Diffusing the Bomb
by AdaraLove
Summary: Gokudera can't stop thinking of Yamamoto lately, and it's driving him crazy! When a night of studying turns in an unexpected way, both boys are left at the mercy of their feelings. Misunderstandings abound as both of the boys try to figure out what they mean to the other and what the future has in store for them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **Hey everyone, I come bearing a multi-chaptered role play I've been working on alongside Breaking Through to You. The first chapter is pretty safe, considering, but the following chapters will be rather mature, so don't worry ;D This story is rated M for a reason ;DD I wrote for Yamamoto, while my great friend, Ethelwyn, wrote for Gokudera's parts. Ethelwyn is an amazing writer, even though English isn't her native language, so you guys should really check her stuff out if you have the time! She wrote an interesting piece for D18, and if you guys love Bleach and the couple Ikkaku and Yumichika, then her story for them will definitely entertain you! So please check her other stories out! I promise you won't be disappointed! **

**I hope you guys like the role play! Please don't hesitate to review and give us your opinions! We'll post the rest of the chapters if we see that people are interested in the story! ;D **

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was just about ready to bang his head against the wall of the Tenth's room until it finally exploded and ended his misery. For three hours now he was trying his best to hammer the basics for the math test into his boss' head, and into that baseball-idiot's too. And why the hell was that guy here to begin with? He had agreed to help out the Tenth. _**Only**_ the Tenth! He had arrived under that very supposition, but when he'd opened the door to Tsuna's room, that damn, always grinning baseball-idiot had waited for him. Yeah, Gokudera knew Yamamoto needed almost as much help with that test as Tsuna, and it wasn't like he didn't want to help him—he did, he fucking much did—only he couldn't.

These last few months, things had just changed. It had been gradual; tiny little damn changes. Whenever that raven-haired idiot had smiled, Gokudera had felt his own lips tug into a smile too, and of their own damn volition! His damn eyes were just as traitorous; lingering on Yamamoto's sinewy, athletic form way longer than could be deemed decent in any culture! And those damn fucking dreams he couldn't seem to stop...! It had become increasingly harder to maintain any form of calmness around the other one. Gokudera had tried a lot of things to get these perverted thoughts out of his head, but the only thing that seemed to be working at all was keeping as much distance between them as possible.

He had to be at the family meetings; there was no way around that. He could never disappoint the Tenth! But he avoided talking to Yamamoto as much as possible; taking special care not to find himself alone with the other. All he needed to do was get a clear head and cleanse those abominable (for the right-hand-man), and dishonorable thoughts out of his head, as they couldn't lead anywhere anyway! As that cleansing hadn't happened as of yet, Gokudera was quite distraught at being confronted with the damn baseball-idiot. Seeing him now only drove home just how much he had missed him and his stupid-ass smile. Feeling his traitorous eyes once again linger, he dropped his head, closing his eyes and pinching his nose as if he felt a bad head-ache coming on... which actually wasn't too far off.

"I think that's it for tonight. It's getting late, and you won't get any more information into you, I believe. I could come back tomorrow, so we could carry on."

His words were meant for the Tenth. He was only looking at him, and trying his best to ignore that baseball-idiot sitting next to Tsuna.

Now, unbeknownst to Gokudera, the feisty Italian's lingering eyes and hesitant smiles hadn't gone unnoticed by Yamamoto for the last couple of months; not in the slightest. How could he not notice them? The raven-haired teen had always been hyper aware of everything that concerned Gokudera, ever since he had met the feisty Italian all those years ago. It had actually scared Yamamoto when he realized that the majority of his thoughts consisted of the beautiful bomber, and, for another fact, that he even thought of one of his friends as _**beautiful**_**!**The young baseball player knew that wasn't normal in the slightest, and yet, when he continued to think of his silver-haired friend, and even when his thoughts of him persisted more than his thoughts towards baseball, Yamamoto finally realized that what he felt for Gokudera was way more stronger than just normal friendship. Because of that, Yamamoto had been silent about his affections towards Gokudera for years. He knew that nothing would ever come of it, and that Gokudera would more than likely run away from him and hate him because of his feelings. But that never stopped Yamamoto from hoping (and dreaming) that one day, maybe, Gokudera would start feeling the same way as him. So with Gokudera's past couple of months of peculiar behavior, the hope within Yamamoto was blossoming at a rapid rate; filling him up until he was practically giddy with anticipation.

And that was no different from his situation right now in Tsuna's bedroom after Gokudera had suggested meeting up again tomorrow.

"Haha, I don't mind meeting up again tomorrow either..." Yamamoto laughed out happily; sending Gokudera one of his most dazzling smiles. "...but I think I'm still up for some more studying—if you don't mind, Gokudera."

"Wh-who's talking to you, stupid?" Gokudera spluttered as the worst case scenario was unfolding before his eyes.

Blinking and rubbing his eyes, Tsuna was bobbing his consent. His head was so stuffed with all the math formulas that he never heard Gokudera's protest.

"That sounds good. Let's call it a night. All those numbers are just dancing before my eyes anyway."

Looking sideways at Yamamoto, Tsuna couldn't help but admire the athlete's energy and enthusiasm. If his friend would show that same enthusiasm in math class instead of taking naps, he probably wouldn't need these tutoring lessons with Gokudera-kun. But somehow, only the Storm Guardian seemed to be able to get Yamamoto enthusiastic about math. That circumstance needed to be exploited.

"Oh, in that case, you two should just go on." Looking at the silver-haired guardian with a sort of pleading in his eyes, as he really wanted to just sleep, Tsuna asked tentatively. "Could you like, carry on at your home, Gokudera-kun?"

About a thousand emotions must have played over the Storm Guardian's face at that moment. One part of him, mainly his body, was hyped at the prospect of being alone with Yamamoto; another was freaking out at the very thought, though. It was all he had been trying to avoid this past month, after all! He wanted to rant at the stupid-ass baseball-idiot for still being so disgustingly energetic, his mouth already opened…only his Tenth's eyes were on him; begging him. Hands balled into fists at his sides, and damning his fate, Gokudera smiled in a very strained way, bowing his head deeply before his boss.

"Of course, Tenth! We'll be gone in a moment!"

When his gaze came up, he was not only shooting daggers with it at Yamamoto, his eyes were, naturally, full-blown, and wildly flying dynamite sticks.

Yamamoto, of course, expected Gokudera to splutter at him. The young Italian was so cute when he got so flustered! The jock couldn't stop the pleased smile that spread across his face at knowing that he could get Gokudera to react in such a way to him.

And that pleased smile only grew when Tsuna recommended that he and Gokudera should finish their studies at the silver-haired teen's apartment. Just the thought of being alone with Gokudera was pure joy to Yamamoto's ears. If they had time to be alone, then maybe he could get closer to Gokudera; both as a friend and maybe...maybe as something more.

The young baseball player's hopes soared even higher when Gokudera agreed to Tsuna's request (which Yamamoto half expected anyway, since Gokudera hardly defied Tsuna), but it still made him happy to think that Gokudera was willing to spend more time with him.

That was, until Gokudera sent that piercing death glare Yamamoto's way. The raven-haired teen was shocked speechless for a second, because of the intensity. It had been so long since he had seen Gokudera so...**_angry_**with him. And he had only suggested that they continued studying! What did he do to get Gokudera so upset with him?

Naturally, Yamamoto just laughed the bomber's glare off like it didn't affect him. Maybe he was reading too much into it? Gokudera had been rather grumpy as of late, so maybe he was just taking his anger out on him? Yeah, that had to be it! But Yamamoto just hoped that Gokudera wouldn't be grumpy the whole time they were at the other boy's apartment. Maybe he could think of different ways to cheer the smaller teen up?

"Hahaha, yeah, we'll get out of your hair so you can sleep, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly, giving Gokudera a hopeful glance. "Besides, I haven't been to Gokudera's apartment for such a long time! A change of atmosphere will be fun, right, Gokudera?"

As Yamamoto's stupid, happy grin wavered under his death glare, the silver-haired bomber felt a distinct satisfaction run through him. Okay, now if he just kept this going, he could make that damn tutoring lesson so uncomfortable for the other one that even that baseball-idiot would claim fatigue and want to go home, right? But of course, said idiot just laughed once again! Clenching his fists once more, Gokudera resolved to make that lesson as uncomfortable for Yamamoto as he possibly could. He just had to! Even better yet, he would try to scare him off on their way to his apartment.

Answering the Rain Guardian's open, incredibly cute (yeah, he thought so; whom was he kidding?) gaze only with a stony expression, he gathered his books and stood. Fun? Yeah, right! More like agonizingly painful, idiot! Not daring to look into Yamamoto's face, which he just knew was lit up with that smile that would make him want to return it, he just answered in a non-committal grunt.

"Just get your damn books, so we won't hold up the Tenth's needed, healthy sleep, Baseball-Freak."

Tsuna didn't really like the way Gokudera had turned so grumpy. Was he tired, too? Shouldn't he have sent Yamamoto with him? But he could have said so and declined, right? Maybe it was just because he sent them away? But he really was so tired. How was he supposed to sleep with the two of them studying in his room? Smiling up at the Storm Guardian, he tried to cheer the other one up.

"Ah, but we will still do this again tomorrow, Gokudera-kun, okay? I... I really need your help for the test. Please!"

With a rush of blood, a bright blush rose to Gokudera's cheeks at the request of the Tenth. His boss was so awesome! He could do such incredible things! There was so little Gokudera could actually do for him that he jumped at every small opportunity. Eyes shining with happiness, and a bright smile on his lips, he bowed.

"Of course, Tenth! I will not disappoint you as your right-hand-man! I will be here to teach you, and you will ace that test!"

Gokudera's stony glare and non-committal grunt were completely expected by Yamamoto, and when the silver-haired teen told him to start gathering his books so that they could give Tsuna some peace and quiet, he was only too happy to oblige. Scooping up his books and papers in his arms and haphazardly tossing them into his school bag that he had brought with him, Yamamoto grabbed the bag and hoisted it over his shoulder with one of his hands. He was more than prepared to leave and spend some quality time with his long-time crush.

But even Yamamoto couldn't stop the painful twist in his gut when he saw Gokudera blush from Tsuna's request, and smile so brightly. Yamamoto had never, in the three years he'd known Gokudera, been able to make the other smile like he did when he was around Tsuna. Consciously, Yamamoto could feel the corners of his mouth turn down into a small frown, his hopes for the evening plummeting with them. What had he been thinking? So, Gokudera had been staring at him more, and occasionally smiling. So what? The young athlete slightly berated himself for reading into the situation more than necessary. Gokudera was probably just starting to become more comfortable around him as a friend and nothing more.

But…Gokudera at least thought of him as a friend, right? Okay, sure, he still hadn't admitted to feeling that way at all throughout the years, but how could they not be friends? Gokudera wouldn't bother hanging out with him if that weren't the case, right?

...Right?

Doing everything he possibly could to shake his depressing doubts away, Yamamoto just let out a laugh as another smile came onto his face. He just hoped that his friends wouldn't be able to see how forced it was. He had really screwed himself over for getting his hopes up about Gokudera in the first place when it was obvious that the young Italian only truly cared for Tsuna more than anyone else.

"Hahaha, I'm sure Tsuna will ace it just fine! He's got Gokudera for a teacher, after all!"

Over the past three years, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition had grown drastically with him, so it was obvious to the young mafia boss from the start that something wasn't quite right with Yamamoto's smile. It didn't meet his eyes. Tsuna frowned in confusion for only a little bit before he brought his mouth back up into a smile as he tried to push his concern to the side. The young teen didn't know what had caused the change in Yamamoto's mood, but he had a feeling that things would fix itself as soon as he ushered his two best friends out of his room.

"Yeah." Tsuna slightly chuckled at Yamamoto's words as he rubbed the back of his head. "I know I shouldn't be worried about the test with Gokudera-kun teaching me, but I still wouldn't mind his help tomorrow as well. My brain is fried right now, so I feel like I can't remember anything at all! I think that after I get some sleep, I'll be able to focus a lot better tomorrow, so you guys just go on and I'll head to bed here."

Basking in the glow of the trust of his boss, Gokudera did not see the frown passing over Yamamoto's face. He only jumped onto the words being spoken.

"Damn right, he has!"

His enthusiastic gaze met the Rain Guardian's smile. Something about it made him stop and linger, and it wasn't his fascination with it like usual. There was something about it he just couldn't quite put his finger on. Before he could concentrate and try to discern what it was exactly though, the Tenth spoke again.

"Yes, Boss, you do that, we'll be gone in a minute. Tomorrow we will go at it all rested and with new focus!"

Unceremoniously, Gokudera grabbed the front of Yamamoto's shirt; pulling him along.

"Let's get going, Baseball-Freak. The Tenth needs his sleep... Good night, Tenth!"

The last words were thrown over his shoulder as he walked determinately out of the room, dragging Yamamoto behind him. Only as they were on the stairs and far enough out of the influence the Tenth had on him did Gokudera fully realize, what he had done, and where his hand was. His hand, bunched as it was in the shirt of the raven-haired athlete, felt the heat of other emanating off his chest. His hand loosened and flew off Yamamoto's chest as if the heat was strong enough to burn; and in a way it was. It was burning into him, making him want to touch the muscles he had felt without disturbing fabric in between; skin to skin. Shaking his head and looking interested at the steps they were heading down, as if he feared he might fall otherwise, Gokudera tried to make sure his silver strands would hide the deep crimson blush tinting his cheeks.

Yamamoto swore that his heart stopped beating the moment Gokudera grabbed on to the front of his shirt and started pulling him along. Actually, he might have stopped breathing altogether too as he felt the smaller teen's warm hand through the fabric of his shirt. His heart started beating erratically in his chest as blood rushed to his cheeks (and somewhere else too). Yamamoto wondered if Gokudera could feel how heavily his heart was beating, because as they started making their way down the stairs, the young Italian tore his hand away like Yamamoto had hurt him.

As the warmth of the other's hand faded from his person, Yamamoto wasn't sure if he should feel saddened or relieved from the loss. But what the young athlete did know was that he was able to breathe again. Yamamoto looked nervously off to the side as he and Gokudera reached the bottom of the stairs and started putting on their shoes in silence, trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't have a heart attack (or make the problem he was feeling down below his waistline worse).

Whatever the case was, Yamamoto was relieved when he and Gokudera made it outside into the cool, crisp night air. The young athlete could feel his heart slow down to a normal pace, and his lower half calm down. He would have died from embarrassment if Gokudera had noticed how he had physically reacted just from being touched by him.

As the two boys started walking down the street towards Gokudera's apartment, Yamamoto noticed how the other walked briskly ahead of him. Yamamoto couldn't help but feel the awkwardness hanging in the air, so he tried to get rid of it.

"So..." The young athlete started out with a light chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "It's been awhile since I've been to your apartment, Gokudera. Are you still...you know...having troubles with it?"

For once that baseball-idiot had shut up, for which the silver-haired bomber was grateful. It gave him the time and space he needed to gather his wits about him once again. As soon as he had put his shoes on, he was off. He never looked if Yamamoto kept up, just walked at a sure, fast pace home. He knew there was no hope of losing the athlete, even if he ran. That idiot would just keep up, and not even break a sweat. At least the rushing, cool air helped calm his nerves and clear his thoughts. Of course this couldn't last for long, as Yamamoto just had to talk. Gokudera bristled slightly at the question. He hated showing any form of weakness.

"Idiot! What do you think would have changed about it?" He asked back gruffly. "You think my rent just miraculously dropped? Or that the dynamite buys itself? And no, I didn't win the lottery without telling anybody!"

His gaze full of defiance, he didn't look at Yamamoto as he went on. "I get by; always have, always will. It's all gonna change when the Tenth will be instated, anyway."

Not living the easy life kept him on edge— tough, and resilient—at least, that's what he liked to tell himself. Also he could usually wiggle his way into a decent meal when he dropped by the Tenth's home. But as Yamamoto had started that topic anyway, here was Gokudera's chance to jump on it and use it to try and deter him from coming home with him.

"So you know, as it's close to the end of the month, I ain't got nothing fancy at home. Only plain Tab, and perhaps some crumbs of green tea." Holding up his hand, before the athlete might be able to butt in, he went on. "And no, not one drop of milk!"

Yamamoto really should have expected that Gokudera would react angrily to what he had said. After all, the smaller teen usually acted angrily around him for every little thing he did, but Gokudera also hated other people's pity. Yamamoto felt like an idiot for bringing the issue up, but he was desperate to start up a conversation. Not to mention he was also curious as to how the Italian was doing, and was actually hoping that the feisty teen was doing better for his living situation.

The raven-haired teen remembered how the ends of the months usually were for Gokudera. The smaller teen would lose a bit of weight, and he usually got even grumpier than he normally was due to his hunger. It was during these times that the silver-haired bomber was offered free food at Tsuna's house. Yamamoto was also a little ashamed to admit that he took advantage of Gokudera's hunger during those times in order to spend more time with him as well. It didn't take much convincing from his dad to offer him free sushi whenever he came by.

So when Gokudera mentioned his lack of food again, concern filled the swordsman to the brim. He didn't care if the other one saw his actions as pity, because he knew that he would never be able to get to sleep tonight if he knew that Gokudera was going to sleep hungry. Yamamoto knew he had to do something, and the other teen was going to live with it if he liked it or not.

"Well, I bet Uri isn't too happy with you right now about the milk." Yamamoto laughed jokingly as he responded to Gokudera's earlier statement. He was a little disappointed that there wouldn't be milk either, but he knew that Gokudera didn't like drinking it too much and usually bought it only for his precious box animal.

With a new found burst of energy, Yamamoto sped up to walk beside the other. Throwing caution to the wind, the young baseball player threw his arm around Gokudera's shoulder and brought the green-eyed bomber into a friendly side-hug.

"Hey, since there's a convenience store on the way to your place, why don't I buy us some bentos and snacks?" Yamamoto offered with a kind smile, his hazel eyes boring into Gokudera's imploringly. "It's the least I can do for coming over to your place so late, right?"

The silver-haired guardian secretly congratulated himself on his idea to mention the milk, knowing full well the other guardian would miss that obnoxious drink. His own words had to be turned against him, though. This time Gokudera bristled more obvious.

"I've got tuna and sardines for him, okay? It's not like I wouldn't care for him! He'll just have to wait a few days for his damn milk, is all. And it's not like he shows his appreciation either way."

It actually hurt pretty much that Yamamoto insinuated that he didn't take proper care of his box weapon. He was the Tenth's right-hand-man, and the Storm Guardian, after all. He had to always be ready for a fight, and that meant is weaponry had to always be in perfect condition. Also he could never let the little animal suffer for his own misfortunes.

Yamamoto thinking so poorly of him hurt way more than it should. Usually he would shrug off the opinions of another, not caring what they thought about him, as he knew better anyway. He was used to being looked down upon and had learned to not let that get to him. Yamamoto obviously growing to being an exception was alarming. While the Storm Guardian brewed over this frightening new development, the athlete caught up to him. Next thing he knew, an arm was thrown around him. Torn from his thoughts, Gokudera almost jumped in surprise. He stiffened at the unfamiliar closeness.

"Wha-what are you doing, idiot?" He spluttered disconcerted.

Gokudera wanted nothing more than to tear away from that baseball-idiot and run, but there was still that promise he had made to the Tenth. That's why he couldn't run! It wasn't because of the heat he felt on his shoulder and side, or because of the warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach at the touch. No, he didn't enjoy feeling Yamamoto so close to him; didn't crave more of that heat…more of... just more. Blood shot in two directions at once in his body, making him feel slightly dizzy as a heavy blush spread on his cheeks, and something a little lower wanted to come alive.

And that damned Yamamoto was planning on a cozy evening at his apartment! How the hell was he to survive that without bombing half the town into oblivion? He should shove that arm off his shoulder, he should tell Yamamoto to go to hell, only his stomach was the first to pipe up, grumbling audibly at the mention of real, healthy, and filling food.

"Ye-yeah, that's the absolute least you can do, idiot!" He yelled louder than was necessary to try and hide how flustered he really was.

The warmth that Yamamoto felt as he pressed Gokudera closer to his side grew with each passing second, and filled him head to toe with contentment. The young athlete couldn't stop thinking about how right it felt, how Gokudera seemed to fit perfectly beside him, and how he wanted nothing more than to turn the smaller teen's face towards him and kiss him until they were both breathless. But Yamamoto showed great restraint. He knew it was a bad idea because: 1. they were on a public street (even though it was pretty late, there were still people walking the streets), 2. Gokudera would kill him, and 3. it would probably ruin his friendship with the smaller teen.

Yamamoto tried to steer his depressing thoughts away, but they didn't fully disappear until he heard Gokudera's stomach growl cutely in hunger. And when the feisty bomber yelled his agreement towards buying him food, the young jock had to suppress the urge to cuddle the smaller teen and coo on how cute Gokudera was when he was flustered. So instead, he just gave an amused chuckle as he felt a sense of victory over his accomplishment for helping Gokudera out.

"Great! I'm glad to hear it!" The young jock exclaimed happily before a thoughtful expression crossed his features. "And how about I buy some milk for Uri too? I know you always have food for him, but you know how cranky he gets when he doesn't get a milky treat every once in a while. Haha!"

It was here that Yamamoto's expression turned into an affectionate one as he gave Gokudera a sincere smile.

"You know," Yamamoto uttered softly as he started steering Gokudera and himself towards the convenience store in the distance. "I think it's really cool how you always have food for Uri even when you have troubles feeding yourself. That just goes to show how nice and caring you really are, Gokudera. Uri is lucky to have you as an owner."

After that, Yamamoto quickly let go of Gokudera's shoulder as the sliding glass doors to the convenience store opened before them; golden-white light illuminating the darkness around them as they entered the store.

"Okay, I'll go and pick out bento for us, and get a carton of milk for Uri." Yamamoto spoke excitedly as he looked back towards Gokudera, who was standing still in the entrance to the store. "You can go and pick out the snacks you want to eat. Don't worry about the price or anything, so get whatever you want. It's my treat!"

And with that, Yamamoto turned around and started heading over to the coolers as he waved to Gokudera with his back turned, excitement filling the dark-haired teen for the evening to come.

With a sigh the silver-haired guardian had agreed that Yamamoto should buy the milk. Uri really could be in an even worse mood when he wasn't getting spoiled like that. Why he put up with that bitchy little animal was beyond him! At least, that's how he liked to act and let others believe. He cared more for that little ball of fur than he let on, and even liked to cuddle it when nobody looked. And sometimes, just sometimes, Uri even allowed it without scratching his face raw in response.

While he had looked Yamamoto in the eyes, those hazel orbs shone with a special glow. Gokudera was mesmerized as a warm smile graced the athlete's lips. As much as it had hurt when he thought the Rain Guardian had criticized his care of Uri, it felt just as good now to hear him state the exact opposite. His blush deepened again. When Yamamoto suddenly let go of him, he almost uttered a sound of dismay, missing the athlete's heat already. He caught himself from embarrassment by gruffly explaining how he made it work.

"It's the cigarettes. That's what it is. I exchanged an unhealthy habit for an unhealthy pet..."

Still, Yamamoto's praise made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It wasn't something he was used to feeling. Definitely. But it was a good feeling. His plan to get the athlete to quit for today disappeared somewhere in the depth of his brain. Maybe, just maybe, he could enjoy Yamamoto's presence for just this one evening. He had to admit to himself that he had missed the other. Gokudera was sure that for one damn night, he could keep his raging hormones in check. That couldn't be too hard, now, could it?

"Yeah, okay, you do that. But nothing with squid!" His face screwed up slightly when he got his own assignment. "You shouldn't, Yamamoto... this ain't gonna be cheap as it is..."

Gokudera knew the jock too well to really try to persuade him otherwise. If the athlete wanted to treat him for his help with the test then there was nothing for it and no one able to stop him. So in the end he just shrugged his shoulders and went to the shelf with the snacks. His eyes lit up when he saw the chips with octopus flavor. On the bag was the cutest, funniest octopus wearing a snorkel. Since the first time he had seen this bag, he had to grin whenever Ryouhei called him Octopus Head. Of course he still bristled on the outside, but inwardly he thought it pretty funny. Grabbing a bag of the chips, he also went for some honey-sesame-bits and a small bag of rice crackers. With the treats in hand, he went looking for Yamamoto.

"You got it all?" He asked when he found the other one by the milk.

It took everything in Yamamoto's willpower not to comment when Gokudera mentioned that he gave up cigarettes to focus his attention on Uri. He loved the idea of Gokudera being addicted to his cat (and his cat's health) more than deadly cigarettes, but he knew that Gokudera was still a little sore about giving them up, so he didn't say anything. Yamamoto didn't want to ruin the comfortable atmosphere that surrounded him and his long time crush, because it rarely happened.

So after waving his goodbyes for the moment, taking note of not picking out anything with squid (Gokudera hated that flavor almost as much as the flavor to his sister's cooking), Yamamoto made his way over to the coolers to pick out their bento first as he hummed a happy tune. Right off the bat (pun intended), the young baseball player found containers filled with onigiri. A filling bento like that would definitely satiate Gokudera's hunger! Excited at the prospects of pleasing his dearest friend, Yamamoto saw a bento with tuna and mayonnaise filled onigiri that came with a wakame salad. Seeing as the mention of tuna made him think of Tsuna, Yamamoto grabbed the bento, intent on giving it to Gokudera to enjoy. It would be filling, and the side dish of salad would be extra healthy for the malnourished Italian.

Scanning the contents of the cooler again, Yamamoto was very inclined to get the same exact bento, since tuna was his favorite flavoring, but just in case that Gokudera didn't want the bento for some reason, the dark-haired teen decided on getting a different one. Seeing a bento with umeboshi onigiri and cold, fried fish, Yamamoto quickly grabbed it and made his way over to the coolers that held beverages. He knew it wouldn't take too long for Gokudera to pick out the snacks, so he didn't want to keep the other one waiting. Sure enough, just as Yamamoto was picking out a small carton of milk, Gokudera approached him and asked him if he got everything.

"Yep!" Yamamoto confirmed with a satisfied smile. "I got two differently flavored onigiri bento, and a small carton of milk for Uri. I remembered you told me that cats shouldn't drink too much milk, since they can't digest it too well, haha."

It was here that the young athlete noticed the snacks that Gokudera was carrying, his eyes immediately zeroing in on the chip bag with an adorable octopus on it. Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hahaha! What a cute octopus! I think you picked the perfect snack for yourself, Gokudera!"

Immediately after he said it, Yamamoto wished he could have stopped himself and reword what he had just said. He had only meant to indicate that since Gokudera was nicknamed, "Octopus Head" that the octopus flavored chips suited him perfectly, but since he had mentioned that the octopus looked cute, he had made it sound like the snack was perfect for Gokudera, because he was cute too!

Before he could see Gokudera's reaction (in fear that it would be a very bad one), Yamamoto laughed almost uncomfortably and headed directly towards the checkout to pay for their things.

He really was an idiot for letting that slip.

With a somber look, Gokudera nodded as Yamamoto proved that he actually sometimes listened to what he told him. "Yeah, it's actually not too good for them, but Uri never seems to mind. Perhaps it's an inherent resilience as a box weapon or something. He just laps every drop up without a care." He shrugged his shoulders.

Leaning a bit over to Yamamoto, Gokudera tried to get a glimpse at what the other one had chosen. The Rain Guardian seemed to have the same idea, as he was eying his findings, too. When he picked out the octopus chips, the silver-haired bomber looked down on them, but had to look into Yamamoto's face right after to evaluate what the hell that idiot had meant by what he said.

Even though he never said it to his face, did Yamamoto think of him as Octopus Head, too? That thought really didn't sit too well with him. It was one thing if that dumb Turf Head called him that; he didn't care about the guy. Well, at least not in that way, anyway! But Yamamoto not liking his hairstyle was...bad. Looking at the other's embarrassed gesture, which was so typical of the athlete, Gokudera couldn't quite believe that was it, though. His actual words were the octopus was cute... Did Yamamoto just tell him he was cute?

Gokudera's default emotion, when he did not know what to feel, was rage. As the Rain Guardian seemed to fear a storm coming on, he ran. There definitely was a storm and it was brewing and churning in Gokudera's stomach. Mouth half open, he stared at the retreating back. Could it be...? Was it just wishful thinking? But if it actually was... wouldn't that be... incredible?

There was a voice in his head, telling him not to get his hopes up. They were dashed far too easily, hurting like hell in the process. But when it concerned that raven-haired baseball-freak, his better judgment flew right out the window.

Realizing he still had the snacks and no money to speak of, Gokudera went after Yamamoto. He was just in time to drop the three snacks on the counter.

"Hey, you said you wanted to pay for those too, idiot! No going back on your promise!" Gokudera really tried hard for an amicable voice and a bright smile.

All Yamamoto could do was stare in a stunned manner at Gokudera's smile as the smaller teen placed his snacks on the counter by the register. The young athlete had been so embarrassed by his last actions that he had rushed away from Gokudera and started paying for the food he had on hand. His actions had been absentminded, but he had really expected Gokudera to freak out on him. He hadn't expected to see Gokudera trying his hardest to smile and sound friendly to him. That's what made Yamamoto feel confused. Was Gokudera acting this way to try and control his actual anger, so that he wouldn't end up blowing up the store?

"Oh, haha, yeah..." Yamamoto laughed distractedly as he rubbed the back of his head. "...of course I'm going to pay for your stuff too, Gokudera. I just got ahead of myself, that's all."

Depression over his friend's reaction began to set in Yamamoto's heart as he told the store clerk to add Gokudera's snacks to his bill, but then another thought came to his mind as he thought over the look that Gokudera had in his eyes a second ago, and the sound of his voice. Maybe... Gokudera had sounded hopeful? No, that couldn't be! But no matter how hard Yamamoto tried to shake that idea away, it kept coming back; his hopes growing yet again.

As the cashier told Yamamoto the price for his purchase, and the young jock brought out his wallet to pay, an idea struck him. He didn't want to get his hopes up again about Gokudera, so he had to make sure that Gokudera was actually interested in him, right? That would mean he would have to test something out. Yamamoto felt a little bit of guilt twist in his gut for what he was about to do, but he didn't know how else he could test Gokudera in this situation. He would have to see if Gokudera would get jealous.

"My dad's shop has been super busy the last couple of months." Yamamoto stated with his usual smile as he glanced back towards Gokudera, his hand bringing out a hug wad of bills from his wallet. "Business has been booming so well that I'm actually exhausted whenever I'm done helping my dad out on the days that I don't have baseball practice, haha!"

As the young athlete sorted through his crazy amount of money and handed the cashier the right amount of yen, a mischievous glint came into his eyes. He would have to play his part well for Gokudera to take him seriously.

"Actually, I've been getting some amazing tips, haha!" Yamamoto laughed excitedly as he faced Gokudera again, his mouth forming into a lopsided grin as he returned his money to his wallet. "The girls from my fan club at the school have become regular customers there. They always come to see me. They're pretty nice girls too, haha! And not too bad looking, you know? They're the ones that are always leaving me the best tips!"

It really was just like Yamamoto to be so caught up in action that he'd totally forget about everything else. Most likely his mind was occupied with some baseball statistics or other sports stuff, too. His absent-mindedness sometimes drove Gokudera crazy; making him want to blow something up just to get Yamamoto to return to the moment. But that only happened during day to day life. As soon as they found themselves in a serious fight, the Rain Guardian was absolutely focused on the situation, while still being able to keep a certain lightheartedness about him. Gokudera really admired that about him, and there was no one he'd rather have guarding his back.

Keeping his smile on his face, he waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. As long as you step up..."

When Yamamoto told him about the good fortunes of his dad's shop, Gokudera was actually happy for them. "That's good to hear." He really liked the older Yamamoto. But then a little concern sneaked into his gaze. As he had tried to put some distance between him and the athlete, he hadn't realized what seemed to be going on. "You're working too hard, idiot! No wonder you're always sleeping during classes! Also, you can't study too well if you're tired out!"

Gokudera was about to suggest they might consider taking on part-time help at the shop when he saw all the bills Yamamoto spilled onto the counter. "What the hell...?" He breathed, his eyes growing wide.

The jock's explanation sent a sharp piece of red-hot glowing metal right into his stomach. The smile he had kept on his face all the while was wiped out in an instant. His eyes flashed in anger. Those stupid, ugly, little hussies! Gokudera's fists clenched at his sides.

"Yeah, right, if you don't care for some brains and like the slutty, homely type." The Storm Guardian almost spat at Yamamoto's raving praise of those cows. Grabbing the paid for bag from the counter, he huffed, turned, and stormed out of the store. Just his luck! The moment he dared to open his heart to hope, it was just stabbed at! Of course, the perfect athlete, super nice, real cute Yamamoto would have his eyes set on the girls. What would he want with him?

Yamamoto's eyes widened to epic proportions at Gokudera's reaction. He had never expected his smaller friend to explode at him like that and storm out of the store! And...had Gokudera actually referred to himself when he said that Yamamoto didn't prefer someone with brains in favor of a slutty girlfriend, or was he just looking too much into that?

"Dude..."

Yamamoto was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of the cashier beside him. The young jock quickly looked back towards the young man behind the register, who had super long hair and looked stoned out of his mind.

"...You're a dick. You don't say that to your chick, man..."

The raven-haired teen just gave the drugged-up cashier an incredulous look, wondering on how he could have possibly thought Gokudera was actually a girl. But he couldn't help but agree with the other man on another point. Even though he hadn't expected Gokudera to react that way, the smaller teen **had** reacted badly, and now it was obvious that Yamamoto had to apologize (or at least make things up to Gokudera).

His thoughts now desperately filled with the desire to rectify the situation with his friend, Yamamoto sprinted out of the store and in the direction of Gokudera's apartment. Luckily, even in his anger-filled haze, Gokudera had started walking in the direction towards his home and not in a random one. Because of that, it didn't take too long for Yamamoto to catch up with his quick-tempered crush (after all, he was the fastest sprinter at Namimori High School).

"Ah! Gokudera, wait!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he tried to keep a steady pace with his fast walking friend. "Why are you so angry? I only mentioned that the girls were nice to look at."

There was a short pause as the young athlete tried to gather his thoughts before he spoke again, his voice becoming more and more flustered as he realized that Gokudera's anger didn't seem to be waning.

"Look. I'm not really into those kinds of girls, you know? I mean they're nice to talk too, or even look at, but I would never get into a serious relationship with them or anything. Actually, it kind of gets annoying when they ask me out all the time, haha! I'm sure you know how that feels too, right?"

And, before Yamamoto could stop himself, he uttered his next sentence without thinking.

"But even though I keep telling them no, they still try to catch my attention. I even told them that I can't go out with them because I've been interested in someone else for a long time now. But that just seemed to make them try harder..."

And with that, Yamamoto's brain finally caught up with his mouth. His hazel eyes widened in shock as he stared at Gokudera fearfully, waiting for his reaction.

The silver-haired bomber had hoped that somehow the cool night air could cool his temper, too. He had no right to be angry at Yamamoto for being a normal, healthy boy, could he? But even the thought of those ogling, ugly, stupid... bitches getting more than a passing look from the athlete turned Gokudera's stomach and made him gag.

Of course, the jock chose the moment of that exact thought to catch up to him. Even though some part of Gokudera knew better, he couldn't stop the anger flaring again.

"Angry? Who's angry? What do I care if you've got no taste to speak of?" He barked; hands once again clenched into fists at his side. Damn, he ached for a cigarette to calm his nerves, and to blow something up for good measure, too!

Yamamoto's next explanation made no sense to the smaller bomber. What the hell did the other one mean he didn't want any **serious** relationship with those girls? Gokudera's head turned, looking at the athlete in a piercing glare, trying to discern the meaning. He just never thought of him as the easy fling, one-night-stand type. That couldn't be it, could it?

When he heard the actual explanation, Gokudera stopped in his tracks. The thought of Yamamoto with all those idiotic, squealing fan girls had been bad enough, but knowing there was one special girl he had lost his heart to, was real, pure agony. It shouldn't be. It really shouldn't. But Gokudera hated to know he had dropped his defenses so low as to let himself get hurt like that. He felt the glowing blade twisting in his stomach as realization hit him. There was only one...

Yamamoto had stopped too; turning to face him questioningly. There was no way Gokudera could keep the hurt from shining in his eyes; from making his voice sound raw and brittle. "It's Haru... isn't it? She... She's a nice girl... She... will make you happy... I'm sure."

His voice almost broke as his throat clenched around the words; trying to keep them inside as he choked on the letters. He didn't want them to get out and be true.

No words could describe the immense guilt and fear that seized Yamamoto then as he stared into Gokudera's heartbroken eyes. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that his long-time crush would react this way in front of him. So it wasn't all too surprising that the young jock was stunned and frozen in place as he heard Gokudera's voice waver brokenly.

This was real, wasn't it? He couldn't be looking into his smaller friend's actions too much, right? The only reason as to why Gokudera was so upset, and looked like he was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check, was because he liked Yamamoto, right?

The young jock's breath caught in his throat at the thought of Gokudera actually wanting him in that way. It took everything in Yamamoto's power to not just run over to the silver-haired bomber, gather him in his arms, and tell him he had nothing to worry about. But Yamamoto pushed that urge back, knowing that abruptly hugging Gokudera like that would only end with him being beaten to a bloody pulp, and possibly blown up in the process.

So instead, he recalled Gokudera's gut-wrenching words; his earlier condolences to Yamamoto's supposed interest in one, Miura Haru.

"H-Haru?" Yamamoto choked out in dismay. "No, Gokudera, you understood me wrong! What made you think that I was interested in Haru?"

Fear clenched in Yamamoto's gut and resonated throughout his whole being as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. There was no going back now. He had to see this through, or else he would never forgive himself. Yamamoto just hoped that he had been correct in assuming that

Gokudera was actually interested in him. If he was wrong, and Gokudera ended up hating him for the rest of his life, he didn't know what he would do.

"When have I ever been interested in Haru? Have you seen me trying to make time to spend with her?" The raven-haired teen spoke on wavering breath, his voice growing with conviction as he stared Gokudera straight in the eyes; despite the apprehension he felt. "No, you haven't...and that's because whatever free time I have after baseball practice, and from working at my dad's shop, I spend it trying to gain your attention. The one I'm interested in is…you, Gokudera..."

They were looking into each other's eyes for a long moment. To Gokudera it seemed to stretch into an agonizing eternity. Part of him wanted Yamamoto to finally admit it; to twist that blade in his gut one more time. At least then he would know for sure there was no chance for them ever, and he could finally get over it (hopefully). The other part was still hoping against hope that somehow it all was just a misunderstanding; that no girl had won him over. That... perhaps his great love was... baseball?

"Bu-but it has to be Haru." Gokudera was sure there was no other girl in Yamamoto's life. With school, the sushi shop, his training, and the crazy fights going on, the Rain Guardian had no free time to speak of. It had to be somebody in their family; he was sure. As his sister was way too old, it couldn't be her. The same went for I-pin at the other end of the spectrum. Chrome was cute in her own way, but way too weird with that sick relation to Mukuro. When Gokudera realized who would be left, a new kind of hurt hit him. Even if his dreams were crushed, he never would want for Yamamoto to be hurt, but if his second guess was correct, then it was bound to happen. Kyoko was happy with the Tenth!

Only when those hazel eyes drilled into his, like they wanted to peer right into his soul, did Gokudera return to the moment and the words directed at him. Yamamoto's voice was brimful of emotion. The bomber wanted to shut his eyes to the reality that was about to spill forth from those pink lips he had wanted to taste at least once in his life, but those hazel eyes kept him mesmerized. Then the words finally tumbled out, and Gokudera could do nothing but stare.

He was sure his heart stopped at that moment. Opening his mouth, no sound came. How could it, without any breath in his lungs? Gokudera's mouth shut again, his face flooding with blood in a deep crimson blush. It was his eyes that were drilling into Yamamoto's then. Could this really be happening? Could those words be real? Taking in a shuddering breath, his gaze implored the other Guardian to be truthful and serious before Gokudera spoke. "Don't joke about this, Yamamoto. I... I couldn't take it." He left himself wide open to get hurt once again. He knew that, but he couldn't keep the hope from rising and shining in his eyes when he waited for that one decisive answer.

All breath left Yamamoto's lungs at the sight before him as Gokudera stared into his eyes imploringly. He had never seen Gokudera look so openly at him before. It was like he was leaving all of his soul bare for Yamamoto to see. In that moment, the young jock couldn't help but feel touched that Gokudera was allowing him to finally see him in a different light.

Yamamoto couldn't help but think that Gokudera was absolutely beautiful in that moment, too.

When the dark-haired teen heard his smaller friend's response, and how his voice broke with so much emotion, Yamamoto could feel his throat run dry at the thought that Gokudera didn't believe him.

"How could I joke about something like that?" Yamamoto's voice wavered in just as much emotion as Gokudera's as he slowly started walking back towards the silver-haired teen. "After how long it took me to just get you to accept me as part of the Vongola Family, and how even longer it took to make you see me as a friend, you honestly think I would throw all that progress away if I wasn't serious about what I just said?"

Before he allowed Gokudera to reply, Yamamoto was close enough now to grab the smaller teen by his shoulders; Yamamoto's tanned, calloused hands desperately holding him in place in fear that the other would try to run away (like he tended to do when things got too emotional).

"Gokudera..." The taller teen whispered out breathlessly, his eyes shaking passionately down into Gokudera's pale green. "I've wanted you for as long as I can remember. These feelings I have for you go way beyond those of friendship, and I...I don't know for sure if you feel the same way about me. But I think that these feelings...I don't think they'll ever go away..."

This time, it was Yamamoto's turn to leave his soul bare for Gokudera to see.

Again, silence stretched between them into an eternity. Waiting for that answer, hoping against hope, leaving himself so open, it just wasn't like Gokudera. He felt the restlessness rise in him, felt how his mind wanted to shut his heart down, throw the defenses back into place, and just run. Yeah, if he did that, he couldn't get hurt, but he also would lose this one slim chance at happiness.

Then Gokudera got his answer. His heart had started again, and was now trying to catch up with the missed beats (at least that was what it felt like) by hammering like crazy in his chest. Shit! Yamamoto was so right. He really never had made it easy on him, had he? But... but that was his job as the right-hand-man! Only the strong could belong to the family. And Yamamoto was strong. Damn strong!

Two sure, strong hands grabbed his shoulders. Gokudera could do nothing to fight the twitch that went through his body. It was his natural reaction after all; flight. Only, the warm voice hit his ears, sending a shiver over his body. His name whispered in such a breathless fashion made Gokudera's stomach flutter. Those hazel orbs staring into his made his knees go week, making him actually grateful that he was being held. But it was the other's words that made him feel hot. Oh damn! It was all the silver-haired bomber had wanted to hear, dreamed of hearing, and even more!

Now those beautiful brown eyes stared into his, leaving themselves open. All Gokudera could see were deep emotions and expectancy. He could feel his head glow bright red. Damn, damn, damn, he wasn't good with this stuff! He knew what he felt, but how the hell could he put that into words? Damn! If he didn't answer fast, Yamamoto wouldn't believe him, and might even feel crushed after confessing! He couldn't let that happen!

Gokudera uttered the first words that came to mind. "Those feelings had better not disappear!"

'_Yeah, right, leave it to me to find the absolute worst answer, and bark it as a command_', the bomber thought.

Eyes wide in growing panic at his inability to utter his true feelings, he grew flustered. "Th-they better not go away, 'cause I... I feel the same." He admitted, trying to at least project his feelings into his gaze if his damn mouth couldn't do the job.

Yamamoto blinked once, then twice, and then continuously in disbelief as he heard Gokudera's answer. The young jock stared at his smaller friend with a complete dumbfounded expression on his face as Gokudera finished answering hesitantly, a blush spreading across his flustered, porcelain cheeks. Had he heard that right? Yamamoto almost couldn't believe that this was happening. He had often fantasized about this moment, but never in his wildest dreams (and they did get pretty wild) did he ever think they could come true.

Gokudera felt the same way as him!

Before he could stop himself, an enormous grin spread across Yamamoto's face as he quickly brought Gokudera into a hug.

"Really?" The dark-haired teen laughed out happily in relief. "Do you really mean that, Gokudera?"

And just as quickly as the hug began, it ended as Yamamoto put an arms distance between him and his silver-haired friend again; his hands clasped firmly to Gokudera's shoulders. From there, he stared intently into his long-term crush's emerald orbs; like a puppy waiting excitedly for a treat. Yamamoto swore that if he actually were a dog, his tail would be wagging a mile a minute right now.

"Gokudera...I..." Yamamoto whispered out breathlessly as he stared down lovingly into Gokudera's eyes; his own eyes filled with utter happiness. There was nothing he wanted more than to lean down and finally get a taste of those lips he had dreamed of for the past three years, but, sadly, before he could, the young athlete heard some people talking in the distance.

In a flash, Yamamoto let go of Gokudera's shoulders and jumped away from him like he had been burned as he saw an older couple walk by them a couple minutes later. He stood to the side awkwardly as he looked away from Gokudera, one hand in his jeans pocket and the other rubbing the back of his head as he tried to look like a normal, presentable teen to the couple passing by. That had been a close call. Yamamoto was sure that Gokudera wouldn't have liked it if those people saw them...kiss.

A small blush came to Yamamoto's cheeks as he glanced towards Gokudera after the people turned the corner and were out of sight.

"Um, how about we go somewhere more private?" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly as he continued to rub the back of his head. "Your apartment is only a block away, right?"

And before he realized it, a gurgling sound of hunger emanated through the air, reminding the taller teen that someone amongst them was still pretty hungry.

"Haha! And we should eat too!" The young jock smiled cheekily.

If Gokudera hadn't been in such emotional turmoil at the moment, he most certainly would have offered a snide comment about the dumbfounded look on the athlete's face. As it was, his heart kept racing in his chest while he stared at the raven-haired Guardian, waiting for his final reaction, and hoping it would be positive. And it was. Even if it was embarrassing as hell!

He was pulled against Yamamoto's hot, lean body. Again blood shot in two directions in his body. A little smile tugged at his lips when the laughter of the other one rang in his ears. Cheeks flashing red, and a bit awkward and stiff in the embrace, Gokudera waved a hand on the side. "Yeah, yeah, I mean it... stop it, idiot... we're...", '… _out in the streets'_, he finished the sentence in his head as Yamamoto seemed to have realized himself, because he had let go of their hug, but not him. Somehow the little bomber felt good about that.

His breath hitched then, at the intensity of the jock's gaze. His name was whispered again in that breathless voice, making another shiver run all through him and more blood rush downward. The thought he had but a moment ago of where they were, vanished as he was caught in that hazel gaze. Gokudera found himself moving his head forward, trying to close the distance between them. All he could think about at that moment was how he wanted to taste those lips he had dreamed about.

That's why he was totally rattled when Yamamoto sprang from him as if he'd thrown a stick of dynamite at him. What the hell...? Wh-what went wrong? Had he gone too far? B-but Yamamoto had seemed to want it, too, right? Gokudera's thoughts overtook each other, racing through his brain. Utter embarrassment turned to his default emotion; anger.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He barked, as he finally heard the steps coming closer, too. "Oh..." Gokudera muttered; his free hand vanished in the pocket of his cargo pants, pushing the fabric forward to more effectively hide the effect Yamamoto had had on him. His still glowing cheeks hid behind the curtain of his bangs as he dropped his head.

Damn, how could they have been so careless? What if someone had heard them...? Slowly, Gokudera looked up again as the couple had left. His heart jumped when he saw Yamamoto sporting the cutest blush. At the suggestion, the bomber's heart-rate picked up it's pace, and the hand in his pocket pushed forward again. "Y-yeah, we... we should do that."

Feeling a bit embarrassed, he was looking to the side when his stomach growled again.

"And...And that, too," Gokudera agreed weakly, as he felt his hunger return full force. "L-let's go, Baseball-Freak!" Trying to get a hold of himself and the situation again, he said this more forceful and marched off.

When Gokudera called him, 'Baseball-Freak', and started walking away, Yamamoto never thought his heart would miss a beat at the sound of it. Even though Gokudera had said it forcefully, it just went to show how flustered the little Italian truly was. Plus, that was the first time Gokudera called him, 'Baseball-Freak' after they had both admitted their true feelings for each other, so to the young jock, the silly, but accurate nickname sounded even more endearing then what it usually sounded like. Of course, that could have just been Yamamoto's selective hearing again.

With a blush still splayed dominantly across his cheeks, Yamamoto kept pace with his new-found love (the very thought of that made Yamamoto shiver in happiness and excitement) as they made their way towards the apartment. The walk was silent, and a little awkward, as Yamamoto kept glancing sideways towards Gokudera where their eyes would meet for a second before Yamamoto would look away in embarrassment. Now that both of their feelings were out in the open, Yamamoto could feel the awkward tension rise with every minute that passed by. He had always wondered about confessing to Gokudera, but he had never thought of what to do after he confessed and his feelings were actually returned! And he was pretty sure that Gokudera was thinking along the same lines as him, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hello everyone! I want to thank the people who took the time to review the last chapter, and also the ones that decided to follow this story and favorite it =) They mean a lot guys! Just please don't hesitate to review and share your opinions of the chapters with us! I allow anonymous reviews as well, so people that don't have an account on here can respond too =) _**

_**Now, there is a warning for this chapter that will hold out for the rest of the chapters to come. From here on out, the story becomes truly mature, so people under the age of 18 shouldn't read this, and people who are uncomfortable with that shouldn't continue past this point either. This chapter in particular doesn't contain a true lemon…so by fanfiction terminology, I guess it's a lime or something, but I'm not sure XD Either way, I hope you guys who decide to stick out with this story enjoy this chapter**!_

* * *

To the dark-haired teen's relief, they finally made it to Gokudera's apartment. After Yamamoto witnessed Gokudera fumble with the key, they finally entered the silver-haired teen's living quarters; the light coming on to showcase the relatively untidy abode. Clothes were strewn over the floor and furniture, and books were laid across every imaginable surface; some neatly set aside with bookmarks held within their pages, while others were laying open face down or face up, like Gokudera was in the middle of reading them before he realized he had to go do something else, and forgot to mark his place in the book during the rush out of his apartment.

It had been a while since Yamamoto had stepped foot in the apartment, so he was shocked to see the mess. The last time he came over was with Tsuna, so Gokudera had obviously cleaned his apartment from top to bottom to make it presentable for him. The shock that Yamamoto felt, completely dissipated once he realized that his coming over had been at the last second and to his smaller friend's expense, so of course Gokudera didn't have time to clean things up before he came over. Now that he scanned the room again, Yamamoto was actually glad to know that Gokudera was a little messy. The taller teen felt a little closer to his smaller companion now, because his room looked just as untidy as Gokudera's living room; minus the books, of course.

"Haha, it looks like a storm just passed through." Yamamoto couldn't help but joke as he tried to lighten the awkward mood; giving Gokudera one of his cheekiest smiles.

As they had walked side by side, the smaller Guardian had racked his brain over something to say to break the awkward silence. He had felt Yamamoto's gaze once in a while, but just couldn't return it; only looking when the other one wasn't. While thinking, he suddenly realized that his flat was a total mess. He hadn't expected any visitors, and as his time was stretched thin between studying himself and teaching the Tenth, cleaning had gotten a pretty low priority. Usually Gokudera just wouldn't have cared, but things were different now. He didn't want Yamamoto to think poorly of him. But there was just nothing he could do about that now. Damn!

Nervous, because he knew what awaited them behind the door, Gokudera grappled a bit with the key. There really just wasn't anything he could change about it, so finally, he opened the door and they went inside. When Yamamoto inspected his untidy living room with a look of shock, the little bomber's cheeks flashed red again. The jock's stupid comment was too much then; blowing his valves.

"I'm the damn Storm Guardian and this is my home! What did you expect, stupid? I wasn't exactly expecting any company! And it's not like _**your**_ room looks any better!" Gokudera shouted with both fists clenched at his sides; one still holding the bag of food. It was so much easier to bear being angry than embarrassed. "I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

The silver-haired Guardian turned around and stalked over to the little kitchenette. As soon as he had put the bag on the counter, he set Uri free from the ring. The kitten stretched itself amply and luxuriously; mewling at Gokudera.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get something soon. Just a sec, okay?" As the bomber was in the process of unpacking the bag, he didn't look at Uri while he spoke. If it was this form of disrespect, or the mistake of not having the food already at hand and eagerly presented to the little predator, Gokudera would never know, but he got his punishment nonetheless. With two agile, fast as lightning jumps, Uri went up on the counter and right into his face, scratching him.

Grabbing the little monster by the neck, Gokudera threw him off somewhere across the room, knowing full well how resilient the tiny beast was, and that he tended to land on his feet. "I said you'll get it in a second!" He barked after the kitten. Fuming slightly, Gokudera opened doors and drawers; getting two bowls, some sardines, a fork, and two pairs of chopsticks. The bento would have single-use bamboo chopsticks, but he liked his own much better. They had a fireworks design, as dynamite sticks just didn't seem to be popular for cutlery.

After he had put the sardines into one bowl and used the fork to crush them enough for Uri to eat, he looked at Yamamoto. "Are you still sure you want to give that little devil your milk? You could still drink it yourself."

Yamamoto didn't expect Gokudera to be so angry with him for what he said. After all, it had only been a light joke. But the taller teen should have realized that just because they had admitted their feelings to each other that didn't mean that they would act too differently around each other either. And really, Yamamoto couldn't imagine Gokudera acting all lovey-dovey to him in the first place (the thought was actually kind of frightening), so he didn't mind that things didn't change too much between them. Yamamoto loved the moments he spent with Gokudera, and how the feisty bomber reacted to him. It made everything exciting and unexpected, and that just made Yamamoto adore the bomber even more.

With a relaxed smile, Yamamoto followed Gokudera into the kitchen, laughing and agreeing that his room was just as messy, and that he didn't mind the mess he saw around him.

It was then that Gokudera let Uri out of his box, where the feral kitten stretched and mewled for his food. And, typical of the bouts he usually saw between the box animal and his owner, it wasn't long until Gokudera was growling at the cat, Uri was scratching Gokudera's face, and the wild cat was flung across the room by the nape of its neck. Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. Those two were so much alike.

The fight scene aside, it wasn't long before Gokudera was getting everything ready for their dinner and for his precious box animal. During that small interval of time, Uri had made his way over to Yamamoto from where Gokudera had thrown him. With an affectionate purr, the yellow-and-white storm cat rubbed up against Yamamoto's legs and mewled for attention. To the little kitten's delight, it didn't take long for Yamamoto to figure out what he wanted. And once the taller teen gently picked the kitten up and held him in one of his arms, his free hand came up to scratch behind Uri's ears. The kitten's piercing red eyes closed in contentment as he purred louder, like he was telling Gokudera how pleased he was with the other person in the household.

Once Gokudera asked his question concerning Uri, Yamamoto chuckled amusedly, while he switched from scratching behind the cat's ears to underneath his chin.

"Of course I'll give him the milk," Yamamoto spoke kindly as he started walking towards Gokudera with Uri in tow. "It would be mean if I drank the milk I specifically got for him."

And with that, Yamamoto set Uri on the table; the kitten immediately going for his now ready food bowl full of mashed sardines. As he watched Gokudera prepare the other bowl for Uri's milk, the young teen couldn't help but fixate his stare onto the scratch marks on Gokudera's face. He hoped they didn't hurt too much...

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yamamoto grabbed a pair of Gokudera's chopsticks to distract himself from touching Gokudera's face. He didn't want to freak the smaller teen out with the sudden touch. After all, their, 'relationship' just started, so he didn't know what he was allowed to do. Yamamoto didn't want to make Gokudera feel uncomfortable around him and push him away.

"Haha, you know, these chopsticks never get old to look at," Yamamoto laughed amusedly as he started tapping the pointed ends of the chopsticks together in his hand with a pleased smile on his face. He had seen Gokudera use them before, so every time he saw them, he just had to comment on how perfect they were for the feisty bomber. "They're so cute~!"

Yamamoto, with Uri cradled in his arm, was a very cute sight the little bomber thought, but it made him a little sad, too. As much as he had tried these past years, the kitten just didn't seem to want to warm up to him this way. The instances where Uri would allow Gokudera to hold him and stroke him like this were very few and far between, while all the other people around him were easily allowed such actions. As cats had hypersensitivity much like his beloved Tenth, Gokudera sometimes wondered if there was something wrong with him that made Uri behave this way.

A tiny smile tugged at his lips at the athlete's answer.

"You're just too soft-hearted," He declared when he poured the milk. Looking at his feeding cat, he pushed the bowl in its direction. "You be thankful to Yamamoto. I wouldn't have given that milk to you after your little stunt!"

Looking up from his food, Uri fixated on Gokudera while his ears laid flat to his head, his fiery eyes flashing dangerously as he growled at his owner and supposed master. The Storm Guardian directed a gaze that mirrored the one he had received towards his pet, ready to fight off another attack, which didn't come. As if Uri had decided he wasn't worth the trouble, the kitten turned its head to give Yamamoto the cutest mewl, and turned its full attention to the milk.

Shaking his fist at the little kitten, which now ignored him utterly, Gokudera growled. "Arrrgh, I hate you!"

His attention caught up by his wayward pet, Gokudera was a bit surprised by the laughter. He turned to Yamamoto. Looking still a bit grumpy, but not really mad at the declaration, he pouted. "They're not cute. They're cool."

Taking one of the bento, the other pair of chopsticks, and a bag of snacks, he walked to his living room table, placing it all in the small, free nook left by the strewn books before he collected those and stacked them on a free space of floor by the table. Picking up two shirts and some pants hung over the backrest of the couch, he bunched them up and flung them somewhere across the room.

"I'll get the rest."

That said, Gokudera poured two glasses of water, taking those and the remaining two bags of snacks back to the table. "All set and ready." Once again his stomach picked up its cue and growled in anticipation. With a slight blush, Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and chuckled slightly. "Which one's yours?" He asked, pointing at the two bento. As none of them had any squid in it as far as he could tell, he didn't care too much either way.

Watching Gokudera walk around and prepare everything for their evening meal, while completely treating him like a guest, was a dream come true for Yamamoto. Usually, the only time the young jock would be allowed over to the other's apartment was if he was with Tsuna too. And anytime he came alone, he was treated with contempt. But now, Gokudera wasn't putting up any fuss to Yamamoto being there; he was treating him with respect. So, to say that Yamamoto felt touched would have been an understatement. He had always wished that Gokudera would treat him this way. Don't get him wrong, he thought it was adorable when the smaller teen complained and put up a fuss in his presence, but after a while, it was hard not to take Gokudera's words to heart. So it wasn't too shocking when Yamamoto felt his heart swell with pure happiness when he saw Gokudera blushing from the living room, a light chuckle leaving his lips as he asked Yamamoto a simple question. He had never seen Gokudera look so at ease around him.

The tall athlete just smiled at his long-time crush for a moment, a look of pure adoration in his eyes as he burned this moment into his memory. It was such a small thing; a small change on Gokudera's part, but it was huge for Yamamoto, so he never wanted to forget it.

"I actually got the tuna and mayonnaise onigiri for you," Yamamoto laughed out sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, a small blush flourishing across his cheeks. "I thought you might like it more than the umeboshi. But I'm actually not that hungry, so with whatever bento you choose, you can have half of mine as well!"

Yamamoto was speaking the truth when he said he wasn't that hungry, but he knew that he always had food waiting for him at home. Gokudera was the one that needed the food more than him. That was certain. He just hoped that Gokudera didn't catch on to what he was trying to do. Y amamoto didn't want his silver-haired companion to think that he was taking pity on him, because he wasn't. Caring for someone and pitying them were two completely different things. And there was nothing Yamamoto cared more for than for Gokudera's health.

As he thought about this, Yamamoto started walking towards the table and sat down on the couch. He felt a bit awkward, because he didn't know what to do with himself. The dark-haired teen felt more conscious of his actions, and of Gokudera's presence, then ever before. This was when his eyes caught sight of the TV in front of him.

"Hey, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked courteously as another awkward blush came onto his face. "Do you think I can check the sports channel quick? With all the studying we've been doing, I missed a couple of baseball games on TV, and I wanted to know how they turned out."

Gokudera's question about the bento had been answered with such a long, intense look, that his slight blush deepened. Once again his heart picked up its pace. That lingering gaze made the warm, fuzzy feeling return. The little bomber was a bit uneasy, and unsure on what to do about it, but Yamamoto saved him with his easy laugh and his answer.

"So, tuna it is," He said as he pulled said bento to his side of the table, when Yamamoto went on. "It's not my absolute favorite, but it's okay. If you really don't want it, I'll take it."

The silver-haired Guardian was anything but stupid. He was well aware that the jock was surrendering his own food to him, because he was worried. As Gokudera was hungry, though, he did not linger on that knowledge. Yamamoto had imposed himself on him, he wasn't hungry anyway, and letting the good food go to waste was not an option. So, Gokudera just acted like he didn't see through the little scheme; saving his face.

Finally, Yamamoto came over and sat down. Following suit, the bomber slumped down beside him, pulling his bento towards him. He already had the first onigiri in hand when the jock asked for some TV distraction. Usually, no sport whatsoever would be flickering across his screen. He just wasn't interested in the stuff. But as it was Yamamoto's request, he couldn't really deny it, could he? There were sacrifices you had to make in a relationship, right?

…**Relationship**... Shit, this was the first time Gokudera actually realized he was in the beginnings of a relationship. That realization made him blush once again. Hell, was this going to be his new permanent condition?

"Y-yeah, sure..." Grabbing the remote from the table, he turned on the TV, zapping around until he found the sports station. Putting the remote back, he finally bit into the rice ball and sighed in satisfaction. With this kind of good and tasty food, he could even bear half an hour's sports babble.

Yamamoto was grateful at least to hear Gokudera agree to have the rest of his food without any fuss. That relieved some of the stress off of the dark-haired teen's shoulders, but that didn't change the fact that he was hyper aware of everything Gokudera did at the moment. When he saw his smaller friend blush and stutter a bit, when he turned on the TV, flipping it to the sports channel without any complaints, Yamamoto, for the first time in his life, had a hard time focusing on said sports channel.

As the statistics and results of the recent baseball games flashed across the screen, Yamamoto distractedly bit into one of his umeboshi onigiri, hardly tasting it through his nervousness. Every once in a while his hazel eyes would shift from the screen to Gokudera's persona. There he would watch the feisty bomber eat his food, hoping to see a pleased smile of contentment on Gokudera's face. But also with this, the young jock noticed every time that the silver-haired teen would swallow a piece of food, his Adam's apple would move up and down in a rhythmic fashion. Yamamoto couldn't help but stare transfixed at Gokudera' s slender throat at work, and he also couldn't control the blood that flowed to his cheeks and lower half as he thought about what it would feel like to kiss that beautiful, porcelain neck; to mark it as his own.

Realizing what he was doing with a start, Yamamoto hurriedly turned around to face the TV screen again, stuffing the rest of his onigiri into his mouth. He took a big gulp of water after that too in order to help get the sticky rice to pass all the way through to his stomach as he felt the rice grains get caught in his throat. What was he doing? He was being ridiculous by reacting to every little thing. But really, he couldn't help it. He had dreamed and hoped to be in the situation he was now for so long, and because he had never expected his dreams concerning Gokudera to ever come true, he had never thought of the situation that he found himself in now. He wanted nothing more than to touch Gokudera, to hold him, to shower him with the affection he knew the silver-haired teen was long overdue for, but he was afraid. If he moved too fast, would that scare Gokudera away?

That's all that Yamamoto could think about as he stared blankly at the TV screen, not taking any of the information in. He fought within himself with what to do, while he noticed that Gokudera had finished with his bento already. With a heavy blush, Yamamoto pushed the rest of his practically untouched bento in Gokudera's direction.

"H-Here," The baseball player stuttered out as his arm accidentally brushed with Gokudera's, sending shots of electricity up his arm and down his spine. The taller teen quickly brought his arm back and away from Gokudera as he felt his lower half stir into life from the shocking touch, a heavy blush marring his cheeks.

For a while, Yamamoto fiddled nervously in his seat on the couch as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Gokudera digging into the last bento. Unwilling to restrain himself anymore, the taller teen shyly shuffled closer to Gokudera until his side was right up against the smaller teen's, their arms and knees brushing.

As he felt that Yamamoto cared for the sports channel more at the moment, the bomber concentrated wholly on his food. Chopsticks in one hand, onigiri in the other, he alternated biting off the rice ball while shoveling the wakame salad into him. As the salad was wet enough, he didn't even need a drink in between to get the sticky rice down.

Focused as he was on his ravenous feeding frenzy, he did not feel the looks Yamamoto sent his way. Only when his bento was picked clean of even the last rice corn did he turn his head to look at the jock. Even though Yamamoto's head was turned to the TV, his gaze was totally unfocused, like he didn't see it at all. Was something wrong? Maybe his favorite team had lost or something...

Finally, the Rain Guardian seemed to feel him stare, and turned his head. As he seemed to realize how fast the other Guardian had gone through his bento, while he had barely touched his own, he seemed to be embarrassed, his cheeks turning dark. The blush on his cheeks made Gokudera swallow. For a blush to be visible underneath Yamamoto's well-tanned skin, it had to be pretty severe. The little bomber liked the look; very much so. He wanted to be the one to put it there, and was just imagining ways of how to do that, when Yamamoto pushed his bento into his hands.

Their arms touched, sending a shiver through Gokudera and making goose bumps appear all over his arm. While it felt very good to the smaller bomber, it was obvious the same didn't apply to the jock as he snatched his arm back pretty fast. A bit put out, Gokudera dropped his head, like he was intent on the second bento, letting his bangs hide his disappointment. Well, they had only just told each other what they felt, right? What had he expected? They needed to take things slow, right? Yeah...

Munching on a piece of fried tuna, Gokudera looked up again, staring at the screen. His peripheral vision caught on to the restless little movements of the athlete. Was it so hard for him to sit still for like twenty minutes? Damn jocks! Or...Or was it so hard to sit next to him...? Was it all some mistake? Had Yamamoto already changed his mind? Fears started to bubble up in Gokudera when he felt movement. But instead of standing up to leave, or shuffling away, the raven-haired athlete actually closed the distance between them.

The little bomber's heart jumped. He swallowed without having anything in his mouth. He didn't dare to look at Yamamoto for fear of scaring him off again. Only his breath quickened, matching his speeding up heart. His chopsticks hung empty in the air; forgotten. He felt Yamamoto scuttle closer, ever closer, until finally, their bodies touched just lightly. Heat ran all through his body from this touch alone. Slowly, very slowly, Gokudera turned his head. Green eyes were searching for brown. There was a little insecurity in his gaze, but hope prevailed.

"Y-Yamamoto..." He whispered, unsure of what to say, but still trying to encourage the other one somehow.

The breath was taken right out of his lungs as Yamamoto stared deeply into Gokudera's insecure, yet hopeful, jade-green eyes. He had never wanted to touch someone more in his entire life then he did then; right there on Gokudera's couch.

"G-Gokudera..." The young jock whispered hesitantly in response. His fears about Gokudera pushing him away for the moment had been alleviated somewhat by how the smaller teen was looking at him, but he still felt nervous and a bit awkward with what he wanted to do. Yamamoto could feel his gut twist uncomfortably in apprehension as he slowly lifted his arm (the one that wasn't pressed against Gokudera's side), his hand shaking as he pressed the back of it to Gokudera's cheek. Slowly, and hesitantly, the tanned hand stroked the smaller teen's velvety soft skin with the back of its fingers until it traveled further up to brush a part of a silvery bang behind Gokudera's ear.

Yamamoto swallowed thickly, his heart hammering out of his chest, and his eyes shimmering with want and uncertainty. Before he could talk himself out of what he was about to do, Yamamoto gently traced his hand to the back of Gokudera's head, where he cupped it gently to his palm. With that, he leaned forward until he could feel his breath mix with his silver-haired companion's. He could feel the hand that was holding Gokudera's head begin to shake in anticipation and nervousness again before he swallowed his doubts, closed his eyes, and moved forward; Yamamoto's lips softly, yet awkwardly, meshing with Gokudera's.

The young Italian's lips were more than what Yamamoto ever imagined. They were so soft and warm. But whatever enjoyment Yamamoto got out of their first, short kiss shattered when he didn't feel Gokudera pushing back. His heart seizing painfully in his chest, the young jock quickly drew away from the other, his hand leaving the other's head. Facing away towards the TV again, so that he wouldn't see the look on Gokudera's face, Yamamoto bowed his head in shame, his hands clenching into fists in his lap.

"I...I'm sorry," Yamamoto whispered out hoarsely in rejection, fear clouding in his mind for what would happen next. "I...I knew I was moving too fast, but I couldn't help it. I've wanted this for so long."

And with that, the dark-haired teen clenched his eyes shut, awaiting the other's reaction. He hoped that he hadn't scared Gokudera away. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

"I'm so sorry, Gokudera."

When Yamamoto had looked into his eyes so deeply, he thought he might drown in those hazel eyes in return. His name was whispered in that voice again that made him feel all hot. Blood was flooding in two directions in his body once more. Yamamoto's hand reached for him. As the fingers caressed his cheek ever so softly, Gokudera heard the rush of blood in his ears, like he was standing at a waterfall; his heart was pounding in his chest, as if he had run around the whole town with Ryohei.

He swallowed around a lump in his throat as the fingers traveled over his skin. He was blushing profusely, and even though his cheeks should feel hot, he felt a distinct cold where the fingers had left him. Still Gokudera could do nothing but stare transfixed into Yamamoto's eyes. Even as the hand cupped his neck, he did not move. This was a dream come true. One? No, more like a thousand. This was what he had wanted and wished for. It was really happening and he was in a state of shock. As those pink lips he had longed to taste so many times almost touched his, Gokudera all of a sudden was painfully aware of his idiotic position with the chopsticks still hanging empty in the air, and the bento balanced on his knees. Lightly, softly, the lips touched his at the same instant, totally overloading the smaller bomber's thought process and effectively immobilizing him.

Before Gokudera could recover, Yamamoto's lips had retreated and the hand had left him. Dumbfounded, he blinked at the other one's hung head. He bit his lower lip when he heard that broken voice. Damn! Damn! Damn! This had gone totally wrong! Why? Why did this happen to him? He wanted to make Yamamoto feel good! Panic set in as he took in the dejected form of the jock. Dropping the chopsticks onto the bento and putting the tray on the table, he turned to Yamamoto.

His heart was racing in his chest. He could not let this chance slip. If he couldn't recover this situation, he would most likely never be allowed near Yamamoto this way again. He knew what he wanted to do, but had never done it before and was unsure how to go about it. Gokudera knew he had to act, _**now**_, or all might be lost. With this thought, and the desperation that spurred it, came resolution. Both hands lay themselves onto Yamamoto's cheeks, lifting and turning the head to him.

"Y-you don't need to be sorry, idiot! I wanted it!" He really had wanted to use nicer words, to say it gentler, but his damn mouth never seemed to do what he wanted. Maybe if he used it differently? Acting on that impulse, he pressed his lips onto Yamamoto's. Only now did he really feel them. Soft and hot, like everything about the athlete seemed to be. Closing his eyes, he lessened the first impulsive pressure, moving his lips ever so slightly to feel the soft texture of the other one's skin while his thumbs slightly stroked the cheeks he still held cupped.

Not in a million years did Yamamoto expect to feel two hands touch the side of his face and turn him to face the one person he feared of scaring away. The young jock could only stare on in wonder, his eyes shaking with hope as Gokudera shouted at him in a very flustered, Gokudera-like fashion (he knew that whenever the smaller teen called him an idiot, he meant it affectionately). But before Yamamoto could blink, before his heart could soar into his throat with happiness at the words his crush had affirmed, he felt those same soft lips from before meet his again in an almost desperate kiss. Yamamoto forgot how to breathe as he then felt the other move his lips just slightly, fitting almost perfectly against his. And when he felt Gokudera start to caress his cheeks with the pad of his thumbs, the young teen couldn't stop the shudder of delight that traveled down his spine. With a sigh of contentment, Yamamoto finally got his wits about him and pressed his lips back against Gokudera's, shifting his slightly in the opposite direction of Gokudera's until they comfortably melded together; like they were made to fit together.

Feeling a little less apprehensive, but still a little unsure of himself, Yamamoto moved forward a bit, bringing his hands up to hold Gokudera's hips. Rubbing the sides of the smaller teen's hip bones with his thumbs, Yamamoto drew Gokudera closer to him; their chests almost touching. When he didn't feel any resistance, the young jock became a little braver and took control of the kiss. Hesitantly, and unsure if he would do it correctly, Yamamoto opened his mouth a little bit to suck gently on Gokudera's bottom lip before kneading the soft flesh with his teeth.

As Yamamoto didn't withdraw this time, the little bomber was sure he finally had done something right! He relaxed a little when he heard the sigh and felt the other one's lips pressed back against his. With a slight shift, they found the perfect fit, making Gokudera sigh in return. Now that his anxiety subsided, he could fully appreciate the wonderful feeling. Kissing Yamamoto was nothing like what he dreamed it would be; it was a millions times better.

He felt a shiver run down his spine when the athlete took hold of his hips. The soft stroking made him almost melt. Following the incentive, he leaned into Yamamoto. His reward was a soft sucking on his lower lip, making him gasp in pleasure. One of his hands slid into the raven hair, grabbing it as if he feared the jock might disappear if he didn't hold onto him. The gentle biting had him gasp again. His second hand dropped to Yamamoto's shoulder, also holding onto him. He needed to make sure this was real and not some all too vivid dream. And with another little gasp, his tongue snaked out of his mouth, tentatively licking Yamamoto's upper lip.

Every little sigh and gasp that emanated from Gokudera sent shivers down Yamamoto's spine as he continued to suck and nibble on Gokudera's lower lip. And when he felt the smaller teen clutch his hair between his ivory fingers, the slight pain to his scalp excited him in a way he never thought it would. It wasn't long before Yamamoto could feel himself become more erect between his legs. The blood flowing through Yamamoto's veins and down to his lower half only began to pump faster as the young jock felt Gokudera's moist tongue lick the top of his lip, eliciting a light gasp from Yamamoto's mouth as he stopped nibbling the silver-haired teen's lower lip from shock.

That shock was short lived, though, when Yamamoto slammed his lips against Gokudera's in an open mouth kiss, the dark-haired teen's own wet appendage coming out to lick hungrily at Gokudera's lips. He could faintly taste the flavor of fish on his tongue, and a little bit of wasabi, which only urged Yamamoto on to taste his smaller companion fully. Wanting nothing more than to sink his tongue into the warm cavern of Gokudera's mouth, one of Yamamoto's hands slowly raised up from its resting place against Gokudera's hip to push gently against the small of his back; silently urging the feisty bomber to move forward and sit in Yamamoto's lap for a better angle.

As soon as the silver-haired Guardian had started to gently lick the other one's lip, the nibbling at his own lip had stopped. Gokudera's adventurous tongue wavered. Had he gone too far? Should he have been more passive? Before he had a chance to back away though, Yamamoto pressed his lips onto his with renewed passion. All Gokudera could do was moan helplessly as his own lips were tasted fully, the rough texture of the tongue rubbing over his sensitive skin making the rushing blood roar in his ears again. Gokudera was glad for the loose cargo pants and boxers he wore, as otherwise it would already be painful; he was sure.

He felt the slight pull in his back and wanted nothing more than to follow it. His back was strained from leaning into Yamamoto, as their knees were at a very odd angle. But he would have to...climb onto the jock, sit in his lap... and in his current, very aroused, state. He felt awkward and a bit embarrassed about it, which made his back stiff. He resisted the gentle pull at first, but as his back was starting to hurt, and he really wanted to be closer to Yamamoto, his hand reached behind the jock to blindly grope for the back rest. Unwilling to break the kiss that felt just way too damn good, he used the support of the back rest to pull himself around, while getting up and somehow climbing onto the athlete without seeing what he actually did. His knee hit Yamamoto's somewhere in the process, sliding over a thigh, until he was finally perched over the jock and raised on his knees. He was too embarrassed to sit down, but at least he now felt the full heat that was Yamamoto Takeshi right before him.

The young jock was worried that Gokudera was starting to refuse his advances when he felt the other's back stiffen at his prodding. But Yamamoto's fears were soon alleviated when he felt his smaller companion awkwardly, and clumsily, straddle his lap. Yamamoto grunted in slight pain when he felt his knee get knocked by Gokudera's, and when he felt the full weight of the feisty bomber's lower leg on his upper thigh, but he honestly didn't care at the momentary discomfort. What Yamamoto was more focused on was entering Gokudera's mouth.

With the new angle they were at now, Yamamoto could kiss his beloved bomber more comfortably. He could now feel the pressure of the smaller teen's chest against his, and feel Gokudera's erratic heartbeat, beat in time with his own. The young athlete made a sound of contentment at the warmth, and sense of unity, as the hand that had been placed on the small of Gokudera's back went back to its original place on Gokudera's hip. But that sound of contentment soon turned into a whine as Yamamoto continued to lick fervently at his smaller companion's lips; Gokudera still not allowing him to gain entrance. Without even thinking, Yamamoto tried to get a better angle on the kiss by shifting his sitting position to his knees. With his sitting position the same as Gokudera's now, but with his knees in between the smaller teen's legs instead, Yamamoto tried to push himself up in order to get a height advantage on the kiss. But what he got instead was his very evident and clothed erection rubbing against Gokudera's. The momentary, pleasurable friction caused Yamamoto to gasp in surprise, which effectively stopped his pursuit of opening the bomber's lips. Not expecting for such a thing to happen, a heavy blush made its way onto Yamamoto's cheeks as he opened his eyes to see Gokudera's reaction. With his eyes wavering in uncertainty, Yamamoto waited on bated breath to see if he had gone too far, and if Gokudera would push him away because of it.

Balancing on his knees, the smaller bomber aimed for touching as much of Yamamoto as he could without his groin brushing against anything. His chest pressed against the Rain Guardian's, enjoying the heat that seemed to ignite a fire in his lower parts. Gokudera now buried both his hands in the raven hair. The licking tongue on his lips became more urgent. As he had never kissed like this before, the silver-haired bomber was a little unsure on what to do. It felt weird to open himself to that wet appendage. Was there some rule about who did it first? If he let it happen without a fight, would Yamamoto see him as weak? The whining made him waver. Gokudera was just about to give up when the jock shifted under him, trying to get higher on the couch.

A very hard bulge brushed against his own hardness, making him moan eagerly. It took a second for his mind to catch up to his body. Oh, Fuck! New blood flooded is cheeks. When he looked at Yamamoto, he saw the same look he was sure he sported himself. There was uncertainty there, and the same embarrassment he had felt. They felt the same, didn't they? The same fears, the same desire. Heart hammering in his chest, Gokudera lowered himself slowly onto the jock's lap. When he felt the evidence of Yamamoto's interest meet his own, he moaned his name, leaning in to kiss again; this time his lips were parted slightly, hoping it was the right thing to do.

When he saw the same embarrassment and uncertainty reflected in Gokudera's eyes, Yamamoto could feel his fears dissipate. They were both new to this and unsure of so many things, but they were still willing to go through with it together. It was that thought alone that settled into Yamamoto's heart, filling it with a new found sense of warmth and compassion for the beautiful young teen above him.

"Gokudera..."

And that compassion practically exploded from Yamamoto's being when he felt Gokudera finally settle onto his lap, their clothed erections meeting each other's' once again. But that's not what almost undid Yamamoto then and there. No, it was how Gokudera moaned out his name. The very sound made the young jock's member twitch with anticipation as he then saw Gokudera lean forward for another kiss, his lips finally parted. In no time, Yamamoto met Gokudera's lips with a passionate kiss; his tongue finally slithering its way into the feisty bomber's mouth. The moment his tongue entered Gokudera's warm cavern, the dark-haired teen's taste buds exploded with flavor. What Yamamoto had tasted on Gokudera's lips a minute ago was nothing in comparison to how he really tasted. It was like everything he had tasted before was magnified ten-fold as he eagerly explored the young bomber's mouth; Yamamoto, over all, getting a taste of bittersweet with a hint of spice.

Gokudera tasted so unique, it was almost addicting to the young jock, who had never experienced something like this before. He wanted to taste more of Gokudera; to explore him to every extent. With that in mind, Yamamoto continued to explore Gokudera's mouth with fervor; enticing his smaller companion's tongue into battle with his own. And, hoping that he was doing everything to Gokudera's liking, but still unsure if what he was doing was alright, Yamamoto hesitantly bucked his hips; his clothed erection rubbing enticingly against Gokudera's once again.

As soon as their lips touched, Yamamoto's tongue slid into his mouth. The smaller bomber felt the fire in his lower body flare, like he'd sprayed it with accelerant. It was weird to have that alien muscle snake around his mouth and touching everything, but at the same time, it was incredibly exciting. At first Gokudera had tensed a bit, his tongue drawn back out of the way, only, its opposite wouldn't leave it alone; prodding it. Insecure, the little bomber slowly tried to ease into it by moving his tongue experimentally, only to moan deeply as he felt the rough texture of Yamamoto's tongue slide under his sensitive underside, sending jolts of electricity right down his spine.

More eager, his muscle began to flex and dart around, chasing Yamamoto's for more of that delicious feeling, only to stop short and utter another moan. His hands clenched in the thick, black hair. The bucking hips sent a shiver all over his body. Hot damn, it felt so good! Almost... Almost too good! Even while Gokudera's mind was trying to figure out what to do, his body was reacting, making his hips move and crave more of that exquisite friction. Moaning lustfully, his tongue once again gave chase.

Yamamoto remembered slowing the actions of his tongue down when he felt Gokudera hesitantly start to respond back. Maybe he was acting too eager and it was scaring Gokudera (who had obviously never done this before either). The young jock tried to keep telling himself to calm down and take things slow, so that Gokudera wouldn't feel forced or taken advantage of. Yamamoto wouldn't know what to do with himself if Gokudera actually thought along those lines. But one thing was for sure; he'd feel horrible. When Gokudera started moaning lavishly into his mouth, sending vibrations across their connected tongues, Yamamoto couldn't help but moan just as enthusiastically in return.

But whatever mindset the dark-haired teen tried to put himself in to try and take things easy and slow, those thoughts were immediately thrown out the window when he felt Gokudera begin to rub their groins together in a rhythmic fashion; the other's tongue attacking his once again. Yamamoto moaned long and hard at the delicious friction his smaller companion was producing as he started meeting those thrusts in time with his own ones. The young athlete's blood began to pump faster as he sped up the pace of his thrusts, wanting to feel more of the friction his and Gokudera's body produced. With his mind in more of a hormone crazed frenzy then it was before, Yamamoto didn't even think before he ended his kiss with Gokudera; his tongue the last to part from the smaller teen's own. Gasping for breath in between his thrusts and from their previous, heated kiss, Yamamoto's hazel eyes met Gokudera's with a lustful gleam before the taller teen set himself on kissing all over the smaller teen's face until he got to Gokudera's left ear. There, he proceeded to lick along the shell, and nibbled at the lobe, before he started kissing along the fiery bomber's jawline and down to his throat. As he kissed down the neck, occasionally licking in between, he made it to the junction where Gokudera's neck met his left collarbone. He licked that area like crazy before he bit down on it without warning as he simultaneously slid his hands down from Gokudera's hips to squeeze his butt cheeks, his groin rubbing against Gokudera's feverishly.

His own lustful sounds were answered by hot and eager moans from Yamamoto. The smaller bomber was spurred on in his actions by this reaction. What he did seemed to be right, because as the hips underneath his sped up, he tried to keep up and give back what he received. A slight mewl escaped him when Yamamoto drew back from the kiss, his tongue almost following the other one's out of his mouth. While trying to catch their breaths, they stared into each other's eyes; Gokudera feeling another shiver going down his spine at the intensity he saw in Yamamoto's orbs.

Hot lips kissed his face all over then, making Gokudera's cheeks flush again. "Ya-yamamoto... wha-what...?" He whispered, flustered and breathlessly. The tenderness of these actions was making the little bomber melt inside. As his ear was licked, goose bumps spread down his neck. He was gasping at the nibbling teeth on his lobe. Gokudera's hands clenched in the thick black hair of Yamamoto again when he felt his throat licked and kissed. Never before had he felt anything like this. He couldn't help but stretch his neck, silently begging for more, and unable to say what he wanted. Wet, hot licks at the crook of his neck sent new shivers through him. The unexpected bite made him cry out and arch against Yamamoto, and the possessive hands on his ass were even more surprising; causing his hardness twitch in his boxers. The feverish rubbing was increasing; almost way too much. "S-stop... Yamamoto... stop... please..." Gokudera pushed back against the hands that held him down, trying to get distance from that insistent rubbing, and feeling way, way too close.

All the noises that Gokudera was making—from his gasps to his breathless whispers—were driving Yamamoto insane with lust. He couldn't get enough of those noises; even if he wanted to. So when the smaller teen cried out and arched himself into Yamamoto, the taller jock practically went over the edge.

As he licked feverishly at the crook of Gokudera's neck in apology for the bite, Yamamoto could distinctly feel how his own boxers were wet from precum that had accumulated and started to dribble down the tip of his swollen member. Or maybe it had been doing that for a while and Yamamoto had been too focused on making his new lover feel good to pay attention to that. Either way, Yamamoto didn't really care too much as he was too focused on continuing the friction between him and Gokudera; never wanting it to stop.

To the dark-haired teen's shock though, Gokudera' seemed to have other ideas, and was soon trying to push him away; begging him to stop. At first, the other's voice had felt like it was coming from far away; like it was talking to someone else. But as soon as Yamamoto felt Gokudera's hands trying to pry his own away and get away from him, the young jock finally heard the other's voice more clearly.

And those words stopped Yamamoto cold.

With great difficulty, the young athlete brought his lustful actions to a halt as he allowed Gokudera to scramble away from him. His hazel eyes were wide with fear and shame as he worried if he had actually brought his own worst fears to light. Had he gone too far? Had he actually taken advantage of Gokudera and went against his wishes? Had he hurt him?

"G-Gokudera...I..." Yamamoto whispered out hoarsely in apology as he averted his gaze downwards and away from the smaller teen; too ashamed to look at him directly. "I'm sorry. Did I...Did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I went too far...I didn't mean to! I'm sorry for losing control of myself! I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that! I'm so sorry!"

As Yamamoto had been too caught up in action to listen to him, Gokudera's hands had left his hair. One was pushing at the jock's shoulder, while the other was pulling at a hand on his butt. It took every last bit of the bomber's restraint not to cum right now. "Stop it!" He barked out desperately, finally getting through to the other one in the nick of time. Panting heavily, Gokudera lifted himself up from Yamamoto, sliding back a bit to get more distance as he tried to get a hold of himself to calm down a little. Lost to his little, big problem, he did not see the fear he had caused.

When the jock spoke, Gokudera looked at him. An exasperated sound left his lips. "Stop with the damn apologies, stupid!" The bomber's cheeks were burning once again. This was just mega embarrassing! Grabbing Yamamoto's chin, he made him look at him. "You didn't take advantage of me, idiot! You just... you made me feel... _**too good**_!" He accentuated the last two words, giving the jock a special look to go with it; but only to see that the air head just didn't get it. Hating this damned embarrassed feeling, and losing patience with Yamamoto, too, Gokudera's anger flared, overriding any better judgment. "Damn! I almost creamed my pants, okay, idiot?"

Fear gripped at the young swordsman's heart as he waited for Gokudera's answer. Was this it? Did Gokudera not want to see him anymore? With these frightening thoughts rolling around in his head, Yamamoto barely heard Gokudera's response. It wasn't until he felt delicate pianist fingers grab his chin and make him look up that he finally began to register what the other was trying to say to him. There the young athlete was met with burning green irises, and a heavily blushing Gokudera, who told him that he had made him feel, 'too good'. Yamamoto could only blink in a dumbfounded way at the blushing bomber before him, not fully understanding (or daring to believe) the answer he had actually gotten. The young jock's chest wanted to swell with pride at the fact that he was able to pleasure his long time crush so well, but the whole idea of Gokudera trying to get away from him because of it, stopped Yamamoto from feeling that complete satisfaction due to his confusion. If it had felt so good then why did Gokudera try to get away from him? Wouldn't he have wanted it more?

Yamamoto's questions were soon answered by a very angered, and embarrassed, Gokudera.

The young jock blinked stupidly up into the pissed off Italian's eyes for a few seconds as the words finally began to sink in, and when they did, Yamamoto couldn't control the surge of laughter that erupted from his mouth. The young jock closed his eyes and clutched his sides from the hard bouts of laughter that shook his frame. The humorous way that Gokudera had said his last statement, and the relief that Yamamoto felt for not actually taking advantage of the person he cared about, mixed together with joyful abandon until Yamamoto was practically out of breath.

"I'm...haha...sorry, Gokudera," The Rain Guardian gasped out between laughs as he apologized for how he was acting. "I'm just...haha...so happy that I didn't take advantage of you! I didn't want to end up scaring you away, you know? But I can't believe you actually admitted that! That was so cute, hahaha!"

When his laughter finally died, Yamamoto had the guts to look Gokudera in the eyes again, his face holding a sheepish grin and his cheeks sporting a small blush as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm also sorry for almost causing a...uh...mess. For both of us, I mean..."

Yamamoto paused for a bit to think as the blush on his face unconsciously began to grow. He was almost embarrassed to go through with asking what was on his mind.

"Do you...Do you still want to continue but...you know...d-differently?" Yamamoto finally stuttered out, his face glowing red like Gokudera's storm flames as he stared imploringly into the other's eyes. "I-I mean with...you know...less clothes...or something...haha..."

When the jock at last understood what the smaller bomber was getting at, he reacted in a way that was totally unexpected. Being laughed at was bad enough, but being laughed at this hard was just beyond humiliating. Gokudera had thought Yamamoto really cared for him, but as soon as he dared being honest and open, he was just betrayed. It was always the same. He should have learned his lessons better by now. Never show any kind of weakness, not even the smallest form to any one; they just went and used it against you. To see that Yamamoto was just the same hurt so incredibly bad, but it was his own fault; Gokudera knew that now. Hands clenched into fists, he wanted nothing more than to punch the jock in his damn, laughing face!

Mixed in between the laughing fits there were words then. Features still set in projecting murderous intentions, he at least listened to what Yamamoto was trying to tell him. It really wasn't easy for the Italian to calm down. He had so many trust issues; he knew how easy it was to set those off. Thinking about his own words, and trying to imagine them coming from Yamamoto, he could see how that might actually be funny enough to make him laugh, too. The Rain Guardian would never know how very, very nearly he escaped getting punched out right then. Still fuming visibly, and cheeks burning from the humiliation Gokudera couldn't quite stop feeling, he glowered at Yamamoto.

The fiery bomber had shown some real restraint on his temper to even listen and actually consider the jock's words, but the athlete's next words were where it ended. For Yamamoto laughing at him one minute and trying to get in his pants the next, blew it for him.

"You got some fucking nerve there! I'd rather get the most fucking cold shower of my life than let you touch me!" With that Gokudera scrambled backwards to get off Yamamoto and get away from him.

Gokudera's next words practically made Yamamoto's heart stop cold as the smaller teen tried to get up from his lap. Without even thinking, Yamamoto brought his arms back up to wrap around Gokudera's torso in a desperate hold.

"W-Wait, Gokudera!" The taller teen shouted out in surprise, his eyes widening with distress. "Why are you so angry? I apologized for laughing didn't I? I told you I was just relieved that I hadn't hurt you, and that I thought your admissions were cute. Or is this about the...other question?"

Yamamoto could feel the blush return to his face at the thought of what he had asked earlier.

"I-I asked if you wanted to continue, right? I would never force you to do anything you didn't want, so why are you so upset? What did I do?"

As those last words left his mouth, hazel eyes searched Gokudera's icy green beseechingly. Yamamoto wondered if Gokudera could see the hurt in his eyes that the smaller teen's actions were causing him. He wasn't hurt because Gokudera's actions were hurting his feelings. No, it was far from that. Yamamoto hated the fact that he had caused something to upset his precious bomber, and for that, he was upset with himself. He wouldn't know what he'd do if Gokudera started hating him again...

Before the silver-haired bomber had the chance to get away, two arms were thrown about him; pulling him in. His first reaction was panic. Gokudera hated anything that went against his will; not because of some freakish control complex, but because he knew the feeling of losing control, and the helplessness it caused, only too well. Trying to find leverage somewhere, he pushed to free himself, but the jocks embrace was too tight, his arms too strong to easily break free.

It was the distress in Yamamoto's voice that broke through to him, and made his struggle subside a little. Their eyes met; hazel and jade clashing and searching. Gokudera actually saw the hurt, but asked himself what the hell the jock was hurt for. Some of his own pain flooded into his eyes. "I trusted you... you laughed at me... How can you... How can you expect me to actually trust you like _**that**_, afterwards?" Just never trust anyone, that way you can't get hurt. '_But it also never let anyone get close to you. Never let you enjoy the closeness you felt only moments ago_', he thought. It had felt so, so good, too.

Trembling in those strong arms that didn't seem to want to let him go, Gokudera almost felt like he was getting ripped apart as two parts of him tried to pull him in different directions. One wanted to run and hide and protect itself, while the other wanted to stay and melt in the other's arms, and let Yamamoto into his heart.

"Y-you have just no idea... no idea how hard it is. I can trust you with my life... I know that; it's easy. You've got my back, I know that. But...But how can I trust...trust you...with my heart?" The last three words were barely more than a whispered breath as he hung his head, bangs hiding his pained features.

When he saw the pain in Gokudera's eyes return his own, and heard the silver-haired teen's answer, Yamamoto couldn't help but raise an incredulous eyebrow at it. Hadn't Gokudera been listening to him at all? He hadn't meant to hurt him by laughing. He usually laughed all the time, so why was Gokudera reacting so sensitively now?

"Gokudera, I don't understand," the young jock spoke softly, a note of frustration in his voice. "I told you I was sorry for laughing, didn't I? I wasn't laughing to be mean or anything; and I wasn't even laughing at you! I was laughing out of relief, and because I was surprised by what you said. It was just my first reaction."

But when Gokudera began to tremble in his arms, his next words whispered out on hitching breath, Yamamoto finally got his answer as to why the smaller teen was reacting the way he was. He almost wanted to slap himself for forgetting Gokudera's situation. The taller teen had been so happy to finally be allowed within the smaller teen's walls that he had completely forgotten why those walls were there in the first place.

As Gokudera bowed his head, waiting for Yamamoto's answer, the taller teen's brows furrowed in deep thought. He had to think carefully about what he was going to say next. Gokudera was like an emotional time bomb right now, and Yamamoto was the metaphorical bomb defuser hovering over a set of wires, where one wrong move would cause the detonation. If he said something wrong, he might never be able to hold Gokudera ever again.

Taking a deep breath, Yamamoto prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"I know that you have been hurt by people in the past," the young athlete started out slowly, treading as lightly as he could as he finally thought over his words before he spoke them. "I know that they either threw you away before they even got to know you, or showed you how they cared for you in twisted and ignorant ways. But I'm not like them."

Feeling conviction at his own words, Yamamoto started to speak more confidently.

"I admit that I truly didn't start to fully understand you until we were sent into the future and I heard about your past. Once I learned everything, I realized why you acted the way you did around everyone, and why you tried to push everyone away. I hated those people then; the ones that hurt you, I mean. They didn't even try to know you! It was then that I also began to see just how much I cared for you."

A soft smile graced Yamamoto's features then as he unwrapped his arms from around Gokudera's lithe body. With his hands now free, the young swordsman brought them up to cup the sides of Gokudera's cheeks, where his thumbs began to rub soothing circles within the ivory flesh. As he turned Gokudera's head back up to face him, their eyes met; Yamamoto's hazel burning with a passion he hadn't felt since he fought alongside Gokudera during their fight with Gamma.

"I always thought you looked like somebody who needed to know what it felt like to be loved. And I wanted to be the one to show you. When you finally allowed me to hold you tonight Gokudera, I felt so honored. I wanted to prove to you just how much I cared for you, but in the end, I made you upset..."

Yamamoto swallowed thickly as he considered his next words. He knew he had to say them for reality's sake, because he didn't want to make promises that he couldn't keep. If he did, he would never make Gokudera happy.

"I'm only human, Gokudera," Yamamoto whispered out in a serious tone, his eyes beseeching Gokudera to understand how much he cared for him; even though his next words might not be the best. "I will make mistakes, and I might even end up hurting you because of them. But I just want you to know that even if I do end up hurting you, know that I would never mean to do it intentionally. I would **_hate_** myself for hurting you. I'm feeling so guilty for having already hurt your feelings tonight. But know that if I ever hurt you, I will try my hardest to make things up between us. You mean so much to me, Gokudera, and I would do**_anything_** for you. So please...have a little faith in me?"

After his question was out, the silence had stretched between them. Gokudera didn't know what he expected the other one to say. He didn't even know if Yamamoto could say anything that would make a difference. The silver-haired bomber was frustrated with himself. He wanted to feel lighthearted, wanted to trust more easily, and wanted to just forget about the past and let himself feel without thinking about traps and backlash, but he just couldn't. He couldn't undo the mechanisms his heart had built to finally keep itself protected. Knowing his own faults, Gokudera had to wonder why Yamamoto would even bother to try to deal with all of this. He'd be so much easier off with some other dumb, but cute, jock.

When the Rain Guardian spoke at last, the little bomber's heart clenched. He hoped Yamamoto was right, he tried to believe it, and wanted it to be true, but it was so incredibly hard. The raven-haired jock explained how knowing about his past made him understand him better. Gokudera was wondering how that could be true. How could Yamamoto understand him, when he sometimes didn't even understand himself? Hearing how the other Guardian got angry on is behalf though, somehow let some warmth flood back into him. All during his childhood, Gokudera had never known how it was to have someone be on your side, in your corner, and having your back. It was the Tenth that had showed him how that felt, and his Guardian's, too. At hearing Yamamoto say he cared for him, even because of his problems, made Gokudera swallow audibly around the lump in his throat.

As the heat of the strong arms left him, a shiver of cold ran over the small bomber's frame. He had to fight the urge to lean forward into Yamamoto's heat for compensation, but then he felt hot hands on his cheeks, gently lifting his head. His bangs fell to the side, making his green eyes meet brown. There was so much intensity there, so much passion that it made Gokudera's breath hitch. His heart began to hammer in his chest when Yamamoto spoke. His eyes widened at the admission of the depth of his feelings, but he wasn't done yet. Again Gokudera swallowed hard against the lump in his throat when the intensity in those hazel orbs grew even more. What followed was something that should have been obvious and normal, even to other people, but not to him.

Gokudera couldn't help but search those intense hazel orbs for a hint of betrayal, of deceit, but all he could see were passion and raw feelings. He knew only too well that to open yourself to other people meant to open yourself to hurt. That was exactly why he had learned to shut them all out. No people; no hurt. Yamamoto understanding this, yet still telling him he would hurt him, too, was the stupidest but most honest thing to do. He could have just lied, telling him how everything would be just peachy, because he cared. But he didn't. The knowledge of what awaited him if he gave this a chance, scared the living hell out of Gokudera, but Yamamoto understanding this and not lying about it somehow made it better. The silver-haired teen's heart was pounding in his throat, as he tried to answer.

"I...want to let you in, Yamamoto. I feel so strong about you that I actually want to open myself to you, but...but I've been hurt so often, so badly...it's very, very hard. Y-you have no idea what it costs me just...just to still sit here and not just run. I want this. I want this here to work out," Gokudera pointed between them. "But you said it yourself you will hurt me, and I can't take that. I...I will bite, and I will scratch, and I will run. I can't stop that. I...want to change...but I'm not sure how. I bristle easily, and I lash out. It's not that I want to and that I enjoy hurting people, it's just a reflex. If I lash out, can you just take it? Time and again? Even knowing I didn't mean to, will it not still hurt? Can you still go after me? Will you want to?"

Gokudera's frustration with himself was returning. His gaze turned sad and his hands clenched into fists.

"Even while I want to get you to stay, I'm driving you away," he shook his head. "This...this here can never be easy; neither for you, nor for me. You could be so much easier off with...with someone else." It hurt to say this, but it was true, and he wanted to be as honest as Yamamoto had been. "All I can do is promise to keep your words in my mind and work on myself." It really wasn't some fluffy, pink cloud in 7th heaven waiting for them, Gokudera thought. There was only the barest glimmer of hope shining in his eyes when he looked into Yamamoto's eyes then, waiting on what the other thought after hearing all that.

Hearing Gokudera speak so openly to him sent waves of happiness coursing throughout Yamamoto's body. He knew that this was a special moment that hardly anyone would ever get to see, and because of that, he felt special and honored by what Gokudera was doing. The young jock was also glad to know that Gokudera wasn't ignorant to his own feelings and the attitude he produced around others. That knowledge made everything easier; especially since Gokudera told him that he was trying to change. Because of that, a feeling of hope burst into Yamamoto's heart. Maybe, if Gokudera was truly willing to go through with this, they could make this relationship work out. Yamamoto knew that it would be hard, but he also knew that every second would be worth it.

The young athlete's smile became soft and affectionate as he stared up into Gokudera's pain filled eyes, his own hazel eyes shining with compassion as he brought his hands down from the other teen's face to hold his shoulders.

"You're right, I can't imagine how difficult it is for you to be sitting here, opening yourself up to me; but I still have a good idea. Based on your past, and what you just told me, I know these feelings you have are making you struggle with yourself. But just to answer your questions—you know, if I can take all of your verbal lashings?-my answer would have to be: yes, without a doubt."

A small chuckle left Yamamoto's throat as his eyes became reflective and distant for a second. He was thinking over the past, and about what he wanted to say to his precious bomber now.

"Gokudera," the taller teen started out softly, his hands squeezing the said teen's shoulders, "you've been trying to chase me away for three years, but if there is anything I've learned through it, it's that with every chance you get to try and push me away, it only makes me want to hold on to you tighter. And now is no different. I told you before, didn't I? That these feelings I have for you are strong, and that I don't think that they'll ever go away. I truly believe that, Gokudera. So even now, and in the future, if you still try to push me away, I'll still be here holding onto you, and hoping for the day that you can finally accept me."

With his heart now set in certainty, Yamamoto hardened his resolve, his facial features becoming serious as he stared directly into Gokudera's eyes unwaveringly.

"I know how hard this is for you to try and change things about yourself that you've put there in order to protect yourself. I don't blame you for it either, because I think it's understandable considering your past. I'll give you all the time in the world you need to think this all through, Gokudera. But I just want you to know that I'll be here waiting for your answer, no matter how long it takes. These feelings I have fore you are stronger than anything else I've felt for any other person I've met, so I don't want anybody else. Everything just feels right with you. This isn't just a fling for my own amusement. I'm dead serious in wanting this relationship with you, because I can't see myself anywhere else or with anyone else. I've come to realize that the place I belong is right here beside you, helping you and Tsuna with the Vongola."

Yamamoto's features softened yet again as he brought Gokudera into another hug, the taller teen burying his face into the crook of the smaller teen's neck. He couldn't resist the urge to hold the other close to him; especially since he knew how much the other was hurting and struggling with himself. Hugs always made everything better, right?

"I know that things will be hard for us," Yamamoto whispered softly into Gokudera's neck as he breathed in the silver-haired teen's distinctive scent. "But if one day, I can finally get you to smile happily, I know I can die a happy and fulfilled man. Baseball is nothing in comparison to this right now, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

An incredibly big wave of relief flooded Gokudera when he heard Yamamoto was willing to bear with his emotional problems. A new blush crept onto his cheeks then as the jock reminisced. He had never really thought about it too much, but Yamamoto was right. He had done everything in his power to push the other one away for three years, and it had never quite worked. So, maybe he shouldn't worry too much? The Rain Guardian was pretty damn resilient to his lashing out when he thought about it. So, there was actually hope for them, right?

Yamamoto at least said so. Gokudera's blush deepened. The lump in his throat seemed to grow, so he just nodded slightly about remembering the other one saying his feelings wouldn't just disappear. Again the intensity in Yamamoto's gaze increased, and the little bomber felt mesmerized and unable to look away, even if he wanted to; which he didn't. Gokudera's heart-rate picked up speed once more with every new thing the jock told him. When he said that even if it might be easier to have someone else, and that he still didn't want anyone but him, the smaller teen's heart actually skipped a beat.

The athlete's strong arms wrapped themselves around him once more. Gokudera was drawn into the heat of Yamamoto; the other one burying his face against his neck. For a moment, he was thunderstruck as the jock whispered even sweeter words against his skin. Held in those arms, and being told such things he always, always wanted to hear, but never dared to even wish for, and just feeling... safe, was absolutely overwhelming for Gokudera. Yamamoto knew and accepted what he was getting into. Not just that, he actually wanted it. There was nothing the slender Italian could do to stop his eyes from getting wet. He didn't even try to. After what was being said, he felt safe enough to let Yamamoto see.

His hand went for the jock's neck, making him look up again. "I think you still need to work on that, idiot!" Gokudera said with a sniffle, his cheeks wet with tears, but a smile was on his lips. "Th-thank you for... for never giving up, and for just being you. You... You're the first person to even try to understand. I'm serious, too. I want to... I want to be with you. I really want to trust you. I will work on it, knowing you are waiting for me." Gokudera sniffled again, looking into those hazel eyes that always captured his. Smiling even through the tears that still kept coming, he leaned forward. Wet salt was on his lips when he touched them to Yamamoto's utterly gently.

Yamamoto couldn't help but stare completely mesmerized by the smile Gokudera was sending his way. The dark-haired teen could feel his heart swell with happiness as a lump formed in his throat. Finally, after three years of perseverance, Gokudera was willing to try for a serious relationship. Yamamoto couldn't even begin to describe how elated he was to know this. The young jock was so touched that he could even begin to feel tears form at the edges of his eyes as Gokudera bent down for a kiss.

Right away, Yamamoto was quick to taste the salt on the other's lips from his tears. Feeling a tingle travel down his spine from the heat of Gokudera's kiss, and from the hand that was positioned at the back of his neck, Yamamoto brought his hands up to cup Gokudera's cheeks again. As his thumbs wiped away the trails of tears falling down the smaller teen's face, Yamamoto hesitantly swiped his tongue across Gokudera's lips, asking for entrance.

It didn't take even a second for the feisty bomber's lips to part this time as the young athlete slipped his wet appendage into the other's mouth, immediately seeking out his companion's tongue. Yamamoto moaned lightly as his tongue tangled with Gokudera's in a slow, loving caress.

The heated hands touched his cheeks again. Gokudera closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing into the touch as his tears dried in the process. As the tongue moved over his lips, he parted them with a yearning moan. His hand in the back of Yamamoto's neck went up into his hair, fingers burying in the thick, dark mass. Another moan escaped Gokudera's mouth when the tongue entered it, touching his own. Surer this time, the Italian didn't need much persuasion as he rubbed his wet appendage against the jock's, dancing around it in slow motion.

As the kiss continued and deepened even, Gokudera's fingers clenched and unclenched in Yamamoto's hair. His other hand began to stroke the athlete's side. His heart was speeding up again as blood flooded to his nether regions once more. Feeling more confident in what they both wanted, Gokudera nudged Yamamoto's tongue softly, trying to drive it back. At the same time, his hand at the jock's side was tugging at the shirt; hesitantly at first, but then a bit more confident, as he wasn't stopped. When his hand touched the naked, defined, hot, muscled abdomen of Yamamoto, he moaned into the kiss, getting more insistent on driving the tongue back to finally get to taste the other mouth fully.

Another moan escaped Yamamoto's occupied lips as he felt Gokudera's hand come up to clench his hair between his fingers. The young athlete didn't know why, but he loved the little spasms of pain that ran down his scalp when he felt the other's fingers dig into his skin and pull at his hair. Yamamoto even shuddered in delight when he felt the other rub his side with his other hand. But all the blood in his body seemed to drain to his lower half when he started feeling the other prod his tongue back, and when Gokudera's cool hand touched the heated skin of his abdomen. Yamamoto gasped lightly in surprise before he, almost unwillingly, separated his lips from the other's.

Peering heatedly into Gokudera's fiery green irises, it finally clicked in Yamamoto's mind on what the other had been trying to do. The taller teen couldn't help but shudder in delight at the thought of Gokudera taking control.

In a flash, Yamamoto stripped himself out of his shirt and threw it somewhere over the back of Gokudera's couch; not really caring where it landed. With his body overflowing with passion, the young baseball player grabbed the back of Gokudera's head and slammed their lips together in a bruising, wanton kiss; Yamamoto leaving his lips parted for the other to enter at his will.

A sad mewl left Gokudera's lips when they parted. Half questioningly, half pleadingly, he looked into those hazel orbs. Was it not okay for him to want to taste Yamamoto, too? Was there some rule he had unwillingly broken? He was almost resigned to just give in, so they could kiss again, when suddenly the jock became very animated. Before he knew it, the shirt was gone, leaving all the expanse of Yamamoto's tanned, muscled chest naked and free for him to explore. But while his eyes were feasting on the sight, he found himself dragged into another kiss, but this time more forceful.

It was a surprised gasp that escaped him at the sheer desire and passion. Gokudera waited on the tongue that would use this action to slip in, but it didn't come. So it was tentatively that his own snaked out, making its way between their lips and entering the unfamiliar new territory. When the taste hit the tip of his tongue, Gokudera moaned deeply. There was a freshness of mint, but underneath there was this incredible sweetness that just made him yearn for more. Craving more of that taste, his wet muscle became more adventurous, searching its opposite and prodding it interestedly when it found it.

While moaning at the new taste and the feeling of exploring Yamamoto in this way, Gokudera's hand gently stroked the heated skin of the other's abdomen. He felt the ridges and valleys of the toned muscles, and he just loved it. Getting a little more confident in his own actions, the smaller bomber stroked higher, feeling the ribs, and higher still until his fingertips found what they searched for, brushing the jock's dark nipple.

Yamamoto felt the slight pause after he initiated the kiss, which only made the taller teen wonder if he had made a mistake, but as soon as he felt Gokudera's tongue slip into his mouth, all those worries were put to rest. The young athlete moaned heatedly as he felt the other explore the contours of his mouth, the bomber's tongue gently prodding his own into action. Not even hesitating for a second, Yamamoto began to passionately tussle his tongue with Gokudera's; loving the sounds that the smaller teen made along with his own.

The raven-haired teen couldn't stop the slight gasps and shudders of pleasure that coursed through his body at Gokudera's touches. And when his smaller companion brushed his fingers against one of his nipples, Yamamoto couldn't suppress the huge moan that left his lips. Breaking off the erotic tangle of their tongues, the young jock stared deeply into Gokudera's icy green orbs again, his own hazel begging for more attention. Yamamoto was still rather surprised with himself and his willingness to submit to Gokudera at the moment, but the taller teen truly didn't care. All that mattered to him was that the actions between him and Gokudera wouldn't stop. It didn't matter who was in charge, because the both of them were finally able share this moment together without any more doubts towards the others' feelings.

Not too much enticing was needed for Yamamoto's tongue to chase his. Their wet appendages danced and wrestled, the downward rushing blood making Gokudera restless. His gentle touch on the jock's chest was enough to make the other moan so deep that it broke their kiss. The smaller bomber had to swallow audibly again when those hazel eyes bored into him. He saw the pleading, and felt the air of expectancy, but was at a loss on what to do exactly. A new blush dusted his cheeks. Going with what was usually Yamamoto's specialty, Gokudera followed his gut. He had dreamed about this so often, he just had to try.

His blush deepened when he leaned forward again. This time he didn't head for those soft, tasty lips, instead he planted a warm kiss on Yamamoto's neck. His fingertips gently brushed the nipple again, feeling the skin pucker up underneath. Not having any form of experience in this, Gokudera had to go with what he knew he liked, and hoped would feel good to Yamamoto too. Heart pounding in his chest again, he let his thumb rub the hardening peak of the jock's nipple. Tentatively, his tongue came out to lick the soft skin of Yamamoto's neck, alternating it with more kisses while he carefully rolled the hard nub on the other's chest between thumb and forefinger.

The kiss to his neck made Yamamoto forget how to breathe as he anticipated Gokudera's next move. Light shudders of delight racked his body as the smaller teen tentatively rubbed his nipple once again. But when he felt the wetness of the other's tongue on his neck, the light kisses, and the feeling of the other's thumb and forefinger tweaking his nipple, Yamamoto couldn't stop the gasp that escaped him. He moaned in delight and arched his back into the touch. He could feel his erection strain in the confines of his jeans as it twitched at the attention his upper body was receiving.

"Gokudera…" Yamamoto moaned breathlessly as he placed the hand that wasn't holding the back of the silver-haired teen's head on the small of his companion's back as a supportive gesture. "Please…more..."

The sounds that Yamamoto made were not only encouraging, they actually turned Gokudera on. It boosted his confidence to be able to make the other one feel so good. The other's chest rose, pushing itself against his fingers. Softly, he sucked on Yamamoto's neck then. When he heard the jock's breathless voice, begging for more attention, a hot shiver ran down his back and more blood rushed downward, making him glad once again for his boxers and loose pants.

The little bomber's hand left Yamamoto's hair to gently tease the second nipple, too. His lips latched onto a soft spot at the crook of the jock's neck, where he sucked more fervently. Gathering his courage, Gokudera then left a wet trail of licks and kisses until he reached the dark, hard nipple. His cheeks red in a slightly embarrassed blush, he looked up as his tongue touched the hardened peak. He circled the puckered skin with his wet appendage, putting his lips around it then and softly sucking once more, hoping he did it right.

"Shit…Gokudera…" Yamamoto cursed breathlessly at the lavish attention the silver-haired teen was giving him. He could feel his erection drip with pre-cum again as he felt Gokudera start kissing and licking trails down to his chest; which caused Yamamoto's breathing to become more erratic. Unconsciously, the young jock peered down to see what his smaller companion was doing. He was just in time to see the other's jade-green orbs make contact with his own as the smaller teen's tongue slowly moved out to taste his nipple. Yamamoto's breath caught in his throat as he felt the wet, warm tongue lick its way around the perky flesh, but that was before he felt the warm lips surround it and give it a suck.

It took all of Yamamoto's control not to cum right there.

The Rain Guardian gave an erotic moan as he closed his eyes once again, his back arching into the touch. As he did this, he unconsciously dug his fingers into the back of Gokudera's scalp; his hips coming up of their own accord to grind their clothed erections together once again. Yamamoto had never felt anything like that before. He never knew his nipples were so sensitive. I f he had, he probably would have played around with them when he masturbated. Yamamoto decided to push that thought to the back of his mind for later retrieval.

By the way the taller jock reacted, Gokudera was pretty sure he was doing well. The look he had received was one of pure desire. He groaned slightly as strong fingers dug into the back of his head. Taking it as a hint, though, he sucked a little harder, prodding the peak again with the tip of his tongue. It was then that Yamamoto raised his hips, grinding into him. Moaning at the delicious feeling, Gokudera had to stop his actions. He could feel his hips move of their own accord, wanting to gain more friction. What was happening could only lead to one end, and he didn't want to be at the same place he was at only a short while ago. Also, there was another thing he realized. It was not a new feeling, but it was stronger than usual. It made him feel vulnerable, which he hated, but had he not just said he wanted to learn to trust Yamamoto?

Nervous and a little unsure, he sat up, resisting the urge to grind back into the jock's enticing movements. His cheeks once again sported a deep crimson blush. Gokudera reached out, laying a hand against Yamamoto's cheek to get him to look at him. His heart was pounding in his chest as he set himself up to get hurt; all against his nature. "Ya-Yamamoto, wi-will you... stay for the night? I...I don't want you to go...I...don't want to be alone." When the words were out, Gokudera felt pathetic at how choked his voice had sounded, and how desperate he must seem. A tremble went through his body as he waited for the answer, more than halfway expecting to be rejected.

With his head clouded with pleasure, it took a few seconds for Yamamoto to realize that Gokudera had stopped with his ministrations. When he felt the other's hand cup his cheek, making him look into those jade-green orbs once again, the young jock was able to see fear and desire in the other's gaze. And once those words left those deliciously soft lips, Yamamoto found himself staring at the other in shock. He had never expected Gokudera to ask such a request of him. The little bomber sounded desperate, and afraid, but as Yamamoto thought it over, it all made sense. Gokudera was still uncertain around him; still afraid of letting himself fully trust him. So it only made sense, before the both of them went any further, that the young Italian made sure that Yamamoto was just as into this relationship as he said he was.

The raven-haired teen still felt touched that Gokudera wanted him to stay, so it wasn't any wonder why he took the smaller teen's face into both of his hands then, and brought their faces forward until their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss. Once the kiss was done, Yamamoto slowly withdrew a couple of inches away, the two of their noses barely touching as the young jock stared deeply into the other's eyes.

"The only thing that can make me leave at this moment is if you want me to, Gokudera," Yamamoto whispered out gently as he gazed lovingly into the bomber's eyes. "And, actually…" the young athlete continued with a sheepish smile. "…I was going to ask you if I could stay too, but I was a little afraid to. I didn't know if you would consider that moving too fast, so I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, you know? That, and I didn't want to impose on your hospitality too much, haha…"

Seeing the shock in Yamamoto's eyes at his request, it was as if a rock dropped in his stomach. He was asking too much. It was one thing having a little fun, and another to commit this way and having to stay afterward. Just when that feeling of rejection wanted to claim him, Yamamoto pulled him in for a tender kiss. A soft sigh left Gokudera's lips at the gentle gesture. Again they looked into each other's eyes; hope blossoming in the little bomber's heart.

There was a smile forming on his lips, even while his cheeks burned. Yamamoto really planned on staying! A warmth rushed through Gokudera that had nothing to do with the heat of passion. It was something that burned slow, but longer and more steady. "Idiot. You defeated Genkishi in full-blown hell mode, why would you be afraid to just ask a stupid question?" He did not await an answer for this and didn't give Yamamoto the chance for one, either. He understood the other one pretty well and actually felt moved by his consideration.

Leaning in for another kiss, the smaller Italian took Yamamoto's hands, putting them on the hem of his shirt. Suckling softly on the jock's lower lip, he made an encouraging move with his hands for the other one to pull his shirt up as he leaned back again, lifting his arms.

He had wanted to look into Yamamoto's eyes, had wanted him to see how much he wanted this, wanted him, but something else caught his eyes. Two fiery, interested eyes, to be exact. "What the fuck?" Gokudera bellowed at the kitten that had made itself quite comfortable on the small perch of the backrest. Somehow the storm cat had been able to lie down in a tight roll right next to Yamamoto's head without them realizing, and was actually observing what they were doing.

At being yelled at, the little kitten just yawned heartily, immersing them in a cloud of sardine smell while he licked its paw and wiped said paw over its ear.

"Fuck off, Uri!" Gokudera barked, only to get hissed at in return.

Yamamoto couldn't even begin to explain how the fear of fighting Genkishi was nothing in comparison to the thought of saying something that would push Gokudera away from him, because the smaller teen didn't even give him the chance. Before the tall athlete knew it, Gokudera was directing his hands to the hem of the smaller teen's shirt, while sucking on his lower lip. The black-haired teen moaned softly at the intimate feeling as he realized what Gokudera was asking of him based on his hand movements. The young jock was about to comply with the silent request and even had Gokudera's shirt half way up his torso before the feisty bomber tore his lips away from his and started yelling up a storm.

Completely surprised by these turns of events, Yamamoto let go of Gokudera's shirt and turned around to see what the other was glaring at. To the Rain Guardian's complete surprise, Uri was laying curled up on top of the backrest of the couch, right next to his head. A small blush formed on Yamamoto's face as he realized that Uri must have been watching them for quite some time if he appeared that comfortable in the position he was in.

As Gokudera and Uri started to spat again, Yamamoto was quick to intervene though. He didn't want things to turn ugly and completely ruin Gokudera's mood.

"Hey now," the young swordsman intervened with an easing smile as he grabbed onto Gokudera's shoulders in order to make the other look at him and not his cat, "there's no need to fight. Why don't we just go somewhere more private, where Uri can't watch us? I mean, if you're still interested of course."

Yamamoto blushed and smiled sheepishly again as he rubbed the back of his head. From how Gokudera was acting only seconds ago, Yamamoto knew that the other wanted to continue, but now with Uri's untimely intervention, the feisty Italian's thoughts could have changed. Gokudera had always been quick to change his mind depending on how quickly the mood shifted. It was because of this that Yamamoto felt a little irritated with Uri. The mood between Gokudera and him had been so sweet and sensual. The taller teen wouldn't have been surprised if that certain mood between them would hardly happen in the future, due to Gokudera's personality too. Why did Uri have to go and ruin that mood?

Even though Gokudera's eye color was green, the fire in them at that moment had no trouble matching that of his fiery cat. Why the hell did that beast have to pick that place exactly? Why couldn't he have just found some stupid quite place somewhere at the other end of the room? Growling at his hissing pet, he was stopped by Yamamoto. When he turned to face him, it was crystal clear why Gokudera was the Storm Guardian. There was a storm brewing right in his face. "Damn Baseball-Freak, don't try to tell me what to do!"

Turning back to Uri, he actually hissed back at the kitten, which lay its ears flat against its head. Yamamoto's suggestion really hadn't been bad. Gokudera had thought of it beforehand, but for different reasons. Only, it wasn't wise to say it out loud like that. Uri had the uncanny ability to understand what was being said, of course, only if and when it fitted him. Gokudera then pushed off Yamamoto. Hoping the devious little kitten understood intentions more than actual words, he barked at the athlete, "Why wouldn't I be interested anymore, stupid?"

Grabbing Yamamoto's hand, he pulled the other one off the couch. "Run!" He hissed, pulling the jock along right into his bedroom, and slamming the door shut behind them. Ramming his free fist into the air, he shouted through the closed door, "Ha! Take this, Uri!"

As the exuberant feeling of having outsmarted his tiny little pet subsided, Gokudera looked at the hand still in his. Looking back up at Yamamoto, he realized fully what he had done, how he had behaved, and where they were. He dropped the hand, looking at the floor in slight embarrassment. "He... he would have sneaked in here faster than you'd think possible, if I hadn't... you know?"

Gokudera had wanted to take Yamamoto into his bedroom, but now that they were here, everything seemed to be so much more real. He could feel apprehension bubble up. After what they had already done on the couch, it was foolish to feel this way now, but the smaller Italian couldn't help it. With that bed in the room, all the possibilities flooded his head. He knew all of the things he thought of now could have happened on the couch, too, but the bed was much more of a powerful symbol. Maybe... just maybe he should have just ignored Uri.

Nervous and with renewed insecurity Gokudera looked up again. "So... he-here we are..." Gazing into Yamamoto's hazel eyes, the little bomber's jade orbs almost begged the jock would take the lead, before he lost his nerve.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter guys! Thank you for all that reviewed and favorited! They really mean a lot guys! But just remember that Éthelwyn and I will __**not**__ upload the next chapter unless we get one review for the last chapter we uploaded. Even though we are thankful for the people that favorite the story and state they are following it, we don't know if you guys are still continuing to read the latest chapters! __**The only w**__**ay we can truly know that there are people interested in the story **__**still is if we receive reviews!**_ _It only takes one for us to continue, so that's not asking for a lot guys! But please, even if we get the one review quota, please don't refrain from reviewing! We really want to know what you guys think, even if it's just a few words saying the chapter was good. _

_Now for a few words from my writing partner: _

**Hi there! This time it's Éthelwyn talking, the other half of this little RP-Project. I really wanted to thank those two of you complimenting my English skills. Without AdaraLove polishing up my grammar, it wouldn't look quite so good, but sincerely thanks! ^_^ Thanks also to our third reviewer, of course, and anyone following and faving! **

**This chapter is getting even more mature and lemony as the two of them try to pick up where they left off before a little storm kitten interfered. **

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it. Have fun!**

_Like Ethelwyn said, this chapter is rated M for mature, and has more details and content then the last chapter. Also, even though we really won't do true reversal rolls for the boys in this story, we do hint at 5980 in this story too, so hopefully you guys aren't uncomfortable with that. I think Dera is feisty enough to top when he wants too, and Yama can be such a submissive puppy dog XD_

_Anyways, that's all for the author's note that I hope you guys read! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! =)_

* * *

When the feisty Italian actually yelled in his face and called him a baseball-freak, Yamamoto could only blink at the other stupidly in shock. Gokudera had taken a complete 360 degree turn from how he had been acting previously. It was here that the young jock fully came to terms with the word tsundere. He just thought he'd never be on the receiving end of it from Gokudera.

Yamamoto could only raise his eyebrows incredulously as he then witnessed Gokudera actually hiss towards his cat before he turned to yell at him some more. And before the baseball player knew it, he was being forcibly dragged by his hand and into Gokudera's bedroom at Mach speed. Once the door slammed shut behind them, and Gokudera gave a little victory cry at outsmarting Uri, Yamamoto finally understood what the other had been trying to do. And once Gokudera shyly let go of his hand and tried to explain his outrageous behavior, Yamamoto understood even more. After all, Uri had proven to be very intelligent and calculating in the past. Even with that knowledge, though, it was taking every ounce of the taller teen's control to not laugh hysterically at the funny situation, or coo at how Gokudera was so adorable. It was probably because his body seemed to still be in shock and confused on what emotional direction to take that Yamamoto, in the end, did neither.

The confusion that Yamamoto felt at the moment immediately went away though when he saw Gokudera turn to face him again, his eyes begging and his lips stuttering with uncertainty. As the jock finally realized where they were, and the significance of the moment, a heated blush spread across his cheeks. He understood why Gokudera was so nervous, and he knew that the other was asking him to put his fears to rest. But how could he when he was nervous as well?

Going with his go-with-the-flow mentality, and pushing his own fears to the side, Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his little bomber; a sincere smile on his face.

"We don't have to do anything more if you don't want to, Gokudera," Yamamoto muttered softly as he brought up a hand to stroke the other's cheek affectionately. "In all honesty, I'm a little unsure of myself too. But we don't have to…go all the way. I don't think either of us is ready for that yet…"

Thinking over his next words carefully, and with his eyes burning with passion, Yamamoto stared deeply into Gokudera's eyes once again. To him, this action would never get old. He could stare into the other's beautiful green eyes for hours.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I…I want to share myself with you," The raven-haired teen continued, the blush on his cheeks becoming more prominent. "I know it sounds selfish, but I want to see all of you Gokudera. I want to find out what makes you feel good. But I will push those thoughts away if you don't want to continue where we left off. I will understand."

When the strong arms wrapped around him once again, the smaller bomber relaxed just a little. It was the smile that was fighting back his rising apprehension; like the warm sun was driving back cold shadows. Gokudera leaned into the gentle stroking of his cheek. Very slightly, he shook his head. He was definitely not ready for 'all the way'.

But his heart sped up at the intense gaze in Yamamoto's hazel orbs. Again blood flooded down when he heard the other's wishes. The blush that shone even through the tanned skin, made Gokudera feel more secure, ironically. Knowing that his friend was nervous, too, helped calm his own nerves. Again he shook his head. "Don't... please don't push those thought's away", he answered softly.

Lifting his hands to gently stroke Yamamoto's sides and chest, Gokudera almost whispered; his cheeks glowing once more. "I...I want to see you, too. I...I want to touch you...feel you...all...all over." Keeping his gaze locked with the Rain Guardian's, he let his hands drop again to grip the hem of his shirt and pull it up. Only when the shirt had reached his head did he break eye contact. Letting the fabric just drop, Gokudera reached out once more, burying his hand in Yamamoto's hair and pulling him in for a kiss, leaving his mouth open in silent invitation.

Yamamoto swore he had never heard anything more beautiful than the words that Gokudera had just uttered to him. The taller teen's breath caught in his throat as he stared intently into those piercing green eyes, knowing full well what the other was doing as he gently stroked his chest and started reaching for the hem of his shirt. Yamamoto shuddered in anticipation as he finally saw the other's shirt lifted over his head and discarded to the floor beside them. The dark-haired teen swallowed audibly as his eyes roved hungrily over the beautiful ivory skin of the bomber's, taking in the taunt muscles. Before Yamamoto could look too long though, he felt those familiar piano fingers tangle in his hair again to bring him into another open mouthed kiss. Yamamoto moaned in anticipation as he took Gokudera's invitation and slid his tongue into the other's awaiting cavern. He took his time exploring the feisty Italian's mouth again, loving the flavors that hit his taste buds as their tongues tangled passionately once again. Yamamoto swore he had never felt anything so right.

With Gokudera's chest now fully on display for him, the young athlete didn't let the opportunity go to waste. Gently sliding a hand up the smaller teen's side to the other's chest, Yamamoto hesitantly brushed the little bomber's nipple, like he had done for him a couple of minutes ago, before he took it between his thumb and forefinger and gently tweaked it back and forth. While that was going on, the jock's other hand moved down to squeeze the globe of Gokudera's butt; kneading the clothed flesh gently. Yamamoto then broke his kiss with his feisty bomber and started kissing trails down to his chest, where he began to lick and suck on the other's nipple that wasn't occupied by his hand. This only lasted for a bit though, since Yamamoto began to notice how tired he was getting with standing. Having a feeling that Gokudera was probably feeling the same way, the taller teen stopped his ministrations to peer questioningly into the other's eyes.

"Do you want to start moving towards the bed?" Yamamoto hesitantly asked with a blush tainting his cheeks. He actually wondered if the blush from before had even gone away in the first place.

As soon as the jock's tongue slipped into his mouth again, Gokudera felt a shiver run down his spine. This time he didn't wait meekly, but greeted the moist muscle with his own, playing and dancing around it. Damn, it felt so good! But it could get better, he learned just a moment later, when Yamamoto brushed his nipple. A yearning moan drowned in the passion of their kiss. Arching his back, the smaller bomber tried to offer his chest for more, which he got.

Small whimpering sounds escaped him, when his hard peak was rolled, followed by a gasp as Yamamoto possessively grabbed his butt. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! This was so good! Even his boxers couldn't save him anymore, as he was so hard by now that it seemed his skin itself was too tight. A slight mewl escaped Gokudera when their kiss ended, only to be replaced by lustful moans as tongue and mouth tortured his nipple. As the little bomber had to concentrate very hard just on keeping his knees steady to be able to stand, he breathed a little sigh of relief for the short respite. Nodding, he reached for Yamamoto's hand. It might have been corny, but he couldn't help but weave their fingers. "Yeah... I'd like that," he whispered, pulling the other one along much more gently then before.

Reaching the bed, Gokudera sat down, his free hand once again tangling in Yamamoto's thick hair. Pulling the jock in for another kiss, he leaned back at the same time, effectively making the jock lie on top of him. As he felt the hot, bare chest touch his, Gokudera moaned deeply, raising his hips in sheer desire as he pressed into Yamamoto to try and find friction.

Not expecting such a sweet answer from his little bomber, Yamamoto's whole body filled with affectionate warmth as Gokudera gently took his hand and started leading them towards the bed. And as the other sat down, his fingers tangling into Yamamoto's hair to bring him into another kiss, the young jock swore he had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Gokudera then. He wanted to share himself with the other; to make love to him. Even though Yamamoto knew they couldn't exactly go that far just yet, the able swordsman was more than ready to shower the other with all the affection and desire he had for him. So when Gokudera lent back to lay fully on the bed, and when Yamamoto effectively lay on top of him—their tongues wrestling together in a fiery frenzy as the bare skin on their chests finally touched—Yamamoto became very aware of the fact that his lower half was really beginning to hurt due to the constraints of his pants and boxer-briefs. This fact only worsened when Gokudera started pressing his clothed erection to his again.

A deep, strangled moan emanated from the taller teen's mouth as the temperature of his body seemed to skyrocket. Yamamoto could feel the warmth of the other's chest and feel Gokudera heart beat erratically against him, his tongue practically felt on fire due their heated kiss, and the friction that coursed below him as he started to slowly rub their swollen members together was almost too much for Yamamoto to take. Hating the restraints on his lower half as the pain he felt began to escalate with the pleasure, Yamamoto reluctantly broke off his kiss with Gokudera and stood back up again, effectively leaving his body feeling cold from the lack of heat.

"Sorry, Gokudera," the tall athlete whispered out huskily as he tried to catch his breath from his previous actions. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

And without considering how self-conscious he should be at the moment due to his deep desire, Yamamoto fumbled with the belt to his pants before easily slipping his jeans off. The denim fabric fell to the floor to leave the well-toned athlete standing there in only his blue boxer-briefs; the material still feeling constrained around the taller teen's hard member.

With a little wriggling, Gokudera had aligned them perfectly; rubbing his yearning member against Yamamoto's hard bulge. Their tongues were dancing ever more wildly. The jock's body was emanating a growing heat that threatened to burn the Storm Guardian. At the moment, he couldn't think of a better way to go down.

But then, abruptly, everything was over. Yamamoto withdrew not only from the kiss, but from him altogether. Pushing himself up on his elbows, Gokudera first looked at the other one questioningly, which rapidly turned to hurt. What had he done wrong? Was he so bad? Granted, he had no experience, but fuck, that damned Baseball-Freak seemed to have enjoyed it anyways! Just as Gokudera's hands balled into fist, and fury wanted to rise from his stomach, Yamamoto dropped his pants. For a second there, the smaller bomber couldn't do anything but stare, his mouth half open in preparation for the big rant that was already drowned out by the rising waves of desire.

As Gokudera took in Yamamoto in all his lithe, muscular, tanned glory, he breathed an admiring, "Fuck..." His heart was beating faster again, his breath coming in ragged pants when his eyes fixed on the very obvious bulge in the tight boxer briefs and the darker spot indicating moisture. Sitting up again, the silver-haired Italian finally tore his gaze from Yamamoto's incredibly sexy body to look at his face.

Cheeks blushing heavily once again, he softly said, "That looks painful...ma-maybe you should lose those, too...?" Feeling a bit like a lecherous voyeur, Gokudera's hands began to fumble with his own belt. "Maybe I sh-should, too..."

A heavy blush marred the young jock's cheeks when he heard Gokudera swear under his breath, the smaller teen's eyes filling with desire and admiration. The other's stare brought Yamamoto back down to Earth; the tall athlete fully realizing just what he had done and how he was displaying himself before Gokudera. Yamamoto fidgeted back and forth in self-consciousness. He was grateful for the looks that Gokudera was giving him; in fact, they were making his stomach do somersaults, and his heart was beginning to beat faster out of excitement. But it was also because the feisty bomber was looking at him so lustfully that Yamamoto started to feel shy. That feeling only escalated when Gokudera made the suggestion to lose his underwear.

If it was possible, Yamamoto's blush grew ten shades darker as he tried to imagine himself completely bare before the young man he loved. He had dreamed of sharing this moment with the other for so long, but actually being there before the other's bed, with his tight boxer-briefs the only thing barely covering his modesty, he couldn't really blame himself for being nervous. But still, Gokudera had made a point. The fabric around his waist was way too tight, and had been for the last couple of minutes ever since they were on the couch.

Hoping that Gokudera would like what he saw after he removed his undergarments as well, Yamamoto gained a little more confidence as his thumbs hooked around the hem of his underwear.

But the next words that came out of the silver-haired teen's mouth stopped Yamamoto in his tracks. His hazel eyes widened in surprise and anticipation as he witness the other start to fumble with his belt. Yamamoto swallowed heavily as he waited for the sight that would greet him.

While the jock was a little hesitant now, Gokudera had opened his belt. Looking into the hazel eyes, he opened first the button, then the zipper. The little Italian felt Yamamoto's gaze on his body only too heavily. When he lifted his butt to pull the pants down, Gokudera was suddenly very aware which boxers he wore that day. He halted in his actions, his blush turning a new shade of crimson again.

Looking at his own opened fly, then looking up again at Yamamoto, the little bomber felt at least as self-conscious as the other did, only for different reasons. He bit his lower lip. There was nothing he could do about it now. He wanted to see more of Yamamoto, so he had to show more of himself too, right? Maybe...maybe if he lost his clothes fast, the jock wouldn't notice? Gokudera decided this was the way he would go. Lifting his hips again, he stripped off his pants in one swift motion, letting it fall near the bed. Sitting up again fast, the silver-haired bomber tried to hide the design of his boxers with his arms crossed over his lap. Why did he have to wear those today?

Hungry eyes stared longingly towards the feisty Italian on the bed. Yamamoto felt the time go by agonizingly slow as he watched Gokudera first undo his belt, then the button to his cargo pants, and then the zipper. His feeling of need only intensified as Gokudera stared intently at him as he did this; the results of the smaller teen's actions now visible to see through his open fly. Yamamoto could feel his heart skip a beat as he saw a flash of red through the zipper. He really wanted to see Gokudera in only his boxers!

But before the swordsman could get too excited, he noticed how Gokudera hesitated. The smaller teen was looking apprehensively between his pants and then back towards Yamamoto as he bit his lower lip. Was Gokudera trying to think of a way to not strip? Did he not want to do this?

Feeling a little let down, but not wanting to push Gokudera beyond his limit, Yamamoto opened his mouth to tell him he didn't have to, but stopped in shock. In record time, right before his eyes, Gokudera slipped his pants off and covered his boxers as best as he could. It was as if the other didn't want Yamamoto to see them.

Of course, that only made the happy-go-lucky jock even more interested.

In a flash, Yamamoto grabbed the little bomber's hands just when the other teen began to try and remove his boxers without being seen.

"W-Wait, Gokudera!" Yamamoto shouted out in a flustered state as he tried to gently pry the other's hands off his boxers. "Why are you trying to hide them from me? I showed you mine, right? So why can't I see…"

It was here that Yamamoto was finally able to tear Gokudera's hands from his boxers. The young jock seriously wasn't prepared for what his eyes beheld. All he could do was blink down at the other's choice of underwear in an unbelieving fashion.

Gokudera Hayato was wearing red boxers with dynamite sticks printed on them.

The taller teen just blinked a couple more times as this fact sunk in, but when it finally did, he couldn't stop the amused laughter that left his throat.

"Hahaha! Even your boxers have fireworks on them? They match your chopsticks!" Yamamoto laughed out joyfully, his nervousness quickly washing away to be replaced by his amusement. "They're so cute~! They're perfect for you, Gokudera! Haha!"

Before he could let Gokudera respond, Yamamoto quickly laid a chaste kiss to the other's forehead. From there, the tall jock leaned his forehead against Gokudera's own as well; his eyes shining with mirth and affection.

"You're so adorable…" The Vongola Rain Guardian whispered out as he stared deeply into the other's eyes before he averted them down towards the boxers again. "Don't be shy, Gokudera. I think they look amazing on you."

And as if to just prove his point, Yamamoto's hand went down to gently fondle the evident bulge in Gokudera's boxers.

"You're amazing, Gokudera…" The young jock whispered breathlessly as if he was talking to himself; the hazel eyes staring transfixed at the bulge against his palm. He couldn't wait to see Gokudera in all of his glory.

The taller teen rubbed his hand against the other's clothed erection a few more times before he stopped, his eyes finally meeting the other's again.

"Um…" Yamamoto started slowly as he removed his hand from the other, a shy blush coming to his cheeks despite the confident look in his eyes. "How about we both completely strip down at the same time? That way, we won't feel too nervous while the other is watching. Does that sound okay?"

Arms crossed, Gokudera had tried to hide the design of his boxers, while stripping them as fast as possible at the same time. Only the damn Baseball-Idiot wouldn't let him! Looking at his caught hands, the silver-haired Italian felt trapped. Stubborn, he struggled against the pull of Yamamoto's hands without giving an answer to the other's questions. What was he supposed to say? 'You shouldn't see me like this? I want to look hot for you, not...weird.'

Of course, the stupid-ass jock was too damn stubborn to give up; finally prying his hands off. Gokudera looked down, letting his bangs hide his face. He wasn't ashamed of his choice of underwear, but he really wouldn't have wanted to be seen in them by Yamamoto; not tonight.

When that laughter bubbled out of the jock, Gokudera felt a stab of pain to his gut. And that was that. Yamamoto had looked so hot in his skin tight boxer-briefs, he had practically drooled over him. And he? He was a damn laughing stock.

"They're not fireworks, they're dynamite, idiot," he muttered, still hiding his face. Why did such things always have to happen to him? Why couldn't he luck out just once? The frustrated disappointment was so deep, not even his default feeling, anger, could overcome it.

…Cute? Like cuddly? Gokudera looked up again, only to be met by a gentle kiss to his forehead. Next thing he knew, the hazel orbs that so easily caught and mesmerized him were right before his. His breath hitched. Still unsure, Gokudera searched those eyes after the sweet words. He just wasn't used to being praised in any way. And then a deep moan left his lips. A shudder went through his whole body.

Yamamoto's hand felt like heaven and hell at the same time. It was the best feeling ever; too good to be allowed. His hard member was twitching under the touch, a big drop of yearning pooling at the top. It was a whimper that escaped him when the hand stopped it's deliciously sexy actions. It took Gokudera a moment to get his eyes to focus, and his brain to process the information his ears took in.

"Y-yeah, it...it does," his answer was almost a breathless whisper as he nodded his consent. The smaller teen's hands went back to his boxers, hooking his fingers under the waistband. He was locking his gaze with Yamamoto. It was another tiny nod that made them both strip at the same time. Gokudera let the fabric drop, his gaze still locked with the other's. His heart was beating incredibly fast as the curiosity built until he was about to burst, his eyes burning as he didn't dare to even blink. He wanted to look so bad! But at the same time, he did not dare to be the first to break their eye contact.

Relief flooded Yamamoto's being as he noticed how Gokudera wasn't upset by his laughter and his suggestion. He really couldn't stop that part of himself; the part that laughed, that is. It was basically his default reaction to everything; a part of his very nature. One of these days, Yamamoto hoped that Gokudera would be able to see that his laughs weren't meant to insult him, and that he'd be able to figure out the different meanings behind his different laughs. Until then, the taller teen knew he would have to tread lightly, and try not to laugh around Gokudera as much; especially when it concerned the bomber himself. After all, if Gokudera was willing to try and change himself for Yamamoto, it was only fair that Yamamoto should try to do the same.

Those thoughts aside though, the young athlete bestowed another affectionate smile on his beloved Italian as he agreed to strip at the same time. With a little nod of encouragement, and with both sets of eyes dead set on the other's, Yamamoto hooked his thumbs around the hem of his boxer-briefs again and pulled them down in one swift motion. The taller teen swallowed heavily as he heard two separate pieces of fabric hit the floor beside the bed. He could see the struggle in Gokudera's eyes then; the struggle that was reflected in his very own eyes. Yamamoto wanted to turn his gaze away from the other's fiery green orbs, to drink in the other's image, but yet he was afraid to be the first to break it too.

In the end though, Yamamoto's curiosity got the better of him. Ever so slowly, he let his eyes stray from Gokudera's, memorizing every little detail about the other's body that he saw. Moonlight was shining through a nearby window and falling onto the bed, setting Gokudera's hair and skin aglow. The little Italian looked so ethereal with his hair and skin practically glowing white, accentuating every curve and muscle on the Italian's lithe body. And as Yamamoto's eyes roamed even more, his eyes finally beheld what he had been searching for, his eyes widening in the process.

There standing in complete attention was the other's erection; rosy red and dripping with pre-cum. Yamamoto could feel his own twitch in desire as he stared transfixed by the other. The taller teen's eyes widened even more when he realized the curls above the other's swollen member were also silver in color, matching the Italian's unique colored hair.

"Beautiful..." Yamamoto whispered out unconsciously as his eyes continued to rove over the other's exquisite body over and over again, not getting enough. He never wanted to touch the other one so much in his life.

As soon as Yamamoto broke eye contact, Gokudera's eyes roamed the exquisite body before him. Even in all his curiosity, his gaze only dropped slowly, feasting on the well-toned muscles, and the firm, defined abdomen. When his eyes reached the dark locks, Gokudera's breath hitched. Yamamoto stood proud and tall in every sense of the word. As he drank in the sight of the red, swollen length, it twitched, making his own do the same in sympathy.

"So hot..." Gokudera whispered back, his eyes taking in the glimmer of moisture all around the head of Yamamoto's hard flesh. While it had been the jock that broke their locked gazes, it was the feisty Italian that broke the spell then. Reaching out, he wrapped his arm around the other one's waist, pulling him in again. Looking up and catching the hazel orbs, his other hand gently wrapped around the hot, throbbing length. His thumb touched the wet tip, rubbing soft, slow circles around it. He spread the pearly moisture, his eyes never leaving Yamamoto's in order to drink in every tiny reaction he got.

Yamamoto's thoughts were brought back down to Earth once he felt the other wrap his arm around his waist. Glancing down at the smaller teen in confusion, his hazel eyes caught Gokudera's fiery, passionate green before he felt the other's delicate hand take his length in his grasp. Yamamoto gasped in shock at the amazing feeling, shuddering in absolute pleasure. He felt the other's thumb rub the very tip of his swollen member, watching as his pre-cum was spread all around. The very sight of it almost made Yamamoto's knees buckle. Quickly, the young athlete set his hands on the smaller teen's shoulders in order to steady himself. The young jock began to breathe heavily, his stomach turning as a burning sensation began to coil within.

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto gasped out in need and pleasure, his eyes unable to stay open from the sheer feeling of the other's hand on his pulsating length. "…Amazing…"

The gasps he could elicit from Yamamoto once again made the smaller Italian more confident in what he did. Seeing the other one close his eyes in obvious bliss, his gaze broke away then, too. Even with the steadying hands on his shoulders, Gokudera stretched to flick his tongue over one dark nipple. Slowly he moved his hand up and down the hot flesh, while he licked and carefully nibbled at the hardening peak.

His own actions, and the beautiful, damn sexy sounds coming from the jock, made his own neglected member weep and ache. Only when he just couldn't take it anymore, did Gokudera stop. Scooting back a bit farther onto the bed, he lay down again and looked up at the other one. His body was trembling with need. His voice was unsteady, too. "Y-Yamamoto...please..." Gokudera's hand was beckoning as he whispered, almost begging. He just needed to feel the raven-haired athlete's heat all over him.

The young jock gasped in absolute pleasure as Gokudera began to rub up and down his hot shaft in an agonizingly slow pattern. And when the smaller teen began to lick and nibble at one of his nipples at the same time, the waves of heat in Yamamoto's abdomen began to coil tighter together. Yamamoto could feel how close he was to release, and the mixed feelings it brought him. On the one hand, he wanted nothing more than to finally release the load he had been holding back for the last half an hour, but on the other, he didn't want to cum before Gokudera did.

Thankfully, and unthankfully at the same time, Gokudera's ministrations ended. A whimper of loss emanated from the taller teen's throat at the loss of delicious heat, but as he saw Gokudera scoot back further on his bed to make himself more comfortable, Yamamoto almost came undone again. The silver-haired teen's body and words trembled with need and desire, and the able swordsman could feel himself shudder in the exact same way as his brown orbs met Gokudera's begging green.

There was absolutely no way he could refuse the other.

Ever so slowly, Yamamoto crawled his way up onto the bed, his body hovering over his new-found lover's as his eyes roamed the expanse of Gokudera's beautiful body. Wanting nothing more than to make the other feel as good as he had a minute ago, a hesitant, tanned hand gently wrapped around the other's weeping cock. A little uncertain about what to do exactly, Yamamoto just followed Gokudera's previous example as he tuned into the other's noises to make sure he was doing everything right. From there, the taller teen began to slowly pump the other's swollen member, his thumb occasionally coming up to swirl around the tip. As this was going on, Yamamoto's other hand came down to rest on Gokudera's creamy white hip, his other thumb massaging affectionate circles onto the other's hip bone.

With a little more confidence from the Italian's sounds, Yamamoto brought the hand on Gokudera's swollen flesh down to cradle the two orbs below in his palm. Giving the sac a gentle squeeze as he rubbed his thumb against them, Yamamoto finally let go of the other completely to position his hips right above Gokudera's. As hazel eyes searched out green once again, Yamamoto's lips came down to steal a soft kiss from Gokudera's as one hand came up to rub against one of the other's nipples.

"I need you…" The young jock whispered out breathlessly, yet in a deep husky voice. As he stared deeply into his smaller companion's eyes, Yamamoto brought his hips down to press against the other's, their swollen, naked members finally touching in excruciating bliss.

Lustful eyes met their counterparts. Gokudera swore he could lose himself in those hazel orbs; their intensity overwhelming him once again. Finally, those eyes came closer again as Yamamoto crawled onto the bed. Only, they broke the contact to roam his body then. The little Italian felt a new blush creep onto his cheeks as he felt scrutinized in his naked, vulnerable state. Any thoughts of this kind were lost, not a second later, as Yamamoto touched him the way he had done only a moment before.

"Ah!" Gokudera arched into the touch. As hot as everything about the athlete had felt until now, his hand felt cool around his searing hot flesh. A small whimper left his lips when the hand began to move. Not liking the weak sounds that left him, Gokudera bit his lower lip, the whimper catching in his throat and turning into a groan as he tried to arch again. He tried to shove himself into that strong, calloused hand, only to be held by another, even stronger hand at his hip.

"Wha...? Fuck, what'u're doing?" The silver-haired bomber cursed on a breath, as his balls were fondled in a way that made fireworks explode in his stomach. Before Gokudera could enjoy this new attention too much though, everything stopped. Another whimper escaped him, as he felt cold and missed the attention. Questioning, and pleading, he looked into Yamamoto's eyes as the other just kissed him and rubbed at a straining peak on his chest.

His breath caught in his throat then. Yamamoto's words, and his voice, sent a shiver through him, electrifying him. He was once again caught by those eyes, lost and helpless he felt in their power, but even though he usually hated those feelings, he surrendered to them easily; surrendered to Yamamoto. As the hip pressed down onto him, Gokudera felt its heat burn him, but it was nothing compared to the bolt of lightning shooting up his spine as their throbbing, searing, hard erections touched.

"Takeshi!" Gokudera almost screamed his name as he arched up into the hot body above him, craving all the touch he could get. His hands shot up to bury themselves in the thick black hair, pulling and urging the other one down as his head half lifted up to catch Yamamoto in a deep and passionate kiss.

All the noises and movements Gokudera was making as their lower halves finally touched was nothing to Yamamoto in comparison to hearing his first name leave the other's lips. The young jock forgot how to breathe as he stared down at Gokudera in shock, but that moment was short lived as the smaller teen grabbed the back of his head and brought him down into a searing kiss. Yamamoto moaned in ecstasy at the feeling of the other's tongue against his lips, and as their swollen members brushed against each other's again due to the slight movement. In a heartbeat, Yamamoto was kissing Gokudera just as passionately, their tongues encircling each other's naturally in a pure, loving embrace. As their tongues battled in their mouths, Yamamoto began tweaking the other's hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger again as he started to grind his hips against the other's. Yamamoto practically came from the amazing sensation, but was able to keep himself in slight control as he broke his kiss off with the other; a string of saliva the only thing keeping their lips connected.

"H-Hayato…" Yamamoto ground out between pleasure filled gasps, his breath mingling heavily with the smaller teen below him. "_**Hayato**_…"

The young athlete continued to gasp the other's name out like a mantra as his other hand came down to hold their pulsating erections together, intensifying the friction between them as Yamamoto continued to thrust against Gokudera. The taller teen wouldn't have traded for anything in the world then. He had never felt so complete in his life, and he wasn't even _**inside **_Gokudera.

He never wanted this feeling to end.

The feisty Italian was moaning wantonly as Yamamoto's lips parted and his tongue darted out. Since that first tentative rub, he just couldn't get enough of the rough upper texture of the other's appendage sliding against his sensitive underside. He let his tongue dance and snake around the jock's as he whimpered in pure pleasure.

A gasp drowned in their heated kiss when Yamamoto gently tortured his nipple again and moved against him. All his feelings concentrated in his middle then, bunching up tighter; ever tighter. He ached for release in a way he had never before in his life. A sad mewl escaped him when Yamamoto broke off their kiss, only for his body to be filled with a new kind of heat as the other one was moaning and gasping his given name in the most erotic way possible.

As the ache in his loins built, Gokudera's hands clenched and unclenched in Yamamoto's hair again. He was close...so close. Digging in his heels, he arched up when the hand wrapped around both their hot, throbbing members. Fuck! He had never felt anything like it! His body tensed up.

"Ta...Takeshi...I...can't...I..." He wanted to warn him, he really did, but his body betrayed him; succumbing to the most amazing experience in his life. Arching up once more, the tightly bunched up feelings in his stomach exploded, sending lightning up his spine as he spilled his seed all over Yamamoto's hand and his hot flesh that was so tightly, so exquisitely and intimately pressed against his. Lost in the moment, and without any control, his hands clenched in the raven hair again. "_**Takeshi!**_"

Feeling his smaller companion continuously dig his fingernails into his scalp was what almost brought Yamamoto over the edge again. But it wasn't until he had started grinding vigorously against the other between the hold of his hand, and until Gokudera was arching up into him and releasing his warm essence all over his hand and onto their stomachs that Yamamoto finally conceded defeat. With the feeling of Gokudera digging his hand into his scalp, and with a final cry of his name leaving the bomber's lips, Yamamoto couldn't last any longer.

Yamamoto came, and he came hard.

"_**Hayato!**_" The taller teen screamed in complete ecstasy as he released shortly after Gokudera, his own seed spilling onto their already messy stomachs; their essences mixing together. Yamamoto could only see blissful white as he rode out his orgasm; continuously grinding against Gokudera until both of their members were soft once again.

With all of his energy spent, Yamamoto let go of both of their members and practically collapsed onto his lover below him, his breath coming out in raspy gasps. With his elbows and knees the only things keeping him barely above the other, Yamamoto's gaze tiredly searched out his other half's. When hazel met jade once again, a soft, yet exhausted smile made its way onto the baseball player's face as he stared deeply into the other's, just as exhausted, irises.

With a look of pure adoration, Yamamoto didn't hesitate to bring his head down and bestow another kiss to Gokudera's forehead before he whispered lovingly into his ear.

"You're amazing, Hayato…" Yamamoto spoke sincerely, loving the way the other's name sounded on his tongue as he nuzzled Gokudera's cheek affectionately. "…completely amazing…"

Just like the jock's first name had rolled so easily off his tongue in his ecstasy, Yamamoto shouted his when he released too. They moved together, riding the waves of their orgasms. The warm, pearly essences were mingling, and dripping onto his stomach. It felt weird, but not too bad. Finally, Yamamoto's hand left their now flaccid members, and he collapsed limply.

Before Gokudera could feel threatened that he might be suffocated by the taller and heavier athlete, said athlete held himself up high enough that it was merely a pleasant pressure. It only served to impress the other's closeness onto him stronger.

Yamamoto's hazel eyes gazed into his. Gokudera couldn't help but return the exhausted smile with an uncharacteristically goofy grin of his own. Of course he wasn't aware of his stupid grin, thinking his smile somewhat reflected the jock's. He just felt incredibly good, until he received that whispered compliment. Cheeks turning crimson, Gokudera turned his head to the side. "S-stop it...that cheesy flattery doesn't work on me, Yamamoto." Nonetheless he couldn't stop the hitch in his breath at the affectionate nuzzling of his cheek either.

Hearing the other's words, and how Gokudera had reverted back to calling him by his last name, Yamamoto paused in his nuzzling for a second before he just decided to go with the change. If Gokudera only wanted to call him by his first name in bed then he was fine with that. After all, if they started calling each other by a first name basis in public, people would start to wonder. And really, the taller teen didn't think they were ready for that yet.

Continuing to nuzzle and pepper sweet kisses along the side of Gokudera's face, Yamamoto continued to whisper to the other in a soothingly, loving voice.

"Oh really," the young jock chuckled lightly with a confident smirk, "you seem to be blushing from my flattery."

Yamamoto laid a soft, chaste kiss to his lover's lips before he looked him in the eyes again, his hazel orbs shining with sincerity.

"I really meant it, Gokudera. You really are amazing. I never thought I'd be able to share a moment like this with you," the young jock murmured softly as he pressed his chest and forehead to Gokudera's. "I'm so happy…"

But before Yamamoto could even think of kissing Gokudera again, the taller teen seemed to finally notice the uncomfortable stickiness that clung to his and his smaller companion's stomachs. Lifting himself up off the other, Yamamoto was quickly able to see the residue of their love-making clinging to their skin.

"Ha ha…" Yamamoto chuckled lightly with a sheepish grin. "…maybe we should clean ourselves up before this stuff becomes too difficult to get off?"

"No, I'm not!" Gokudera protested with a huff, as the jock insinuated his blush was proof he was very flattered indeed. "That's just a...a sign of exertion! You're an athlete, you should know about those things!"

Before he could continue with an explanation on how strenuous physical activity could open the blood vessels and cause a blush just as easily, he was kissed in the sweetest way, and caught in the mesmerizing gaze of Yamamoto once again. The already crimson blush turned an even darker shade at the wonderful whispered words. An incredible warmth flooded the smaller Italian. He hadn't believed this was possible either. Yamamoto was so popular with the girls, and he never ever had dared to believe the other one might not be looking for one of those. He had never thought the jock might be gay. Searching for an answer to those words, Gokudera was grasping for the right things to say when Yamamoto's mood suddenly changed.

The taller teen rose above him. The bomber's questioning gaze turned to one of slight disgust as a now colder drop of essence dripped from Yamamoto's stomach down to his. "Damn, yeah. We should." Stretching and leaning over slightly, Gokudera reached for the drawer of his nightstand. He was careful not to roll over too far, so the small pool of liquid would stay on his flat stomach and not soil his bed. Finally fumbling the wet wipes out of the drawer, he pulled a few out and pressed the pack into Yamamoto's hand.

Busying himself with wiping up the little puddle and the stray splashes, his eyes fully set on the task so as not to miss a spot, Gokudera, seemingly out of the blue, mumbled. "I'm, too."

Yamamoto's eyes stared transfixed on Gokudera's supple body as the smaller teen stretched himself as far as he could go to reach the drawer to his nightstand. Seeing the other's muscles flex in the waxing moonlight made Yamamoto's heart beat faster as blood started to pool down in between his thighs again.

Thankfully, before Yamamoto could get too turned on, Gokudera gave him a distraction in the form of throwing a packet of wet wipes in his hand. With the thought of not being sticky anymore in the forefront of his mind, the young jock opened the packet and set to work on cleaning himself off the best he could. After some vigorous scrubbing around his lower half, Yamamoto realized that the only mess he still had to clean up was his one dirty hand; the hand that had been holding both his and Gokudera's erections when they came.

Staring at the gleaming white streams all over his hand, Yamamoto raised a curious eyebrow as he tentatively brought the hand closer to his face to lick up a small trail with his tongue. The young athlete studied the taste from within his mouth, finding that the flavor was weird, but not repulsive.

With his mind occupied by this new experience as he cleaned the rest of his hand up with a wet wipe, Yamamoto barely heard Gokudera's unconscious murmur. The taller teen paused in his actions, his eyes widening at the words that had left Gokudera's lips. Did that mean that Gokudera was happy for this moment, too?

Feeling overwhelmed with gratitude, Yamamoto quickly threw his wet wipes into the trashcan nearby and cupped the side of Gokudera's head with his cleanest hand. It took only a second for the young jock's lips to descend upon the other's in an explosive kiss. Yamamoto poured every ounce of passion he held for the other in that one kiss as his fingers tangled into the soft, silver locks of the other's hair; their tongues rubbing vigorously against each other's.

When he felt close to suffocating, Yamamoto finally withdrew from Gokudera, their breaths ragged and gasping from the exertion. The young jock could feel that he was semi-hard again, and that he wanted nothing more than to shower Gokudera with the same affection he had just shown him only moments prior. But as his smoldering eyes stared deeply into Gokudera's vibrant green, Yamamoto unconsciously glanced to the side to see the clock upon Gokudera's nightstand. Seeing as how it was two in the morning, and realizing how tired his body actually was, Yamamoto's eyes dimmed in sadness.

"It's pretty late," the young jock murmured sadly as he glanced back into Gokudera's eyes, his one hand still holding the side of the smaller teen's face. "We should probably get to bed, huh?"

Gokudera had no idea what the hell came over that idiotic baseball-freak, as he suddenly cupped his face again and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Granted, he didn't put up any resistance. Why should he when it felt so fucking good? While his mind was reeling, and trying to understand what had happened, his body just reveled in the attention and reacted. Helpless, wanton moans drowned in the passion of the kiss as he gripped Yamamoto's shoulders, hanging on for dear life.

The kiss lasted to the point where he saw stars for lack of oxygen, but he just didn't care. Only when the other one withdrew and the new air burned in his lungs did he once again remember how much his body actually depended on that oxygen. His eyes were half-lidded, his gaze glazed over in newly awakened passion as he looked up, only to see the change in attitude in the jock. Slowly, the words brought Gokudera back.

Realizing how much he had lost himself to the kiss, and how he had been fully ready to go another round, the little bomber felt very annoyed at himself, his hormones, and at Yamamoto for inciting that kiss in the first place. "We already _**are**_ in bed, stupid!" He answered grumpily. One glance at the clock told him Yamamoto was right, though. Sighing heavily, the silver-haired Italian looked up again. "You wanna head to the bathroom first?"

Yamamoto just laughed sheepishly at Gokudera's point.

"Yeah, I know we're already in bed, but you know what I mean, haha!"

But when the smaller teen offered to let him use the bathroom first, Yamamoto couldn't repress the image of using the shower with Gokudera. The very idea of warm water flowing down the other's beautiful porcelain skin and water droplets glistening in his damp, silver hair sent Yamamoto's groin aflame with desire.

Trying his best to calm himself down, the young jock just gave another sheepish laugh. He knew that Gokudera had only offered him to use his bathroom first to get ready for bed, and had not offered to shower with him or anything.

"Haha, okay, if you don't mind," The taller teen spoke kindly as he glanced around for a distraction for his 'little problem'. After all, staring at Gokudera wouldn't help him calm down in the slightest. "I actually brought my own tooth brush and some extra clothes with me, because I told my dad that I would be out late studying with you and Tsuna, so I'd probably spend the night at one of you guys' houses."

After he said that, Yamamoto tried to shift himself off of the bed without having Gokudera realize how hard he was, but in his nervousness he accidentally brushed his erection against the side of the smaller teen's leg. As a hiss of pleasure left his lips, and the feeling coursed up Yamamoto's spine, he glanced towards Gokudera to gauge his reaction. Would Gokudera be disgusted with him? Would he think he was super perverted and kick him out of the apartment now?

"Yeah, whatever," the feisty Italian just grumbled at Yamamoto's sheepish answer, only to roll his eyes next. "If I'd mind, I wouldn't have offered now, would I? Idiot." Gokudera shook his head, but his voice wasn't as venomous as it usually was. At the next bit of information he raised his eyebrows. It was not too unusual for them to have a sleep-over at Tsuna's house, but why ever would Yamamoto believe he might end up here? Especially after the way things had turned these last few weeks.

While his mind was mulling this one over, he actually had a small smile slip onto his lips. "That was good thinking for once. And it turned out to be even better think..." Gokudera stopped in mid-sentence, when he felt Yamamoto's, once again, hard flesh brush his thigh. The small hiss didn't slip by unnoticed either. For a tiny moment, the bomber was torn on how to react.

Only then, he saw the jock's uncertainty; even anxiety. Swallowing audibly with a tiny blush creeping back onto his cheeks, Gokudera turned fully to the other one. "W-we should...take care of that..." His gaze dropped pointedly to the straining flesh. "…or you won't find any sleep." Looking back up into Yamamoto's hazel orbs, the smaller Italian's cheeks turned a darker shade. He had succumbed to the kiss, hadn't he? He had reacted and had been fully ready for another round. So why did he feel so awkward now?

When he heard Gokudera and saw his cheeks flush crimson, Yamamoto couldn't help but blush profusely in response as well. He wanted nothing more than to go another round with his beloved Italian, but he didn't want to be a hindrance to him either. In fact, the taller teen was pretty sure that if Gokudera allowed it, he wouldn't have had any problems grinding against the other for the rest of the night...or morning in this case.

"Y-Yeah..." Yamamoto stuttered out in embarrassment as he wondered if Gokudera was actually willing to go for another round. "But, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to, Gokudera. I can go and take care of this by myself in the bathroom if you don't feel up to it…"

The young jock gave the smaller teen another sheepish smile, his eyes shining with sincerity.

"I would just feel bad if you only tried to make me feel good, you know. I want to make you feel good too, so it's up to you, Gokudera. If you want to…help me…then that means that I'm going to be willing to go another round…but if you're too tired, I can just go and take care of my problem myself…"

Yamamoto waited in uncertainty, watching Gokudera's reactions for annoyance or even repulsion. He just really didn't want to be an inconvenience to his beloved bomber, so it was up to the other to make the decision. Gokudera knew that the next day was Sunday, so that they didn't have to worry about school, but it depended on when Gokudera wanted to go to Tsuna's house to help him study tomorrow, too.

Even through the tanned skin, the silver-haired Italian could discern the blush on Yamamoto's cheeks. He would never have said it out loud, and definitely not in these words, but he thought it endearing how the young jock was answering all embarrassed and flustered, too. Seeing how Yamamoto didn't try to force anything on him, and rather prepared to take care of things himself, actually worked much in his favor.

There was a small smile tugging on Gokudera's lips. His fingers spread; his hand combed back his bangs. "Che, if I let you take care of that on your own, who knows how long I'd have to wait for my shower. You might actually like it in there and never come out again." Seeing the stupefied and still uncertain expression on Yamamoto's face, Gokudera closed the short distance between them. Burying one hand in the black, thick hair again, he leaned in and kissed the jock tenderly.

His lips almost brushing Yamamoto's, he whispered, "I don't have to, but I want to."

All of the Rain Guardian's worries were swept away at feeling those familiar fingers tangle into his hair, and as the other's soft lips gently pressed against his. When Gokudera murmured those final words, Yamamoto couldn't repress the delighted shudder that spread up his body; his hard member twitching in anticipation.

With their faces so close together, it didn't even take Yamamoto a second to devour the other's lips with his own in a hungry kiss. Wrapping one of his arms around Gokudera's body and having the other hand come up to cradle the back of the smaller teen's head, Yamamoto gently pushed his lover back down onto the bed as his tongue worked wonders on the little Italian's mouth.

"I want this, too," Yamamoto gasped out huskily as he broke off the heated kiss to place smaller, delicate kisses all over Gokudera's face. "I _**want**_ to keep touching you. I never want to stop…"

With the heat pooling between his legs urging him on, Yamamoto continued to kiss hot trails down Gokudera's face to his neck, and then along the Italian's chest. There he massaged the other's nipples with his thumbs for a bit before he continued onward where he dipped his tongue into Gokudera's belly button. Yamamoto rubbed his silver-haired lover's sides affectionately as he finally made his way down to the other's lower half, where he placed a kiss just above the other's curly, silver hairs.

Feeling a little hesitant, but willing to try, hazel orbs glanced up to meet with their green counterparts. The taller teen was completely dead set on giving Gokudera as much pleasure as possible, instead of tending to his own.

"Gokudera, can I try something?" Yamamoto asked hesitantly with a slight blush, his face hovering only an inch away from smaller teen's groin. "I…I really want you to feel good…"

As soon as the words were out, Gokudera found himself at the receiving end of a devouring kiss once again. He couldn't help but succumb to the demanding tongue; moaning at the feeling. He really could get addicted to this. Giving in to the gentle suggestion, he lay back down again, enjoying the kiss to the fullest as his fingers played in Yamamoto's hair.

When they finally parted, the smaller Italian panted. He closed his eyes at the words; his cheeks heating again. He had no idea how to answer to that, and no words came to his mouth, all he knew was that his body was craving the jock's touch. He never wanted the other to stop either. Not really good with words, all Gokudera did was moan softly at the tender ministrations and massaged the back of Yamamoto's skull.

A string of small gasps left his mouth when his neck was kissed, and the kisses trailed even lower. Biting his lower lip, Gokudera writhed under the slow torture of the rubbing thumbs, feeling his member reawakening with growing interest. Totally concentrated on just feeling Yamamoto, the feisty bomber had his eyes closed again and gave a surprised gasp as he felt the wet tongue dip into his belly button, his muscles twitching under the foreign assault. Eyes flying open in wonder, Gokudera finally realized how far down the other really was. With another gasp, his muscles twitched again as a kiss was placed even lower.

When their eyes met, a shiver ran all over the small Italian's body. Yamamoto's question, his hesitancy, made it pretty clear what he was pondering to do. Once again, Gokudera turned a dark shade of crimson. "Oh no, you don't!" He blurted out. "You can't!" It wasn't as if he had never thought about it, or imagined it all alone in this very room. But those were fantasies; private. No one would ever know about it. This? This was reality. As much as Gokudera wanted to know if it would feel half as good as he imagined, he was appalled at the reality of it.

His thoughts and his bodily wants clashing on this, the little bomber uttered with much less certainty, "Y-you shouldn't... I..." '_don't know if I could do the same'_. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. The right-hand-man of the Tenth shouldn't feel intimidated by _**anything**_. Still, uncertainty flickered in his eyes as he held Yamamoto's gaze.

Yamamoto never expected the outburst that left the smaller teen's lips. Completely taken aback by the other's fear and..._**disgust**_...the taller teen couldn't repress the hurt that flashed across his eyes. Did Gokudera think that he wouldn't be able to handle it? That he would hurt him?

"O-Oh..." Yamamoto muttered out solemnly, any confidence he had felt beforehand now completely gone. "Okay…I won't do anything…if you don't want me to."

Yamamoto had never expected such an outright refusal from the other that he felt lost on what to do now. Did he just rub up against Gokudera like he had last time, or would the little bomber become bored with that?

"Um...w-what do you want me to do then?" The young jock asked with uncertainty, feeling a little stupid now for even trying to suggest doing something so different and risqué in the first place. He really should have known that Gokudera would be too freaked out by the idea.

When the slender Italian saw the hurt he had caused in Yamamoto's eyes, he bit his lower lip. Fucking shit! He had never expected anything like this to happen. As intriguing and hot as the Rain Guardian's idea was, it was just too much for Gokudera to handle at the moment. But it had never been his intention to hurt the other one. Damn, damn, damn! He knew he was bad with situations like this. He wanted to...no...he _**needed**_ to reassure Yamamoto. Now, how to do that?

He sat up then to get a better angle to try and talk. "I...I shouldn't have...shouted. It...was just damn...surprising." Thinking about his own inhibitions, Gokudera fought with himself. Just showing the tiniest bit of weakness had always worked against him, and always gave people the right openings to hurt him, but Yamamoto was different, right? The other guardian never had consciously tried to hurt him, and he had promised to try to learn to trust him. Swallowing audibly, the silver-haired bomber could feel his cheeks glow again as his decision was made.

"Y-you surprised me. I never thought you would even...think about it?" Gokudera looked to the side, unable to keep looking into those hazel eyes and their still hurt gleam. "I...It's not...that I don't want to...try, or that I...don't trust you. I just don't know if I…if I could...reciprocate, y-you know?" His hand was clawing at the sheets. "It...it wouldn't be...fair."

Hearing the other's explanation, the hurt finally dissipated from Yamamoto's eyes. Now he finally understood what Gokudera was saying, and why he had reacted the way he had.

"Oh...I see now," Yamamoto spoke gently, another sheepish smile coming onto his face. "I'm sorry for surprising you like that. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable too. But just so you know, Gokudera, for the things I'm interested in trying out, it doesn't mean that I expect you to do the same in return for me."

With his eyes shining with affection, Yamamoto scooted forward over the smaller teen's body to affectionately stroke the side of Gokudera's face.

"I won't feel bad if you don't want to try out the same things as me, because we're open to different things, Gokudera. That's natural, after all," the young jock continued as he gazed into Gokudera's eyes lovingly. "All I want is to make you feel good, so if what I just suggested makes you feel uncomfortable, we won't do it, okay?"

Placing a soft kiss to the other's forehead, Yamamoto reached down to take Gokudera's hot, hard member into his hand again. Giving the searing flesh a soft squeeze, another idea popped into the baseball players head. Feeling a little uncertain about the idea, because of Gokudera's previous outburst, but still willing to try his luck, Yamamoto decided to ask.

"Hey, Gokudera? Do you think that maybe we can finish this off in the…shower, or something?" The raven-haired teen spoke shyly as another blush made its way onto his face. "I mean, it is getting pretty late, and if we both take care of ourselves in the shower, then we'd be able to easily clean up afterward, too…"

Slowly the little bomber's eyes returned to seek out Yamamoto's. He was relieved to see the hurt gone from their depth. Taking in the explanation, he slightly nodded. Even though he didn't know how to answer, he felt warmth spread all the way through him. Yamamoto was so understanding. Gokudera couldn't put into words the feeling of thankfulness at having the other one care for him. He knew he could be difficult to deal with, and that not too many people ever made the effort.

Unconsciously, his face leaned into the gentle gesture. Once again, he all but lost himself in the Rain Guardian's hazel orbs as the other one tried to reassure him further. "O-okay." He closed his eyes at the sweet kiss to his forehead, only to have them fly open again at the next second as he moaned in surprise. An image flashed through his mind of the lean, muscular body of the athlete all wet, glistening, and slippery, which made his hardness twitch in Yamamoto's hand.

His affirmative answer was a drawn out moan. "Ye~ah! Tha-that is a...very good idea." It took a big effort on Gokudera's part to beckon Yamamoto's hand away from his needy flesh. Taking the other's hand in his own, he stood up to lead him to his bathroom. As soon as he opened the door though, a very pissed off little Uri mewled at him angrily, wiping a clawed paw over his leg, only to then make his way, head and tail held high, to the warmest spot on the bed. He wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by the feisty Italian screaming up a raging storm at him.

Yamamoto's heart skipped a beat at feeling the swollen flesh in his palm twitch at the suggestion of the shower. And as he heard Gokudera moan out in consent, it took everything in the taller teen's power not to moan out wantonly in return. The image of a wet Gokudera was almost too much for him.

Looking forward to the soaking hot shower to come, Yamamoto smiled happily to himself as he felt his little lover intertwine their fingers and lead him off the bed towards the bathroom. But just as they opened the bedroom door, Uri pounced in, hissing up a storm at Gokudera and scratching him across the leg. Yamamoto jumped in surprise, completely having forgotten that Uri was still out of his box.

Of course, because of this, Gokudera started swearing profusely at Uri and screaming at the top of his lungs. Knowing he'd have to take the lead now if they were going to get to the bathroom, Yamamoto placed one of his hands on Gokudera's shoulder and started steering him towards the bathroom; his other hand still firmly clasped in his smaller companions'.

As they entered the small bathroom, the young jock closed the door behind them (just in case Uri got any more funny ideas), and directed Gokudera to sit on the toilet. Once they were there, Yamamoto knelt on the ground, his mouth coming up to nibble on one of the smaller teen's ears in a comforting gesture. The taller teen unconsciously made, 'shushing', noises in order to calm the feisty bomber as he kissed down his face towards the other's neck. There, the Rain Guardian gently licked and sucked on the creamy skin, adding a few more red marks to the ones that were already there.

"I don't think your scratch is too deep," Yamamoto commented soothingly as he finally glanced down at the other's leg after placing a soft kiss right above Gokudera's heart, "but it still might sting a bit if we go into the shower."

With his eyes now set on Gokudera's green irises, Yamamoto questioned with an anxious tone, "Do you still want to continue…?"

If he just had one, only one, damn dynamite stick at the ready! That tiny beast! While he was still raging at the little monster licking it's paw unfazed on his bed, a firm hand gripped his shoulder and lead him from the room, but not before he could shake one fist at Uri.

As the object of his rage was removed from sight, Gokudera slowly calmed down, letting Yamamoto lead him. He found himself placed on his toilet seat with the raven-haired jock kneeling before him. He was looking at him questioningly. What was going on? But then gentle teeth played along his ear. A soft moan escaped Gokudera. The calming noises the Rain Guardian made did help subdue any lingering feelings of rage, but the kisses, licking, and the sucking started up a different kind of storm in the feisty Italian.

Taking a second to focus again, Gokudera looked down his leg, making a dismissive hand gesture. "That's nothing. I'm used to worse." Uri scratched him pretty frequently, but those small injuries were nothing compared to the injuries he had suffered in the line of his duty as right-hand-man. He didn't even feel the scratches anymore. Well, most of the time.

Seeing the anxious look in Yamamoto's eyes, a small smile tugged at the little bomber's lips. Finally taking his hand out of the jock's, he buried both in the raven hair. "Nothing could keep me from it," he said softly, leaning a bit forward to lick at Yamamoto's lips; gently but firmly demanding entrance. When the lips parted, his tongue searched out its opposite for a slow, but passionate dance.

A shudder of delight ran down Yamamoto's spine, and his eyes swelled with so much happiness at Gokudera's words that the taller teen felt completely lost on what to do as he felt the gentle caress of the other's tongue against his lips. His brain finally registered what Gokudera wanted only a second later though, as Yamamoto eagerly parted his lips for the other to enter. The young athlete moaned in rapture at the feeling of Gokudera's tongue lovingly embracing his, and as he felt the other squeeze his hands in his hair. Cupping the back of the silver-haired teen's head, Yamamoto deepened the kiss further by bringing Gokudera closer to him as he moved forward as well, their tongues never stopping in their quest to feel as much of the other as possible.

Yamamoto didn't know how long they kissed for, but once he distinctly felt the lack of oxygen to his lungs, he slowly parted ways with his beloved bomber. With his eyes shining with complete devotion, the young jock stared imploringly up into his smaller companion's jade-green orbs. There was so much that Yamamoto wanted to say right then to Gokudera. He wanted to tell the other how much he loved him, and how happy the other was making him, but he knew that wouldn't be the best idea. Gokudera wasn't ready to hear something like that. Not yet, and probably not for a while.

"Gokudera…I…" Yamamoto murmured softly, his eyes shining with conviction for a moment before he caught himself almost saying what was truly in his heart. After that, the serious look on the jocks face converted into that of a soft, accepting one. He knew that Gokudera wasn't ready to hear those special three words now, but Yamamoto knew that someday he would be, and that he would still be there to say them to the feisty Italian when he was ready.

"Let's take our shower, shall we?"

And with another kiss to the other's forehead, Yamamoto stood up from his kneeling position before Gokudera and turned around to face the shower, turning on the shower head.

When their kiss finally ended, the silver-haired Italian felt Yamamoto's gaze drill into him like he wanted to directly view his soul. A shiver ran down his spine at that. He started to feel insecure again. Something was going on and he had no idea what that was. He hated that feeling. Finally Yamamoto started to explain whatever was on his mind, only to stop, mid-sentence. What the other one said in the end, didn't seem to fit with the way he had started, but the way his face had relaxed and when the other was kissing his forehead again, it seemed whatever had been on his mind had resolved itself.

While the jock was running the water, so it would be warm when they stepped in, Gokudera turned to the sink. "Just a sec." With practiced ease, he opened the clasps to his leather wristbands and put them on the wider part of the sink by the soap dish. Even though the two silver chains he was wearing wouldn't mind the water, the emblems would lose their shine, so he took those off, too. Only his rings he kept on; them being almost a part of him.

As the water was running hot now, Yamamoto stepped into the shower first, Gokudera following close behind. The water was falling all around the raven-haired athlete, and he looked even way hotter than the smaller bomber had imagined. "Hmmmm!" He hummed appreciatively. Stepping up to the taller jock, the water drenched him too then as both his hands came up to stroke the now wet and slippery chest.

Warm streams of water cascaded down his body as Yamamoto stepped fully into the shower. The taller teen stared on in appreciation as Gokudera soon joined him, rivulets of water slipping down his body to the shower floor below. Hearing the other hum in appreciation, and feeling him place his hands on his chest, Yamamoto shuddered in delight. Gokudera looked even more breathtaking than he had previously.

His breath hitching at the other's touch, Yamamoto placed his hands along the smaller teen's sides. He began exploring the other's slick, wet body; his hands roaming everywhere they could reach. Yamamoto watched the other as he did this, his eyes shining with fascination at every noise and movement Gokudera made at his touch.

Loving the sounds that were emitting from his beloved bomber, Yamamoto started to kiss along the other's face, and down to his neck and chest, occasionally nipping and sucking at the other's flesh. As his mouth made it's way towards a nipple to gently lap at the perked bud, the young athlete's hands then came down to possessively grope Gokudera's ass before he thrust his hips forward to grind their erections together; moaning wantonly at the friction it produced.

Tiny moans slipped from the bomber's lips at the first touches. As the calloused hands roamed more freely, Gokudera moved with their motion, pressing into their touch. Soon, his moans became louder; hisses and gasps mixing in when he felt Yamamoto's teeth on his tender skin.

His own hands roamed the firm abdomen, feeling the soft dips and ridges as they slowly stroked higher. He let his nimble fingers brush the athlete's nipples again as his own was gently licked. His moan then turned into a deep groan when his lower cheeks were gripped and massaged so possessively. "Aaah, Takeshi!" Gokudera rasped, as their hard members touched once more.

His arms wrapped around the taller teen then. One hand made its way into the raven hair again, while the other stroked lower to end up taking hold of one firm butt-cheek. With new leverage, Gokudera began to grind back, moaning louder at the delicious feeling. Burying his face at the crook of Yamamoto's neck, he first kissed the soft skin, only to suck at it seconds later as the passion overtook him.

"Hm...Takeshi...so good," he whispered breathless between sucking and kissing.

Hearing his name being groaned out like that practically sent Yamamoto over the edge.

"Hayato!" The taller teen gasped out breathlessly as he felt the other grab his butt and start grinding wildly against him. Yamamoto started gasping and moaning in ecstasy at the other's ministrations, shudders of pleasure emanating from his body as Gokudera licked and nipped at his skin.

"Shit!" Yamamoto growled out lustfully as he pushed Gokudera against the shower wall then, and lifted one of the smaller teen's legs for a different angle as he increased the pace of their rubbing. Yamamoto could feel heat beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach as he started thrusting faster, the friction almost too much for him to bear. "Hayato…I'm….so close…" the taller teen gasped out between breaths as his hand traveled down to grasp their erections together again.

Yamamoto gasping his name sent shivers down the feisty Italian's spine. His hand on the athlete's butt seemed to have a very powerful effect, Gokudera realized, as he hit the tiled wall behind him with a slight grunt. "Damn!" His leg was lifted, giving Yamamoto more room to move and exposing more sensitive flesh of the smaller bomber. Ecstatic moans poured from his lips when his balls were open to more of the friction, too.

His hand clenched in the taller teen's hair when he sucked at his neck even more passionately. He could feel Yamamoto's tension growing, his own not too far behind. "Ah...Ta-Takeshi...ngh!" As the athlete grabbed their hard members once again, Gokudera felt shots of electricity shoot up his spine. His hand kneaded the firm cheek in time with the fast, erratic thrusts then. A new, tight coil of ecstasy was forming in his stomach. "Ta~ke~shi," The feisty bomber moaned, teetering on the edge. Lost in his passion, and unable to contain all his feelings, he bit Yamamoto's shoulder as both his hands clutched at him possessively, like he feared the other might disappear.

Gokudera's hands were doing wonders on him as they kneaded into his flesh to the times of their thrusts. Yamamoto gasped and groaned in ecstasy as his hand started pumping both his and Gokudera's members with every thrust of his hips. When Gokudera clutched at him desperately, his teeth sinking into his shoulder possessively, Yamamoto couldn't hold it back anymore. With a scream of pain and pleasure, the other's name left the young jock's lips as he came hard onto Gokudera's stomach. With his vision blurred with blissful white, Yamamoto continued to ride out his orgasm as he pressed Gokudera against the shower wall, his face burying into the smaller teen's mop of silvery, wet locks.

"Hayato...Hayato..." Yamamoto whispered out as he came down from his high, occasionally planting kisses along the side of Gokudera's face as he held the other to him possessively; the water from the shower head beginning to wash the evidence of their love making away.

As Gokudera heard his name echo around the small room (a thick mixture of pleasure and pain), the hot flesh pulsating against his own member in its release. With the hand pumping still, he finally lost it, too. "Takeshi!" He screamed once again, when the tight coil in his stomach exploded, sending fiery release through his body, and his pearly seed spurting from his twitching hardness.

Even though the hard wall in his back wasn't too comfortable, Gokudera was actually glad that Yamamoto held him pressed against it, as he felt pretty weak in the one remaining knee holding him up. His name was whispered again and again between sweet kisses, and Gokudera was sure it had never sounded better than right now. His grip on Yamamoto didn't loosen, but his lifted leg wrapped around him, too, to pull him in even tighter.

Turning his face slightly, with his hand at the back of Yamamoto's head directing the other one, the smaller teen guided them into a kiss. Leaving himself open, he was begging the jock to taste and feel him. He didn't want this night, this moment, to end. There was a distinct fear at the back of his head that this was just too good to be true, that good things just didn't happen to him. Clinging to Yamamoto and to this moment, he at least wanted to get as much out of it as possible before it all turned out to be only the hottest dream ever, after all.

Yamamoto was breathing heavily as warm water continued to cascade down his body, his mind completely muddled by the afterglow of his orgasm. When he felt the leg he was holding up wrap around him and draw him closer into the warm, delicate body before him, Yamamoto gasped at the intense feeling of heat. He had never felt so close to Gokudera then he did then; his body completely compressed against the other's wet, naked body as they both held onto each other desperately.

When Yamamoto felt Gokudera guide him into a kiss, the taller teen didn't hesitate to give the smaller teen what he wanted. The young jock easily slipped his tongue into the other's mouth for a slow, sensual kiss. Bringing one of his hands to cradle the back of the Italian's head to intensify the kiss, his other hand roamed all over Gokudera's body. He never wanted things to end either, but even now Yamamoto could feel exhaustion begin to pull at him.

Feeling disappointment stir within his gut, Yamamoto parted his lips from Gokudera's; his face contorting in sadness. But as he placed his forehead against Gokudera's affectionately, and stared deeply into those passionate green eyes, the taller teen couldn't help but give his usual happy-go-lucky smile in return. Gokudera never failed in making Yamamoto feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"I can't believe I'm here right now..." Yamamoto whispered out in amazement, his eyes shining happily into the other's jade-green orbs as water cascaded down their bodies. "This night has been so amazing, Gokudera…I never want it to end…"

The Rain Guardian chuckled lightly to himself after that as he drew away from the other; the hand that had been cradling the smaller teen's head coming down to lovingly stroke Gokudera's cheek.

"Now all I want to do is fall asleep beside you…" Yamamoto continued as he stared deeply into Gokudera's eyes. "…if you still want me to, that is..."

The tongue slipping into the smaller Italian's mouth was greeted intimately. Moaning, the feisty bomber dipped his head as far as it would go with the wall at his back, for an even deeper kiss. Even though the feeling of their tangling tongues had been alien to him mere hours ago, already it came natural, and felt so perfectly right. He was addicted to Yamamoto's taste.

The smaller teen's tongue followed the departing one out of his mouth, and he mewled dejectedly when the kiss ended. As the hazel orbs came so close again, all Gokudera could do was lose himself in their depth. A slight blush dusted his cheeks again at the sweet words. He stroked the back of Yamamoto's neck. "I...I don't want it to end either," he whispered back, but tried to hide the sadness he felt when Yamamoto extricated himself from him; unwrapping his leg to let the other go.

The gentle touch on his cheek had Gokudera lean into it, desperate for the reassurance that the jock was still here. The next words spread a warmth through his body that no hot shower in the world ever could. A genuine, if somewhat tired, smile tugged at his lips and made his eyes shine. "I couldn't throw you out in the middle of the night, Stupid...Your dad would kill me." Stretching on tip toe, he gave a small peck to the tip of the dumbfounded, taller jock's nose.

The blush deepening at his own corny gesture, Gokudera turned to the side and grabbed the shower gel, shoving it into Yamamoto's hand. "Here." Gripping the shampoo, he busied himself with that without looking at the other, a little bit embarrassed at his lovey-dovey behavior.

"Haha, he probably would," Yamamoto lightly chuckled out at Gokudera's words as he imagined his father getting upset. But before the taller teen could think too much on that particular thought, Gokudera did the unexpected by stretching up and planting a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose. Yamamoto's cheeks flooded with color at the loving gesture before the happiest smile appeared on his face.

"Gokudera…"

But before the young jock could say anything, a bottle of shower gel was thrust into his hands. Yamamoto stared at the said bottle in confusion for a moment as he witnessed Gokudera turn away out of embarrassment and start rubbing shampoo through his hair. Finding the other's actions adorable, Yamamoto just started lathering up as well.

The rest of the time in the shower was spent in comfortable silence as the two of them cleaned themselves off; Yamamoto occasionally glancing at Gokudera and sending sweet smiles his way. Once the shower was turned off, Yamamoto was handed a towel, which he used to rub at his hair. After drying himself off, and trying his hardest to not look at Gokudera so that he wouldn't get turned on again, Yamamoto tied his towel around his waist and headed out to the living room to rifle through his school bag for his toothbrush.

As he walked back into the bathroom, Gokudera was already brushing his teeth. Grabbing the toothpaste, Yamamoto set to work on brushing his teeth as well as he stood around the small sink in the bathroom. With a playful smile, Yamamoto gently nudged Gokudera's arm with his elbow, trying his best not to laugh too hard in the process, and shoot toothpaste everywhere.

Gokudera had felt the glances sent his way, but knew it was better to ignore them. They really had to get to bed to catch at least some sleep still. Only when Yamamoto was not looking at him did his eyes flick over to watch the tall jock. The water running over the lean muscles was only highlighting the athlete's perfect form. The feisty Italian tried to memorize everything he saw.

When they were finally done showering, Gokudera stepped out first, getting a towel for Yamamoto before he toweled down himself. He, too, slung it around his slim waist before he started brushing his teeth, his eyes following Yamamoto as the other one left the bathroom. A small sigh escaped the silver-haired teen. He smiled around his toothbrush, though, as soon as the jock returned.

Yamamoto used his toothpaste; leaving it open when he put it back down. A slight scowl passed the bomber's features, only to be replaced by a small smile at the soft nudge, and the fun the jock seemed to have. Nudging back gently, he searched out Yamamoto's eyes in the mirror before he bent to rinse his mouth. Coming up again, he dried his mouth. "Take your time", he offered, leaving Yamamoto to it and heading back to his bedroom and his closet.

Pushing the sliding door aside, he looked at his sleeping clothes, rifling through them. Finally, he found one of the biggest shirts he owned, and jersey boxer shorts that should stretch enough to fit the taller teen. Gokudera pulled another pair of boxer shorts from the closet. It was one of his favorites. Dark red with a skull design on one side. Taking the shirt and shorts he intended for Yamamoto, he went to his bed, finding Uri lying right smack in the middle of it. "Uri, off!" One twitching ear was all the reaction his command got him.

Yamamoto could feel his stomach flutter with warmth as he felt Gokudera nudge him in return. He wished that every day from now on could be like this between them.

Hearing Gokudera's offer as the smaller teen left the bathroom, Yamamoto just watched the other leave, his soft, creamy skin shimmering from the shower they had just taken. The taller teen sighed in contentment as he continued brushing his teeth before bending over the sink and spitting.

Finally finishing whatever business he had in the bathroom, Yamamoto just placed his toothbrush in the cup by the sink right next to Gokudera's, and twisted on the cap to the toothpaste container. Smiling happily at the image of their toothbrushes side by side, the young jock finally left the bathroom and headed into Gokudera's bedroom where he saw the smaller teen having difficulties getting Uri off the middle of the bed. Yamamoto chuckled at the sight before an idea popped into his head that might help his little lover out.

Going over to the bed where half of his clothes lay in a heap on the floor, Yamamoto quickly grabbed one of his socks and started moving it around Uri's prone head.

"Hey, Uri!" Yamamoto laughed out as he shook the sock back and forth around the storm cat's face; Uri's beady red eyes following every movement with interest. "Can you catch it? Can you catch it?"

The Rain Guardian giggled to himself as Uri finally took the bait and started swatting at the moving sock until he was standing again. The little cat mewled in disappointment when his paws kept on missing their target, since Yamamoto's reflexes were fast enough to move the sock just out of reach at the right time. Seeing as Uri seemed fully invested in catching the sock now, Yamamoto decided a different approach was in order as he moved away and crouched on the floor. There he started slowly dragging the sock across the floor until Uri jumped off the bed and started stalking the sock across the room.

Yamamoto just laughed as he finally let Uri catch the sock and play with it.

"Hahaha! I guess this will keep Uri off the bed for now until we can get settled," the jock stated with a look of triumph in his eyes before he glanced over towards Gokudera to see the assortment of clothes the other was holding.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Yamamoto let go of the sock to let Uri have his full way with it before he stood again and walked over to his smaller companion. Seeing the set of clothes in the other's hand made the taller teen realize that he had only brought extra clothes to wear for tomorrow and not anything for nightwear. Heck, his boxers were even stained, filthy, and un-wearable at the moment too! Maybe Gokudera was actually offering him to wear some of his stuff…

"A-Are those for me?" Yamamoto questioned softly as he gazed into Gokudera's eyes, his own hazel appearing touched by the other's sentiment. He wouldn't have minded sleeping naked with Gokudera, but Yamamoto knew that if they did that, they probably wouldn't be able to get to sleep anytime soon. So, seeing how the other was probably offering to let him wear his clothes, filled the young athlete with happiness until he was practically bursting. It was really like they were a couple now. He was going to wear Gokudera's clothes!

The slender Italian was utterly frustrated with his storm cat by now. There were days when the two of them got along pretty decently, but today it seemed Uri was dead set on making him look absolutely incompetent in front of Yamamoto. His hands were clenching around the clothes in his hands, crumpling them in the process. Gokudera was about to drop the things and go for the kitten's throat with both hands! Before his temper could get the better of him though, Yamamoto stepped in with a wholly different approach.

Though Gokudera knew that his damned weapon was supposed to follow every command he gave it for them to work effectively in combat, he also knew from reading up on it that cats just weren't the types to be commanded like that. They would follow the _**suggestion**_ if they saw a reason in it. At least during most of their fights, this seemed to be the case. Only in private, the two of them still had trouble establishing the proper pecking order. Watching Yamamoto with his playful, yet very effective approach, though, Gokudera wondered about his own attitude and if he might change it.

"Yeah, quick thinking," he congratulated the jock on his idea, while Uri was on his back with all four claws buried in the sock, trying to pull it apart with mewling noises. "Only, you won't be able to wear that thing anymore once he's done with it."

Finally, the silver-haired Italian put down the clothes on his bed and was about to sit down, when Yamamoto asked him with big puppy dog eyes. "You wanted to sleep naked, idiot?" Gokudera barked the question with his usual fervor, shaking his head. "I don't know about you, but I at least need some sleep." He pushed the bright yellow shirt with the, 'Downtown Tokyo', lettering, and the blue boxers with clouds to the side, pointing at them. "Those are the largest things I've got. I think they should fit. I didn't know if you wanted a shirt." Taking off the towel he sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped on the red boxers he had chosen for himself.

As he witnessed the silver-haired teen drop his towel, Yamamoto quickly looked away in order to not be taken in by the beautiful sight. The taller teen tried to still his fast beating heart, and the excitement that was beginning to course through him at the thought of Gokudera slipping on his boxers against those smooth, creamy legs.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yamamoto walked over to the bed and picked up the two pieces of clothing. Looking down at the set of clothes that were now in his possession, the swordsman smiled happily to himself. He didn't hesitate to bury his face into the yellow shirt and take in the scent of his beloved bomber, the fabric still carrying the slight smell of cigarette smoke (even though Gokudera had quit smoking a while back) and gunpowder.

Eager like a little boy on Christmas morning, the excited Rain Guardian took off his towel and slipped on the blue boxers with the cloud design; the fabric fitting snuggly around his waist. And then, even though he usually didn't wear night shirts (he only did if he was sleeping over at someone's house, or during the winter), Yamamoto never paused in trying the shirt on. It was a little more of a tight fit than the boxers, but not uncomfortable. The shirt at least reached his waist too, even though it would ride up occasionally to show a bit of tanned stomach.

"I like them!" Yamamoto stated happily with a 1000-watt smile taking up his entire face. The world would have to abruptly come to an end in order to make the young jock feel even the slightest twinge of disappointment at that moment, but even if it did, Yamamoto knew he would die a very happy man regardless.

Just as Gokudera had slipped on his shorts, the jock took the t-shirt he had laid out for him and actually buried his face in it. Totally flustered at the sight, the little bomber stuttered. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?" A new blush flushed his cheeks. He knew the answer to his startled question, and was embarrassed about it, but at the same time he actually thought the act cute. What the heck was going on with him?

While he still stared slightly incredulous at the athlete, Yamamoto stripped the towel to slip into the new clothes. Gokudera couldn't help but stare. "Damn..." He whispered to himself. Those boxers had never ever looked so fucking good than right now. While they were loose and comfy for him as sleeping boxers in a hot, humid summer, they fit utterly snug to Yamamoto's lean hips. The same went for the shirt. It was so tight, it hugged every rippling muscle. It's sunny yellow color served only to highlight the tanned skin, setting it off perfectly. "Me, too," Gokudera breathed, only to realize he had uttered what was supposed to be only in his thoughts. His flush deepened, and he forcibly pulled away his gaze, turning to look at the pillows.

"We...we should lie down before Uri decides he's done with your sock and takes over the bed again." He had two pillows on his bed, which were usually piled on top of each other. Now he pulled them apart, so they both had one.

Yamamoto never expected to hear Gokudera's breathless reply. The taller teen's cheeks flushed with scarlet, and he swallowed thickly as Gokudera's piercing green eyes roved over his body in appreciation. It took all of Yamamoto's will power not to get turned on again.

Thankfully, before all the blood in his body could rush downwards, Gokudera looked away out of embarrassment and offered that they head to bed. Yamamoto just nodded in agreement as he made his way over to the bed, his eyes dead-set on the mattress. The bed was big enough for Gokudera to sleep on comfortably, but with another person added to it, there wouldn't be much free room left over. That meant that no matter what, in order to sleep in the same bed, Yamamoto and Gokudera would have to be touching in some way.

The young jock's heart skipped a beat as he finally crawled onto the bed and got himself comfortable under the covers. Laying his head against the pillow the little Italian had set out for him, Yamamoto peered up towards Gokudera with an excited, but slightly nervous, expression.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently as he shifted slightly to allow Gokudera more access to lie down.

As the feisty Italian busied himself with the pillows, he couldn't see Yamamoto nodding his agreement. He only heard the other approach, and felt the bed dip as he sat down. Scuttling to the edge of the bed, Gokudera made as much room as possible. He was well aware that the bed was a bit small for two, but actually, that wasn't inconvenient for what he wanted anyway.

Looking into those hazel eyes once again as Yamamoto asked him, Gokudera nodded. The other one had made himself as small as possible. Lifting the cover, he slipped in, feeling the heat radiating off Yamamoto immediately. A sigh escaped him. He felt his heart-beat pick up again as nervousness took over. Leaving only a very few inches between them, he settled for the moment.

He searched out Yamamoto's eyes again, taking a breath to steady himself. After what they had done tonight, this shouldn't have been so hard, but it was. What they had done was physical, this...this was different. His cheeks turned rosy again as he finally dared to ask in a soft voice. "Takeshi, would you hold me?" Insecurity was lacing his voice way more than he would have hoped. His heart was hammering against his ribs now. There was nothing he could do to fight the deep seated fear of rejection.

Seeing the other nod and start to shift under the covers, Yamamoto just watched as Gokudera settled down a couple of inches away from him, hesitancy and nervousness evident in his features as well. The taller teen didn't know why it was so hard for them to lie down and just sleep beside each other after all of the physical activity they had just experienced, but for some reason, it was. This was yet another step in cementing the fact that they wanted and cared for each other; another step in their relationship. So, naturally, it would be difficult and nerve-wracking, right?

Even with that thought though, Yamamoto didn't expect the next words that came from those deliciously soft lips. When he heard them, he forgot how to even breathe. The young jock just stared at the other in complete shock, never expecting Gokudera would want to be so intimate while they slept. In actuality, he expected that Gokudera would let him spoon him or something from behind, just as long as they didn't face each other, because of embarrassment or due to shyness, but here Gokudera was, facing him and asking to be held. Yamamoto never felt so honored in his entire life.

"Of course," the taller teen spoke just as softy, his voice wavering with conviction and need. "I wanted to from the beginning, but I was afraid it would scare you away."

Yamamoto stared deeply into Gokudera's eyes for another moment before he gathered his nerve and shifted forward. When his big, strong arms finally wrapped around the smaller bomber's body, they drew the other forward and into Yamamoto's chest. The Rain Guardian had never felt anything so…_**perfect**_ as he did then. Gokudera fitted so easily against him, as if he was destined to, and the Italian's little, silvery head just rested right below his chin. Yamamoto kissed the top of that head as he held the other close to him, feeling Gokudera breathe against his chest. The dark-haired teen then intertwined their legs together to get himself even closer to the little bomber. He also knew for a fact that Gokudera moved around a lot in his sleep from all the sleepovers they had at Tsuna's house, so by holding him this way, there was a less likely chance that Gokudera would move around as much and disturb their sleep. Well, that's what Yamamoto hoped for anyway. Either way, he didn't mind, because Gokudera tended to fall onto his sleeping mat or even _**him**_ whenever they had those sleepovers, so right now wouldn't make any difference.

Those thoughts aside, Yamamoto could finally feel his nerves subside as the warmth of the other emanated around him. The young athlete sighed in contentment, feeling completely and utterly relaxed, and ready to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Gokudera," the taller teen whispered in his beloved's ear before he placed his chin on top of the smaller teen's head once again, and closed his eyes to fall asleep.

When Yamamoto just stared at him, not answering immediately, Gokudera felt his fears rising. He shouldn't have. Putting himself out there just never ended too well for him. But then the jock finally answered, his words sending a flood of warmth through the little bomber. The hazel eyes gazing into his looked so caring, the warmth only deepened.

Snaking one arm underneath him, Yamamoto wrapped both around him and drew him close. A deep, satisfied sigh left the Italian's lips. He was covered in the athlete's heat; two strong arms holding him, and molding him to the taller one's body perfectly as if it was meant to be. Gokudera felt safe, but even more so, at this moment, he felt loved.

As hot and satisfying as this night had been, as good as he had felt, it was nothing compared to the way he felt right now as he got a gentle, chaste kiss on the top of his head. Yamamoto shifted, interlacing their legs. Gokudera used this motion to wrap his arms around the taller one, too. It was an incredibly powerful feeling to him, being held and holding Yamamoto in his arms. He had never thought anything like this possible. It was like a dream, but it felt so unimaginably better.

A tremor went through his body at the soft spoken wish. Overwhelmed by feelings he buried most of the time, Gokudera did not trust his voice enough to answer. His face buried in the jock's neck, he softly kissed it, as he stroked Yamamoto's back instead.

Feeling the silver-haired teen's affectionate touches, Yamamoto squeezed the other to him a little tighter before he felt the fatigue from the day finally catch up with him. Before the young jock knew it, he lost consciousness shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi there! This is Éthelwyn again. We were really happy about all your reviews this time! Thanks a lot, it meant so much. We were really starting to wonder if anyone bothered to read our story at all ;D Thanks also, of course, to anyone who favored and follows us._

_This time around our story takes a little breather and concentrates more on the emotional side of the blossoming relationship rather than the physical. So, sorry guys, no lemon XD It's that first "morning after" with all it's awkwardness and emotional aftermath. _

_So, there are no real warnings for this chapter, except for a little angst, maybe and Gokudera's language, of course, as always ;D_

_As we really need to hear your opinions, we still encourage you to leave a review, even though there's no lemon as a reward this time ;D The two of us are thinking about new projects and have two or three ideas for follow-ups to this story, but we need to know, if you guys think it's worth it. So, any reviews mean a whole lot to us._

_Now, I'm gonna shut up and hope you'll enjoy!_

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, bright sunshine was flooding into Gokudera's bedroom. Yamamoto shifted his head a bit to see the clock on the Italian's nightstand, noticing that it was a little after ten in the morning. The taller teen contemplated on whether to fall back asleep when he finally took in the feeling of warmth that surrounded his body. Glancing down, a heartwarming smile spread across Yamamoto's face at the sight of Gokudera fast asleep, and curled up against him. Yamamoto gently stroked the smaller teen's back as he continued to sleep peacefully, an idea slowly forming in the taller one's head as he did this. Since he was already awake, why not make breakfast for the both of them?

Excitement coursed through the Rain Guardian's veins as he thought over his prospects for a romantic breakfast, but another thought almost put a damper on his plans. Yamamoto just remembered that Gokudera didn't have any food in his house.

Feeling a little apprehensive at the thought of leaving the apartment to go buy food, but still loving the idea of surprising Gokudera with a hearty breakfast (and being able to buy groceries for the other, so that he wouldn't starve), Yamamoto decided to go in the end.

With some difficulties, since Gokudera was holding onto him with a vice-like grip, Yamamoto was able to disentangle himself from the other without waking him (Gokudera was usually a super heavy sleeper anyway), and from Uri who had made a nest for himself at the end of the bed. From there, the taller teen headed into the living room to get his extra clothes from his school bag and put them on. Then, before he left the apartment, Yamamoto tore out a piece of paper from one of his notebooks and started writing out a note for Gokudera, just in case the other woke up before he got back and found that he was gone.

"Good morning, Gokudera," Yamamoto whispered out loud as he wrote out his letter, "last night was amazing! I went out for a bit to pick up some stuff from the convenience store and will be back shortly. I'll see you soon, Yamamoto."

And then for added emphasis, the taller teen attempted to draw a heart at the end of his sentence but ended up failing miserably. Instead of erasing the sad excuse for a heart though, Yamamoto just added another note to the bottom of the page.

"P.S. that last thing was supposed to be a heart," the young jock wrote out as he ended his sentence with a crooked smiley face for good measure.

Lightly chuckling at how silly his note looked, Yamamoto tiptoed back into Gokudera's bedroom to see that in his absence Gokudera had unconsciously hugged Yamamoto's pillow to himself, and that he was still blissfully snoring away. Finding the sight adorable, but knowing he'd have to quickly make his trip to the convenience store if he wanted to surprise the other, Yamamoto just placed the note on top of Gokudera's nightstand and left the room. Making sure he grabbed Gokudera's keys on the way, the taller teen slipped on his shoes and headed out the door, ideas for breakfast running through his mind.

In Yamamoto's arms, enveloped by his heat, Gokudera had found sleep easily. His body being physically exhausted, coupled with the tight hold the jock had on him, helped keep him from moving about that night, but those weren't the only reasons. It was also Yamamoto's closeness. Being held by the other helped keep Gokudera's mind at ease for a peaceful night in body and spirit, too.

Only when Yamamoto left, did the feisty Italian become restless again. His soft snoring became more erratic, his hands searching blindly for the heat missing from his body. Though he could not find the heat, his body settled for the reassuring smell of the other when his arms pulled the still slightly warm pillow to him that Yamamoto's head had rested on only minutes prior.

Holding onto this poor substitute for the athlete's lean body, his snoring deepened and became more regular again; even though he started to move in his sleep without being held by those strong arms, and calmed by the taller teen's reassuring presence. Nonetheless he never stirred when Yamamoto came into the room, and slept on as he went again.

Deciding to implement a quick morning jog on the way to his destination, Yamamoto arrived at the convenience store that he visited with Gokudera the night before. Finding himself almost taken aback by the very thought of how fast everything had changed since last night, the taller teen waited for the glass doors to part before he entered, his mind going into super shopper mode. Not knowing what Gokudera would like for breakfast, Yamamoto decided to play things safe by buying whatever breakfast food he could think off.

As he grabbed a hand basket on the way in, he made his way through the aisles, grabbing multiple packets for miso soup, two big bags of rice, a couple bags of natto and nori, a carton of eggs, some mini sausages, two small cartons of milk (one for Uri, and one for himself), and some dried horse mackerel. And since he was planning on getting more groceries for Gokudera, he bought a couple packets of melon bread (because he knew that Gokudera liked them), some packets of green tea, packets of soba noodles, some cans of iced coffee, and several cans of fruit (since he didn't know what kinds Gokudera liked).

Feeling that his wallet was going to be severely hurt by the amount of food he was getting (and the hand basket was overflowing by this point), the taller teen decided that he couldn't buy anymore and headed towards the counter. He never thought he would be so thankful for the tips those girls from school always gave him at the sushi shop.

After some time at the checkout to get everything rung up, Yamamoto left with completely full hands and a nearly empty wallet. Despite this draw back though, the young jock didn't stop whistling a happy tune in an out of key fashion as he made his way back to the apartment. But before he could get too far, he noticed a flower shop nearby, and with his left over money bought one red and white rose in a small little vase (the red rose reminded him of Gokudera's storm flames, and the white reminded him of the silvery hair he loved so much). With his wallet completely bare now, and barely able to hold all of the things in his hands, Yamamoto slowly made his way back to the apartment, excited for when Gokudera would wake up.

With some struggle, the taller teen somehow made it back into the apartment without dropping anything or making too much noise. After placing the vase of flowers on the coffee table, Yamamoto set to work putting the groceries away, and deciding on what he would cook. Throwing some rice in the small steam cooker Gokudera owned, the taller teen got to work starting the miso soup and brewing the green tea, deciding that after he was done with that he would try to make some tamagoyaki with the eggs he had bought as well.

He really hoped Gokudera would love his breakfast!

It was Uri that finally woke up the sleepy bomber. Standing right in front of his face, he mewled, pawing at the pillow Gokudera still held. Yawning heartily, the Italian teen blinked against the light suddenly filling his vision. "Yeah...yeah...you'll get some food..." He mumbled, his mind slowly getting into gear. It was then that it hit him. He had a pillow in his arms, and as a quick check showed him, Yamamoto was nowhere to be seen. All the incidents of last night came rushing into his mind.

At finding himself alone the next morning, Gokudera's heart began pounding like crazy, his stomach clenching around the rock that had plummeted into the middle of it. Remembering his request, and the way he had clung to Yamamoto after, he felt shame flood him and self-resentment. No one ever wanted a clingy boyfriend, right? Of course Yamamoto had run the first chance he'd gotten!

Oblivious to Gokudera's growing self-hatred and agony, Uri just mewled again, head-butting him to finally get into action. Swallowing heavily against the feelings trying to rise up in his throat, Gokudera turned around to get out of bed, only to find a note laying on his bed stand. He hated to see how his hand was shaking when he took it up to read it. He feared the message those scribbled words held, certain Yamamoto didn't even want to look at him to tell him that what little they had had was over.

The message he read was nothing like it. He stared at it uncomprehendingly; reading it again. Gokudera gazed at the misshapen drawing. "Idiot," the feisty Italian mumbled to himself as an incredible relief flooded his system, and a genuinely happy smile formed on his lips. The heart that could never be discerned as such without the explanation underneath was the most beautiful drawing Gokudera had ever seen. Of course, he never would admit to it, but his eyes still traced its lines in wonder.

As all of this was taking too long by Uri's standards, he butted his head in between arm and midriff, looking at the thing that was holding Gokudera up, and mewling at it. "Alright, alright, you'll get your damned food!" He barked at the storm kitten. His smile returning, he carefully put away the note in the drawer of his bed stand. Getting up, he grabbed a shirt from his closet, putting it on and turning to Uri. With the jerk of his head being the silent signal, the kitten jumped to perch on his shoulder.

When he opened the bedroom door, a multitude of super delicious smells hit his nose, making his mouth water. He couldn't keep the appreciative moan from escaping his lips. When he saw Yamamoto busy at work making breakfast, he couldn't help but smile at the sight, either; flushing heavily at his own dreamy looks when Yamamoto turned. "M-Morning...something smells good..." He mumbled, interested in looking just about anywhere besides those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Morning!" Yamamoto greeted with his biggest smile, his hazel eyes shining with anticipation; even though Gokudera was too embarrassed to look at him at the moment. "I'm glad you think so! I haven't cooked breakfast by myself too often, so I'm still learning a bit."

The taller teen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at that as he laughed out of slight uncertainty. He really hoped that Gokudera would be able to enjoy his cooking.

"I hope that you don't mind rice and miso soup for breakfast this morning. I'm also brewing some green tea, and making a side dish of tamagoyaki, but if you don't feel like any of that stuff I can make something else! I bought a whole lot of other groceries, so you can choose what you want your side dish to be. I bought some natto, nori, dried mackerel, sausages, and several cans of different fruits if you're more interested in those. I also bought some iced coffee for you if you don't want any tea, and I also bought some milk for Uri again; but you don't have to give that to him today if you don't want too. And I bought some packets of soba for you to eat later on in the week, and some packets of melon bread too. I basically bought everything in bulk, just in case, hahaha!" Yamamoto listed off at a slightly fast pace out of nervousness. He really wanted Gokudera to feel loved and cared for, but now after he was done listing off everything, Yamamoto began to fear that maybe he was acting a bit too clingy and beginning to overwhelm the other now.

But he couldn't go back. All the young jock could do was wait and hope that the other wouldn't be scared away, and that he hadn't gone overboard with his affection.

As Gokudera couldn't cook much more than cup noodles by himself, anything Yamamoto was making from scratch just was a small miracle to him. "I'm willing to try. If it smells that good, it can't be too bad," he decided, coming closer. He had more than enough experience with his sister's poison cooking (hell, he was the reason most of her recipes were invented!) to be sure that he could sniff out potentially harmful food.

Then Yamamoto fell into one of his nervous rants. A flood of information was dumped on Gokudera. He was starting to blink somewhere around the word tamagoyaki. Soon his eyes went wide. His gaze jumped to the doors of his kitchenette cupboards, halfway expecting them to spring open and spurt forth all the stuff that had to be packed tight in there.

"You're crazy," he breathed, shaking his head. "What the hell, Yamamoto? You...buying all that stuff must have cleaned you out; even with that crazy amount of money you were carrying around yesterday! You shouldn't throw around your money like that! You were paying for last night's dinner already! Who do you think can eat all that stuff? Some bread and eggs or even some rice would have been plenty enough for some breakfast!" His voice slowly rising as he spoke, Gokudera was barking by the end of his own rant.

Feeling ignored and hungry, Uri chose this moment to mewl right into the feisty Italian's ear and bit it before jumping down.

"AAAARGH!" Fists balled at his sides and looking for all the world like he wanted to blow up his pet, Gokudera stormed to the right cupboard, tore the door open and got some canned tuna out. Fuming, he crushed the fish and shoved it at the kitten. "I don't want to hear one damned mewl out of you for the next hour or you'll be back in that box faster than you can get those claws out!"

Uri gave no sign that he had understood or even heard his supposed master, but ate with relish. Sighing a little in frustration, Gokudera turned once again to Yamamoto. His features softened when his eyes met the soft hazel of the other's. "You shouldn't have," he said softly then. "I can't use at least half of the stuff…I...don't know how. You would have been way better off spending that money on yourself, or saving it."

Yamamoto flinched as Gokudera started raising his voice, the taller teen's happy attitude completely deflating with the other's unhappiness. He knew he had gone overboard, and now Gokudera was upset with him for buying so many things.

The young jock thought these things over as Gokudera started shouting at Uri and preparing his food. What if Gokudera felt smothered now from everything he had done? But when the silver-haired teen turned around and spoke softly to him, telling him that he didn't need to buy all that food, that he couldn't use it, and that he would have been better off saving his money, Yamamoto couldn't help but smile gently at the smaller teen.

Quickly turning around to shut off the burners to the stove so that the food wouldn't burn, Yamamoto made his way over to Gokudera and gathered him in his arms.

"I don't regret spending all of my money on you, Gokudera," Yamamoto said with a genuine smile on his face, his hazel eyes shining with devotion. "I _**wanted**_ too. I wanted to make sure I got food for you that you liked. I admit that I got a little too excited and went a bit overboard, but I hope that you will be happy with the stuff I bought you. Just thinking of you not having any food for yourself in here…I just can't stand it, Gokudera. If you can't cook any of the food then I can come over and cook it for you! I won't be able to come over every morning because of baseball practice, but I get up super early to jog on my days off, so I can stop over and cook something up quick if you want! And how about you pay me back by letting me borrow your shower on those days? You don't want a stinky guy to cook your food, right? Haha!"

The taller teen's eyes became questioning then as he stared down into the other's eyes, a nervous chuckle leaving his lips.

"Is that alright with you, Gokudera?"

The little bomber had seen the disappointment in Yamamoto's eyes after his first rant. So when the jock turned away from him, even after his attempt at an explanation, he felt sad, but not surprised. His damned explosive nature! Why did he always have to get so fired up? While he was berating himself though, Yamamoto came to him and wrapped his arms around him. This did surprise the smaller teen, and he looked up questioningly at the other one. The deep caring the other guardian displayed was almost too much to bear. Gokudera's eyes shone with emotions. There was that part of him that had trouble believing, that did not dare to trust; that was searching for an angle to the other one's words. But the other part of him was yearning for someone to really care about him, and was craving the closeness; wanting to trust Yamamoto and have him around as often as possible.

The jock's offer sounded just incredibly good. Nourishing food in the mornings, and Yamamoto here with him. There was a fluttering in his stomach at these thoughts. The hazel orbs then implored him to take him up on the offer. Gokudera had to bite his tongue as a flippant remark wanted to escape; that he didn't want a stinky guy in his apartment at all. He was fighting his own defensive techniques to keep everyone at arm's length with his outbursts and self-dependent attitude.

Swallowing hard, he nodded, "Yeah, you can use my shower whenever you like."

It was all the answer Gokudera was capable of at the moment. He wanted to tell Yamamoto that he would love having him come here just to make breakfast for him, that he appreciated the offer, that the company would be worth way more than the food itself, but he just couldn't bring himself to say those words. He did raise his arms though, wrapping them around Yamamoto to stroke his back gently. Grateful, he looked into the hazel eyes, blushing slightly.

Never expecting the quiet and willing answer from the other, Yamamoto blinked down at Gokudera in total surprise. He really expected the other to say something off hand or even crudely (which Yamamoto didn't mind of course), but to hear how the other wanted him to come over and cook for him, and that he was allowed to use his shower whenever, the taller teen couldn't even describe the happiness that swelled within him then. Just imagining coming over to Gokudera's apartment after an early morning jog, and sharing a shower and some breakfast with the other, a deep, crimson blush flushed across his face. And when Gokudera raised his arms and wrapped them around his body, massaging his back and staring up at him with his shimmering emerald eyes, Yamamoto couldn't help but lean forward and place a soft, chaste kiss against the little Italian's lips.

"Thank you," Yamamoto murmured softly as he leaned his forehead against Gokudera's, gently pecking him on the tip of his nose before continuing with a sweet smile. "How about you go and make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll dish us up some breakfast?"

The young jock waited patiently for the smaller teen's answer, hoping that Gokudera would agree, and excited to see the expression on the other teen's face when he saw the roses he bought for him that were sitting on the coffee table.

Gokudera had no idea why Yamamoto would be blushing at that moment, but he did like to see it. It looked good on him. Was it the thought about what they had done in the shower yesterday? What they might do again when he came over to make breakfast? While that thought was doing its own work on his blush, Yamamoto gently kissed him.

As their foreheads were touching, a small smile was gracing his lips, "Why do you thank me, stupid? Like you said, I don't want a sweaty guy touching my food." His voice held no venom; only soft warmth.

After he got a little kiss on the nose, Gokudera had to close his eyes as too many emotions threatened to overcome him. Taking a breath, he opened his eyes again, but tried not to fix on the hazel orbs that were so close to him. "Yeah, sounds good." Extricating himself from the other one, he headed over to the couch. Only when he reached it, there were two, long-stemmed roses standing in a little vase on the table. He stopped in his tracks, looking at them like they were aliens that landed right there in his living room, flying saucer and all. He was blinking profusely, like he couldn't believe what he saw. But the image just wouldn't disappear.

It was a sweet and very romantic gesture, but it was just too much. With the breakfast the other one was making for him, the offer to do this again, the sweet kiss, Gokudera's feelings were on overload. His diffused blush reappeared full force.

Pointing at those flowers, he barked at Yamamoto totally flustered. "Wha-what the hell is that, idiot? Wh-why would you do something like this?"

As Gokudera agreed to his suggestion, Yamamoto watched the other walk towards the living room with anticipation. And when the smaller teen stopped and stared at the flowers, and turned around to ask him flustered questions, Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle as he started taking out plates for their breakfast.

"Because I wanted too," the taller teen laughed out with a caring smile, his eyes shining with all the love in the world. "You really mean a lot to me, Gokudera. When I saw those flowers on my way back from the convenience store, I couldn't help but think of you, so I bought them. Do…Do you not like them?"

Maybe he really had gone overboard…

Yamamoto's easy laughter didn't help the least bit in this situation. Gokudera was too used to things having an underlying message, a hidden meanness, or simply being some sort of trap. He looked at the flowers. Why would those soft, gentle petals remind Yamamoto of him? He wasn't weak like that! He hated to be seen as weak! But...but a rose had thorns, too. Did that mean Yamamoto recognized his strength, or did those thorns only remind him of the way he lashed out at people trying to get close to him? All the possibilities, most of them hurtful, were spinning in his overactive mind. They were driving him crazy.

His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, his body trembled. He was trying, really trying, to open himself more to Yamamoto. Was it only so that the other one could hurt him even more gruesomely than anyone else could? Even while a part of him told him that the jock wasn't the type, that his fellow guardian was a kind person, that his friend wouldn't want to hurt him, he was just too used to it, and expected it from years of bitter experience.

Again he turned around to Yamamoto. His burning eyes hidden behind the curtain of his bangs, and his voice only trembled slightly when he asked the other one, "Why? Why did they remind you of me?"

Yamamoto paused in taking out the plates for breakfast as he stared at Gokudera's shaking figure, the young Italian's fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. It was only too obvious that the smaller teen was upset.

The jock swallowed thickly, feeling his throat seize up with remorse for allowing himself to act all love-struck and go on a shopping spree for Gokudera. The feisty bomber was obviously upset with him for doing such things, and it tore Yamamoto up inside to know that he didn't like his romantic gift.

Hearing the other's question, and how his voice trembled, Yamamoto felt his heart spasm painfully in his chest. Why did Gokudera hate the flowers? Did they make him feel like the girl in the relationship or something? Because that wasn't Yamamoto's intention at all! He just wanted to show Gokudera how much he cared for him, so he bought him flowers. Wasn't that the normal thing to do when you were in a relationship?

"I…I…" Yamamoto stuttered out uncertainly as he tried to find his voice, his eyes welling up with hurt and distress. "I just…I knew that roses were a romantic gesture, so I bought them because the red one reminded me of your storm flames, and the white one was really pretty and reminded me of your hair. I…I also thought it was kind of symbolic, because roses are really prickly on the outside but are so beautiful on the inside. That's why the roses reminded me of you..."

The taller teen turned away then, unable to look Gokudera in the eyes because of the shame he felt for being so cheesy, and going overboard with his romantic gestures. He really needed to learn to better control himself. Gokudera was still so new to this. Yamamoto just kept on forgetting in his happiness that he needed to tread carefully or else he would only continue to hurt Gokudera.

"I'm sorry…" The taller teen choked out as he stared down at the plates he had just taken out of Gokudera's cupboard. "I know I went too far…I'll go return the flowers if you like…"

His flames...Now, here was a thought that hadn't crossed the sensitive bomber's mind. He easily jumped to conclusions that were hurtful to him, but that was his experience after all. Hearing Yamamoto's explanation though, was anything but. No matter the angle he looked at those words, they were still sweet and showed his care. Prickly on the outside, huh? He had that one right, Gokudera had to admit. Slowly, the tension left his body, and his hands unclenched.

When the last part of the explanation really hit him, and he compared it to the taller teen's reaction, the silver-haired Italian felt bad. Throwing his bangs back, he looked at Yamamoto, who was absolutely distraught. Damn. He even wanted to return the flowers to make him feel better. Gokudera swallowed heavily. He needed to make it up to the other one. He returned to Yamamoto. Hesitantly he put his hand on the jock's arm and made him turn around. There was a furious blush on his cheeks as he felt nervous and awkward about what he was going to do.

"P-please don't...they...they're beautiful. Thank you," stretching a bit, he gave Yamamoto a small, chaste kiss, turning on his heel right afterwards to return to the couch. He needed to retreat for a moment to regroup, somehow. Sitting down on the couch, he looked at those roses. A tiny smile tugged at his lips as he whispered, "Romantic fool."

Completely taken aback by Gokudera's change in attitude, Yamamoto could only stare after the smaller teen's retreating form, his lips still tingling from where Gokudera had just kissed him. The young jock wanted more of the other, though, then just a chaste kiss. He wanted to hold him and kiss the other till they were both breathless…

He wanted to push away the doubts he was beginning to feel around the other.

Yamamoto tried to tell himself that he was just over thinking and over analyzing the situation. Maybe the whole reason as to why Gokudera got upset was because he hated feeling like a burden to Yamamoto, and that he misunderstood something by the taller teen's intentions with the roses? But what if that wasn't the case? What if Yamamoto really was pushing things and coming on too strong to the other? Maybe this whole time, he was moving things along way too fast, and Gokudera was just going along for the ride, because he was lost and didn't know what to do considering the new situation he was in? Maybe that was the real reason as to why Gokudera had allowed Yamamoto to be so physical with him the night before…

The dark-haired teen just shook his head at his fearful thoughts as he started placing the food on their plates and in their bowls. He was crazy! He knew for a fact that Gokudera had wanted to be with him last night. Yamamoto had made absolutely sure that he wasn't taking advantage of the other! He was just letting his worst fears get to him; that was it. But the young swordsman still couldn't repress the slight doubt in the back of his mind concerning the roses he had bought, though. What if Gokudera had only said that he liked the flowers because he felt bad for misinterpreting their meaning, or because the other felt bad for hurting his feelings? The thought of the other still not liking the present he had bought for him, tore Yamamoto up inside, like Uri had done to his sock last night.

Doubting Gokudera's feelings towards him and the things he had done for the other this morning, Yamamoto tried to smile as he brought the food out to the living room, placing two cups of green tea, bowls of miso soup, plates of tamagoyaki, and chopsticks for the both of them.

"H-Here we go…" The taller teen stuttered out unconsciously as he looked at Gokudera while trying to cover up the doubts he felt. "I hope it tastes good. If you want any more I can just go dish up seconds for us."

And with that, Yamamoto sat down on the couch with Gokudera, making sure he at least put some distance between their bodies, so that he didn't come off as too clingy. He vowed that he would try to better control his urges of always wanting to be beside the other and touching him. After all, he didn't want to scare Gokudera away from him. But as he sat down and faced his food, he could see the vase of roses in front of him, staring at him in an almost mocking fashion. Swallowing thickly, Yamamoto just grabbed the firework-themed chopsticks and placed a piece of tamagoyaki in his mouth.

"…Do…Do you really like the flowers?" The young jock couldn't help but voice his doubts after he had swallowed, unable to meet Gokudera's eyes in fear of the rejection he would see in the other's features.

Until Yamamoto brought their breakfast, the little bomber had calmed down again. Even though Gokudera had seen that the jock had done more than one dish, his eyes still went wide as he looked at the food. "Wow, damn, I almost feel like we're over at the Tenth's with so much food around just for breakfast." Usually he just had a plain slice of toast on the go. Too hungry and eager on trying the food, he did not realize the way Yamamoto's smile looked forced.

"I bet it tastes way better than anything I could concoct," he said, trying to calm his friend's obvious nerves about the food. Grabbing the plate and chopsticks, Gokudera tried a first piece of the tamagoyaki. It might not have been the best he had ever tasted (how could anyone beat the Tenth's mother at cooking?) but it was very close, his hunger making it taste even more delicious.

Before he could compliment on the good food, though, Yamamoto asked him about the roses again. Taken aback, Gokudera looked at him, only now realizing the tenseness about the other. He also realized that Yamamoto sat pretty far away. Pretty far, that is, for the jock's standards. Although Gokudera appreciated his free space, especially while eating, that had never stopped Yamamoto from getting up close.

Although he had asked a question, the raven-haired jock didn't even look at him. What the hell had happened? What had gone wrong? Shouldn't he have kissed Yamamoto? Why didn't the other believe him? Setting the plate back on the coffee table, Gokudera turned around a bit on the couch to better face Yamamoto. "Yes, I do," he answered with more conviction. "After you told me why you bought them, I like them...very much so. Even if it's a hopelessly foolish romantic gesture." The last words were spoken so softly, they were almost a whisper, but as Gokudera was leaning ever closer to Yamamoto as he spoke, he was sure the other had understood him perfectly. He tried to get the athlete to look at him without touching him, unsure if he would want that at the moment.

He knew he shouldn't have taken the last part of Gokudera's answer seriously, that it was just Gokudera being his usual crude-self, but the words still stung Yamamoto in his vulnerable-like state. What did Gokudera's words mean? Did it mean that it was foolish to love him?

"Hopelessly foolish?" Yamamoto chuckled out dryly as he continued to stare down at his food. "Is that what I am? Am I a hopeless fool for wanting this so much? For wanting you...?"

The tall baseball player had the nerve to peer into Gokudera's eyes again, his own hazel filled with uncertainty and hurt. He should have been happy at least that Gokudera actually liked the roses, but that still didn't change the fact that he had hurt the other in some way by buying them in the first place.

"I know that everything is so new for you, and I've been really trying to control myself from going overboard, but sometimes I just become so happy and excited that I finally get to share myself with you that I forget to watch my actions. And because of that, I end up scaring you and hurting you."

Yamamoto looked away then as he leaned forward, his forehead coming to rest in his right hand as he placed his elbow on his leg for support; his other arm draped over his other leg, and drooping like Yamamoto's spirits.

"I really went overboard this morning, haven't I?" The taller teen whispered out despairingly, his features distraught. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I'll try to control myself better from now on…"

Gokudera stopped abruptly in his forward movement when he heard that humorless chuckle. His eyes went wide when he realized his words had hurt Yamamoto. His hand that had gripped the edge of the couch for support as he had leaned forward, clenched around it. Why did he always, _**always**_, choose the wrong words? He was just incredibly bad at expressing his feelings.

When Yamamoto finally looked at him, the pain in the other one's eyes made Gokudera ache. Under different circumstances, he might have laughed then when the jock explained his thoughts. All of this here was Yamamoto holding back? How the hell would it be if he was going all out? Five-star candlelight dinner, stretch-limo and a room full of flowers? But the conclusion the other had drawn from his reaction was just the wrong one.

The hazel eyes left his again. Hunched, head resting in his hand, Yamamoto looked almost broken. How...? How could he have done this to the most super optimistic, and happy-go-lucky guy in all of Namimori? Seeing his friend this way, and knowing it was his fault, was actually painful. What the hell was he supposed to do? He wasn't good at comforting people! Panic was setting in. This was going so, so bad!

"I'm not scared!" He blurted out. The moment it was out, and in the way he had shouted it, Gokudera knew it would be received the wrong way. He needed to be sincere and open. Why was that so fucking hard? Swallowing thickly, he tried again. "I...I am scared...b-but not because of the food or the roses. You're right, this is new to me...it's new that someone really cares. I'm not used to someone thinking...good of me. It's scary...it's scary because I...I could get used to it...and I can't help the fear how easy it could be lost again, too. I can't help fear that this is too good, that there's a catch somewhere...there's always been a catch."

Gokudera sighed deeply. His words could be nothing but hurtful. Essentially, he told Yamamoto that he couldn't trust him. The sad thing was, his reaction to the roses had shown exactly that. He couldn't. But it wasn't Yamamoto's fault. He _**knew**_ he could trust the other guardian, only all the knowledge in the world did not help dispel his bad experiences and the suspicions they grew.

Whether Yamamoto wanted to be touched or not, Gokudera needed to look at him. Taking him by the shoulders, he made the dark-haired athlete sit up again and look at him.

"Yes, Yamamoto, you are a hopeless fool for wanting me; for wanting someone with...so many problems. For wanting someone who can't see beautiful roses, but only hidden, hurtful messages. And for wanting someone who says he wants to trust, but fails miserably at the first small attempt," Gokudera's heart was beating painfully, his eyes shimmering as he tried hard to be honest and find the right words. Unconsciously gripping the other's shoulders a bit harder, he continued. "You are a fool...but...but I hope you can remain one…f-for me." His eyes were pleading.

When Gokudera shouted that he wasn't scared, Yamamoto visibly flinched at the outburst. Great! Now he had hurt the other again by saying he was scared. He really was on a roll here. And when Gokudera continued on in a softer tone, telling him how he really was scared about getting used to Yamamoto's kindness and fearing to be let down again, Yamamoto wouldn't lie; it hurt to think that Gokudera didn't trust him enough. But yet, it wasn't surprising. The taller teen knew the Italian had been through a lot in the past. Hell, that's why it took three years to just get to where he was now with the smaller teen, but it still hurt that he wasn't trusted after knowing the other for three years.

The jock's thoughts were interrupted though when he felt Gokudera grab his shoulders and force him to sit up. Hearing the other call him a hopeless fool hurt even more, but when he heard the rest of the bomber's explanation, when he felt the other's grip tighten on his shoulders and saw the pleading look in his eyes, Yamamoto's fears slowly started to ebb away.

Wanting nothing more than to hold the other then, Yamamoto did just that, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen tightly and bringing him in towards his chest. Burrowing his face into the crook of the other's neck, the taller teen just held the other desperately to him; like he feared he would disappear.

"I never want to leave. I just hate that I keep hurting you," Yamamoto whispered out hoarsely as he brought himself up to face the other, their breaths mingling as they faced each other; their lips only inches away. "All I want, Gokudera, is to see you happy. And that's the truth."

When those strong arms caught him in a tight embrace, the feisty bomber sighed in relief. At least something of what he wanted to say must have gotten through. Wrapping one arm around Yamamoto in return, he lifted the other to softly stroke the raven hair, unsure on what else to do, as the athlete still seemed distressed.

Finally, Yamamoto lifted his head again. His voice was raw with emotion. They were so close that Gokudera could almost taste the words as they left the jock's lips. "You don't...Not any more than I hurt myself. As much as I want to, I can't just stop being suspicious; even if it is you. I don't know if this means anything to you, but it is me, not you. I know I can trust you, but I can't help these dark suspicions rising in me. I promised to work on myself, but I can't change overnight."

His fingers spreading and diving into the thick hair, Gokudera smiled softly, "You make me happy. I'm happy that you are here, about the roses, and the breakfast, too. And I'm very happy that we can do this..." He closed the short distance; his lips touching Yamamoto's softly and moving against them slightly before he parted them, inviting the other one in. Unconsciously he leaned into the jock's body even more.

Hearing Gokudera's reassurance made Yamamoto feel a little better; even though the other's next words brought him back down to earth. He knew that Gokudera would be suspicious and that he couldn't change overnight. That was to be expected. But hearing the other tell him that he knew he could trust him was music to the athlete's ears.

Feeling the other massage his scalp a bit, Yamamoto leaned into the hand, closing his eyes in slight bliss as his Italian lover's next words sent shivers of happiness and anticipation down his spine. The taller teen hummed in approval when he felt the other's soft lips meet his, their warmth spreading to him and down to his toes. Yamamoto kissed back almost desperately until he felt Gokudera part his lips. The taller teen responded immediately, but not in the way the little bomber was probably expecting. His tongue entered the other's mouth, hungrily searching for its counterpart until they met in a slow passionate dance. This was short lived though as Yamamoto separated their tongues within the kiss, lapping at the other's tongue in an enticing manner while he retreated back into his own mouth. Yamamoto felt that he needed Gokudera more than ever. He wanted to feel the other take control.

Moaning yearningly, the feisty Italian's tongue greeted Yamamoto's when it entered. Their slow entanglement had his fingers moving in the other one's hair. But before he could fully enjoy it, it seemed to be over as the jock's tongue retreated. Gokudera mewled softly. Feeling the tender lapping though, he understood; following only too willingly.

A shiver ran down his spine as he tasted Yamamoto fully once again. Tentatively at first, he explored the territory again, soon stretching a bit for a better angle in order to reach every nook and cranny. Only when he felt satisfied that way did he nudge the other's tongue gently into another slow, intimate dance. His arm around Yamamoto was holding the jock tight and slightly stroking as his other hand massaged the back of his head.

As wonderful as it felt though, as much as Gokudera wanted to keep this up forever, they had to part for air sometime. Panting, his jade eyes looked into the hazel ones.

"That's one hell of a breakfast I could get used to," he breathed, licking his lips for a last taste of the sweetness of Yamamoto before he fully realized the deeper meaning of his words and blushed. Well...well, the jock had said he wanted to come over in the mornings, right? That wasn't any other suggestion on his part...

Yamamoto moaned ecstatically at feeling Gokudera finally enter his mouth, the smaller teen exploring every inch he could reach. The taller teen melted under the other's touches, lost in the heat and pleasure that the simple massages to his back and scalp produced. And when Gokudera nudged his tongue back into another intimate tussle, the warm, wet friction made his heart race. Yamamoto felt so lost within the moment that he could only consciously grasp at Gokudera's back desperately.

When he started to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, he felt Gokudera pull away from him, a soft whimper leaving the jock's lips at the loss. But when he heard his lover's words and saw him lick his lips after their little excursion, all the blood in Yamamoto's body seemed to drain to his lower half, stirring it into life.

"I could too..." Yamamoto whispered just as breathlessly, a blush coming to his cheeks too at noticing his little lover blush as well. Taking one of his hands away from the smaller teen's back, the young jock reached up to cradle the side of Gokudera's face, his thumb gently massaging the other's cheek. He wanted the feisty Italian so much then; wanted the other to touch him in so many ways.

"I need you..." The Rain Guardian breathed out imploringly, his eyes searching out the other's. But before anything could really come from what Yamamoto had just said, a weird sound reached the two boys' ears.

It sounded like something was eating.

Turning his head to see where the noise was coming from, Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock at seeing Uri upon the coffee table, and chowing down on his tamagoyaki.

Gokudera saw a soft blush creep onto the jock's cheeks. The breathy voice made a shiver run down his spine. They were looking deep into each other's eyes, the smaller teen once again getting lost in those beautiful hazel orbs. He couldn't help leaning into the touch, sighing softly as the calloused thumb stroked his face.

When those next words left Yamamoto's lips in that breathless fashion, Gokudera felt light-headed as all the blood in his entire body seemed to have decided to rush downward. How could three little words have such a massive effect on him? All he wanted right now was to close the distance between them again, taste those lips, touch that body, and...

Why did Yamamoto not look at him anymore? Lost in his growing desire, Gokudera had not heard the tiny smacking noises. "What the fuck? Uri! You little beast! Get the fuck off that table!" He yelled at the storm cat. Uri knew full well, that he was not allowed on the tables or the kitchen counter, but that only stopped him most of the time. Him getting on the table and munching on the food Yamamoto had so lovingly prepared was bad enough, but what riled the feisty bomber up much more was the god-awful, super crappy timing his pet liked to display. "I'll bomb you into the next parallel time line if you don't get off that table right now!"

Ears laid flat against his head, and fur standing on end, Uri hissed at him, but he did seem to get that this time he had gone too far. Retreating backward a bit, he jumped off the table and was gone in a second, retreating into the bedroom.

"Damn...I'm so sorry, Yamamoto. Your food...I can't get him to listen to me. Not in a private setting, anyway. You...you said there were seconds, right?" Gokudera felt awful. He was blabbering about the food, but he was thinking more about the mood Uri had killed. On the one hand, he hated his kitten for it, still feeling the desire course through his body, but on the other hand, he was a tiny bit glad. As much as he wanted Yamamoto, this was getting too physical. He was supposed to go to the Tenth's again soon, to help him study, and they had this good food that was getting cold...

Hiding his eyes under his bangs, he couldn't look at Yamamoto then. "Wou-would it be okay if we just ate now? I need to go over to the Tenth's soon, you know?" He asked carefully. He didn't want to hurt Yamamoto's feelings again. "You...you can join, too."

The taller teen watched on as Gokudera finally caught on to the situation and started yelling at Uri; the storm cat hissing, but eventually jumping down from the table. He was disappointed with the cat's impeccable timing, but as he heard Gokudera apologize for what happened, and as he heard the other sadly suggest that they should just continue eating and head over to Tsuna's, Yamamoto couldn't help but agree; despite his disappointment.

"Of course I'll come over with you to Tsuna's," the dark-haired teen chuckled out lightly as he stroked the side of Gokudera's face again in a comforting manner. "After all, we weren't able to study too much last night, haha."

His features grew softer then as he stared deeply into the other's jade-green orbs.

"As much as I don't want to postpone…what almost happened…" Yamamoto spoke softly as he grabbed the plate that Uri had eaten off of. "…It's probably for the best considering the situation. I'll just go get a different plate and get our seconds. We should eat this up before our food gets too cold, haha!"

And with a gentle kiss to the other's forehead, Yamamoto got up and headed towards the kitchen to do what he had just said.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of our day, okay Gokudera?" Yamamoto said with a genuine smile before he disappeared.

The jock's answer came much easier and more lighthearted than Gokudera had expected. When his cheek was stroked again, he lifted his head enough to look into Yamamoto's eyes. He wanted to be sure the other one was really feeling the way he talked.

The smaller Italian had to smile then. "No...we didn't," he had to agree, not regretting one second of what had passed between them last night. Yamamoto then gazed so deeply into his eyes, it made his stomach flutter. Clenching his hands slightly, Gokudera had to agree nonetheless. "Yeah...it's for the best." Still, he swallowed audibly around those words that belied his body's wishes.

He took his plate up again. With a tiny smile he nodded then. "Yeah, let's do that." Taking up a piece of the tamagoyaki with the chopsticks, he tried the decidedly cooler bit. It was still tasty and good, so he started to shovel the pieces in his mouth.

When Yamamoto returned with a new plate and more tamagoyaki, the taller teen sat down next to Gokudera again, only much closer this time. As the two of them continued to eat and enjoy their breakfast, a sudden thought crossed Yamamoto's mind; a thought that left him apprehensive and unsure.

"Um…Gokudera?" The young jock mentioned slowly after swallowing a bit of rice, his hazel orbs searching out the other's green. "How should we act around Tsuna? Do…Do we tell him…you know…about us?"

Yamamoto waited patiently for the other's answer with his heart pounding in anxiety. He wouldn't blame Gokudera if he wanted to keep their relationship a secret. After all, it wasn't something that they could exactly state proudly to someone. He was even a little anxious of telling Tsuna about their relationship. How would Tsuna react? Yamamoto would like to think that his best friend and future boss would be a little freaked out but accept them wholeheartedly for who they were, but still…the thought of telling Tsuna at the moment just felt too soon for him.

But if they both decided not to tell Tsuna about their relationship, then how were they supposed to act around each other when they were in their other friend's presence? Yamamoto wasn't sure if he could go back to having Gokudera act like he disliked him again…

Even though the little bomber usually liked to have his space, especially while eating, he was actually feeling glad when Yamamoto sat down way too close this time. It was the best proof that they were okay again, and that felt very good indeed. He kept on eating until Yamamoto asked what was on his mind.

Gokudera's chopsticks halted in mid-air. This was something he had tried not to think about, but as they were both going to the Tenth's, he couldn't evade it much longer. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings for Yamamoto, but he also knew full well a lot of people would think he should be. That, in and of itself, would never stop him from shouting it to the world; even if it would just be to spite them. But the Mafia was a harsh world. On the one hand, a gay relationship was condemned in that world, and on the other one, any form of weakness was unscrupulously used. Them being together could be used against the Tenth, or they could be used against each other in a fight. That just couldn't happen.

But he didn't want Yamamoto to feel like he was ashamed of what they were doing, and what they tried to have, either. "Why should we, stupid? What we're doing when we're alone is our business, right?" He shrugged his shoulders. Only then he saw pain shimmering in those hazel eyes and he sighed. Not wanting another misunderstanding tainting their day just when everything was alright again, he knew he had to explain himself better.

"Don't think I feel ashamed or anything. I don't. But us being together…that's not looked too kindly upon by most people out there, and it's way worse in the world of the Mafia. If we were open about it, our enemies would use it against us and against the Tenth. We can't let that happen. We're his guardians, we're supposed to keep trouble from him, not invite it in." Swallowing around the small lump that was forming in his throat, Gokudera kept on. "And if they captured you, just to get to me, I...I couldn't bear that...I'd go crazy...We...We should keep this to ourselves and just act normal," he searched Yamamoto's eyes, hoping the other one understood his reasons, and that it was for the best.

Hearing the other chastise him at first for his suggestion made Yamamoto's heart clench painfully, even though he agreed with the other. As the taller teen berated himself for acting so vulnerable that morning, he heard Gokudera speak up again; this time, with a full explanation as to why they should keep their relationship a secret. Once his smaller companion was done speaking his mind and gazing hopefully into his eyes, Yamamoto couldn't help but smile softy at the other as he delivered a quick, chaste kiss to his lover's lips.

"I don't feel ashamed either," the young jock started out, his voice filled with sincerity, "even though I'm a little scared of seeing people's reactions if they found out about our relationship. I figured the Mafia was just as bad about this sort of relationship as Japanese society is too, and I agree that it would be for the best if it protects Tsuna, _**and**_ you. I…I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I ever let something happen to you…"

Yamamoto swallowed thickly then as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had been emotional all morning, so now was the time to smile and go on with the day.

"It's going to be a little weird though, haha!" The taller teen finally laughed out with a smile. "I'm going to have to get used to you treating me differently in public and when we're alone, but I'll do my best. Let's just finish our breakfast then and head over to Tsuna's. I bet he's still freaking out about the test coming up, haha!"

Gokudera was relieved that Yamamoto seemed to understand him. If they just had to fight some bitchy people, he really wouldn't care. He was used to taking crap from assholes like that, but with their other life thrown in the mix, it was just too dangerous. He felt a wave of warmth flush through him when Yamamoto stated he couldn't bear something happen to him either. It was such a new and special feeling having someone care about him like that; he really treasured it.

There was a slight change in the other one then, and his mood lightened up again. It was a good thing. That stupid-ass smile somehow just belonged on Yamamoto's face. Any other expression just felt wrong; except for that intense look he always had when he was in baseball-mode, or the way he looked at him last night.

Poking his elbow in the jock's ribs, Gokudera grinned slightly, "What the heck are you talking about, baseball-idiot? How do I treat you any different here?" He looked at his friend, hoping the other would see some of the feelings he held for him before he agreed.

They finished their breakfast then. Gokudera went to the kitchenette, putting the rest of the food in containers and into the fridge. "You can have the bathroom first if you want, I need to get my things ready anyway." Meaning, he needed to decide what to wear today, which could take a moment...or two. Something came to him then, and he blushed slightly. "Do you have some fresh boxers with you? I could look if I can find another pair that might fit otherwise." The one's Yamamoto had worn yesterday definitely couldn't be worn until they were thoroughly cleansed!

The taller teen was surprised when he felt Gokudera gently poke him in the ribs and jokingly respond to him. Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh at the other's words, agreeing with them to an extent.

"Haha, that's true that you don't treat me too differently here," the dark-haired teen mentioned with a huge grin. "But I at least can kiss you with a lesser chance of getting blown up! Haha!"

With their jokes and smiles aside, the two boys finished their breakfast happily; Gokudera storing the leftover food away for later, while Yamamoto did the dishes. When the last plate was dried and put away, Yamamoto almost tripped over himself in shock when Gokudera asked about his boxer situation. The taller teen heavily blushed at that as excitement gleamed in his eyes. Did that mean Gokudera was willing to share another pair with him? This was his lucky day!

"N-No, I don't!" The Rain Guardian said with too much enthusiasm considering the situation.

Seemingly realizing how weird he sounded then, Yamamoto blushed heavier in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I-I mean, I don't have a fresh pair with me. I forgot to pack some. But I'm still fine with the ones you gave me last night! And since I took a shower here last night, I don't have to take another one this morning, so…you don't have to give me another pair if you don't want to…"

Now practically dying from the embarrassment he had pushed onto himself from his excitement about receiving more of Gokudera's clothing, Yamamoto mumbled out a meek, 'Sorry…', before he headed towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, afraid of hearing Gokudera's answer.

The happiness in the jock's answer did stump the smaller teen a bit, but this was Yamamoto they were talking about. This was the guy who got all excited about a little leather ball and a wooden stick, too.

Gokudera rolled his eyes at the other one's explanation. "Those were for sleeping, idiot," he grumbled out, shaking his head, only to feel bad a moment later when Yamamoto apologized.

"W-wait a sec. I'll go look if I've got another one that fits, okay?" He looked, hoping the athlete would stop his progress into the bathroom, and when he did he was off fast to rifle through his closet. He did find another pair, only it had a design of matches on it. Most of his things were fire or skull themed, after all.

Feeling a slight bit self-conscious about it, he returned to Yamamoto. "Here. They should fit, too...if...if you don't mind the design..." A rosy blush dusted his cheeks when he looked up then, hoping his friend wouldn't mind and take them anyway.

When he heard his smaller companion say that he'd go look for an extra pair of boxers, despite how weird Yamamoto had acted previously, it stopped the taller teen in his tracks on his trek to the bathroom. Yamamoto could feel his heart beat heavily against his chest as he waited on bated breath for the second set of boxers.

Seeing Gokudera finally step out of his room, Yamamoto's blush expanded to take up his whole face as he stared down at the black boxers with the match stick design. The young jock was speechless with giddiness as he stared at the piece of clothing that he would soon be wearing, staring at them as if they were a beautiful treasure.

"N-No, they're perfect," Yamamoto stuttered out as he took the boxers in shaky hands, his eyes never leaving the beautiful garment of clothing. "It's so cute and Gokudera-like…Thank you!"

And with a little peck to the other's lips in gratitude, Yamamoto quickly made his way into the bathroom, excited to try on his new piece of clothing.

After slipping on his new boxers and cherishing the feeling of them, despite the slight tightness he felt around his hips, and after washing his face and brushing his teeth, Yamamoto left the bathroom in higher spirits.

"Okay, Gokudera!" The taller teen called out with a huge smile on his face—he was wearing Gokudera's boxers! "The bathroom is all yours!"

The feisty bomber felt bad when he saw Yamamoto blushing that way. Damn! The other one surely didn't like the design, and thought it weird or something. But then he said something else entirely. Next thing Gokudera knew, he was kissed, and about a second later, he was alone. Not really too sure what exactly was going on with the jock, he stared after him for a moment before he went into his bedroom.

The moment he crossed the threshold, Uri was slinking around his leg, mewling up at him. He ignored the kitten for just about five seconds, until those huge, red eyes gazed up at him. Mewling again, Uri pawed the ground in the cutest fashion. Even though the storm cat had disturbed them on purpose, had scratched him viciously, and had listened to him even less than usual, the Storm Guardian couldn't help but bend down and take Uri up into his arms. While he was looking in his closet, trying to decide what to wear, he stroked a happily purring ball of fur.

In the end, Gokudera decided on low-riding, tight, black jeans (picking boxer-briefs to go underneath), a red t-shirt with a white, smoking skull, and a black shirt (worn open). As he had his clothes picked, the choice of belt was easy; taking the red one with the silver studs. This led to the matching two studded wristbands and three chains for his neck, the longest sporting another skull with glinting (fake) gem eyes.

Throughout this whole picking process, Uri had let himself be held, purring in satisfaction at being stroked and rubbed. Gokudera had put each item of clothing on the bed. When he heard Yamamoto, he nodded. "Yeah, okay, thanks!" Carefully he put Uri down in the middle of the bed. "You be good and stay here, okay?" Big, fiery eyes blinked at him and he got a mewl in answer. Gokudera decided to take this as a yes. He took the clothes and went into the bathroom then.

After washing and brushing his teeth, he changed into the new set of clothes, put on the jewelry, and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Yesterday he had forgotten to take a scrunchy along, and his hair had driven him crazy. When he was studying or trying to teach the others, he needed his hair out of his face. Just for good measure, two hairpins were shoved into his hair at the top to keep any rebellious bangs in check.

Satisfied with what he saw in the mirror, he finally emerged from the bathroom. "You got your things packed?" He asked Yamamoto; about ready to leave. All he needed to grab were his glasses and the keys.

Thankfully, Gokudera was still in his bedroom after he had announced the bathroom was open, because Yamamoto was carrying the blue boxers with the cloud design in his hands, and he didn't want Gokudera to see what he was about to do. The taller teen felt a little guilty with his actions, but it was common for couples to share clothes, right? Still, it sort of felt like stealing…No! Gokudera had given him clothes to wear, so it was a silent invitation to continue to use them, right?

The confused Rain Guardian continued to think on this line of thought as he took his school bag and hid out of sight behind the couch until he heard the bathroom door shut; Gokudera undoubtedly inside. Making sure to work fast, Yamamoto opened his school bag and stuffed the cloud boxers in along with the toothbrush he was also carrying, his clothes from yesterday, and the yellow shirt Gokudera had given him to wear last night (he had placed it in his bag before he had went to shop for groceries that morning).

With the deed done, and his bag finally closed, Yamamoto breathed a sigh of relief before a slight frown came over his face. He was acting ridiculous! He was practically acting like a stalker! What if Gokudera found out he was borrowing the clothes he had given him a little longer? Would he be freaked out? Surely he would notice them missing, right? But even with those frightening questions at the forefront of his mind, Yamamoto still couldn't part with the clothes. To him, parting with the clothes that had been so generously given to him was like giving away Gokudera himself. Those clothes proved that he was truly connected to the other; even when they wouldn't be able to see each other. After all, they both led pretty busy lives outside their mafia world, so it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to meet up too often.

The taller teen gave a depressed sigh at the thought before he heard the bathroom door open, and heard Gokudera ask if he had everything packed.

"Yeah…" Yamamoto started out as he stood up from his position on the couch and turned around to face his smaller companion, but when his eyes finally settled on the Italian bomber, the dark-haired teen was struck speechless. The swordsman visibly gaped at the sight before him, completely tongue-tied with the beauty standing in the bathroom doorway. Gokudera knew how to dress in a way that made him look good, no matter what. Yamamoto practically drooled at the tight pants the other was wearing, and appreciated the other's choice of attire and accessories, but to him, the smaller teen's hairstyle was the cherry topping on the delicious storm sundae. The taller teen had always loved it when Gokudera put his bangs back, or when he tied his hair back into a ponytail, but seeing both of those hairstyles, along with the rest of the Storm Guardian's attire, sent all the blood in Yamamoto's body straight to his groin.

Feeling his lower half stir into life again, Yamamoto quickly looked away, trying to calm himself down and catch his breath. He couldn't afford to get turned on at the moment, but how could he honestly not when Gokudera looked so…so hot! Yamamoto honestly wondered how he was going to get through their future study session when his tutor looked so downright appetizing! Shit! And Gokudera was probably going to wear his glasses too (which was one of his other turn-ons concerning Gokudera)! Oh crap, he was so screwed! He was going to be hard for the rest of the day!

Yamamoto had to pinch the bridge of his nose and take deep breaths in order to calm down again. Oh man, he was getting so easily flustered and worked up today! He was usually so calm and collected, but it was hard to be that way now with how much his life had changed overnight. This was just something he'd have to get used to.

"Haha, sorry about that, Gokudera!" The taller teen laughed out as he finally turned to face the other again while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. It was best if he just tried to brush everything off and enjoy the day like he was used to doing. "I'm finished packing everything up again, so I'm ready to go when you are!"

When he didn't see Yamamoto for a second there, Gokudera wondered where the other could be, but then he saw him get up behind the couch. The reaction he got as the jock turned to him was funny, unbelievably flattering, and actually made his stomach flutter a bit. The feisty bomber hadn't done it too consciously, but yeah, those jeans were supposed to make him look good for Yamamoto. They wouldn't be too comfortable sitting on the floor for the rest of the day, but seeing the look in the other's eyes right then was worth a little discomfort.

The effect he had on Yamamoto had made Gokudera actually blush a little. He had a genuine smile on his lips when the swordsman apologized. Thinking about what their day would bring, being so close, but being unable to show any form of affection, he decided to use this last moment. He approached Yamamoto. Smile still in place he looked up at him.

"Don't apologize for that, stupid", he said. "I liked it." Stretching a bit, he buried a hand in that thick hair and touched his lips to the taller teen's, moving them slowly for a moment before he receded. Softly, he massaged Yamamoto's skull while he looked into his eyes. There were things he wanted to say, but the words just didn't come to him; wouldn't make his tongue move. But he hoped his actions made his friend still understand some of them.

A shudder of delight traveled down Yamamoto's spine at seeing Gokudera smile, and at feeling those wonderful fingers in his hair again. It had been less than twenty four hours, but even in that time, Gokudera seemed to perfect the way he touched his scalp. He always applied the right amount of pressure, his fingernails digging only slightly into the skin, so that he knew that they were there, but that they didn't cause any pain.

The taller teen moaned slightly at feeling Gokudera's lips press gently against his then, but the smaller teen moved away all too soon. The young jock couldn't complain at seeing the affection that glistened in his smaller companion's eyes though; Yamamoto practically melting on the spot. Unable to hold back, the dark-haired athlete wrapped his arms around the other's middle, bringing him close as his lips descended upon Gokudera's. Yamamoto sucked on the silver-haired teen's lower lip; nibbling it gently in-between soft, passionate kisses. When he finally came up to breathe, the taller teen just leaned his forehead against Gokudera's, rubbing small, affectionate circles into the smaller teen's back.

"You have no idea how hard you're making this for me," Yamamoto murmured softly on husky breath as he stared deeply into Gokudera's eyes. "I won't be able to see you at all tonight after our study session, because my dad likes it when I help him out with the shop on Sunday nights. It's our busiest day, after all. And then I won't be able to see you tomorrow morning, because I have baseball practice…"

And with that, Yamamoto laid another loving kiss against the smaller bomber's lips, savoring each second that they were connected before they had to part for air again.

"Hopefully that kiss can hold us over until…whenever we can be alone again," Yamamoto whispered out with a slight chuckle. "We should get to Tsuna's now. I bet he's waiting for us."

With a small peck to the forehead, Yamamoto let go of Gokudera, who went and retrieved his keys and glasses after returning Uri back to his ring. As they stood before the door, ready to leave, they shared another affectionate kiss before they opened the door and stepped outside; their boss undoubtedly waiting for them and their study session.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hi there! Once again, I, Éthel get to thank you guys for reviewing, faving, and still following! Last chapter was a tamer one with only a kiss, so only a very few of you felt moved to review. Those we want to thank especially ;D Since AdaraLove and me really, really want to know what you guys out there are thinking about our writing, we'll give you a little more lemon juice with this chapter again XD So, be nice, and leave a few words. They really mean a lot!_

_Although, Gokudera and Yamamoto have very busy schedules, and get to spend only very little, precious time together, their relationship has grown to the point where they want more. In this chapter we follow their adventures in trying to prepare for that next big step._

_Warnings this time include hints at 5980 again, masturbation and as usual Gokudera's filthy little mouth ;D_

_Now, all that's left to say is have fun and enjoy!_

* * *

Just over two months went by. Although Gokudera and Yamamoto managed to see each other almost every day, they had very little time alone with each other. Only on three weekends Yamamoto could stay overnight. Those nights had been special; filled with passion and the desperate need to catch up, which made for very little sleep. The last three weekends, though, they did not even get that time. The High School Baseball Finals were right around the corner, and with Yamamoto's help, his team was in the top four contending schools. So their training was doubled; taking up most of the Saturday and draining the jock pretty heavily.

On top of that, there were some bigger events going on in Namimori with fireworks and everything, bringing increased business to Takesushi, so Yamamoto had to help out his dad more there on Sundays, too.

With more tests coming their way before summer break, Gokudera had to study and tutor the other ones, which took up a lot of his time. Also, as his monetary situation wasn't exactly a secret, Reborn had taken it upon himself to send some smaller missions his way, for which the feisty Italian was thankful, but they were more time consuming than anything else.

At least Yamamoto stuck to his promise to drop by after his morning runs. Gokudera woke with a fluttering stomach on those days. They had very little time then, as they had to go to school afterwards, but nonetheless, once or twice the smaller teen couldn't help but sneak into the shower with Yamamoto, forsaking a healthy breakfast for some even more needed closeness with his boyfriend.

Although it sometimes hurt almost physically to be so close to Yamamoto while they were studying at Tsuna's, they managed to sneak some inconspicuous brushes of hands and loving touches under the table. They even got desperate enough to steal kisses on top of the stairs when the others already had gone down, or in an empty class, or washroom.

Not being able to enjoy the physical side of their relationship was hard, but it also helped in making Gokudera feel more secure with Yamamoto. Their first night had been wonderful, but it had gone from finally spilling their feelings to acting on them pretty fast and intensely. Always insecure, and expecting the worst for himself, Gokudera couldn't help the growing fear that their relationship was merely physical. But with their rare time alone, and the time spent just holding onto each other when they finally were, those fears were laid to rest. Yes, Yamamoto jumped him once the door shut on the two of them, but Gokudera himself was no less desperate to touch and feel the other one. Only afterwards, they would just lie together, cuddle, stroke, look into each other's eyes, and enjoy their company.

As promised, the little bomber worked on his own issues. He still exploded around Yamamoto a lot, but it happened more in the presence of Tsuna and the others, and was often followed by a warm touch snuck underneath the low table. Gokudera firing up in his own home, or on the rare occasion when they were alone up in Yamamoto's room, was usually quenched these days by a long kiss; making him all mellow again. Also, the feisty Italian worked hard to not be too suspicious of the other one's actions, asking earlier and calmer for their meaning if he was unsure once again, which made for less hurtful misunderstandings between them.

His feelings for Yamamoto seemed to deepen with every day; his trust in him growing with each day he stuck around, looking at him lovingly with every tender touch, and for each one they couldn't share, but wanted to. Every one of the few times they had been with each other seemed to have grown in intensity, their need to feel as one increasing.

As Gokudera was someone very dependent on theoretical knowledge before starting out on any action, he had begun some research. It was soon pretty clear that what he needed to know wasn't found in books; at least, not Japanese ones. Researching on the internet, Gokudera learned that Italian pages were the most helpful to him. It was a message board with real gay guys stating their experiences that captured his interest the most. There, he read up on that real first time and how best to go about it. One thing was sure: he needed some lube...

* * *

Two months went by in a flash for Yamamoto, each day busy and filled with things to do. Most of his time was taken up with baseball practice and games, helping his dad with Takesushi, and studying for school. But because of all of those things, Yamamoto hardly had any free time to spend with his precious boyfriend. It didn't help that Gokudera was constantly tutoring and going on missions too. The only times he could spend with his loved one were in the mornings after his jogs (in which they skipped breakfast often to spend time together in the shower), or the few minutes that they made time for each other by sneaking touches and kisses in empty classrooms and such. Each moment spent alone together was filled with passion, desperation, and longing. Yamamoto was more than happy with that for the moment, but he was also happy about the progress Gokudera seemed to be making in their relationship, too. It seemed that the other was calming down relatively easier, and wasn't as suspicious of his behavior as he had been at the beginning. Yamamoto was also getting better with how he worded things, so that Gokudera wouldn't take what he said the wrong way. All in all, it looked like, despite the lack of time they had for each other at the moment, the feelings they had were becoming stronger.

But with every moment that they had time to spend together, the urge to become one with one another increased as well. Yamamoto wanted nothing more than to fully join with Gokudera now, to take that next big step in their relationship and fill the void he was starting to feel in his heart. He desperately wanted to feel complete with the other, and with a free weekend finally coming up for the both of them, Yamamoto wanted to ask his lover if he was willing to go that extra step.

He just really hoped that he wasn't pushing this too fast, and that his words wouldn't make Gokudera go back to square one with him.

But as the young jock thought of this, another thought came to his mind. What if Gokudera actually agreed to go through with it? Yamamoto didn't even know how he was supposed to go about having literal sex with the other!

Knowing that he'd have to do some research just in case Gokudera agreed to his proposal, Yamamoto went to the only place he could think of that would be of help to him. The ever trusty internet!

* * *

Going by bus, Gokudera made his way to the other side of town. He wanted to make sure not to meet anybody he knew, otherwise this could not only become embarrassing, but a potential threat, too. He had looked up the address for a drugstore over there on the internet.

Slowly, he went through the aisles, looking for the right one as he took some shampoo, shower gel, and toothpaste along. Finally, he found the section with condoms and lube. Trying to act cool about it, he strode right up. Only, just as he wanted to look at the multitude of bottles, tubes and packages, an elderly lady turned the corner, stepping right in front of it.

She was looking at the opposite shelf. "Now...where is that nasal spray...ah...oh...so many to pick..." She was mumbling to herself in a very slow voice, bending slightly to the signs and packages and squinting her eyes, her elderly behind blocking Gokudera's section of interest effectively in the closely spaced aisle.

Fuck! The little bomber turned around, going to the next row to look at deodorants while keeping an eye on the elderly lady, hoping she'd be gone soon.

* * *

Sitting at his desk in his room, Yamamoto logged onto his laptop computer that his father bought him for college (it was only a year away, after all), the taller teen went on the internet to his favorite search engine, and typed the only thing he could think of to start him off into the search bar: gay sex.

It felt weird typing out the word gay. To the young jock, he didn't consider himself as such. He wasn't attracted to other men; he was only attracted to Gokudera. And before he had figured out he was attracted to the other, he had been attracted to girls, but not attracted to the idea of going out with any of them that he came across (which were a lot! He usually got about 5 confessions a day!). So was he gay? Probably not. Was he bi? Maybe. It was hard to discern his sexual preferences when he had only truly been attracted to one person in his life. But if he wanted to know how to have sex with another guy, he'd have to type those words in.

Needless to say, the results that Yamamoto got when he entered in his suggestion were quite weird. The Rain Guardian felt a little intimidated then, wondering what site he would dare himself to enter. He wondered if a porno site was the best way to go, but he had heard that most of the time, the scenes in those were generally glorified like the less explicit sex scenes you saw in movies and TV. That, and what if his dad found him watching that kind of stuff? That thought completely horrified Yamamoto. So, maybe porn sites wouldn't be the best teaching tool to use. Heck, Yamamoto felt completely uncomfortable at the idea of watching two guys go at it, now that he thought about it.

Throwing that idea out the window, Yamamoto came across another interesting link; a link to a site for yaoi fan-fiction. The taller teen was an avid reader and watcher of manga and anime, but he had only heard of the term yaoi maybe once beforehand. Curious as to what lay in store for him, the taller teen clicked on the link and was brought to the site's homepage where it described that the site was a domain for mature fan-fiction depicting gay pairings from anime and manga. Yamamoto's eyes widened at the list of shows and manga the site held stories for. He was pretty certain he had never seen gay pairings in a majority of the listed shows. Hell, most of the shows listed were some of his favorite shonen anime/manga!

Yamamoto couldn't tell if this was going to be educational or downright scarring.

* * *

Taking the sixth deodorant in hand and pretending to read the ingredients, Gokudera was getting restless. What the hell was the problem about taking one of those damn nasal sprays and getting the fuck out of that aisle?! Why couldn't that old woman just pick one damn package and go?

"Hm...natural seawater...that sounds good..." The elderly lady was mumbling again, not too softly.

'_Yeah, sea salt is just perfect_', the little bomber thought, '_just take it and go!_' He was staring daggers at her over the top of the shelf by now.

"Ah...but it's so cheap...that can't be right…Cheap medicine has cheap effect...Yes, yes."

Fucking, damn shit! Hands balled into fists at Gokudera's sides. He was about ready to shove his hands into his pockets, get out some dynamite sticks, and just blow the fucking shelf and her along with it right to hell!

Damn! The Tenth wouldn't be too happy about that handy work now, would he? Nope. The Tenth liked to help people; especially people in need (which is what she seemed to be). Taking a deep, calming breath, the smart Italian thought of another way to go about it.

Turning the corner, he approached her, "Can I help you?" With all of his restraint gathered, he even managed to keep his voice civil and not bark at her.

She turned her head, looking him up and down, "You don't belong to the store! What do you want? You want to steal my purse? DELINQUENT!"

Blinking wide-eyed at her, Gokudera was actually struck silent for a second. What the fuck?!

* * *

Yamamoto didn't even know what he was looking at anymore.

The taller teen could only stare uselessly at the screen before him, a sickly color coming onto his face as he read the first fan-fiction that was on the list. It just so happened that it was an S and M story between the main hero of one of his favorite anime and the main villain.

Deeming the story too graphic and just screwed up to be of any use to him, Yamamoto quickly clicked on the, 'back' button, to get out of the messed up story and click on the next one. This process went on for a while as horrible story after horrible story popped onto his screen. The young jock had to say that the yaoi fandom was quite a scary place, and of no help to him whatsoever. Most, if not all, of the writers on the site were female, and he could tell from how they wrote up the sex scenes that they were very inexperienced with the real deal themselves. Every once in a while, he'd happen upon a story with an author who seemed to know what they were talking about, but it was always the stories with weird couplings in them that just made the baseball player uncomfortable. For those stories, he had found one where the rivals that didn't get a long (at all!) in one anime were put together, one where he swore that he thought that the two main characters were supposed to be _**brothers,**_ but yet they were doing each other, one with twincest, one with pedophilia, and another pedophilia one, but this one was between a father and son.

Scarred beyond belief, and resisting the urge to either throw up or curl up in the corner and cry (he would never look at his favorite shows the same way again!), Yamamoto decided to get out of the fan-fiction section and head over to the site's forum. Maybe there would be something on there that would be of better help to him.

Upon entering the forum and seeing one of the discussions titled, 'Good Yaoi Manga to Read', the scarred Japanese teen clicked on it for hopes of better reading material. But when he spotted the first post, it just so happened that the person who posted had a _**very**_ graphic yaoi picture in their caption section, and it was between two of his favorite characters from his all-time favorite manga! Startled by the random picture that had just popped onto his screen, Yamamoto jumped a bit in his seat and leaned back, his momentum sending his chair falling to the ground, and bringing him with it. With a little cry of surprise, Yamamoto fell over backwards as his chair hit the ground with a loud 'thunk!'; the taller teen rolling backwards off the chair from the momentum and landing on his stomach with a groan.

And then, to the dark-haired teen's utter horror, he heard a rush of footsteps up the stairs, and heard his door open.

"Takeshi, are you alright?! I heard a loud crash!" Yamamoto's father shouted from the doorway as his son peered over his shoulder from his position on the floor to stare up at the older man in fear. Taking one look at his son, and then following the tipped over chair to the laptop on his desk, Tsuyoshi had a great view of the extremely lewd yaoi picture.

Yamamoto waited on bated breath as he feared for his father's reaction to the picture, and for the questions that it would bring. He wasn't ready to tell his father about his feelings for Gokudera, or about his sexuality for that matter. But to the taller teen's surprise, his father only blinked in shock at the picture for a moment before he redirected his gaze towards his son, a look of pity on his face.

"You got redirected to a porn site from a fake link, didn't you?" The older man spoke with concern as he shook his head sadly. "Remember how I told you not to use that Google search bar? I was trying to find some different sushi recipes on it a couple of weeks ago and they redirected me to a porn site where people were eating sushi off of each other. To this day, it's still hard for me to look at fatty tuna…"

And with that, Tsuyoshi helped his son back onto his feet, gave him a pat of reassurance to his back, said, "Everything is going to be okay", and left. Yamamoto could only stare at his father's retreating back in a dazed fashion as the bedroom door finally closed again.

* * *

"Why the heck, would you think I wanna steal your purse when I'm just asking if I can help?!" This time Gokudera barked at her, no longer able to contain himself. He had tried, hadn't he?

"Don't you yell at me, young man! My ears are still good!" She lifted the walking stick she had been leaning on, shaking the pommel at him. "I know how to defend myself, you better believe it! I can take on a small stick like you any time!" With the support of her stick gone, she was gripping the shelf with the other hand surreptitiously.

Any other person than Gokudera Hayato might have taken pity on that old lady, but she had pissed him off royally. All the progress he had made for Yamamoto's sake kept portions of his anger unvented, which blew up right then. "You are fucking crazy, stupid old hag! I don't care about your damn purse or your stupid money, but if I wanted it, there'd be no way in hell you would be able to stop me!" As soon as his words were out, the little bomber saw stars. That crazy old hag had actually hit him with her stick!

"Crazy bitch! Stop it!" Gokudera had raised his arms to fend the stick off that was again aiming for his head. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Why did this have to happen to him, and why the fuck right now? He was just about ready to drop the things he had already picked out, and just leave this insane old hag and the store, when a store clerk was grabbing for and holding onto the again flying stick.

"Now, now, Yamada Obaa-san...what did we tell you about harassing other customers? You be nice, or we cannot let you shop in here anymore..."

* * *

Shakily making his way back to the computer, Yamamoto was able to toughen himself up, and read through the forum. Reading through fan-fiction was a dead end for him, so he'd go the next step up and read some yaoi manga. Hopefully the mangaka's for those would have a better understanding about the sexual elements of the relationship. Writing down some good manga leads, Yamamoto logged off of his computer and made his way downstairs. Telling his dad that he was going to get some fresh air, and after his father gave him an understanding look, Yamamoto made his way to the closest bookstore.

The long walk to the store helped clear his mind and settle his nerves more than a bus ride ever could, so when Yamamoto entered the bookstore (where he usually bought his manga) he was in relatively higher spirits. But just as he reached the manga section, worry entered the taller teen's mind once again. How was he going to buy the adult yaoi manga without anyone paying him too much attention? And how was he going to be able to buy the books when he was underage?!

Trying to pass off that he was just browsing, Yamamoto grabbed a random shonen manga he passed by and pretended to read the description on the back while he scanned the yaoi section out of the corner of his eye. There were a bunch of giggling schoolgirls nearby reading over a recent shoujo manga release, and when he was sure they weren't looking his way, he grabbed two of the yaoi manga that had been on his list.

Making his way over to the register, the young jock fidgeted in nervousness as he approached the young, female clerk. The younger girl smiled up at him with admiring eyes as she asked if he found everything alright. But when she noticed the two yaoi manga in with the random shonen, she couldn't help but give him a questioning look.

Thinking fast, Yamamoto leaned against the counter and brought himself closer to the clerk, the girl blushing in response.

"I'm sneaking those in for my little sister," he said with a play-boy wink and charming smile, which had the female clerk melting.

Being so mesmerized by Yamamoto's presence, the girl clerk didn't even bother to ask for I.D. for the adult manga on hand and just rang him up. After paying a good amount of cash for the books, and after getting them placed in a shopping bag, Yamamoto left the bookstore whistling a happy, but out of tune song. He just hoped that if Gokudera ever heard of this story that he wouldn't get jealous with him flirting with the female clerk in order to illegally buy explicit yaoi manga. He did it for him, after all!

* * *

Taking the stick down and having old Yamada lean on it again, the clerk redirected her away from Gokudera. Bowing his head, he apologized. "We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Please accept our deepest apologies. We do hope you will keep on shopping at our store," he then ushered old Yamada out of that row.

"Don't you dare apologize to that delinquent for me! He wanted to steal my purse, you know? No good! I'm telling you, he's no good! You'll see, once he tries to rob the store," she ranted on, while being directed to another section of the store.

"Why would I do such a thing, crazy old bitch?!" Gokudera yelled after her, shaking badly in uncontrolled anger. He so needed to blow something up, and that old hag was the preferred target! Oh yeah, he wanted to blow up her damned stick and see her fall on her fat ass! Well, at least he was now all alone in the aisle that had his interest. Only now he felt even more self-conscious about the nature of the product he wanted to buy.

But he had to produce it at the cash counter anyway, didn't he? And...And it wasn't like there was an age limit on the stuff or anything. Taking a calming breath again, Gokudera glanced about himself, making sure he was alone. He turned to the packages, tubes, and bottles that contained the lube, reading the labels and trying to discern the differences.

Okay...why the heck were there different flavors?! Gokudera was blinking. As he realized the only possible reason, images started to flood him and he shook his head. That was something he definitely wasn't ready yet to think about! Apart from that, the main difference he could discern was that most were water-based and the rest silicon-based.

Smart as he was, the little Italian understood the reason for this in a flash. Thinking of their little adventures in the shower, Gokudera decided to take the silicon-based stuff, as that wouldn't dissolve easily in water. Maybe they could even use that in the tub sometime...? This was an image he did like to have in the back of his head.

Unsure how much of the stuff they would need, but remembering the advice there could never be enough, Gokudera decided on the biggest silicon-based bottle of lube he could find. Now he only needed to go and pay for that stuff!

* * *

Yamamoto stood nervously before the door to Takesushi. He hoped that his father was super busy, because he tended to snoop whenever the taller teen bought something and brought it home. In fact, you could say that Tsuyoshi acted like a little boy about to open a present whenever he saw someone with an indiscernible plastic bag.

Taking in a deep breath, Yamamoto slid open the door and entered the business portion of his house, and for once in his life, Yamamoto felt very unlucky at that moment, because the store was practically empty, and his dad was just cleaning up the counter behind the sushi bar.

"Hey, Takeshi!" His father exclaimed from behind the counter as he stopped what he was doing to walk over to him. "Did the fresh air do you some good?"

"Uh…" The young jock mumbled while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Y-Yeah, it really helped to calm me down!"

Yamamoto hated how he had stuttered then, because his father was staring at him inquisitively now, the older man's hazel eyes traveling down to the shopping bag his son carried.

"Ooh, I see you went shopping!" Tsuyoshi said with an excited smile. "So, what did you get?"

Yamamoto felt like his nerves were catching on fire as he saw his dad extend his hand out for the bag. Thinking fast, he just reached into his shopping bag and brought out the shonen manga he had bought, hoping that his father would just think the rest of the stuff in the bag were continued volumes.

"Oh, you know, I just thought of buying some manga to cheer me up, hahaha!" The taller teen laughed out nervously as he presented the manga to his dad.

Tsuyoshi looked over the manga cover with a critical eye before he questioned about it.

"Kuroshitsuji?" His father asked with concern, not liking the primly, overly sexy butler on the cover. "I don't know, Takeshi…are you sure this manga is catered towards boys?"

Yamamoto blinked stupidly for a second before he actually glanced at the front cover of the 'shonen' manga he had picked up. In all truth, he hadn't even looked at what he had picked up for his camouflage in the bookstore, and he had only pretended to read the description on the back. So when he saw the mischievous butler on the cover, he really didn't know what to think.

"Um…I'm sure it's shonen, because I found it in that section at the store…" The young swordsman muttered in confusion as he finally read the back cover. "It says it's about a little boy who loses his parents and forms a contract with a demon in order to find the people who shamed him and his noble family. The demon takes the form of a butler…and yeah…"

Holy crap! Why did this sound like a pedo-yaoi book?! Maybe it was just his mindset at the moment? Yeah! That had to be it!

"I guess the good looking butler is for bringing in a larger female audience? Ha..ha…" Yamamoto laughed out nervously again as his eyes silently begged is father for the chance to leave.

With a look of concern still on his face, Tsuyoshi just nodded his head.

"Okay, well…I hope you enjoy your new manga…"

"Y-Yeah…it sounded interesting…" The dark-haired teen stuttered out as he made a beeline for the stairs and to the relative safety of his room.

He really should have just bought the newest issue of Bleach, or Fairy Tale or something. Why of all things did he just grab something randomly from the shelf, and didn't even look at it before he bought it?!

Yamamoto swore he could already hear Gokudera's voice saying, 'You're such an idiot' in the back of his head.

* * *

Glancing over the shelves, the silver-haired bomber waited for a moment when the cash-counter was empty of other customers. He made his way over there fast and put all the things on the counter. The cashier was the clerk that had steered that old bitch away from him. He was all smiles when he rang up the toothpaste and shower gel. As he lifted the big bottle of shampoo, the only slightly smaller bottle of lube came to light.

Gokudera really tried hard to act totally cool about it, but all such pretenses failed when the clerk's smile turned into a conspiratorial grin.

"You seem to be up to some party...," he said with a wink.

A deep crimson blush flushed the pale Italian's cheeks, "Wha-what do you fucking care?!" To make matters even worse, old Yamada chose exactly that moment to appear at his side, sneakily seeming to have hid behind a nearby shelf. Maybe she wanted to watch her suspicions play out live before her, or maybe she had forgotten about her damn nasal spray and just wanted to pay. It didn't matter. All Gokudera knew was that this was too much.

Ripping the shopping bag from the clerk's hand, he stuffed the lube bottle inside as fast as he could. "Just tell me the fucking price, asshole!" He barked at the clerk.

"A delinquent and a pervert!" Old Yamada then decided, feeling her suspicions absolutely and indisputably confirmed. "What a filthy mouth you have on you!"

He definitely needed to bomb the whole store and the whole experience into oblivion! Throwing the fitting amount of cash on the counter, Gokudera was out of the store as fast as possible before he really would forget himself. It wouldn't do bringing shame to the Tenth by blowing up some civilians; even if they so deserved it. Only there was no way he could ever explain to the Tenth _**why**_ they did!

Gokudera decided to find out if there was a way to just get that stuff from an internet store next time. Otherwise he would just send that baseball-idiot on that errand! Taking the next bus, all he wanted was just to get home.

* * *

When his bedroom door finally closed behind him, Yamamoto breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned against it. He gathered his thoughts for what he was about to do before he sat down on the edge of his bed, and grabbed the first yaoi manga he came across. Staring at the cover of Kuroshitsuji, the taller teen just gave the book a disgruntled look before he tossed it to the side and reached into his bag once again. Bringing out the tamer looking of the two official yaoi manga's he had bought, Yamamoto opened it and began to read.

At first, he really wasn't sure how he was supposed to get into it, because the main character acted sort of girly and whined all the time. And why was everything sparkling?! Yamamoto was certain that if this manga was made into an anime, everything would be pink and nauseatingly frilly. T he sex scenes were also a little awkward to look at, and didn't go into too much detail about how the process was done. Heck, Yamamoto was sure that instead of sex, the main guy was being raped! He was sure the main character hadn't consented to the act, but to his surprise, he looked absolutely fine afterwards and had even fallen in love with the guy who 'raped' him!

Tossing that confusing garbage aside, because he didn't want to read the rest, Yamamoto grabbed the last yaoi manga and stared at the cover. Now that he got a better look at it, one of the characters kind of looked like him, and the other sort of looked like Gokudera, but the hair color and facial structure was a bit different. A little intrigued by this, Yamamoto began to read. To his surprise, he found himself immersed within the love story; taking it more to heart because the characters reminded him of him and his boyfriend. And when Yamamoto finally reached the first sex scene, the young jock couldn't help but blush profusely. It was so _**detailed**_! Even though he actually felt self-conscious about reading it, Yamamoto continued on, memorizing every detail he could in hopes of doing it correctly whenever he had the chance with Gokudera. But, what Yamamoto really didn't expect, was how much he was actually enjoying reading the scene; imagining him and Gokudera in place of the characters.

Yamamoto was shocked to feel himself becoming hard.

* * *

Coming home, the feisty Italian felt decidedly better. He was back to his usual self, not caring what some bitchy old hag and an idiot store clerk thought of him. After putting the washing stuff in the bathroom, he took out the bottle of lube and looked at it for a moment. Unconsciously worrying his lower lip, he thought about what this meant. It was quite some step he was willing to take. Thinking of Yamamoto, though, he felt the corners of his lips tug up in a smile, felt a warmth flood him, and he just knew it felt right to take that step.

Now he only needed to try and use that stuff. Slowly Gokudera walked into his bedroom. He felt pretty awkward. It wasn't like he was a stranger at taking care of himself, and he certainly wasn't ashamed of it. That was only natural he'd read up on that! But touching himself _**there**_...that was new and different. Looking again at the bottle, Gokudera just knew he was way too tense and apprehensive at the moment. Sighing, he put the bottle in the drawer of his nightstand.

He decided to instead go to that message board again. Maybe reading up on it again might help calm his nerves a bit. He was a strong believer that good basic theoretical knowledge made for just as good practical performance.

Scrolling and clicking a bit more through the topics, Gokudera found pictures. He closed them faster than they had opened. Okay, there was stuff he definitely didn't need to see...but he did find another thread where guys were describing what turned them on (some of the things pretty disgusting!), and what they liked to think about when they were playing with themselves. Also, some of them described vividly what they did to get off. This finally helped Gokudera get a better idea on how to go about this. The vividness of those descriptions also helping him get into the right mood for any such endeavor.

* * *

Feeling his erection become almost unbearable against its constraints, Yamamoto put his yaoi manga aside and unzipped his pants. Lowering his boxers a bit, the young jock hissed as the cool air hit his heated skin. Grabbing himself in hand, Yamamoto let out a soft moan as he started rubbing up and down his shaft, his thumb massaging around the head as he thought of Gokudera being the one touching him. He missed the other so much, and it had been so long since they could be alone together. The dark-haired teen let out a whimper of want as he continued to stroke himself, his fantasies not doing him any good despite his need.

Feeling a bit of irritation that he wasn't getting the satisfaction he desired, Yamamoto slipped a hand underneath his shirt, dragging his fingers lightly across his skin until he reached a nipple. Taking it between his forefinger and thumb, he tweaked the hardened peak as he imagined Gokudera would, while he pumped himself simultaneously. But no matter what he did, no matter how much he thought of Gokudera, Yamamoto felt like he needed more.

Almost feeling lost on what to do, and completely frustrated that he wasn't able to get off like he usually did, Yamamoto was then reminded about the other bulge in his pants pocket. Reaching his hand into his pocket, the taller teen brought out his cell phone. He just stared at it for a moment as an idea came to mind. Yamamoto bit his bottom lip in nervousness as he thought about calling Gokudera. He really wanted to hear the other's voice.

In the end, with his need for the other outweighing the cons of what he was about to do (there was a possibility that Gokudera would get angry at him for calling him in his current state), Yamamoto pressed the speed dial button attached to Gokudera's number. Bringing the phone up to his ear, the taller teen heard his phone connect and begin to ring. All the young jock could do was sit there and wait then, one part of him hoping that Gokudera would answer, and another part of him fearing about the other teen answering and the reaction it would bring.

* * *

Feeling he now knew, what he needed to know, Gokudera shut his computer down. He went into his bedroom again. Mental images of what he had just read swam in his mind. As he slipped out of the Hawaiian print shirt, he thought of Yamamoto. They had seen each other only at school today. Not even the opportunity for a fleeting kiss had presented itself. He missed the baseball-freak's taste; his touch. Unconsciously, his fingertips brushed his nipple at the thought, making him moan softly.

Maybe this was the best way to go for him, he decided, as he realized what he had done. Thinking about the last time Yamamoto had been here, Gokudera slowly stripped. He thought of the way the other's hair had been matted to his face by sweat. The smaller teen hadn't been able to help himself, following the athlete into the bathroom. He could see the supple, sinewy body still glistening with the light sheen of sweat in his mind's eye only too clearly. As more clothes fell about him, the Italian's hands stroked lightly over his bared skin in the process.

He wished Yamamoto was here with him so desperately it almost hurt. It sometimes scared him how deep his feelings had grown in such a short time, but they had known each other for so much longer, and the other Guardian had never yet betrayed his trust. Thinking about this and how Yamamoto had learned even better to judge and counter his moods, he opened the zipper of his pants and was about to drop them when his cell rang.

Being half naked and with the thought of what he had been about to do very present in his mind, red heat flooded Gokudera's cheeks as he dropped his pants in nervous surprise. Flustered, he dropped to his knees, fumbling with his pants until he had the phone torn out. Self-conscious, he stared at the caller ID. Yamamoto! Fucking hell!

For a split-second he thought about not answering, but he ached so much for at least hearing his boyfriend's voice, he couldn't go through with it. It wasn't like Yamamoto could see him at the moment, right? Standing just in his shorts, he finally answered, "Hey there, what's up, Baseball-Freak, you forgot our math homework?" Gokudera was pretty sure he did a good job of sounding all cool and not like he was standing almost naked and half-hard in the middle of his bedroom about to try lubing himself up. Why the hell did shit like this always happen to him?

* * *

By the tenth ring, Yamamoto was thinking about hanging up, but to his surprise, he finally heard Gokudera answer. The taller teen's breath hitched at the words spoken to him; even though his boyfriend was making a jab at his intelligence (he conveniently forgot things in class so that Gokudera could tutor him). It was just the way he said it; the way how Gokudera was trying to sound cool and collected, but yet Yamamoto could still notice the distinctive waver of embarrassment in the other's voice. The young jock never knew how effective his lover's voice could be, but every syllable seemed to send a tremor of pleasure throughout his body, his aching erection twitching in desire.

"G-Gokudera…" Yamamoto stuttered out breathlessly, a crimson blush flourishing onto his cheeks as he heard himself speak out loud. "I…."

The taller teen grabbed onto his swollen member again, a small gasp that he tried to contain leaving his lips.

"I…I just wanted to hear your voice…" Yamamoto finally whispered out huskily, his hazel eyes shimmering with a need that Gokudera couldn't even see. "I miss you…"

And with that, Yamamoto felt too embarrassed to continue. How could he actually ask the other about having phone sex with him? Something told him that it wouldn't go over well…Oh man, why did he even do this in the first place?!

* * *

When that breathless voice hit his ear, Gokudera's hand clenched around the cell. There was an almost painful pull in his groin as his name was whispered with so much...need? The tiny gasp did not escape his ears, not when his whole body ached for Yamamoto; his awareness of him instantly heightened.

He had to swallow around a big lump in his throat at the longing he felt in his boyfriend's words. That voice really could undo him! "I miss you, too," Gokudera whispered back. His legs were feeling weak. Unsteady, he walked the few steps to his bed, sitting down and just listening to Yamamoto's uneven breathing. "I...I was thinking about you," he admitted softly. "I wish you were here..."

The feisty Italian didn't think about what he was doing too much. Some part of him was aware what this was, of course, but labeling it might have kept him from continuing. He just went with what he felt. "I want to touch you so much..." Gokudera's blush deepened again at his own words. Realizing how much he had put himself out there with these words, he waited on bated breath for Yamamoto's reaction.

* * *

Another shudder coursed through Yamamoto's body as Gokudera answered him, his voice gentle and honest. Happiness swelled in the taller teen's heart, knowing that his boyfriend missed him too. It always amazed him on just how far the both of them had gotten in their relationship, but every time he thought about it, Yamamoto couldn't help but smile.

"I wish I was with you, too," the darker-haired teen spoke lovingly into his phone, his hand pausing in its ministrations as he got lost in the warmth that spread through him at Gokudera's words. But when the silver-haired teen spoke again, it took Yamamoto by such surprise that he forgot how to breathe. Had he really just heard Gokudera correctly? Was the other really going through with this?!

With another shiver running down his spine and spurring his erection to harden even more, Yamamoto just closed his eyes as he started to move his hand up and down slowly again, imagining that he actually was there with Gokudera.

"I…I want to touch you too…" Yamamoto practically groaned with want into his phone, his voice breathless with need. "I want to kiss you, and taste you on my tongue."

Yamamoto swallowed hard as the next words he wanted to say came to his mind, his blush becoming more pronounced.

"I…I want to taste you all over, Gokudera."

* * *

The answer he got from Yamamoto was way more arousing and exciting than the little bomber would have thought possible. His boyfriend's voice was so filled with a need that reverberated with his own that his hardened member twitched in sympathy. Gokudera moaned softly at the suggestion. He lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. He imagined Yamamoto with him on this bed. His free hand moved down to his boxers. Lifting and pushing down the waistband first, he took himself in hand. This time his moan was deeper.

"Hm...Yeah...touch me, Yamamoto," he pleaded softly, "...feels so good..." Although his own hand was softer, Gokudera imagined it was the jock's calloused hand that slowly pumped him now. Needy, he arched into the touch. Thinking of what Yamamoto's tongue could do to him, the feisty Italian tried to hold the cell with his shoulder to his ear, so he could play with his nipple, too, but that damned thing was just too small. He would have to keep imagining then.

"Your lips...your tongue..." Gokudera moaned as his thumb softly rubbed across the slit, spreading the first drops of yearning. "I need to feel you closer...so much closer..." Again he was arching into his own touch, as if he was trying to press himself into Yamamoto above him. "You're so hot against me," he whispered, wishing so desperately he could truly feel his boyfriend's heat. His hand now pumped himself at a steady pace.

* * *

The moans and pleads for more were enough to make pre-cum start dribbling down Yamamoto's length. A shudder of ecstasy cascaded down his back at the thought of the other's warm body pressed against his; his lips and teeth kneading Gokudera's flesh possessively.

"I want to leave my mark all over your body," Yamamoto rumbled out huskily as he started pumping himself faster. "I want to suck on your skin and touch you everywhere I can."

Another low moan tumbled from the young jock's lips as he then imagined his boyfriend splayed before him on his bed (or Gokudera's bed; it didn't matter), looking utterly ravished and yearning for more.

"You're so beautiful…" Yamamoto breathed out with deep emotion, wanting nothing more than for Gokudera to be there with him, but he couldn't have met up with him today because of after school baseball practice, and because he had wanted to do some research. "I want to pleasure you in so many ways, Gokudera…I want to take you're length into my mouth and taste your essence on my tongue…I want to nibble and suck the inside of your thighs…"

The taller teen then swallowed thickly, not sure how Gokudera would respond to his last description and to what he wanted to say now, but he was sure he had heard the other say that he wanted to feel him even closer…

"I want to mold your body to mine…" Yamamoto murmured hoarsely with desire, his breaths coming out in gasps with each pump of his rough hand. "I want…I want to be one with you, Gokudera; to be incased in your tight heat. I want to feel all of you…_**please**_…"

* * *

The feisty Italian imagined Yamamoto's teeth grazing his skin; knew how good they felt. "Yeah...bite me...mark my skin," He whispered back breathlessly. He already had to hide a colorful hickey Yamamoto had left too high on his neck, but none of the other's had looked twice at the skull patterned bandana he wore for a few days. Although he had ranted about it, Gokudera loved the feeling of his boyfriends hot lips sucking like that on his skin, and the possessiveness the mark showed.

A new blush flooded his cheeks then. It definitely wasn't the first time Yamamoto had complimented him like this, but every time it got to him. No one had ever said anything like it to him. He never knew how to answer as incredible warmth washed over his body. "Takeshi," was all he could say, but all of his feelings were poured into his boyfriend's first name.

An excited hiss escaped him at the next suggestions. Gokudera shuddered as he thought about it. Since that first time, when his nerves had gotten the better of him and he had stopped the other, Yamamoto had never tried to take him into his mouth again. His thumb teasing the head of his leaking, throbbing flesh, the little bomber imagined it to be his boyfriend's tongue. "Aaah...Takeshi...it feels...so good," he moaned, his hand speeding up with his growing need.

It was then, that Yamamoto whispered to him what he really wanted. It sent a jolt of pure desire right into Gokudera's groin. He could almost see those hazel orbs, darkened with need, burn into his eyes with the question. There was no hesitation. He did not need to think about it; it was all he wanted, all he was trying to prepare for. "Yes...yes...Takeshi...I want you...I need to feel you..._**inside**_ of me...one..." Trying to imagine what it would be like with Yamamoto's panting at his ear, with his hand pumping himself vigorously was just too much.

"Take~shi," he groaned as he came copiously over his hand, splashing his stomach and even his chest.

* * *

Yamamoto could feel the muscles in his stomach tighten every time Gokudera called out his name in pleasure. He couldn't even begin to describe the warmth that spread through him at the sounds that his lover was making after he had suggested sucking him off. But when he heard the other moan in approval after he had asked if he could finally join with him, Yamamoto didn't know what to think. So shocked by Gokudera's answer, the taller teen actually stopped what he was doing as he heard Gokudera continue to moan with need on the other side of the phone.

But his shock didn't last long.

A flood of relief and jubilation washed over him as he started to pump his shaft in time to Gokudera's gasps of pleasure, Yamamoto moaning deeply from the friction and from how sexy his boyfriend sounded. The taller teen started thrusting his hips into his hand then in time with his movements, imagining he was entering Gokudera's tight heat.

"Yes...Hayato...yes!" Yamamoto called out in rapture as he tightened his hand around his hard member, imagining Gokudera tightening his inner muscles around his shaft. "You're…so amazing…"

And then, he heard the other cum.

Like a chain reaction, Yamamoto came undone too. Just imagining Gokudera coming at the mere thought of penetration was just too much.

"H-Hayato~" He moaned ecstatically as white hot liquid shot up to his chest, his whole body spasming with pleasure.

As his orgasm subsided, Yamamoto collapsed onto his bed, his breath coming out in deep, short gasps. He could hear Gokudera breathing heavily in his ear, and it actually felt like the feisty bomber was really there with him. But it was the cold chill of his bedroom that brought him back down to reality. Gokudera wasn't there with him...and he had stupidly left one of his good shirts on throughout the whole thing and had just ejaculated on it. Trying to smother the need to groan pitifully at his boyfriend's lack of physical presence, and for ruining one of his favorite shirts, Yamamoto just listened to his lover breathe, the noises slowly calming the young jock down.

"I miss you so much, Hayato," Yamamoto whispered out sadly, his voice quivering with need. "So, so much…"

* * *

Another hiss tore from Gokudera's lips as he listened to his boyfriend cum with his name on his lips. It sent wonderful shudders of after waves through his body. Softly, he moaned into the phone.

For moments they just listened to each other breathing. The silver-haired guardian wished so much his raven-haired opposite was with him, and that he would take him in his arms right now. He missed their strength covering him, making him feel secure at night and...loved.

His heart ached when he heard the longing in Yamamoto's voice. "I miss you, too, Takeshi," he answered softly. "Seeing you, without being able to touch you...it's so hard," Gokudera admitted. He had worked on himself and he was getting better at communicating his feelings, and not just the explosive ones.

With what he felt himself, and what Yamamoto had suggested just a moment ago, the feisty bomber decided to say a little more. "I-I can't wait for that weekend," he said softly. His stomach started fluttering, his just slowed down heart picking up it's pace again as a new blush rose to his cheeks. His words were a mere whisper now, but from the loudness of Yamamoto's breathing, he was sure the other one had the cell pressed to his face. "I-I w-want to do it, Takeshi. I want...I need to be one with you."

Holding onto his cell tightly, Gokudera waited on Yamamoto's answer to this. It was what they both wanted, right? Why should they wait so much longer?

* * *

Yamamoto felt his heart melt at his lover's words; wanting nothing more than to hold the other in his arms at the moment.

"It is hard...it's almost unbearable to go so long without touching you," the taller teen agreed as he shuffled around on his bed a bit to start taking off his messy shirt. While he did this, he almost missed the other part of what Gokudera said, but thankfully he didn't. Just as he completely pulled his sullied shirt over his head, Yamamoto swore that all his biological functions halted with the Italian's words.

Shock didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling. He had seriously only thought Gokudera went along with his suggestion over the phone because they were in the heat of the moment, but…he actually _**wanted**_ to be with him in every way.

"H-Hayato…" Yamamoto finally choked out in his surprise, his heart skipping erratically in his chest as his voice filled with emotion. He felt honored that Gokudera was even willing to want to do this with him; with _**only**_ him. "I…yeah…the weekend can't come fast enough…I want to share myself with you so badly."

But as Yamamoto thought of this, another idea came to mind; one that made the young jock blush self-consciously.

"Um…so you really want to go through with it; even though it will…hurt?" Yamamoto spoke up with uncertainty, fearing the idea of actually hurting his beloved Italian. "And um…don't we need lube, or something, too?"

* * *

There was a moment of silence that made Gokudera waver. Had he said too much? Was he pushing things? But it had been Yamamoto who had suggested it, or were those only words? Only...dirty talk? Before he could succumb to the doubts that threatened to bubble up inside of him, he got an answer, and it was the right one.

"Good," he breathed, relieved his boyfriend really felt the same.

Another warm wave washed through him then at the concern the young swordsman showed. A smile graced Gokudera's face. "I already got the stuff. Bought it today, actually. And don't worry too much about the pain. With the right...preparation, you can minimize that, and it's not like I'm that Stupid Cow. I can bear more than a little pain, okay?"

The feisty Italian sounded a little surer than he actually felt about that particular matter. There was a certain anxiety, but there was also a conviction. "I believe it's worth it, Takeshi, just...just to share myself totally with you," he said softly, believing every word he uttered.

* * *

Wait…Gokudera had already prepared ahead of time and bought the lube?! Just the mere thought of his boyfriend personally going in to buy the stuff with the thought of using it for their union sent blood flowing in two directions in the young jocks body; some flowing to his blushing cheeks, and the rest was flowing down to his groin.

"Y-You already bought some?!" The taller teen exclaimed in shock as his member became instantly hard again.

And when Yamamoto heard the rest of what Gokudera had to say, a shiver of pleasure sparked down the dark-haired teen's spine as loving warmth spread throughout his body. His boyfriend had come so far in the two months they were together. He was easily saying such things that would have been impossible for him months ago. Yamamoto was so proud of his little bomber's progress, and couldn't help falling in love with the other all the more.

"Hayato, I…" The swordsman started as three specific words he wanted to say came to his mind, but he quickly shook such thoughts away. He couldn't say those three words now…it wasn't the right place and time. No, he wanted to say them when he was facing Gokudera, and looking directly into his eyes.

So instead, he said, "You're amazing…" as his member twitched with need once again, his voice becoming husky with lust. "You have no idea how much I wish I could have you right now. Have you…actually tried out the lube yet?"

Yamamoto waited patiently for the answer, hoping that his tone hadn't been too forward, but damn he was so hard right now! How could mere words have such an effect on him? The weekend really couldn't come fast enough!

* * *

The way his revelation flustered Yamamoto, made Gokudera smile even wider. For the moment, his bad experience with buying the stuff was forgotten as he was too lost in the good feelings talking to his boyfriend gave him. Just hearing the jock's voice made him feel so much better. It was still a bit scary how much the other one meant to him, how deep his feelings were running, but the Vongola Famiglia was the first real constant in his life that he could depend on, and Yamamoto especially had never once betrayed his trust; even back when he still just hated the other's guts.

His fellow guardian then said his name again in that special voice. It sent shivers down Gokudera's spine every time. "Wha-what is it, Takeshi?" He asked unsteadily, affected by the emotions he heard in the other one's voice.

"Shit," the little bomber breathed at the lustful suggestion stated in that husky tone. Gokudera was pretty damn sure Yamamoto could read him the most boring baseball statistics in that voice and he would get off to it! Even now he was reacting to it. Hadn't they just...? A bit annoyed at his own reaction and flustered at the question, his tone was grumpy then. "Idiot! Didn't I just say I only bought it just now? When was I supposed to have done that?"

It was his own anxiety talking. He wanted to do this and he had read up on it as good as possible, but this was still something totally new to him, and he had read of bad experiences, too. The little Italian bit his lower lip and looked at the drawer that held the bottle. He had wanted to try it before this call came, hadn't he? Did he have the nerve to do it now? It was something so new and intimate, but hadn't he said he wanted to share himself? This way, he could take advantage of Yamamoto's husky voice helping him with the right mood...

His stomach fluttering badly, cheeks flushed, and heart beating rapidly, Gokudera reached a decision. "I...I wanted to try it but then...then you called. I...c-could try it now...with...with you...?" He had no idea how it would feel; how he would react to this. Gokudera wasn't too sure about this at all, but whatever happened did concern Yamamoto, too. This seemed to be the only way they could experience this together. Also, the jock not seeing him when he tried this for the first time somehow made him feel better.

* * *

"S-Sorry!" Yamamoto yelped out in surprise at Gokudera's sudden change in tone. He had really crossed the line, hadn't he? The taller teen knew he shouldn't have suggested such a thing. "I-I just wasn't sure exactly when you bought it today. I didn't know if you had time to try it yet or not…"

The young jock felt his member begin to soften due to shock value and the regret he was starting to feel for suggesting such a risqué thing in the first place, but then Gokudera spoke up again; his voice was softer and unsure. Yamamoto's heart rate picked up instantly at the other's suggestion, a low whimper leaving his throat as pearly beads of pre-cum began to drip down his re-stiffening member. Just the very idea of Gokudera preparing himself as they talked over the phone was beyond sexy, but Yamamoto quickly tried to bring himself back down to Earth. This would be the first time Gokudera had done such a thing; and over the phone no less! It would more than likely hurt, and he hated the idea of the other hurting himself for the sake of his pleasure.

"S-Shit…" Yamamoto choked out as he grabbed his weeping erection, a soft hiss leaving his lips at the heated touch. He really needed release. The thought of Gokudera touching himself in such a way was way too good to be true, but he had to think of the other first!

"I-If you're uncomfortable with the idea then you don't have to do it, Hayato," Yamamoto stammered out as he tried to strangle a moan in the back of his throat. "B-But if you're willing to try…I'll try my best to help you as much as I can from where I am…"

The taller teen ended his last sentence with a note of uncertainty. He had no idea how he could help the other when they were so far apart. He could only comfort him with words at best, but what help would that be?

* * *

Yamamoto's whimper at his suggestion sent a shiver through Gokudera's body. Every lustful sound the other made seemed to affect him. His insecurity rose though, as no real answer was forthcoming from Yamamoto. The little Italian felt very vulnerable at this moment, and choked around a lump forming in his throat. He shouldn't have said anything more on the matter. Maybe that would have been better.

Only then, his boyfriend finally answered. The understanding the jock showed, relieved Gokudera. This really wasn't too easy on him, but if they did this now, as together as possible, he would see it through and not back out from nerves. Even though Yamamoto couldn't see it, he nodded in answer and a show of resolve.

"O-okay...I think it's g-good to share this as much as possible," the little bomber declared. Swallowing once more with the things he had read flitting through his mind, he leaned over and opened the drawer; getting the bottle out. "I think it's best that I put you on speaker now." He would certainly need both hands in between, and this was the best way. Gokudera slipped his boxers off and dropped them somewhere down the side of his bed. Lying back down, he made himself as comfortable as possible; hitting the speaker button as he put the cell down close to him.

"Can you still hear me good and clear?" He asked, trying not to think too much about what he was doing exactly. Had somebody told him half a year ago that today he would be lying naked on his bed, and trying to shove a finger up his ass (with Yamamoto listening in no less!); he would have bombed that fucking crazy person out of existence. But here he was, a little jittery, yet still excited at what they were doing.

* * *

The Rain Guardian swallowed thickly at his lover's words, feeling touched by the thought that Gokudera was putting into this.

"I-I think it's good to share this, too," Yamamoto agreed nervously, his body shaking with anticipation and uncertainty for what was about to happen. "I just wish I could be there with you instead of just on the phone…but I don't think my dad will let me leave this late on a school night."

The taller teen cursed his luck then as he made a noise of approval at his boyfriend's suggestion to speaker phone. After all, Gokudera was going to have his hands full…

…And that very idea almost made him cum again! He really had to learn to better control himself; especially if he was going to be able to last long enough to give his precious bomber any pleasure for when they took their extra step!

Yamamoto was broken out of his thoughts, though, when he heard the Italian situate himself on the other side of the phone and speak to him again; Gokudera's voice sounding a little louder than it had previously.

"Y-Yes," Yamamoto called out breathlessly as he tried to hold back another moan. He was so hot and bothered right now that his whole body was straining for release. "I-If the pain becomes too much for you, then you don't have to continue on my account. I don't want you to get hurt because of me…"

The raven-haired teen blushed heavily then as another thought came to mind. He knew he would feel weird just sitting there and listening to Gokudera, because he felt like he really needed to contribute. But he was so nervous and unsure if he could do what he wanted properly.

"U-Um…Hayato?" Yamamoto questioned nervously as a heavy blush marred his tan cheeks. He couldn't believe he was actually going through with his previous thought. "I-I don't know if this will help or not, but if it would be easier on you, I…I wouldn't mind trying to walk you through it—I mean, I just did a lot of research today, and I think I have a good grasp on what has to be done!" Yamamoto corrected himself quickly, his embarrassment skyrocketing with every word that left his mouth. "I mean…sorry, never mind…I probably just made you feel more awkward, didn't I?"

And with that, Yamamoto hung his head in defeat as he waited for his boyfriend's answer. He really, really was an idiot!

* * *

Sighing softly, Gokudera agreed, "I wish you could be here with me, too. But I know, I understand."

A smile softened his features then, "It's really not supposed to be so bad. Don't worry too much, Takeshi. And I'm not just doing this for you, you know?" He wanted to be united with Yamamoto; wanted to feel as close to him as possible. From his research, though, he knew it could go really bad if you didn't know what you were doing and not prepared. The little bomber was tough and resilient, and pretty sure he could bear it, but if he could make it easier on himself, why shouldn't he? Also, he didn't want to scare Yamamoto; who was always concerned about him.

"Yeah?" Gokudera could hear insecurity in his boyfriend's voice. Was he really so anxious for him? With enough lube and going slow, it wasn't supposed to be so bad. It was something else entirely that Yamamoto had on his mind though. It made the feisty Italian feel good that his boyfriend had done research on the matter. It only proved, once more, that his trust in him wouldn't be betrayed. But before he could answer, the jock's insecurity got the better of him, and he tried to take back his offer.

Gokudera's hand combed through his hair as he looked at the ceiling. "Not more than I already felt, to be honest," he admitted with a sigh. Right now, he really wished for a cigarette, but he had quit; and he wasn't such a weakling that he'd start again!

The little bomber could almost see Yamamoto's hanging head, since he knew his boyfriend very well by now. "I...I think it would really help...you know?" He said then. "He-hearing your voice...I think it would help me in pretending that you're here...and help me with not feeling quite so...awkward." Gokudera blushed then. He really had changed for Yamamoto. He tried very hard to be honest about his feelings with him. The things he had told him were words he wouldn't have thought he'd say.

* * *

When he heard Gokudera say that he didn't feel any more awkward then beforehand, Yamamoto couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Gokudera really was amazing. Yamamoto knew he would have felt really awkward at the suggestion…but he probably would have agreed to it in the end anyway. Another blush tinged the taller teen's cheeks then at the thought. Maybe someday, he could pay Gokudera back by preparing himself over the phone…?

A shiver of interest and fear rolled down the young jock's spine at the thought, knowing it was a little too early for him to be thinking about that at the moment when he hadn't even fully had sex with Gokudera yet. He had to take things one step at a time in order to not overwhelm his lover, or even himself.

Yamamoto was broken out of his inner musings when he heard Gokudera speak up again, the other's voice filled with an awkward, yet wanting tone as he agreed to his earlier suggestion. The surprised Rain Guardian could feel his hardened member twitch with desire as his brain finally registered that Gokudera wanted him to walk him through the process.

"R-Really?!" Yamamoto exclaimed in surprise, his tone filling with joy despite the feelings of insecurity he still felt. "I…I was thinking like that too, but I wasn't sure if you would see it in the same way…"

The taller teen smiled lovingly then as his tone became affectionate.

"You never cease to amaze me, Hayato," Yamamoto spoke with honest devotion as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He hoped he didn't mess this up! "Do…Do you have your lube at the ready?"

* * *

The sudden change in Yamamoto's mood was all too obvious to Gokudera. He would never understand how his boyfriend could turn from depressed to super happy in, like, a second, but the excitement he heard in the others voice was way better than the defeated tone he had spoken in just a moment ago.

"Yes, really, stupid", he answered teasingly with a smile that even reflected in his voice.

The little bomber's blush grew deeper at the compliment. Once again, he didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing and just enjoyed the warm feeling those words gave him.

"Yeah...I got it right here," Gokudera then answered, lifting the bottle a little like he wanted to show it to Yamamoto.

* * *

"O-Okay…" The taller teen started nervously as he unconsciously licked his lips in thought. "Um…I don't know how you're positioned on…on your bed…but, um…just choose whatever position feels the most comfortable to you, okay?"

Yamamoto's mind rushed to come up with what he wanted to say next as he thought over the steps for preparation. Even though his yaoi manga had been a little vague concerning actual gay sex protocol, and he hadn't stayed in the yaoi fanfiction section long enough to pick up on everything, Yamamoto felt he had at least a generalization on what had to be done. It seemed that now, more than ever, he'd have to rely on his instincts to see him through.

"Okay, just close your eyes for a moment and imagine I'm there with you," Yamamoto started again as he lowered his voice to a soothing whisper; a twinge of lust in his tone. "Imagine that I'm holding you close to me as we lie together on your bed; my hand brushing your hair from out of your face as I place soft kisses against your skin…"

Yamamoto swallowed thickly again as he took his own advice and closed his eyes as well, imagining he could feel the warmth of his lover's body against his. Sitting up in bed once again, the taller teen leaned against his headboard as he held the phone to his ear, while his other hand slowly massaged his aching member.

"Now apply the lube to your fingers, imagining them as…as my own," Yamamoto choked out with a pleasured groan as his own fingers tingled at the thought of feeling the cool gel against his skin. "I slowly trace my hand across your backside until…until I find your entrance. I circle the outer ring with one of my fingers before I slowly, very slowly, push one finger inside of you."

* * *

Gokudera swallowed nervously. "I'm...I'm on my back...waiting for you," he whispered.

Following Yamamoto's directions, he closed his eyes and spread his legs as far as it was still comfortable. His boyfriend's voice became the husky whisper that made him shiver in anticipation. The feisty bomber thought of Yamamoto looking deep into his eyes, and touching him tenderly. His hands brushed against his naked skin like the jock's would. Softly, Gokudera moaned.

"O-okay," opening his eyes shortly to see what he was doing, the silver-haired bomber squirted a good amount of the gel onto his fingers. His head dropping back onto the pillow, he shut his eyes again; trying to imagine Yamamoto softly stroking him. His hand then went between his legs. Although the other one spoke slowly, it was all way too fast. Gokudera touched his hot entrance with his cool, coated fingers and arched up, hissing at the sizzling feeling. He bit his lower lip as he got used to the feeling, and the gel warmed more to his skin.

"Slower..." He begged. "Go slower, Takeshi..." A sigh left his lips as his finger stroked and massaged the ring-muscle. "Touch me more..." He felt the tight muscle slowly slacken under the constant pressure. "Now..." With a little more pressure, and aided by the good amount of lube, his middle finger slid into his body. It was the oddest feeling, but really not bad. Pushing the finger in as far as it would go, Gokudera, very carefully, wriggled it a little.

"It…it feels so...hot...and a bit odd..." He tried to describe it, but it wasn't too easy. The wriggling didn't hurt, so he let the finger almost slide out, and pushed it back in. This time, he softly groaned. "It...It's really not…so bad..." It still felt odd, but the friction was...nice. Again trying to sink into the fantasy, Gokudera imagined Yamamoto was slowly pumping the finger in and out, and it even started to feel good. His second hand went for his member that was beginning to get interested.

* * *

Yamamoto swore his heart stopped the moment his lover hissed in pain over the phone. Oh no, had he done something wrong?! Was he going too fast?!

Apparently he was, once he heard Gokudera speak up again. A wave of shame washed over the young swordsman for a moment as his companion asked him to touch him a little more. He really had gotten ahead of himself.

"S-Sorry…" Yamamoto mumbled out in his shame as he heard the soft sighs and whimpers of his boyfriend on the other line. "I guess I really got ahead of myself there, huh? Haha…"

But before the taller teen could feel too bad for what he had done, he heard Gokudera speak up again, but this time, he was talking about how the finger felt inside of him. The young jock swore he had never heard anything so hot in his entire life.

"T-That's good, at least," Yamamoto spoke up again with a note of relief in his voice as a shiver of pleasure rolled down his spine. The dark-haired teen closed his eyes again as he thought over his next actions. He'd have to go slower, and try to distract Gokudera from whatever uncomfortable feelings he was experiencing.

"I slowly move my finger in and out of you, trying to get you used to the feeling…" The anxious Rain Guardian started again as he tried to imagine what he would do if he was actually there with his beloved bomber. "I stroke your side affectionately and kiss your stomach as I move my finger inside of you…I…I wiggle the finger around a bit when it's fully…fully sheathed…and curl it; trying to find your good spot."

Yamamoto swallowed nervously after that, wondering if it was too soon to find that certain spot, but willing to try anyway. After all, he wanted his precious bomber to feel good.

"I then take your hardened member in my free hand and gently rub up and down it…swirling my thumb over the head…" The taller teen moaned out as he started doing those same actions with his own aching member. "A-Are you ready for a second finger, Hayato?"

* * *

Gokudera moaned softly when Yamamoto described his actions again. This was way better than before. "Hmm...yeah..." He imagined the sweet kisses as his finger slid in and out. Like his boyfriend suggested, he wiggled the finger deep inside him then; curling it carefully.

"It...it feels...weird..." The little Italian admitted. He thought of the anatomic charts he had studied. Applying his knowledge of where the prostate was in the charts to the position he was now in, Gokudera turned his finger a bit. While he again carefully moved it, his other hand was mimicking the actions Yamamoto suggested in his sexy voice. "Oh yeah...your hand feels so good," he moaned.

Aiming in the supposedly right direction, Gokudera curled his finger again, but nothing happened. With a little groan, he pushed the finger in a tiny bit deeper and brushed against a tiny nub, sending jolts through his body. "Fuck!" His eyes snapped open in surprise as he panted. "I... I think I've got it..." Pushing in his finger again as far as possible, and aiming for the same spot, this time, he hit it dead on. Jolts of pleasure shot through his body again; making him arch his back and moan deeply. "Fuck...this is good!"

Biting his lower lip, Gokudera calmed himself a bit. He needed to talk to Yamamoto. "It feels...really incredible...like...fireworks exploding somewhere below your stomach..." Sometime during his discovery, the other one had asked him something. Oh yeah, he remembered. "Yeah...Yeah...I'm ready..."

* * *

Yamamoto whimpered in delight as he heard his lover's moans of pleasure over the phone; even if he said that his actions made him feel weird.

"Y-You feel amazing too…" Yamamoto whispered out huskily as he imagined thrusting his finger in and out of the other's entrance. "You're so warm…and tight…"

The taller teen snapped out of his fantasy, though, at hearing his beloved bomber curse at the top of his lungs. Fearing that his directions had ended up hurting the other again, Yamamoto waited fearfully on bated breath as he questioned his lover if he was alright. But the answer he got was beyond anything that Yamamoto could imagine. Gokudera had actually found his prostate after only a short while.

"You're amazing…" Yamamoto whispered out in awe and affection as Gokudera continued to moan in pleasure into his ear until he spoke up again, describing his experience. The young jock couldn't help but moan longingly as he started pumping his aching erection a little faster. "That sounds incredible, Hayato. I wish I could actually be the one giving you pleasure right now."

And then he heard his lover's next words, and the rest of the blood in Yamamoto's body seemed to drain to his groin. He really wished he could have been there with Gokudera.

"I slowly push my second finger into you, and wait for you to adjust…" The Rain Guardian moaned with need as he continuously rubbed the head of his erection. "I then…spread my fingers inside of you in a scissoring motion…and start to stretch you…occasionally moving my fingers in and out of you…and brushing your prostate."

* * *

Gokudera blushed a bit at the new compliment. It was still something pretty new to him. Yamamoto was the first one to say such things, and he was doing this on a regular basis. The smaller teen still got a bit flustered about it, but he loved the way it made him feel. "I so wish you were here, too...but...but you do give me pleasure...I...I l-like hearing your voice." Damn! He had almost slipped and said that L-word! He really needed to watch it. That was too much. It was too early, and Yamamoto wouldn't believe him anyway, would he? The spiteful Smokin' Bomb declaring his love...yeah right...

Concentrating on the moment, the feisty Italian did as his boyfriend directed. Slowly, he pushed in the second finger. "Ngh..." It wasn't quite as easy as before, and it burned a little at first. But as Yamamoto was slower now, Gokudera took the time resting and getting used to the new stretching feeling. The burning subsided fast, and he scissored his fingers like the jock wanted.

"Ah...nh...it's so tight..." He groaned. Slowly, he started to pump himself again. He heard his boyfriend moaning, and concentrated on that sexy sound, as moving the two fingers in and out didn't feel quite as nice as before. "Yes...please, Takeshi," he moaned softly, begging him for that good feeling from before.

Pushing the two fingers in as deep as possible again, and curling them slightly, he brushed his sweet spot once more. "Ah! Takeshi!" On the wave of that wonderful feeling washing over him, Gokudera moved the two fingers faster, scissoring them and stretching, while his hand on his hard flesh pumped at the same speed. "It's good...so good..." Again he aimed for that bundle of nerves, moaning in pleasure. "Takeshi," he rasped his boyfriend's name breathlessly.

* * *

Yamamoto moaned long and low as Gokudera continued to gasp and beg in his ear. How was it possible for the other to become sexier with every second that passed by?

"I stretch you out a little more…" The taller teen groaned out in ecstasy as he imagined Gokudera writhing in pleasure underneath his touch, "…before I start thrusting my fingers into you harder; hitting your prostate continuously as I pump your member in time to my thrusts."

Another long groan left the young jock's lips as he started rubbing his now leaking erection faster than before, continuous grunts and whimpers of pleasure leaving his lips as the friction felt delicious against his heated skin.

"Hayato…Hayato…I…I need you…so badly…" Yamamoto gasped out between each pump of his hand. "A-Are you ready for the last finger, Hayato? Please…I need to be inside you…"

* * *

Just like Yamamoto said, Gokudera wiggled and scissored his two fingers; stretching the tight muscle. "Oh yeah...Takeshi...Ah...Ah!" Moaning and whimpering, he moved the fingers faster and harder as directed; hitting his sweet spot.

"Need...Need you, too...so bad...so fucking bad," the feisty bomber answered breathlessly. Before his closed eyes, he saw his damn sexy, naked boyfriend touching himself. He wanted to feel him; and he needed him so much that it hurt.

"Any...Anything so I...can feel you fill me...Need to feel you inside of me," while Gokudera whispered these words, he slowly pushed in the third finger. "Nnnngh..." This time, it really wasn't feeling too good. It burned and stung. Gokudera panted harder, biting his lower lip.

Pumping his hot flesh a little rougher, he tried to drown the pain in pleasure. "Ta-Takeshi..." The little bomber choked out, wanting to be held in Yamamoto's strong, comforting arms, and to be kissed. A pained hiss escaped him as he pushed those fingers in deeper.

* * *

Yamamoto had to clamp down hard around his erection to stop himself from coming right there and then as he heard Gokudera's desperate moans for him. He couldn't cum before Gokudera! That just wouldn't be right if he was gratified before his precious bomber could find release with everything he was going through!

And when he heard Gokudera desperately whisper his need for him in his ear again, all Yamamoto could think of was somehow sneaking out of his house just so he could hold Gokudera to him and fulfill both of their desires. But before he could even think of how stupid that idea was because he wouldn't be able to even _**run**_ in his current state, another hiss of pain from his lover made his blood run cold.

"W-Woah, Hayato! Stop!" Yamamoto shouted in surprise over the phone as he completely forgot about his own needs for the moment to worry about his boyfriend's state. "If three fingers are too much then don't push it! You could really hurt yourself!"

This was bad though, if Gokudera couldn't handle three fingers at least, then how would he be able to handle Yamamoto inside of him? The taller teen wasn't one to brag, but he was just as thick as three fingers, he'd have to say.

"Shh…just relax, Hayato," Yamamoto shushed soothingly as he took a deep breath and tried to calm his own nerves. "Stop moving your fingers for a moment, and try to adjust for a little bit. Imagine…Imagine that I'm rubbing my hand up and down your member soothingly, and that I'm kissing you to distract you from the pain. And then, I'm gently prying your lips apart to enter your mouth; our tongues wrapping around each other's in an intimate embrace…"

* * *

Gokudera bit his lower lip again as he heard Yamamoto's anxious shout. Damn! This was bad. He should have better controlled himself. He didn't want his boyfriend to worry. Although it burned and stung, it was nothing he couldn't bear! Fearing he'd scared Yamamoto off of trying to do this for real, felt way worse.

Biting his lip harder to keep himself from making any more pained sounds, the feisty bomber was just about to push the fingers deeper when he was softly asked to stop. Gokudera only then realized he had held his breath and tensed up, which had made things more difficult for himself. Panting, he tried to relax as the other suggested.

Once again Yamamoto whispered what he would do. The smaller teen followed the directions, stroking himself soothingly, and moaning softly again. The thought of the kind of kiss the other suggested, sent a shiver down Gokudera's spine.

"Ah...Takeshi...yes...I...want to taste you, too," he whispered, missing that special flavor that was Yamamoto Takeshi.

"I...push your tongue back gently...I...I enter your mouth...hmm...you taste so good..." Losing himself in the fantasy once more, Gokudera unconsciously moved his tongue the way he would in the jock's mouth. His fist kept a steady pace around his aching flesh as his thumb spread the creamy pearls around its head. He finally relaxed, and the pressure around the fingers lessened; the stinging subsiding.

His breathing evened out. "It's better..." Gokudera admitted then.

* * *

A lewd moan left Yamamoto's lips as Gokudera described how he kissed him back, imagining the feeling of the other's tongue in his mouth.

"You…taste even better," the taller teen panted out as he unconsciously licked his lips; like he could actually taste his lover.

And then, he heard what he had been hoping to hear. Apparently, Gokudera had finally relaxed enough to let the pain subside in him, and his breathing was even again, too.

"That's good," Yamamoto smiled adoringly into his phone as a sigh of relief left him. "Now move the fingers in and out of you very slowly. When you feel comfortable again with that, try curling them or moving them around inside of you to help stretch you out a bit more."

The young jock blushed then as he realized that he had completely forgotten about the sex talk, and had gone off into actual directions for Gokudera to follow. He guessed that he had been so relieved that his boyfriend hadn't really hurt himself that he forgot to make his speech sound sexy. Instead, it sounded like he was doting on the other.

"Um…" Yamamoto started out nervously as he started massaging his still aching member again, trying to set the mood to where it once was. "W-When I feel like you're ready enough…I start moving my fingers in and out of you at a faster pace, continuously hitting your prostate as I pump your length in time with my thrusts."

Another low groan left the young jocks lips as he closed his eyes and imagined his fingers encased in the other's tight heat while he thrust into him as fast as he could.

"Tell me when you're ready for me, Hayato…" Yamamoto moaned out in ecstasy. "I want to enter you so badly! I need to be surrounded by you…Inside of you…"

* * *

Gokudera could actually hear the relief in his boyfriend's voice when he told him it felt better. He followed the advice he was given. Of course, it was the same he had read himself, but it was good to hear it. He had been too distracted with the pain to think of the most basic things.

Slowly, the little bomber moved the three fingers. He felt so full! Although he still felt stretched, it didn't hurt anymore. His fingers moved a little faster. The sense of friction was intense now. A soft moan finally left his lips again.

Yamamoto's words became even more suggestive. Gokudera pushed the fingers in deep and curled them; hitting his prostate. "Takeshi!" With the jolts of pleasure ripping through his body once more, any feelings of discomfort were drowned out. Just like his boyfriend had suggested, his three fingers moved fast in and out; brushing and hitting his sweet spot.

The moans of Yamamoto filled his ear, and the words that followed were so hot that Gokudera whimpered in need. His hand pumped his throbbing flesh and moved in time with the other thrusting into him.

"I...I am...Take me...Takeshi...Fill me...with your thick length...," he begged, imagining Yamamoto looking deep into his eyes with so much want as he asked for permission. "Ne-need to feel you...so deep...Take me, Takeshi," he whispered almost desperately, his hands halting in their action for a moment as his body teetered on the edge.

* * *

He was so close to release; Yamamoto could feel it growing in the pit of his stomach with every begging word that left Gokudera's lips.

"Oohhh….Hayato…" The taller teen groaned with need as he pumped his thoroughly leaking member, trying to figure out his next words through the haze of pleasure. "I line myself up against your entrance…my head pressing into your tight heat…ah…I-I slowly enter you…stretch you fully around me until I'm fully sheathed inside of you…"

Yamamoto moaned loudly in rapture at the thought of being fully encased within the other. And, just to try and reenact what was happening in his imagination, the young jock tightened his hold around his hardened length.

"S-So hot…" Yamamoto gasped out in pleasure. "I-I wait for you to adjust to me before I slide almost all the way out of you and then thrust back in…"

The young swordsman moaned and grunted with each pump of his hand now as his hips started to thrust up into his moving appendage, pretending it was Gokudera. With the motion of his hips meeting the motion of his pumping hand, and because of the tighter hold he had on his aching erection, the friction was almost unbearably good. Yamamoto knew he wouldn't last too much longer.

"I keep thrusting into you…faster…harder…" Yamamoto panted out erratically between grunts of pleasure, "…hitting your prostate over…and over again...until you can barely remember who you are..."

And then, just as the young jock predicted, he could feel his abdominal muscles twist and coil in anticipation as the image of a thoroughly ravished Gokudera almost brought him over the edge.

"S-Shit…" Yamamoto cursed as he was seconds away from releasing his second load, "…cum with me, Hayato…please…together…"

* * *

A long-stretched, shaky moan poured from Gokudera's lips at Yamamoto's description on how he entered him, and as his three fingers acting it out. "Ah...it feels…incredible," he whispered.

Just like the jock described, the feisty Italian moved the hand. The fingers almost left him, only to get shoved in deep again. Each thrust made him moan deeper and louder. Hearing Yamamoto's sexy groans spurred him on. He moved his hands faster. Thrusting deep into himself, he hit his sweet spot, just like the other said.

"More...More Takeshi...harder...," he begged, acting out his wish and Yamamoto's suggestion. Again and again, his fingers plunged into him, hitting his prostate and making him arch and tremble. The double stimulation was almost too much. Gokudera was whimpering as he felt the tight coil in his lower regions. "Takeshi...Takeshi...yeah...yeah...t-together..."

They were both panting hard. So close. Once more, Gokudera's fingers plunged deep into him, imagining it was Yamamoto filling him hard and deep. He hit his prostate, pumped his member, and cried out. The explosive orgasm ripped through him, sending jolts through his spine like a long line of firecrackers going off. His already soiled chest got splashed again even more. He had never, ever had such an intense orgasm.

He kept moving his hands a little slower; riding every hot wave that was granted to him, and panting Yamamoto's name over and over again.

* * *

Hearing Gokudera cry out in orgasm sent rippling waves of pleasure down Yamamoto's spine as he rode out his own, his hips thrusting up into his hand as he whispered his lover's name repeatedly like a mantra. The taller teen missed Gokudera so much then. He felt a little empty at the fact that his lover wasn't in his arms right now, and with each breath the other took, with every murmur of Yamamoto's name, the young jock couldn't help but miss the bomber all the more.

Finally coming down from his high, Yamamoto fell back onto his bed again; panting for breath. He could see that his bare chest was now covered in his own seed. The sight caused a little whimper of frustration to well up from Yamamoto's throat as he wished that it was his boyfriend's seed covering his chest now and not his own.

"It's so unfair... " The Rain Guardian whispered despairingly and almost to himself; despite the fact that Gokudera could probably hear him. "Why can't you be here with me?"

With a sigh, Yamamoto regained some of his energy and reached into his nightstand to take out some wet wipes to clean himself off. There was nothing he could do about the situation, so the best he could do was try to ignore the fact and clean up. At least his boyfriend was able to talk to him over the phone, right?

"I won't be able to see you for the next couple of days, Hayato," the tanned athlete spoke up again as he started wiping off his chest; a note of sadness filling his voice. "I probably won't even be able to sneak some personal time with you, since my baseball team is going to be practicing like crazy in order to allow us to enjoy the weekend for once. Plus, my dad's really going to need my help at the shop too, so I won't be able to be with you until Friday after school. W-What did you want to do exactly? Did you just want to head to your place right after school, or did you want to go and do something first?"

Yamamoto had asked the question for mere courtesy's sake, but he hoped that Gokudera would easily answer that he wanted to just spend some alone time with him first. The young jock wasn't sure if he'd be able to last the next couple of days without touching Gokudera when he hardly had the chance to just sit and relax with the other for two whole months! That wasn't saying that he didn't want to go out on a date with the other, he just felt like he wouldn't be able to concentrate and give the date the proper time and respect it deserved, considering how much it would mean to the both of them. After all, they hadn't _**officially**_ gone on a date yet.

* * *

The little bomber missed Yamamoto's presence just as much as the other missed him. He wanted to hold him, kiss him, and just feel him close, but that was not to be. The sad, mumbled question made his heart ache even more for the jock.

"Yes, it is," he answered softly, smiling sadly to himself. "I could ask you the same." They both knew the answers, and it wasn't like they were reproaching each other; they were cursing their fate.

Just like his boyfriend, Gokudera got out the wet wipes and started cleaning himself off. As he reached for his butt, he bit his lower lip, trying not to make a sound. It was a good thing. The wet wipe felt cold against the overheated and slightly sore, oversensitive skin. Also, he soon learned the downside to silicon-based lube. It wasn't easily cleaned off, apparently.

The groan about this particular discovery also was the perfect comment to the news Yamamoto had to offer. "That's gonna be hell," he actually let those words slip. Gokudera was still mellow from the two hot rounds of...yeah...damn...phone sex (!), and from his first time prepping himself and feeling the effects his prostate could have on his body.

At the next question the feisty Italian faltered. The first thought was to scream that he would want Yamamoto so badly by the end of that week, and that he wouldn't wanna wait a second more than would be necessary. But...But how would that make him out to be? Needy and pervy? Why did he have to think of Shamal right now?! They were about to have real sex and never had been on anything they actually could consider a date, had they? How was that for relationship development?

Gokudera was torn. Feeling his gut twist and his heart-rate pick up; he knew what he had to do. Even though he was working hard on it, it still wasn't any easier most of the time. On the other hand, he had seen and felt its positive effects, and that's what gave him the strength to follow through. He would be honest.

"I...I would really like to go somewhere with you; ju-just the two of us," the silver-haired Storm Guardian admitted, only to swallow audibly. "Only...Only like Saturday? I…I can barely stand even the thought of another week like the last." His hand combed through his hair, brushing back some sweaty bangs. "I think I might even get desperate enough to go to your damned baseball training just to watch you...How's that for fuckin' honesty?" A derisive laugh accompanied these words. He was really becoming pathetic, wasn't he?

"It's not really romantic or anything, but...but I think I just want to come here with you on Friday and...and have you all to myself." That's what he really wanted, and it sounded just as desperate and needy and pathetic as he had feared. Fuck. Another thought struck him then. Fuck him twice! What if Yamamoto didn't feel the same way? "Oh...ehm…if...if you'd rather g-go out tha-that would be okay, too, of course!"

* * *

Yamamoto sat idly on his bed, speechless with happiness at Gokudera's words. It seemed like the other always knew what to say to make his heart beat faster.

"N-No, it's fine, I agree with you, Hayato," the taller teen spoke soothingly, his tone dripping with absolute affection for his precious bomber. "I mean, it's not like I don't want to go on a date with you; because I really do! It's just that, like we've been saying, it's been so long since we've last had time to be alone with each other, and…and I don't think I can stand it any longer either. If you actually came to my baseball practice, I wouldn't be able to focus at all, because I'd be staring at you the whole time!"

Yamamoto laughed at his last words before he paused then, thinking his next words carefully through before he spoke up again.

"I think that spending time together on Friday after school, with no interruptions from anybody else, would be amazing. We can always go do something together on Saturday, like you suggested. And…I think that even though the…thing…on Friday doesn't seem too romantic in comparison to a date, I think it's actually more romantic and meaningful. I…I mean, we're going to be fully sharing ourselves with each other, right? I say that's as romantic as it gets."

A heavy blush flourished across the dark-haired teen's cheeks as he finished what he had to say. He hoped that he didn't sound too perverted, because he'd hate to make Gokudera think he was only going out with him for the sex. But he would think that the other would know better by now, because they had been going out for quite a while without having too much sex (they had occasional sexual contact though, like kissing, hugging, and groping, but they usually didn't have too much time to let it lead anywhere). Still though, with the idea that they were going to take the next step in their relationship, he didn't want Gokudera to think that he only had eyes on achieving sexual gratification. All he could do now was wait and see how his lover reacted.

* * *

The wave of relief that washed through him made the silver-haired Italian surprised with himself. He really wanted to just spend some time with Yamamoto, and to talk to him and have fun, but his physical need for the other one had risen to a level where he couldn't think straight. They would surely have more fun, if they would spend more quality alone time together first. It was really good they both agreed on that without anybody resenting the other.

Staring at the ceiling with a bitter smile, he sighed in frustration, "So, I'm not allowed to, huh? Yeah, fuck...well...it's better for my reputation anyway. And I guess the Tenth would switch on that hyper intuition of his to try and feel out where my problems lie if he caught me watching baseball. We can't have that, huh?"

At the next words, Gokudera got super flustered. He turned red and shook his head, although Yamamoto couldn't see it. He felt bad. "Wah, no! I didn't mean it that way..." He tried to throw in between the other's words.

When he heard what his boyfriend had to say to their misunderstanding though, he got that fluttering in his stomach and a wonderful warmth flooded his body. The often grumpy bomber smiled lovingly. "I didn't mean it that way, stupid. Of course it's the most intimate and romantic thing we can do! I just meant...you know, the lead-up, isn't. Just heading over here will be weird. But...But we both know what we want, so that's okay, I guess." Gokudera couldn't help but think about that Friday. His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "I want to feel you so badly; share myself with you so badly...I don't know what could be more romantic than sharing everything with you," he agreed and wished it was Friday already.

* * *

The taller teen's heart fluttered in his chest at his lover's words as a comforting warmth spread throughout his body.

"Yeah, sorry." Yamamoto apologized as Gokudera commented on not being able to watch him at baseball practice. "I mean, I actually don't have a problem with you watching me at practice; in fact, I love it! But right now, you'd just be too distracting for me. Haha, I'd even be tempted to ditch practice if I saw you watching! And yeah, I don't think getting Tsuna curious about us would do us too good. I'm not exactly ready to tell him about us yet…"

He still feared that Tsuna would be very awkward around them if he found out about their relationship, and he didn't want to risk that quite yet, but when he thought over what Gokudera just said to him, and his last uttered sentence, a shudder of delight coursed through the young athlete's body; effectively quelling his fears for the moment.

"Heh, yeah," the young jock chuckled out in an affectionate voice, "I guess the walk to your apartment will be a bit awkward, but as long as we both know what we want, it will be worth it in the end. And you're _**really**_ making this hard for me, Hayato. If you keep speaking like that, I won't be able to control myself, and run over to your apartment, haha!"

Despite how he actually liked that idea, he heard Gokudera laugh with him on the other end, stating that they had reviews for tests tomorrow at school and couldn't afford to skip out. That still didn't stop the two teens from talking to each other until the early hours of the morning though; the comfort of their companion's voice soothing them to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello again, everyone! AdaraLove here! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and faved our role-play! We're coming up to the final stretch of the story, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Friday has finally come for our boys and they are more than ready to spend some quality time together ;D_

_Warnings for this chapter are mature, sexual content, and hints towards 5980 at parts. Please don't hesitate to review and share your thoughts with us! =) _

* * *

The rest of the week went by relatively fast for Yamamoto as he was too busy to think about how much he missed his beloved bomber. But when he was in class, it was another story entirely. He sat in the back of the room with a perfect view of Gokudera, and because of that, it was becoming even harder to concentrate on class then it already was for the attention depraved teen. Yamamoto always couldn't help but think of how shiny Gokudera's hair looked every day, and if he was using that new shampoo he had talked about a couple of weeks ago. Then, because of that thought, the taller teen would always end up thinking about their early morning rendezvous in the shower at Gokudera's apartment; which only proved to get the young teen excited.

Because of that, Yamamoto ended up taking more bathroom breaks in the last week then was medically considered healthy (that's what his teachers thought anyway. It's not like he could tell them that he didn't have a bladder problem, and that he was only going to the bathroom to jack off all the time!).

These turns of events always made the young jock wonder if Gokudera had figured out what he was doing with every bathroom break he took. He figured that his outrageously smart boyfriend did know what was going on with him throughout the week because of his frequent breaks, but if by some miracle that he didn't, the little blushes Yamamoto sported when he reentered the room and glanced Gokudera's way surely gave him away.

But that was all behind him now. Currently, it was Friday afternoon, and almost time for school to be let out. The last hour of class dragged on agonizingly slow as if to compensate for how fast the last few days had gone by. All Yamamoto could do was stare up at the clock longingly, completely focusing his gaze on the minute hand of the clock and not on the teacher's lecture. Thankfully, the teacher knew that his lack of focus was completely normal and ignored him in turn.

Then, after what felt like an eternity later, the school bell finally rang.

Yamamoto immediately jumped from his seat; an excited smile on his face as he glanced across the room towards Gokudera, who was standing at the front of the class waiting for him. The taller teen swore that he saw his companion send him a small smile, but it was so quick that if Yamamoto had blinked at the wrong moment, he would have missed it.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Yamamoto quickly made his way over to the awaiting Italian, his hazel eyes shining with joy at the thought that he would be able to touch and hold Gokudera to his heart's content very soon.

But sadly, the raven-haired teen's parade was effectively rained on the moment that Tsuna approached the both of them; a worried look covering his face.

"Ah! Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" The frazzled brunette called out as he quickly made his way over to his two best friends, who were now standing beside each other. "Can you believe that our math teacher is making us retake our math test?! I studied so hard for it, but I still ended up failing along with most of the class…"

"It's alright, Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled comfortingly towards his smaller friend while trying to suppress his longing to just grab Gokudera's hand and run out the door, "I didn't do the best either. We just need to study harder this time around! At least he's giving us a week to prepare, right?"

"Yeah…" Tsuna muttered uncertainly, his eyes completely downcast and lacking any form of confidence. "I knew studying by myself this time around was a bad idea. I just hate that I always depend on you and Gokudera-kun to always help me out of these situations. But, I obviously need the help, or else I'm going to fail this class! So, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to my house today to help give us a head start on studying for the test?"

Yamamoto swore that he felt his heart stop then. This just couldn't be happening, could it?! He had been waiting all week—hell, almost two months!—for an opportunity to have alone time with Gokudera where they didn't need to rush!

"Uh, sorry, Tsuna...but I have to help my dad out again today... " Yamamoto apologized as he quickly came up with an alibi. He hated the fact that he was lying to one of his best friends, but he couldn't help it at the moment. He really needed to spend time with Gokudera or he was going to explode!

But…this was Tsuna they were talking about, wasn't it? And he had asked for their help. Yamamoto hated himself then for getting ahead of himself by trying to get out of the study session. There was no way that Gokudera was going to deny their boss's request, even if he didn't feel like doing it! The young jock bit his bottom lip, and balled his hands into fists to try and suppress the hurt and jealousy he felt then. He forgot that Tsuna would always come before him.

* * *

Gokudera tried his best to get through that week halfway sane, but it was hard. Just as forewarned, Yamamoto had no time to spare. All they could share were fleeting glances and a few brushes of hands. Not even a kiss in the boy's washroom was an option as somehow they never managed to be alone in there.

When Yamamoto's trips to the bathroom picked up in their frequency, the feisty Italian at first thought it had to do with the rigorous training and the increased intake of fluids the athlete was sure to have. Only, he couldn't help but notice the glance sent his way and the blush his boyfriend sported. It wasn't too hard to put two and two together and feel incredibly flattered, and frustrated, at the same time.

The little bomber was different from the jock in that regard. He kept it together at school. It was at home, that he couldn't concentrate for the life of him. While he tried to study, all he could think about were hazel eyes, raven hair, a strong, sinewy, tanned body, and all the things he wanted to do to it. Gokudera made more use of the lube during this week and learned the fastest way to remove the stuff were a shower and a lot of soap.

Finally it was Friday, but somehow an alien tractor-beam seemed to have slowed down the rotation of the earth, or a nearby worm-hole was disrupting the flow of time. Whatever it was, the day's hours crept along like they were weeks. During that last hour, Gokudera didn't even see the stuff their teacher was writing on the blackboard. It didn't really matter anyway, as he wasn't asked for anything because the teacher never had managed to catch him off guard before, and hated his attitude when he answered.

As soon as the bell rang, Gokudera was at the door. He didn't have to repack anything, as he had never even taken out his textbook and block to begin with. Looking at Yamamoto, he couldn't stop a smile flitting over his features at the excitement he felt. Just a few more minutes and they would be together; and in a few more, they would be alone. It was all he craved.

Their eyes met and the silver-haired Italian's stomach started to flutter; his heart-beat picking up speed. Just when his boyfriend had reached him, the Tenth suddenly called to them. When he heard his boss's frustration and anxiety about the test, he felt a definite pull. The Storm Guardian's heart sank as he saw the down-cast gaze and the drooping shoulders. Then the words he dreaded were spoken. His brain was afire; working at high-speed.

There was no way he could do this to Yamamoto. They needed this time alone! And badly at that! His sense of duty as the Tenth right-hand-man was calling to him, but he had a duty to his boyfriend, too. He needed to be with him so badly, it hurt. The Tenth was compassionate. He never wanted his Famiglia to get hurt on his behalf. So, in a way, it was his duty to keep him from doing that unwittingly, wasn't it?

Already the jock excused himself. With a tortured face, Gokudera bowed deeply before his boss. Unable to look him in the eyes, he shut then. "Sorry! I'm so sorry, Tenth! My expertise in explosions has already been requested by Vongola!" Gokudera felt awful denying any request his boss made. He couldn't lie to him on top of which, but it wasn't really a lie. He was damn sure there would be explosions, and Yamamoto was the Vongola Rain Guardian, and said Guardian definitely had requested him. So, he wasn't lying; not really. "I won't be available before Sunday, I fear!"

He would make it up to his boss. Gokudera swore to himself he would stay as long at the Tenth's as necessary to cram the math formulas into his head. He would see to it personally that his boss would get through the test with a good enough mark to pass, but just not tonight, and not tomorrow either. As bad as it felt to disappoint the Tenth, Gokudera knew it would be worse to do the same to Yamamoto. If...if only the Tenth knew...he'd understand...wouldn't he? Wouldn't his boss make the same decision if their places were switched and he had a date with Kyoko?

"I will gladly spare the whole of Sunday and each afternoon until the day of the test, Tenth!" He offered, still bowing.

* * *

Hazel eyes widened, and breath stilled, as Yamamoto saw Gokudera bow down and lie to Tsuna's face. The taller teen almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gokudera had actually turned down a request from their boss!

The young jock's heart swelled with happiness and his eyes shook with emotion. Yamamoto had never felt as touched as he did then. He could never love Gokudera enough.

"Oh, okay... " Tsuna spoke in a taken aback tone, not expecting Gokudera to have something going on. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. How about we all study on Sunday then?"

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good…" Yamamoto muttered softly, trying to hide how much his voice was shaking at the moment.

Thankfully, Tsuna didn't notice the weird tone to Yamamoto's voice because Reborn jumped onto the smaller teen's shoulder dressed like a blackboard eraser.

"I guess that means that I'll be teaching you today and tomorrow then," the little hit-man spoke up as Tsuna jumped in surprise.

"Ah! Reborn! Where did you—" Tsuna shouted out in shock before he was cut off by Reborn pulling hard on his ear.

"If we're going to get any studying done, you'll have to run home," Reborn stated factually as he let go of the smaller boy's ear and pointed a pistol at his head instead; sending a knowing smirk Yamamoto and Gokudera's way.

Tsuna screamed in fright before he started running out of the room, shouting his goodbyes to his two best friends on the way out the door. After that, Yamamoto couldn't help but notice that Gokudera and him were the only ones in the classroom at the moment, because the students who had class clean up duty weren't back from the supply closet yet.

Taking the opportunity because he couldn't stand it anymore, Yamamoto quickly wrapped his arms around his little lover's waist and brought him into his chest. The Rain Guardian loved the way their bodies easily melded together after such a long time apart.

"Thank you, Hayato." Yamamoto whispered lovingly into Gokudera's ear, his breath hot and needy as he squeezed his boyfriend tighter to him.

* * *

Hearing the disappointment in his boss's voice, the Storm Guardian felt really bad. He once again swore to make it up to him with all his might. Getting up then, he nodded. "Yes, Tenth, that sounds like a very good idea!" Indeed it did, because that meant he would get to be close to Yamamoto on Sunday, too, even if they would not be able to do much but look at each other.

When Reborn-san suddenly jumped into their midst, and steered the Tenth off, Gokudera felt a stab of apprehension at the look the Arcobaleno sent their way. Fuck! Before his mind could dwell on the gaze and its implications, though, the little bomber found himself in Yamamoto's arms. A deep sigh left him as his boyfriend's heat wrapped around him like a warm blanket.

Gokudera was very aware of how perfectly his body molded into the jock's. Hot breath ghosted over his ear, making all the tiny little hairs in that area stand on end, and sending a shiver down his spine. "For what...?" He asked slightly dazed as he was pulled closer still, feeling Yamamoto's clothed member so close, so very close to his; brushing each other.

The stab of aching longing that went through him then finally cleared his head. "D-don't...we can't!" With a blush dusting his cheeks, and more physical effort than it should cost, the smaller teen pushed himself away from Yamamoto.

"W-we should go...fast...very fast," he looked into those hazel orbs then. It wouldn't do them any good if one of their classmates saw them. That was the reason he had pushed the other one off; the only reason. And he hoped the desire he felt would convey through his eyes (the window to his soul) to make that very clear to Yamamoto.

* * *

When he heard Gokudera question him, Yamamoto was quick to answer.

"Thank you for choosing us over Tsuna. I don't think I would have been able to last through a study session tonight."

And before he knew it, Gokudera was pushing away from him. The taller teen tried to hold onto his beloved bomber for a little longer, but Gokudera was too persistent. All too soon, his lover was out of his arms and telling him that he couldn't hold him anymore. For a moment, Yamamoto felt lost at the lack of comforting heat his boyfriend provided him, and he also felt a bit hurt that the other had pushed him away, but when he saw the desire in his pale-green eyes, and heard the other's words, he knew he was being oversensitive. He knew it was a bad idea to hug Gokudera in such a public setting, but he just couldn't help himself in that moment! Gokudera had just proved to him on how much he actually cared for their relationship again. It was everything Yamamoto could ask for.

"I-I'm sorry," Yamamoto strained out as he stared deeply into his lover's eyes, trying to show him how much he cared for him and needed him before he looked away again. "I just couldn't control myself; I was so happy. I agree that we should move fast, but…I-I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out, Hayato."

The young athlete felt a little uncertain with how Gokudera would like hearing him calling him by his first name in public, but Yamamoto could slowly feel himself losing control of his body with every second he spent next to his beloved Italian. It was taking every ounce of restraint he had to not push Gokudera onto the teacher's desk and start having his way with him.

"I-I think that you should head over to your apartment first," Yamamoto suggested quickly, feeling his last restraints beginning to subside, and shame flourish into his voice because of it. "I'll meet up with you as soon as I can. I'm sorry, but I just don't think I'll be able to walk with you with how worked up I am right now. I don't think we'd even make it half way to your apartment before I'd lose control…"

"I'm sorry…" Yamamoto mentioned one last time as he quickly glanced up and into Gokudera's eyes again to show him the sincerity behind his words, but he tried to not keep the gaze for long in fear that he'd get lost in the depth of the other's stare and kiss him. "I forgot to pack some things in my school bag anyway, so I'll quickly run home and get them and then run over to your place as fast as I can."

And with that, the Rain Guardian checked to make sure that no one was coming before he planted a quick kiss to the other's forehead, and then ran past him and out the classroom door. As much as it hurt to run away from Gokudera at the moment, he knew it was only for a short while and for the best. He didn't want to end up angering the other for not being able to control himself, and end up making them do such disgraceful things in public. Their first time deserved a higher meaning then something quick like that. It deserved time, and patience, so he wouldn't screw all of that up because of his lack of control now. He just hoped that Gokudera would forgive him for his actions at the moment, and agree with him on it in the end.

* * *

The feisty bomber felt bad when he saw the pain in Yamamoto's eyes after he had extricated himself. Before he could remind the other one why this was a necessity, though, he seemed to catch on. "D-don't be...it...it's not easy for me either," the silver-haired Italian admitted softly.

His stomach fluttered at the use of his first name, and at the words and their implications. His body reacted instantly. It was incredible how a few words could have such an influence over him, but all he wanted was to be alone with his boyfriend and act on them!

But that wasn't what Yamamoto wanted. "Wha-what? Why?" Gokudera's eyes widened. Every minute he would be at home without the other would drive him crazy! He wanted to share every fucking second they could have, damn it!

Apologizing, Yamamoto looked at him in an agonized way, and looked away fast again. "Damn...Takeshi..." Gokudera murmured in defeat as a kiss brushed his forehead; and then he was alone. His hands went for his pants pockets all on their own; his fingers wrapping around the dynamite. He so wanted to blow something up right now! The only thing stopping him was the knowledge that Hibari would find out and bite him to death for it.

"AAARGH!" An atypical, frustrated cry left his lips, scaring the two boys just coming in for the clean-up duty into dropping their utensils.

"G-Gokudera-san! We didn't do anything!" They held up their hands in a placating manner, hoping the known delinquent wouldn't take out his frustrations on them.

"And that's why it looks like a pig's den in here!" He barked at them. "Get the fuck to your job! I don't wanna fuckin' see one dust mote dancing around this room on Monday!" Growling at them to drive home his threatening sincerity, he left the classroom, slamming the door behind him, and feeling only a little better at the knowledge that he had scared those two to death and they'd be cleaning the room like crazy.

That fucking Baseball-Freak was messing with his head! And with his damn, traitorous body, too! Hands deep in his pockets and wishing for five cigarettes at the same time, Gokudera walked home then. Kicking every utility pole and wastebasket along the way, he grumbled about that damn idiot he called his boyfriend, knowing all he wanted was to be alone with him; which only served to make him madder yet and even more frustrated.

* * *

Yamamoto swore that he had never run so fast in his life.

He tried to think of a situation where he ran during a baseball game or a battle that ensued because of his connection to the mafia, but nothing seemed to match the speed he was running at now. The taller teen knew that he had records at Namimori Middle School and Namimori High School for his sprinting prowess, but he was damn sure he was breaking those records now. Yamamoto didn't want to be away from Gokudera any longer then he had too, and with every second that passed by, an agonizing spasm would course through his body at the lack of the other's presence. But he knew this was for the best. If he hadn't separated himself from his boyfriend then, he and Gokudera would probably be having sex up against a garden wall in the residential district by this point. And as visually stimulating and exciting as that idea was, he knew that so many things could go wrong because of that scenario, so obviously his choice had been for the best.

Finally arriving home, Yamamoto rushed in and up to his room and threw some extra clothes and his toothbrush into his sports duffel bag (that way he could fit all of his stuff, since his school bag was too small), and ran back down the stairs. He quickly said his goodbyes to his father in passing as the older man called out and asked what he was in a rush for. After telling him that he'd be sleeping over at Gokudera's for the next couple of days for a major studying session, Yamamoto was out the door a second later.

With that taken care of, Yamamoto sprinted down the street again towards Gokudera's apartment, hoping that his boyfriend wasn't too cross with him. The young jock was in such a rush that he bumped into people on his way through the busy streets. He even swore he might have knocked down a crabby old lady with a walking stick, but he was too focused on his goal to stop and check. An old woman's wrath was nothing in comparison to Gokudera's!

Funny enough, the only thing that made the raven-haired swordsman slow down to a stop was when he almost ran past the flower shop he had bought his first set of flowers for Gokudera from. Hoping that some more flowers would subdue the probably pissed off Italian, Yamamoto rushed in and bought the biggest bouquet of assorted red and white roses that he could buy.

Knowing he couldn't run now because of the delicate flowers he had in tow, Yamamoto speed walked like crazy until he finally reached Gokudera's apartment complex. Judging by how fast he had gone and the position of the sun, the taller teen guessed that he had taken about a half hour tops to gather everything he needed and get back to the apartment. He was so glad that he lived relatively close by to Gokudera and the school then that Yamamoto thought of buying his father a new set of cutting knives to show his appreciation for picking the perfect place to set up their house.

Clearing his head of those thoughts for a later time, Yamamoto hurried into the building and to Gokudera's apartment door; where he knocked. Gokudera had actually given him an extra key to the apartment because of his early morning breakfast/shower routines, but he felt that if he just walked into the apartment after ditching his boyfriend, he would surely get his head blown off.

He really hoped Gokudera wasn't too angry with him...

* * *

As much as the pissed off Italian hoped for it, no gang of hooligans stepped in his way so he could blow off some real steam. He just arrived home all alone. In a fit, he threw his schoolbag across the room to crash with a satisfying, 'bam', against the wall.

In a second though, Gokudera was over there and picked up every single piece that had fallen out of it and stuffed it back, putting the bag in its allotted place next to the couch where he usually studied. There was not a piece in his whole apartment not in its place. Everything was clean, shiny, and even smelled subtly of lemon from the detergents. He had wanted everything perfect for today. Not even one book or magazine was lying around; everything sorted into the shelves.

Looking at Uri's ring, Gokudera sighed. Usually he would let the kitten out now. It was one of the first things he did when he came home. Remembering all the times Uri had disturbed them, though, he had decided to bear the Storm Cat's anger later and keep him locked up for tonight.

With everything done and decided, the Italian stood in the middle of the room, looking forlorn at the door to his apartment. Fuck...he was really pathetic, wasn't he? He felt like Jirou waiting impatiently on Yamamoto while wagging his tail and panting as his tongue hung out.

Shaking his head at himself, the little bomber decided to make use of the time he was sure to have, and changed out of his school uniform. Hanging the uniform in his closet, he pulled out some loose-fitting pants. Gokudera was pretty sure they would become tight soon enough. As the pants were red, he chose a blue shirt with a boned fish design to go with it.

Having learned how much they could get in the way, he took off three of his four necklaces he wore, keeping only the one with the samurai sword pendent Yamamoto had given him. It fit well enough with the skulls and crosses he usually wore; way better than the baseball bat his boyfriend wanted to give him first, anyway! Smiling to himself at the memory, Gokudera shook his head as he heard a knock at the door. Who the fuck could that be now?

Walking to the door, he tore it open. He definitely didn't need some fucking survey guy or religious ambassador chick right now. "WHAT?" He barked, only to turn flaming red when Yamamoto was standing before him. "Wha...why didn't y-you use the key...?" Gokudera was stammering, totally flustered. This afternoon was starting out as an absolute disaster!

* * *

Yamamoto practically jumped out of his skin when the angered Storm Guardian opened the door and screamed in his face, but all too soon, the feisty Italian was stammering in a flustered state and questioning his incapability of opening the door himself. The taller teen felt awful. He was certain that Gokudera was really frustrated with him now.

"I-I'm sorry again," Yamamoto muttered forlornly as he bowed his head and brought out the bouquet of flowers from behind his back to show his beloved bomber. "I hated myself for not being able to walk you home, but I seriously didn't think I could control myself long enough to get to your apartment without causing a scene. I-I want tonight to be perfect, so I didn't want to ruin it because I wasn't strong enough to resist temptation. I b-bought you some flowers as an apology and as a commemoration of the day we confessed."

The young jock gathered his courage and finally looked up again into his lover's eyes, his own hazel orbs begging for forgiveness.

"D-Do you forgive me, Hayato?" Yamamoto questioned on bated breath. "I really am sorry. It hurt so much to run away from you, and I ran as fast as I could so that I wouldn't keep you waiting long..."

It was then that the taller teen realized just how out of breath and tired he was from the extreme excursion. He probably looked really pathetic, too. Gokudera must see him as a complete joke right now!

The exhausted Rain Guardian hung his head again in shame as he waited for his lover's answer. Would the little bomber push him away now because he had ruined the moment? Gokudera was rather finicky, like a cat, after all.

* * *

Head hung, his boyfriend muttered his apologies. The smaller teen's eyes widened when a big bouquet of red and white roses was held up to him. Fuck, how many of them were there? Yamamoto explained how he was sure he wouldn't have been able to keep his libido in check for the way home. Gokudera actually could understand that argument quite well; even though he thought differently about it.

Yamamoto looked up then. He was so distraught. His face was gleaming and there were sweat stains under his arms. The jock really must have run like the devil. Again the other one dropped his gaze.

Gokudera had felt like screaming and fighting on his way home, but looking at Yamamoto now, he only thought of one kind of tangle. His hand went for the other's neck-tie. Pulling his boyfriend inside, he let the door slam shut behind them.

"You are such an idiot," he was still holding on to the jock's tie, only having reeled him in closer. His face was mere inches from the other one's. "You're underestimating me, Baseball-Freak. I want this night to be perfect, too. Even if you had been too weak, I would have resisted long enough to drag you here."

His green eyes were burning into the hazel one's. "I will forgive you. Under one condition. Don't you dare run away again before this weekend is over. In fact, don't dare to leave my side."

A growl rumbled in the smaller teen's throat. Tugging on the tie, he pressed his lips to Yamamoto's then, sighing from the bottom of his heart. He had missed this feeling so fucking bad that the relief washing through him was so extreme it almost hurt.

* * *

Before the taller teen could even think of what was happening, he felt a tug on his necktie as Gokudera pulled him into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. And before he knew it, their faces were inches apart; their breaths mingling as Gokudera's tantalizing lips inched steadily closer with every word that left his mouth. Yamamoto felt bad once his boyfriend's words reached his ears, because he knew that he should have at least put more faith into the other one.

But before he could feel horrible for almost screwing everything up, Gokudera spoke up again, his suggestion sending blood straight to the young jock's groin. And then, with the sexiest growl he had ever heard, Gokudera reeled Yamamoto in for a forceful kiss. The jock sighed at the feeling, too, along with his boyfriend. It had been days since they could touch like this, and it was every bit as amazing as the taller teen remembered their kisses being.

After wrapping his arms protectively around Gokudera's waist, Yamamoto pried his lips away from the other's (which was easier said than done, considering Gokudera seemed intent on never letting Yamamoto go in any sense).

"I'm sorry," the young jock apologized again as he stared longingly into Gokudera's eyes. "I should have put more faith in you instead of running away. But I can promise you that I will keep your condition. The only thing that can pull me away from you now is if the ground tears open and swallows me whole."

And with that, Yamamoto swooped down for another kiss, his hand cupping the back of the other's head as he held him close.

* * *

As soon as his lips were on Yamamoto's, the jock dropped his bag to hold him instead. The cellophane wrap of the roses crackled as they pushed up against his back. The other couldn't drop the flowers, too, but needed to hold him with both arms at the same time, it seemed.

Gokudera was licking eagerly at the soft lips when they tried to escape. His tongue stretched a bit further, going along, but it was no use. Questioningly, the smaller teen looked up.

"That's goo..." The little bomber's answer drowned in a deep kiss. This time it was Yamamoto taking action. Another sigh opened him to the tender assault. Gokudera let his boyfriend possess him. He finally let go of the neck-tie, burying his hands in the jock's slightly sweaty hair instead.

Soft moans and whimpers escaped the passionate kiss as the feisty Italian pressed himself longingly into the firm body of his boyfriend.

* * *

The young jock moaned at the feeling of Gokudera's fingers in their rightful place; digging into his hair. Another low moan left his lips at the feeling of his lover pressing himself more firmly against him, the noises that the other was making sending shivers of delight down Yamamoto's body.

Wanting to deepen their kiss even further, Yamamoto skillfully pried Gokudera's lips apart with his tongue and delved into his heated cavern, the young jock finally getting to taste the other's spicy palate. Yamamoto groaned heatedly as he explored his lover's mouth, tasting every bit he had to offer as their tongues tangled together in a long overdue dance.

As their tongues wrestled passionately together, the taller teen could only think of how he never wanted the kiss to end, but as he tried hugging Gokudera even tighter to himself, he heard the crinkling of cellophane. Surprised by the fact that he completely forgot he was still holding the roses, Yamamoto lessened his hold on the other, and slowly parted himself from their kiss, his tongue the last to part company with the smaller teen.

"Sorry..." Yamamoto apologized for what felt like the hundredth time as he stared affectionately down at his precious bomber before he let go of him and walked over to the coffee table in the living room. Placing the roses down on the table, and feeling thankful that the flowers weren't damaged because of his ignorance (he had been pressing the back of the bouquet against Gokudera's back), Yamamoto quickly made his way back to his awaiting lover.

"Now where were we?" The young jock whispered huskily as he cupped both sides of Gokudera's face with his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing over the other's cheeks. He didn't let Gokudera answer though as he brought him forward into an open mouth kiss, hoping that the feisty Italian would understand that it was his turn to explore now.

* * *

Yamamoto's tongue rubbed the underside of his, making Gokudera moan ecstatically. He was totally lost in the kiss and in the feeling of his boyfriend finally being close to him that he forgot about everything else. It was so good. It should go on forever like this.

Only it didn't. In fact, forever was over pretty, fucking fast. Yamamoto ended the kiss. Again he looked at him questioningly. "Why...?" Why was he apologizing again? Lost and feeling cold, the little bomber looked after the jock. What the hell was he doing?

Then, he understood. Yeah, he guessed it would be too bad if the roses got squashed. At least Yamamoto rushed back to him. A shiver ran down Gokudera' spine at the sexy voice of the other. Again their lips met. He felt the jock's open against his, but no tongue came out. It was a silent invitation he intended to take.

His hands sinking into the thick mass of Yamamoto's hair once more, Gokudera licked along the soft lips, before his tongue slipped into the other one's mouth. He moaned at the taste that hit him. Underneath the minty freshness, there was that sweetness he only associated with his boyfriend. Nothing tasted like it.

Pressing into the firm body again, he tasted Yamamoto fully, playing catch with the resident wet muscle. Lost in the wonderful feeling, his fingers clenched and unclenched in the thick hair of his boyfriend.

* * *

Yamamoto shuddered and moaned into the kiss, loving the way Gokudera's tongue rubbed up against his just right, sending waves of pleasure down his spine and making him weak in the knees. The feeling was so amazing and long overdue. The taller teen seriously couldn't get enough of his lover then; wanting the kiss to last for the rest of his life if it was possible.

With another shudder of ecstasy at the heated kiss, Yamamoto brought his hands down from the other's cheeks, the calloused appendages roving down the young bomber's sinewy body until they reached the globes of Gokudera's ass. Possessively grabbing onto the clothed flesh, Yamamoto growled erotically into his lover's mouth as he pressed his growing erection to Gokudera's groin. There was no doubt in his mind on how much he wanted the other then; to feel his bare flesh pressed up against the other's.

* * *

Goosebumps spread in the wake of the jock's roaming hands. Gokudera moaned wantonly, rubbing his body slightly against Yamamoto's. Then the two strong hands grabbed his butt; the Rain Guardian growling passionately.

Gokudera echoed the growl as the obvious evidence of the jock's desire pressed into him; rousing his own. The feisty Italian's hands then pulled at Yamamoto's hair. As the other's head went with the pull, lips and teeth wandered over skin. For a moment he nibbled at the chin, before he kissed lower. At a sensitive, soft patch of skin, he licked tenderly before his lips latched onto it, sucking and marking Yamamoto.

He released the jock then, only to let his hands wander over the athletic body. Looking up, his eyes were dark with passion. "Takeshi...I...I need you... need to feel you...so badly," he unconsciously repeated the words he had moaned on the phone. Tonight though, there would be way more than words. Although talking and cuddling on the couch might have been a nicer lead-up, all Gokudera could think about was getting naked and feeling all of Yamamoto.

* * *

Hearing Gokudera growl in return turned Yamamoto on to no end, but the taller teen only continued to grow even more excited as he felt the other pull his head in closer, Gokudera's lips leaving his to kiss and nibble hot trails down to his neck. Yamamoto gasped and moaned in rapture as the smaller teen licked and sucked on his neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark to his skin.

All too soon though the attention to his neck stopped to be replaced by roaming hands; Gokudera's jade-grean eyes burning passionately into his own as words of need tumbled from those delicious lips. A sense of deja vu overcame Yamamoto then after hearing the words, along with a rush of blood down to his groin. Before the taller teen could even blink, his erection was fully hard and straining against the confines of his pants.

"I need you too, Hayato." Yamamoto whispered back wantonly, his eyes brimming with passion as well.

Keeping his hands placed over the other's backside, Yamamoto squeezed the firm orbs gently as he trailed kisses along the silver-haired teen's neck, his tongue occasionally lapping at the skin. Kneading the softest flesh he could find with his teeth, the young jock sucked hard on the other's neck, leaving a definitive red mark to match his own. With a couple of soft licks to sooth the irritated flesh, Yamamoto left soft kisses against Gokudera's heated skin again as he traveled back up to the smaller teen's face until he reached an ear. Licking around the shell, Yamamoto nibbled gently around the ear then until he reached the lobe. There he continued to nibble, occasionally pulling at the loose flesh with his teeth as a little possessive growl left his lips again.

With a couple more laps of his tongue against the other's lobe, and kisses to the side of his face, Yamamoto lowered his mouth to Gokudera's ear, his breath coming out hot and heavy against the porcelain skin.

"Lead the way, Hayato." Yamamoto prompted huskily, indicating for the other to take him to the bedroom when he was ready.

* * *

The burning gaze of the hazel eyes was so intense, the little Italian felt a fire starting in his gut. At the squeeze to his butt, Gokudera closed his eyes, his head dropping back in a deep moan. Soft whimpers followed as the hot lips made his neck their territory. The lapping tongue made him shiver, while he growled erotically at the torturing teeth.

His hands had slipped under the jacket and stroked Yamamoto's back as the jock started on his ear. He was panting fast, his hands clenching in the shirt. Fucking shit! This felt incredible! He had no idea his ears could be so sensitive, but every little bite and lick seemed to go down directly to his groin.

"Ta-Takeshi..." he whispered in an unsteady voice.

Hot breath then ghosted over his ear, and he heard the words he had wanted to hear. There was no hesitation; he wanted nothing more than this. Taking one of Yamamoto's hands, he walked them into his bedroom.

Gokudera had changed the sheets and covers for the occasion, his bedding neatly folded back for once instead of bunched somewhere at the foot of the bed. He had wanted everything to be perfect.

But as they entered the room, all thoughts were on Yamamoto; and him alone. Inside, the silver-haired bomber turned. He stretched on tiptoe to kiss his boyfriend as his hands slid under the jacket, pushing it over the shoulders to let it drop to the ground. Tenderly his hands then stroked from the shoulders to the chest, brushing the athlete's nipples through his shirt, before he went for the neck-tie; loosening and dropping it, too.

All the while, their lips and tongues were playing and soft moans filled the room.

* * *

Unbridled excitement coursed through the taller teen's body as Gokudera took his hand and led him to the bedroom. As they entered, Yamamoto glanced towards the bed that awaited them and couldn't help but feel touched when he noticed how the smaller teen had folded his sheets back neatly so that they wouldn't get messy. It was apparent that Gokudera had tried to make the bed look nice and enticing for this special occasion.

The thoughts of the bed were immediately pushed out of his mind, though, when he felt Gokudera stretch up and kiss him, the sudden kiss immediately turning into a hot make-out session once Yamamoto responded back. The two teens sucked, nibbled and tangled their tongues together in a passionate frenzy, moaning their contentment into their lovers' mouths. Yamamoto moaned even deeper when he felt Gokudera slide his jacket from off of his shoulders and start stroking his skin through his school shirt; enticing his nipples to harden with a brush of the smaller teen's thumbs. And then, he felt his tie loosen from around his neck and fall with his jacket towards the floor. Groaning needy into Gokudera's mouth again, Yamamoto stirred his own hands into action as he placed them on the smaller teen's back. He then massaged down Gokudera's back in small circles while he continued to kiss the Italian breathless. Once he reached the small of the other's back, Yamamoto slipped his hand underneath Gokudera's shirt, sliding his hands up and down the warm skin of his precious bomber's back as he finally put an end to their passionate kiss by coming up for air.

Breathing heavily, Yamamoto's hazel-brown eyes stared lustfully into Gokudera's green as he slid his hands out from underneath his companion's shirt, and tugged on the bottom of it; silently asking for him to slip it off.

* * *

While the smaller bomber started on the buttons to Yamamoto's shirt, a calloused hand found its way under his as well. Gokudera whimpered into the hot kiss at the feeling.

Even though he was short of breath, just like his boyfriend, he couldn't help but mewl sadly as their kiss ended. Only the look of pure desire in the hazel eyes reassured him. As the hand tugged on his shirt, he took hold of the hem and pulled it over his head, letting it drop just like the clothes of the jock.

Again he fiddled at the buttons to Yamamoto's shirt. As soon as it was half open, his hand slipped in, stroking the muscled chest. A moan left his lips at the feeling. Seeking one already hardened nipple, he stroked it with his thumb again before he went on opening the shirt and pushed it over the other's shoulders to drop to the floor, just like the jacket.

* * *

Seeing Gokudera's shirt fall to the floor, Yamamoto's eyes stared entranced at the beautiful creamy expanse of skin. He felt the incredible urge to mark as much of the perfect skin as he could then, but before he could get too carried away, he felt Gokudera undoing the buttons to his shirt. The Rain Guardian's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Gokudera's hands on him again. Long, delicate, piano fingers danced across his bare chest, making his heart beat faster as a thumb came to stroke one of his hardened peaks. Yamamoto tilted his head back a little and moaned lightly at the feeling, but sadly, it didn't continue as Gokudera opted to instead finish with unbuttoning his shirt and push it off his shoulders to the floor.

"Mmm, you're so eager, Hayato... " Yamamoto hummed pleasurably at Gokudera's insistence in stripping the taller teen as fast as he could.

Gathering his little lover in his arms, he nibbled Gokudera's other ear this time as his hands rubbed up and down the smaller teen's upper body, feeling every inch of skin he could get too. His fingers stopped once they brushed past the Storm Guardian's nipples, where Yamamoto took the time to rub up against them with his thumbs as he trailed slow, soft kisses down to his lover's creamy neck. There, the young jock sucked hard at the exposed flesh and left a matching mark to the other love bite on Gokudera's neck, but this time, on the opposite side. He lapped at the irritated skin for a bit until a certain thought crossed his mind and halted all of his current actions. He was getting a little tired of standing.

"Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable," the taller teen purred in his lover's ear as he nipped at the shell before he bent down. Placing his one arm around Gokudera's shoulders and the other behind his knees, Yamamoto literally swept his lover off of his feet in one smooth motion and into his arms like a new bride. Giving his smaller companion an amused but affectionate smirk, he stood back up and made his way over to the awaiting bed, laying Gokudera gently down on top of it.

* * *

"Don't tell me you're not," the little bomber scoffed, knowing the answer to that only too well. Also, he felt it just a second later as he was once again pulled against Yamamoto. A deep, satisfied sigh left Gokudera's lips then. He finally felt his boyfriend's wonderful heat, too.

Soft, eager whimpers poured from him as his ear was attacked. Stretching his neck for the sweet and torturous games of the jock, he touched and stroked every piece of skin he could reach. The Italian moaned breathlessly when his nipples were rubbed to full hardness; stabs of electricity traveling right down to his groin. He was so thankful for his decision to wear loose pants.

"Ta-Takeshi," he rasped ecstatically at the mixture of pleasure and slight pain as he was marked again. His hands had buried once again in Yamamoto's hair at the feeling, unconsciously holding the other to him like he was demanding more.

"Hm?" Gokudera's mind had a little trouble catching up to those words that wandered in the mist of pleasure that was surrounding him. "Yeah...leeeeeeeeeee..." His answer turned into a surprised scream. "Wha...? Wha-what do you think you're doing?!" A deep flush flooded Gokudera's face as he was carried bridal-style to the bed.

Even a month ago, this would have gone down pretty badly. Seeing as it was clear he would be uke, this kind of action, coupled with the roses, would have him doubting Yamamoto's image of him. He would have felt like the other treated him like a girl, and he would have been hurt and furious.

But Gokudera had worked hard on himself. Yamamoto had shown some real patience. Talking had helped a lot. The sweet, giving nature of his boyfriend had done even more to make the temperamental Italian more relaxed. Although he felt a bit awkward being carried like this, he knew there was no hidden, deeper meaning to it. This was just his stupid, insanely strong boyfriend, acting all over-eager, and knowing this made Gokudera feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

At his first surprise, his hands had clenched in the thick hair. By the time they were at the bed, the bomber stroked and massaged the back of Yamamoto's head to soothe it a bit. As he was laid down on the bed, he pulled the tanned face closer to him. "Takeshi..." He whispered softly before he touched his lips to the jock's, leaving himself opened to be claimed.

* * *

Yamamoto hummed in contentment at the feeling of Gokudera massaging the back of his head as he placed his lover on the bed. Shudders of rapture traveled down his spine at hearing the other say his name so lovingly before he was brought into a gentle kiss. It took only a few seconds for Yamamoto to part his lover's lips and reunite their tongues once again, the wet friction and the feeling of the smaller teen's fingers digging into his scalp, turning the young jock on all the more.

The kiss was slow and passionate; the two lovers pouring every emotion they could into it as Yamamoto settled down on the bed on top of his significant other. Sadly, their meaningful kiss was broken when Yamamoto accidentally pressed his groin down on Gokudera's; which elicited a pleasured hiss from the taller teen at the sudden contact.

As shudders of excitement and pleasure coursed down his spine at the feeling of their clothed erections pressing up against each other, Yamamoto caught his breath as best as he could before he started kissing delicate trails down to the Storm Guardian's chest. There, the raven-haired teen put his fingers and tongue to good use as he took turns rubbing and sucking on Gokudera's hardened nipples. Taking the rosy bud in between his thumb and forefinger, Yamamoto would tweak the nipple back and forth while he licked around the base of the other one, and then take it into his mouth and suck hard; occasionally nipping at it with his teeth for good measure. The young athlete moaned around the hardened peaks with every beautiful noise that Gokudera made in exchange. Because of that, Yamamoto desired to hear more.

Deeming the bomber's nipples to be thoroughly ravished, Yamamoto decided to start sucking hard on different areas of flesh along the feisty Italian's chest and stomach while he started to gently rub his clothed erection against Gokudera's. All too soon, the two teens were moaning ecstatically from the slight friction as Yamamoto kept up the agonizingly slow pace; his nipping teeth leaving red love bites all along the smaller teen's upper torso.

* * *

A satisfied moan was the welcome for the jock's tongue as it entered the feisty bomber's mouth. To Gokudera, the kiss couldn't last long enough. It felt so good just to be this close and taste each other, but a deep hiss tore them apart. The sound his boyfriend had made was copied by himself at the torturous and delicious feeling of their hard members brushing against each other.

Soft sighs poured from the smaller Italian's lips as his neck and chest were kissed tenderly. "Ah...ngh...aah..." Gokudera couldn't decide on the right sound to make. Yamamoto's licks sent shivers down his spine, while his tweaking almost hurt (but it turned the bomber on nonetheless). It was the nipping that made him arch his back and writhe in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Seemingly aimless, Yamamoto's lips wandered over his skin, latching onto the most sensitive spots and sucking at them to leave marks. Gokudera groaned and whimpered under the tender assault; arching his back. The slight rubbing of their hard members against each other had him panting in no time.

After another love bite that had the little bomber groaning, the hands in the jock's hair made the other look up. "Please...Takeshi, d-don't keep me waiting," he whispered. Gokudera needed to feel all of Yamamoto, and he was sure the other felt the same.

* * *

Feeling a tug in his hair, Yamamoto glanced up and into his lover's desperate eyes. The taller teen choked on the words that desired to leave his mouth then as his heart skipped a beat in his chest. He needed the other just as bad too.

"Hayato..." The young jock finally choked out as he stared deeply into the bomber's eyes. He wanted to tell the smaller teen that he loved him, but a sudden fear seized him. What if Gokudera still wasn't ready to hear those words? What if he got so flustered that he would be unwilling to continue?

Yamamoto took in a deep breath and let it out steadily as he calmed himself down. He decided in the end to say something different.

"I can't believe I'm here with you right now," the taller teen murmured lovingly as he kissed Gokudera's smooth stomach before looking deeply into his eyes again. "I'm so happy that you're willing to go through with this. There's no place I'd rather be then here."

Planting a soft kiss to Gokudera's lips and the samurai sword pendent hanging from his boyfriend's neck (he felt honored that Gokudera was wearing it for this occasion), Yamamoto decided to fulfill his lover's request. Placing his fingers around the hem of the loose-fitting, red pants (Yamamoto was thrilled that his lover wasn't wearing any difficult belts at the moment), he pulled them easily down, only to see the boxers that lay underneath. Yamamoto forgot how to breathe as he took in the sight of the familiar looking dynamite boxers, a little bit of pre-cum starting to dribble down his straining erection as arousing memories resurfaced in his head.

Overwhelmed by the happiness and his arousal, Yamamoto paused in pulling down Gokudera's pants in favor of slamming his lips hungrily against the other's mouth, his tongue desperately licking at the smaller teen's lips for entrance. He loved Gokudera so much; words couldn't even describe his feelings at the moment.

* * *

Was he going too fast? The feisty Italian wavered as Yamamoto just looked at him with an intense gaze that seemed to burn into his soul. Only the way his name was rasped then, with such deep emotions, reassured Gokudera.

His stomach muscles twitched at the sweet kiss delivered there. His jade green eyes locked with the hazel ones. "I...I'm glad you're here...I wouldn't want to share this with anyone but you," he whispered back.

The smaller teen sighed at the chaste kiss, and smiled softly as the pendant was kissed, too. Finally the jock pulled at his pants. Though they were loose enough, the waistband did rub almost painfully over his oversensitive hard flesh and he hissed.

For the occasion, the silver-haired Italian had put on the dynamite boxers he had worn that first night they had confessed their feelings. He knew how much Yamamoto liked them, and they didn't fail to elicit a strong reaction. His mouth was covered in an instant by possessive lips. Moaning deeply, Gokudera gave way under the lapping tongue; greeting it with his own.

Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, he pulled him in close, whimpering at the sensations overwhelming him and at feeling the strength and the heat of the other. He tried to lift his leg to wrap it around the jock, too, only the half pulled down pants wouldn't allow for that.

* * *

Their tongues tousled desperately together as Yamamoto pressed his whole body against the writhing body of Gokudera's, loving the way his lover met his actions with just as much enthusiasm. But when he felt the smaller teen's half-attempt at wrapping his leg around his waist, the taller teen was brought back down from his sudden high at the realization. He needed to finish what he had started.

Wanting nothing more than to feel the other completely bare against him, Yamamoto begrudgingly separated himself from his boyfriend with a slight whimper. He quickly grabbed onto the hem of Gokudera's pants again, and with a low growl, slipped the pants off of his lover's body in one swift movement. Tossing the red pants to the floor, Yamamoto then wrestled with the pants to his school uniform. It only took a few seconds for the school garment to meet with Gokudera's pants on the bedroom floor, and for the young jock to be straddled above the other in tight ocean blue boxer briefs with a wave design on them. The taller teen had actually wanted to wear one of the two pairs of boxers that Gokudera had given him after their first sexual excursion, but he was afraid that his lover would freak out for still having the clothes. Also, he was worried about getting them dirty and stained. So, in order to preserve the precious boxers, Yamamoto sadly opted out of wearing them for the occasion, but he hoped the one's he picked were sexy enough for his boyfriend's liking.

* * *

There was so much need in the kiss, and so much desperation, it tugged at Gokudera's heart. As much as he wanted Yamamoto, his boyfriend seemed to need him even more. There was only one name for the feelings he held for the other, but the little bomber was afraid to christen them; to make it too real. But most of all, he was afraid the other didn't feel quite the same. It was better to leave it unnamed and just enjoy how it felt.

He mewled sadly when their kiss ended so suddenly. Following the jock with his eyes, he understood why they had to separate. Gokudera shivered at the growl and felt a drop of pre-cum gather and soak in his boxers. How could even one sound from the other do this to him?

Next, Yamamoto freed himself of his pants. The smaller teen very much would have liked to help with that, but the athlete just seemed set on getting it off as soon as possible. There was a hitch in the feisty bomber's breath then as he saw what his boyfriend wore underneath. The tight boxer-briefs showed the state of Yamamoto's arousal only too well. The blue wave design fit him so perfectly.

A growl rumbled in Gokudera's throat then. Reaching out, he brought his boyfriend in for a tight embrace, kissing him passionately. There was something he wanted to do tonight. He was a bit nervous about it, but those damn sexy boxer-briefs had him so hot and bothered, it overwrote any second thoughts.

Still kissing Yamamoto with a ravenous hunger, he managed to roll the two of them around. When he was on top, he ended their kiss, looking into his surprised boyfriend's eyes. The little Italian wanted to say something, but he choked. Before his nerves could get the better of him, he growled again. He would do this. He wanted to do this for his boyfriend.

Lifting off the jock, he scuttled back a bit. Carefully lifting the waistband first, he stripped Yamamoto of the last piece of clothing. His own boxers went the same way; somewhere over the side of the bed. His heart pounding like crazy and face flushed deeply, Gokudera then slipped between Yamamoto's slightly spread legs, forcing them apart a little further.

He looked up then; those hazel eyes were questioning him. Gokudera had a hundred things he wanted to say, but he just wasn't too good with words. Trying to pour all his feelings into his gaze, he then leaned down. Three fingers wrapped around the hard, hot flesh delicately, holding it up just right so he could lick at it tentatively.

* * *

Before the taller teen could even think on his next course of action, another sexy growl left his boyfriend's throat as he was roughly embraced and kissed. Yamamoto gasped in surprise before it turned into a throaty moan as Gokudera's tongue attacked his mouth mercilessly like a starving animal. It took all of Yamamoto's strength just to keep up with the other, but he somewhat expected it. After all, the Vongola Storm Guardians were always famous for their relentless attacks.

That fact rang true as the young jock felt himself forcibly flipped over onto his back, his bare skin hitting the warm mattress sheet as Gokudera straddled his hips from above. Yamamoto gasped from surprise as Gokudera's lips parted from his for much needed air, but the taller teen hardly had a chance to take in a breath before he was choking on it. Gokudera was staring deeply into his eyes, the smaller teen's jade orbs shaking with a strong desire. He then heard the other make a little noise, like he wanted to say something, but the feisty Italian seemed to decide against it and growled instead. A shudder ran down the athlete's spine at hearing the throaty growl, loving the sound no matter how many times Gokudera made it.

Yamamoto's heart started to beat faster than as he saw Gokudera lift himself off and scuttle back. Before he could miss the warmth that left him along with the smaller teen, he saw the other's slim piano fingers slip around the hem of his boxers. In seconds, both of their boxers were on the floor, and Yamamoto was hissing as the cool air hit his erection full force. Catching his breath again, he stared hungrily at his boyfriend's completely bare body, admiring his lover's pulsating erection and how white beads were beginning to form at the tip. The taller teen unconsciously licked his lips at the sight before another gasp left his throat as he felt Gokudera spread his legs further.

Shock and slight fear coursed throughout the Rain Guardian's body then. Why was Gokudera spreading his legs?! Didn't they agree that Gokudera was going to be the one bottoming tonight? He wasn't sure if he was mentally ready for penetration yet; especially since he thought Gokudera was going to be the only one doing that at the moment!

Trying his best to quell the fear that consumed him, so that he wouldn't scare Gokudera away, Yamamoto gave his lover a silent, yet questioning look. All too soon, those beautiful emerald eyes were staring deeply into his again. Yamamoto got lost in the other's eyes as millions of emotions seemed to flash across those vibrant green orbs. And then, Yamamoto's silent question was finally answered; but not with words. It only took a minute for his lover to grab onto Yamamoto's hot shaft; the taller teen gasping and arching into the heated touch.

And then...he felt the other's tongue.

Another surprised gasp and a throaty moan of pleasure left the athlete's lips at the slight, wet touch; his member twitching at the feeling. Yamamoto could barely wrap his head around the fact that Gokudera was actually licking his most private area, because he could remember the other being uncomfortable with the very thought a couple of months ago, but the taller teen didn't think on that for long as he soon basked in the attention.

"H-Hayato...please...more... " Yamamoto pleaded with need as he stared down imploringly into his lover's eyes. Just one lick had almost made his toes curl; he could only imagine his reaction if Gokudera actually engulfed him.

* * *

A gasp and a beautiful, deep moan were his answer. The feisty Italian felt his heartbeat slow down a bit as his action was received with excitement. This lasted for all about two seconds, though, as his boyfriend begged for more then.

The look in those hazel eyes that burned into him, took Gokudera's breath away. He wanted to fulfill Yamamoto's wish. He wanted to fulfill any wish the other ever had or would have. Trying to keep their gazes locked, the bomber licked from the base slowly up to the head. As he came higher, a salty taste started to dance on his tongue, underneath, though, there was something else; something familiar.

It was when he reached the top, and a drop of pearly essence awaited him, that Gokudera identified the familiarity. Beneath the overlying saltiness, there was that sweetness that couldn't be named, and couldn't be described other than _**essentially Yamamoto**_. He moaned softly at the taste. This wasn't nearly as bad as he had expected.

The smart Italian had read a lot on how to do this, and do it right. He needed the theory before he delved into action. As the tip of his tongue lapped at the thick drop of the jock's desire, he made sure to softly nudge the tiny slit underneath.

He remembered the often stated tip to make the partner's member as wet and slick as possible. Taking this to heart, Gokudera took his time licking all along and around the hot, throbbing flesh, liking the sounds Yamamoto made and how the member twitched with excitement.

When he deemed his preparation work done, the feisty bomber gazed up at his boyfriend again. '_Here it goes..._' he thought. Opening his mouth, he wrapped his lips around the head. His tongue circled the sensitive skin and the full taste of Yamamoto Takeshi hit him. A deep, contented moan hummed around the thick flesh between his lips. Trying to get at more of that special taste, Gokudera sucked softly.

* * *

Yamamoto tried to watch the other lick up to the tip of his member, but he couldn't keep eye contact. The sight was just too powerful, and sent his stomach twisting into pleasurable knots. But that wasn't like Gokudera's tongue wasn't doing the same thing, because it was. Lewd moans left the taller teen's lips as his lover licked all around his pulsating shaft, and when Gokudera's tongue dipped into his slit and lapped up his pre-cum, Yamamoto practically came with a loud shout but he somehow held himself back. How could he be so sensitive to the other's touches?

Feeling his toes begin to curl at the amazing feelings coursing through his body, Yamamoto gasped in shock when he felt the attention cease. Opening his eyes, he desperately glanced down towards his lover, his eyebrows rising in question as to why he had stopped. Yamamoto got his answer in the form of Gokudera wrapping his lips around the tip of his erection.

With a surprised gasp, Yamamoto slammed his head back down into the mattress as his lower half arched into the intense heat. A scream of pleasure cascaded from the young jock's mouth as he felt Gokudera moan around his shaft, sending vibrations down his lower half.

"Hayato! Hayato, yes! Yes!" Yamamoto shouted, lost in the haze of ecstasy as he felt the other suck on his tip, the pleasure building within his body and almost sending him over the edge. "More! Please! So close!"

* * *

The arching body took the little bomber by surprise. For a second he almost choked. Now he remembered that some people had advised to hold the other down. That's what he did then; planting both hands firmly on his boyfriend's hips.

Yamamoto's desperate screaming and pleading sent shivers through him. He felt himself dribble pre-cum in response. He never thought it would feel so good just to give the other one pleasure. Trying to relax his jaw and throat like he had read, Gokudera took the pulsating flesh deeper into his mouth.

His tongue rubbed softly against the vein on the underside as he took in more and more. But only about half-way (Yamamoto was well endowed!) he just had to stop, as he felt like choking again. This wasn't quite as easy as he had read. Yamamoto was making such ecstatic sounds, though, it didn't seem to matter, too much.

His lips went back the way they came, pressing tightly to the sensitive member as his tongue snaked around it. He teased the head when he reached it before he fell into a rhythm of bobbing his head and sucking. Gokudera looked up then, again. Yamamoto looked incredibly sexy in his ecstasy; it was an unbelievably good feeling to know he was doing this to him.

* * *

No longer able to think properly due to the intense pleasure, Yamamoto could only sink his hands into the beautiful silver strands of hair, his fingernails digging into the other's scalp as Gokudera bobbed up and down his shaft. The smaller teen's tongue sent his whole body aflame as it swirled around his twitching member.

"Yes, Hayato! Yes!" The taller teen screamed in rapture again as he felt his abdominal muscles coil tightly together. "A-Almost t-there…ah…Ha…_**Hayato**_~~!"

And with one last desperate scream of pleasure, Yamamoto arched his back and came hard; the young jock's vision blurred by a film of white as his body shook in orgasm.

* * *

Yamamoto's hands went for his head. Gokudera groaned as the nails dug into his skin. The screams became more ecstatic. He got a final warning. The little bomber had been unsure how far he wanted to take this. Actually he had been sure he'd retreat in the last second. After tasting his boyfriend, though, he had changed his mind.

With the scream of his name, the other came copiously. Gokudera tried his best to swallow the salty, yet somehow sweet, cum spilling down his throat, and filling his mouth, too. In the message board posts he had read on the matter it had sounded so easy! Fucking braggarts, the whole lot of them! Fighting hard not to gag, he swallowed again around the flesh still in his mouth. Some of the fluid spilled as he finally retreated, running from the corner of his mouth.

Even though the end wasn't too perfect on his side, one look at Yamamoto's face made it totally worth it. A loving smile settled on the smaller Italian's face. For his first time, he seemed to have done pretty good.

* * *

Yamamoto breathed heavily as he lay against Gokudera's bed. He tried getting his bearings on the situation as he caught his breath, but it was hard considering his brain was a pleasant pile of useless mush at the moment for just experiencing one of the greatest orgasms he'd ever had. It was beyond amazing. If he remembered correctly, he had felt his lover's warm mouth surrounding him the whole time; even when he came. Just the thought of that sent Yamamoto's flaccid member straight towards the ceiling again, completely turned on at the thought of the other swallowing his seed.

Finally catching his breath, the young jock opened his eyes to look up towards his loving boyfriend. It was soon after that, that Yamamoto's hazel eyes widened in shock as he saw the other smile lovingly down at him; a trail of cum dribbling down from the corner of his mouth. The surprised Rain Guardian stared at the sight before him in complete amazement for a moment before the image fully processed in his brain. Gokudera had just given him a blowjob and willingly stuck with it until the very end!

Hot, surging passion flooded Yamamoto's whole body then as he shot up and smashed his lips against his smiling lover's as thanks. Threading his fingers through the other's silky, silver tresses, the taller teen licked the trail of his own cum off of the other's chin, analyzing the slightly weird flavor in his mouth for a moment before hungrily pushing his tongue up against the other's lips, begging for entrance. It didn't take long for Gokudera to comply with his wish, and Yamamoto was soon delving into the other's hot cavern, tasting the familiar flavor of his lover along with the hint of his own. This only served to turn Yamamoto on all the more as the taller teen dragged his smaller companion down until he was lying completely flat against the bed with the other on top.

As his tongue played passionately with it's significant other, loving the taste of their union, Yamamoto brought one of his hands out of Gokudera's hair to trail down the silver-haired teen's body until it firmly grasped the other's aching length. Taking the other's surprise as his initiative, Yamamoto took advantage of the situation, and easily flipped their positions until he was straddling the other's hips from up top.

"Hayato, I can't take it anymore," Yamamoto whispered out huskily in desperation as he separated his lips from his lover's, staring imploringly down into Gokudera's jade-green eyes. "I need you so badly…Please…"

As he stared lustfully down into his lover's eyes, he hoped that Gokudera understood that he was silently asking where the other had placed his lube, since he found his words starting to fail him the longer he stared at the other's beautifully ravished lips and weeping erection. He wanted nothing more than to pay Gokudera back for all the pleasure he had given him, and then pleasure him some more.

* * *

Finally, the haze in Yamamoto's gaze lifted and they really looked at each other. Different emotions flashed in the jock's eyes before he attacked him with an intense fierceness that took the bomber by surprise.

His slightly bruised lips were tortured more as their hungry counterparts pressed against them forcefully. A moan left his lips, as they got free for a second when the trail of cum he just couldn't keep in was licked off of his skin. Somehow, this was damn sexy, Gokudera thought.

Yamamoto's tongue licked at his sensitive lips next, prying them open. While his mouth was thoroughly and ravenously being plundered, he was pulled on top of the jock. '_Fucking shit, he's already so hard again_,' the feisty Italian realized as he felt his aching flesh brush against its partner.

He whimpered into their continuing, hot kiss, snaking his tongue around it's counterpart and rubbing against it. An ecstatic cry drowned in the heat of the kiss then as his throbbing member was wrapped in a calloused hand. He wanted to push himself wantonly into that hand, only, Yamamoto used the same trick he had by turning them both around.

Their kiss ended then. Opening his eyes, he stared up into dark hazel orbs that caught him in an instant and would forever keep him prisoner. Gokudera trembled at the desire dripping in every word, and at the deep need he felt himself. "Ta-Takeshi...I need you, too," he whispered hoarsely. Swallowing audibly, he turned his head, pointing to the nightstand. "Drawer," he just said.

His stomach was fluttering with nervousness again now that it came to it. Gokudera wanted it with all his heart and body, but still, he couldn't quell the slight anxiety he started to feel.

* * *

Yamamoto had to suppress a slight moan as Gokudera whispered wantonly back before indicating the bedside drawer beside them. It amazed him just how in sync they were; that they knew what the other was thinking without a word having to be said. This proved true as the taller teen started reaching for the drawer, only to stop midway as he noticed the look of anxiety that crossed his lover's features. Trying his best to suppress the urge to take his lover then and there like he had wanted to for the past couple of minutes, Yamamoto took a deep, steadying breath to calm himself before he cupped his lover's face in both of his hands and lay a loving kiss upon his forehead.

"I'll go slow, Hayato," the taller teen whispered out soothingly as he gave his lover his most sincere expression. "I promise."

Laying a delicate, chaste kiss against Gokudera's lips, Yamamoto let go of the other and opened the drawer to the other's nightstand. Immediately seeing what he wanted, the eager Rain Guardian grabbed on to the big bottle of lube and pulled it out. As he shut the drawer again, the taller teen couldn't help but notice that about a good quarter of the bottle's contents had already been used up. Yamamoto stared at the bottle in shock for a moment before his brain finally processed the fact that Gokudera must have used the lube more after their phone conversation a few days back.

Completely turned on by that little fact, Yamamoto swooped down for another heated kiss with his lover; gnawing the other's lower lip gently with his teeth before withdrawing. He had made up his mind. He would tell Gokudera how much he felt for him, but not at this moment. Yamamoto swore he would a little later though, when he felt the moment would be more right.

"There's something I have to tell you later, Hayato," Yamamoto spoke with all of the love in the world. "But right now, I want to even us out. It's not fair that I'm the only one that's gotten release so far."

And with that, Yamamoto opened the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. Shuddering at the cool feeling against his skin, the taller teen placed the bottle of lube back onto the nightstand before rubbing the liquid around three of his fingers. Deeming his fingers thoroughly lubricated, the now slightly anxious athlete (after all, he hadn't actually done this before) spread his lover's legs further apart with his clean hand and other arm. Trailing his lubricated fingers along Gokudera's inner thigh and down until he reached his entrance, he placed the cooled tip of his index finger upon the ring muscle.

"Relax," Yamamoto whispered out soothingly again as his eyes roved over the other's body until he reached those beautiful green orbs again. "Just relax and tell me when you're ready, Hayato."

* * *

Even though Gokudera had told Yamamoto where the lube was, the other halted in his actions. Turning his head to look up at the other again, the smaller teen's face was cupped gently and his forehead was kissed. A soft sigh left the reddened lips at the reassuring words.

"I...I know I can trust you," he whispered back.

Gokudera closed his eyes then as his boyfriend went for the lube. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself and relax. He never saw the shocked look on Yamamoto's face at the amount of content already gone from the bottle; otherwise he'd have gone crimson red. As it was, the little bomber was taken completely by surprise by the hot, passionate kiss; moaning with need as his lower lip was nibbled at.

"Hm?" Blinking away the lustful haze the kiss had induced, Gokudera tried to make sense of what the other one was saying. "I...I just wanted to make you feel good," he said softly, looking into the hazel eyes questioningly. Why didn't Yamamoto want to tell him now? Had he congratulated himself too early? Was something wrong about the way he had done it just now? Didn't he want to say anything now, so as not to ruin the mood? Or...or was it something worse... something way worse...?

Absentmindedly, Gokudera hissed only slightly as the cool gel hit his heated skin. With his mind running a hundred miles a minute, making up worst case scenarios of what it was Yamamoto had to tell him, he couldn't be in the moment, let alone enjoy what was happening. As the finger touched his entrance, his hand shot forth, grabbing the jocks arm and stopping him.

Searching the other's gaze he tried to find an answer. "Is...Is everything...alright between us?" The little bomber's voice was unsteady, his face full of anxiety. He just couldn't do this, if something was wrong.

* * *

To the taller teen's complete surprise, Gokudera's hand shot out to stop him. What? What just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hi there! This is Éthelwyn talking to you one last time. Yes, sadly we've reached the last and final chapter of our story. Thanks once again to all of you following and faving and special thanks to anyone who dropped us a review, we appreciate them very much._

_We were evil enough to leave you guys hanging in a nasty little cliffhanger there, but really, there was no better point to split this last section of our story. So, we really hope we can make it up to you with this piece. Actually I'm pretty confident we can ;D_

_We hope you enjoyed our collaboration. As we had a lot of fun with it ourselves, we are going to keep this up. Our next project will be a very different pairing from these two. It'll be Shoichi and Spanner and will be posted under my account, so anyone interested might wanna look out for that one in the future ;D_

_Thank you all for your interest and support and have fun reading!_

_Hello everyone, AdaraLove here! Just like Éthelwyn said, we'll be doing another role play soon, but it will probably take us some time to complete. We're thinking it will be longer then this role play, so we'll see how long it takes to get it out there. Also, even though the main couple in the next one will be Shoichi and Spanner, there will be hints of Shoichi and Byakuran as well, so if you like that, you might like to read it too. If you like those couples, drama, romance, and some cracky humor, we think you'll like it ;D We will also be returning to the 8059 fandom with some other role plays in the future as well, so check out both of our pages for those._

_**Edit**: Our second roleplay for Spanner x Shoichi is uploaded on Ethelwyn's account! If you guys want to read it after finishing this, please either search for her in the search bar or go to my profile and either follow the link I have for her account, or click on her name under my favorite authors tab =)  
_

_Warnings for this chapter include M rated themes, some hints at 5980, and Italian. Don't worry, the meanings behind the Italian sentences will be explained in Gokudera's portions of the chapter. Also, Éthelwyn and I aren't fluent in Italian at all, and we used Google Translate, so there's a good probability that our sentences aren't the most accurate XD If any of you reviewers know Italian, and see a problem, don't hesitate to point it out and we'll fix it =) Thank you for everything guys, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!_

* * *

Hurt flashed across the taller teen's hazel orbs as he glanced up into Gokudera's anxiety filled eyes.

"Huh?" Yamamoto asked in complete surprise towards his lover's question. "Of course everything's alright. Why wouldn't it be? Did I do something wrong?"

The taller teen wanted nothing more than to comfort his anxious boyfriend, but with the other's hand still placed firmly on his arm, it felt like Gokudera was holding him at bay; not wanting him to touch him in anyway. Disheartened by this quick turn of events, Yamamoto hung his head sadly, completely hurt by the other's actions and ashamed for whatever he had done to make the other doubt him. Gokudera had mentioned a couple minutes ago that he could trust him, but that didn't seem to be the case anymore.

"Does…Does this mean you want me to leave?" Yamamoto whispered out hoarsely, his voice wavering with shame and hurt. "I…I thought…"

But the young jock couldn't finish his sentence. He had wanted to say, 'I thought you said you trusted me', but he couldn't bring himself too. He would hate himself even more if he made Gokudera feel guilty; especially if the reason he was being stopped was because of his own fault. But it was hard not to feel confused and hurt over the fact that Gokudera had seemed so into the idea of fully sharing themselves beforehand, but now seemed to be having second thoughts. Was he not good enough? He didn't get it. What had he done to make Gokudera doubtful about them? Was he going too fast?

* * *

When hurt flashed in Yamamoto's eyes, the Italian was taken aback. Something was totally wrong here, but he couldn't figure out quite what it was. His boyfriend seemed very surprised that he even asked if something was wrong.

"But...But you said..." He started out, wavering slightly as the tight grip on the jock's arm lessened a bit after he was cut off. "L-leave? I never said...I...I never thought..."

Total confusion swamped Gokudera. What the fuck was going on? Although there was a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he needed to know. Firmly pushing the hand away then, he sat up. Trying his utmost to stay calm and hope all Yamamoto wanted to tell him later was that his blow-job had sucked, his gaze fixed on the other.

"You...you said you wanted to tell me something later," he started, his voice thick with emotion. Maybe the other had a reason for it. Gokudera wanted to trust his judgment, but he needed some reassurance. "Just...Just tell me it's not something...bad...T-Tell me we're okay." As he heard his own brittle voice, the little bomber felt utterly pathetic. He had lost his heart to this stupid baseball-idiot. The fear to have it crushed was still with him, no matter how hard he had worked on himself over the last two months.

* * *

Yamamoto heard the other stutter out in confusion, which only sent more confusion coursing through the taller teen's head, too. Just what was going on? Were they having a misunderstanding again?

Apparently they were, if Gokudera's next words were anything to go by. Yamamoto felt his heart clench painfully in his chest at his lover's misgivings, and because the other was jumping to conclusions again. Sometimes he wondered if Gokudera even listened to him, but he couldn't exactly blame the other, either. His past had been so horrible that it took forever just to trust someone again. But that didn't stop the taller teen from being hurt by the other's mistrust.

"Of course it's nothing bad..." Yamamoto answered with sadness still wavering in his voice. "Why would I mention something negative like that right before we're about to get more intimate then we've ever been? Were you even listening to my tone of voice when I said those words?"

The young jock tried to suppress the anger he felt inside of him then. He thought they had gotten past these kinds of misunderstandings, but it wasn't too surprising that they would pop up again just when they were about to go all the way. He had said those words with a loving tone, he had been certain! How could Gokudera take those words the wrong way?

Not caring what the other thought of him then, he quickly grabbed onto Gokudera and brought him into a tight hug. Burying his face into his lover's neck, Yamamoto felt the anger slightly leave him at feeling his loved one in his arms.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea," Yamamoto apologized, even though he had been certain that he had done nothing wrong. "But you should know that I would _**never**_ hurt you like that, Hayato. You mean too much to me."

* * *

Again pain flashed in the jock's eyes. Gokudera had a plummeting feeling in his stomach. He had hurt the one person he wanted to protect (the Tenth didn't count, he was something else entirely). When Yamamoto spoke and asked him, the little bomber felt ashamed. He hadn't listened too much to the other's voice; caught up as he was in the words and the questions to what they might mean.

He should have known that whatever they meant, it wouldn't be something hurtful. He should have known. Only his past had caught up to him once again. Gokudera fought it, he really did, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded; not if you lived with it for as long as he had. He wasn't looking for an excuse; that just wasn't his nature. He knew his failure, and he very well understood the anger he saw flashing in Yamamoto's eyes for a second.

When he was grabbed, the little bomber resignedly awaited to be shouted at; even being shaken. What happened, though, was that he was embraced; held tightly in strong arms, and pressed against the heat he so loved. He couldn't help but tremble against Yamamoto. His soft spoken words made Gokudera swallow audibly around the lump in his throat. He felt awful.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so low, it was barely audible. Tentatively his hands touched Yamamoto before they snaked around him. "I'm so sorry...I try...I really do..." This time his voice rose a little. "I didn't...I don't _**ever**_ want to hurt you. It's just...this...us...it seems too good to be true. Things like this...they don't happen to me..."

Jade eyes were shimmering with the pain at having hurt his beloved. "I just can't help this fear...I can't stop the fear of losing you..." he admitted. Gokudera was glad then that Yamamoto's face was buried against him. He thought he wouldn't be able to say this to the other's face. His voice straining with emotion, he softly spoke into the other's ear. "It would destroy me more surely than getting caught in my own triple bomb rain."

* * *

Yamamoto stiffened due to shock after what he had just heard. Gokudera was actually apologizing to him! Never expecting such a reaction from the feisty Italian, all Yamamoto could do was stay in his hunched over position with his face buried into the crook of his lover's neck. There were so many things he wanted to say to the other as he continued to explain himself, but as he felt those strong, yet delicate arms wrap around him, the taller teen knew that this was a rare moment that shouldn't be interrupted. It wasn't every day that Gokudera was willing to open himself up and speak his mind.

As he heard out his lover's fears and desires, Yamamoto held the other to him tighter, slightly conscious of how his lubed fingers were digging into Gokudera's side. Gathering the nerve to finally look up, Yamamoto withdrew from the safety of his lover's neck to see the pain etched into every green fleck of the other's eyes; the pain that reflected his own.

"And you pushing me away would destroy me more than getting caught in your triple bomb rain too," Yamamoto joked lightly with a sincere smile, as it was common knowledge to the both of them that Gokudera tended to throw dynamite at him whenever he pissed the little bomber off (which was a lot, might he add; and usually well deserved. It wasn't his fault that the other was adorable when he was irritated).

"I mean it, Hayato," the taller teen continued as his clean hand came up to stroke Gokudera's face. "If I ever lost you in anyway…it would so utterly destroy me, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I always think that being with you is too good to be true too, and how lucky I am to know that you're willing and trying your best to be with me; to trust me."

The young jock's features turned completely serious then as he stared directly into his lover's eyes, making sure his next message hit home, so that there wouldn't be any more doubts.

"As for good things never happening to you; that's what I'm here for. I'm here to completely change that attitude, Hayato, and show you that good things _**can**_ happen to you. There is _**nothing**_ I want more then to give you the happiness that you deserve. Sharing this moment with you means everything to me."

Laying a sweet, chaste kiss against Gokudera's lips, Yamamoto's eyes turned pleading then. He wanted nothing more than to prove himself to his lover.

"So please, Hayato. Let me strengthen this bond that we've been working so hard at," the taller teen whispered out hoarsely as his hazel eyes shook with deep emotion. "I want to strengthen it to the point where we'll never doubt each other again. So please…"

And with that, Yamamoto left his sentence hanging as his lubed fingers trailed down to rest on Gokudera's hips.

"Hayato…I…" Yamamoto choked out as his eyes shimmered with all the love in the world for his precious bomber. "…I still want to tell you something later; something important and close to my heart. But give me the chance to prove myself to you first. Can you trust me with that at least?"

* * *

The strong arms around Gokudera tightened their hold on him. It gave the little bomber hope that his words helped, and that he might assuage the pain he had caused Yamamoto. When the other one looked up, the pain was still there, though, and it turned his stomach. How could he have done this to his boyfriend?

Nonetheless, the stupid jock was able to joke and smile. How? Gokudera would never understand that, but still, he couldn't help but smile back no matter how awful he still felt. It was just _**that**_ kind of smile. He trembled again at the gentle touch to his face. His eyes widened in shock when Yamamoto repeated his same fears and desperate thoughts.

The hazel eyes burned into his jade with renewed intensity, then. What his beloved told him then, made his eyes shimmer again. "Ta-Takeshi..." Gokudera felt overwhelmed by the deep feelings displayed in the desires Yamamoto had just declared. The feisty Italian had feared the depth of his own feelings for the jock, unsure how much would be returned, and knowing he would never get up again if the other one left him. He had survived knowing the truth about his heritage, survived without a family or friends to fall back on, and even survived alone in the streets. No matter what the world had thrown at him, he had pulled through as the tough, resilient Smoking Bomb, but he knew if he lost Yamamoto, there would be no getting up anymore. That would be the blow that got him and got him good.

As these thoughts turned in his head, he was kissed softly. His boyfriend again looked him deep in the eyes. Gokudera swallowed around all the emotions caught in his throat that threatened to choke him. Only now he realized the wet fingers against his skin.

The little bomber couldn't guarantee that his fears would never overtake him again; they were still too much a part of him. But there was something that he could say honestly. Keeping his gaze locked with the hazel orbs he loved so much, he tried to pour as much feeling into them as he could. "You don't need to prove anything, I trust you more than anyone else, Takeshi," he declared softly. Then he lay back down onto the mattress; spreading his legs as wide as still was comfortable. Even though the position left him open and vulnerable, he didn't feel it. All he felt was the need for Yamamoto.

* * *

To the taller teen's complete surprise, he felt Gokudera disentangle himself from him and lay back down on the mattress; the smaller teen's words filled with complete trust. Yamamoto could only stare in wide-eyed wonder as his lover displayed himself before him, spreading his legs and staring up at him with need.

Yamamoto was completely speechless and practically moved to tears at the other's willingness to continue, and his ability to give his complete trust to him. The young Japanese's face beamed with unbridled happiness and devotion as he ignored the thoughts of penetration for the moment to concentrate on kissing his beloved. After pleadingly sucking on Gokudera's lower lip, the feisty Italian finally granted him access to his mouth. And with that, the next couple of minutes were a complete blur as Yamamoto released every ounce of passion he held for the other. The two teens were so lost in the movement of their mouths that they lost all semblance of time as they licked, sucked, and nipped in a deep, slow kiss.

The Rain Guardian felt overjoyed when he parted from his lover for air. He could only stare passionately down into his Gokudera's shimmering orbs as they both breathed heavily for much needed air. Yamamoto was certain that every kiss they had shared hadn't held as much meaning as the one they had experienced now. It was because of this kiss that Yamamoto was able to gain the confidence boost he needed for what he was about to do, and for what he wanted to tell his lover later. He was very certain that telling Gokudera that he loved him would only end in happiness, because everything Gokudera had told him up until now, and the feelings he had felt from their last shared kiss, showed him that his little lover cared as deeply for him as the tall athlete did for the feisty bomber.

"I promise you won't regret this, Hayato," Yamamoto whispered out meaningfully as his eyes shook with every emotion he held for the other. "I promise that I'll do everything within my power to make you feel amazing."

And with that, the young jock took precaution by applying more lube to his fingers (after all, a good portion had been rubbed off against Gokudera's skin during their hug). After one more look for affirmation from his lover, Yamamoto traced his slick fingers lightly over his lover's body until he reached the other's entrance. There, he gently, and slowly, circled the ring muscle a couple of times with his pointer finger before he glanced up towards Gokudera again.

"I'm going to insert the finger now," Yamamoto mentioned out of respect to his boyfriend. "Try to relax as much as you can, Hayato. Okay?"

After giving his companion a moment to try and relax, Yamamoto pushed the tip of his finger into Gokudera; where he was immediately assaulted with new, wonderful feelings. Even with just the tip of a single finger, the raven-haired teen was able to feel how amazingly warm the other was, and how unbearably tight as well. A shiver of delight traveled down Yamamoto's spine as he felt Gokudera's inner walls twitch at the intrusion, the electric vibrations coursing all the way up his arm in a pleasant tingle. "Wow…" He unconsciously whispered out as he stared down at his finger in amazement. "…Amazing, Hayato…" If it felt this good to just have his finger inside the other, what on Earth would it feel like once he fully joined with the other?!

Trying to suppress his excitement and keep his lover's comfort in mind, Yamamoto placed soft kisses along the inside of Gokudera's thigh while his free hand massaged gentle circles along his inner leg. As he did this, Yamamoto sucked on the sensitive skin, leaving a new love bite to admire as he slowly tried to push his finger into his lover even deeper.

* * *

Their kiss was full of passion and desire, but full of meaning, too. It wasn't just an expression of their bodily needs; it was an expression of their feelings for each other, and their reluctance for it to end, that was the best proof of this. Even for a long moment after the kiss ended, they looked into each other's eyes.

"You better do, Baseball-Freak," Gokudera joked this time, smiling softly. Even if it would hurt a bit, how could it be anything but amazing if he did it with Yamamoto?

After the jock had lubed his fingers once again, he looked at him questioningly. With a look he hoped conveyed his feelings for the other, he nodded. A slight hiss escaped him as the cool gel once more touched his heated skin. Soft moans poured forth when the calloused finger circled his entrance. Damn, it felt so much better than when he did it himself!

"Yeah...hm...Do it..." The little bomber was as relaxed as he was going to get in the situation.

Utterly careful, Yamamoto pushed the tip of his finger into him, making him moan. The first intrusion usually just felt a bit awkward, but this time, it was his boyfriend and so much more to come. The excitement alone was enough to make it feel better.

Sweet kisses were placed on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Gokudera moaned deeper. "It...It will feel...even better...Give...Give me more..." He breathed between soft pants, hissing a moment later at the sucking on his thigh.

* * *

"Mm, as you wish," Yamamoto hummed huskily, completely turned on by the noises that Gokudera was making. And just like his little lover asked, the taller teen slowly pushed his finger in deeper, taking time to kiss and lick along the inside of the feisty Italian's other leg. Yamamoto let out a low groan as he felt Gokudera's inner walls spasm and practically suck his finger in deeper into his hot cavern.

After leaving a matching love bite inside his lover's other inner thigh, Yamamoto gave another little push and his finger became fully encased within Gokudera's tight heat. The young jock let out a soft moan at the feeling as he waited for his lover to fully adjust to the intrusion. After a short wait, and an indication from Gokudera to continue, Yamamoto moved his finger around inside of the other; curling it occasionally at different angles, and trying to find his lover's sweet spot. Yamamoto sighed in frustration when he couldn't find the hard to reach spot after a minute of searching, and decided that maybe he needed to go in deeper. With his other hand lightly massaging Gokudera's hip, Yamamoto started moving his finger slowly in and out of the other, trying to push his long finger in deeper with every thrust, and curling it occasionally again in search for the other's prostate.

* * *

Slowly and carefully, Yamamoto did as he was asked, but almost too slowly. The little bomber wanted to feel more; so much more of the other one. As another love bite was sucked into the second thigh, Gokudera groaned in pleasure as he lifted his hips slightly, trying to get more of the jock's finger until it was finally fully sheathed.

Panting, he looked at his boyfriend and nodded again as the other gazed at him questioningly. As the finger turned and curled inside of him, it felt totally odd. Soft hisses and sighs tumbled from his lips. The little bomber started to move his hips a bit, trying to somehow guide Yamamoto to the right spot. Only then the finger began to move out and push back in.

"Aah...hm...Takeshi...yeah," Gokudera moaned at the rhythm, lifting his hips into the soft thrusts. As one hand grabbed the sheets, the other buried itself in the dark hair of his lover. "Hm...good..." Again, he lifted his hip just as Yamamoto, once again, curled his finger in his desperate search, and finally hit the mark. Arching his back, an ecstatic scream left the feisty Italian's lips as he clawed at the sheets. "Ah...that's…that's it!" Gokudera panted hard, looking at his boyfriend with lust darkened eyes. "More...please...Takeshi," he begged.

* * *

Yamamoto moaned slightly as he felt Gokudera move back against his finger, loving the way the other moaned back in response to their movements. The taller teen kissed his lover's arm in contentment when he felt the other dig his fingers into his scalp again. He would always love that possessiveness in Gokudera's grasp when he did that.

Before he could revel in the other's touch, though, it seemed his finger finally hit the spot he was looking for. Gokudera's back arched deliciously before him as his inner walls twitched around his finger. Hearing the plead in his boyfriend's voice, Yamamoto nodded and concentrated where his finger was positioned before drawing it out and thrusting it back in. Feeling his finger hit a small bundle of nerves, and hearing his lover cry out in pleasure, excitement coursed through Yamamoto's body. He had finally found it! With a little more confidence, Yamamoto started thrusting his finger into the other faster, hitting the other's prostate directly a couple of times before the taller teen decided to stop. He didn't want Gokudera coming; not yet.

"I'm going to add another finger, okay, Hayato?" Yamamoto murmured huskily as he stared hungrily into his lover's eyes. He waited for the other's consent as he completely pulled out of the other and placed both of his fingers against Gokudera's entrance; rubbing erotic circles along the smaller teen's inner thigh with his other hand.

* * *

Again Yamamoto's fingertip brushed his sweet spot. The smaller teen gave another shout. Moments later, he was panting and writhing in pleasure. "Ah...ah...Takeshi...so good," he moaned, moving with this lover's hand.

The little bomber felt that tension rise; felt that coil beneath his stomach tighten. Wow, this was fast, he thought as he reacted so much more intensely to his boyfriend doing it to him. So it was that a sad mewl left his lips when his boyfriend suddenly stopped any motion. Wh-why now?

A shiver went through him at the gaze he received. He felt like some piece of Kobe Prime Beef (or more like a juicy piece of fatty tuna in this special case) under that hungry gaze, but he loved it. Yamamoto's voice made his hard member shed a pearly tear of pure desire. "Yes...do it, Takeshi...Please...hurry...I...I need it," he breathed, lifting his hips shamelessly.

* * *

Yamamoto forgot how to breathe at Gokudera's wanton display of desire, his own erection beginning to shed pre-cum, too, from the very sight of the other.

"_**Damn**_, Hayato..." The taller teen strained out lustfully as he growled possessively before pushing his two fingers in a little faster than he did the one. He stopped pushing them in about halfway, catching himself at the last moment. Yamamoto took in a deep breath and proceeded more slowly, not wanting to hurt the other more than he probably had. To distract his lover from any discomfort, the young jock traced his other hand to his companion's neglected shaft. Taking the stiff member in hand, he started slowly pumping it, occasionally swirling his thumb over the head and spreading the pearly beads of lust dribbling from the other's length.

Continuing this slow and steady motion, Yamamoto found his two fingers fully sheathed within his lover's tight heat. Getting down to business, the taller teen spent the next minute or so scissoring Gokudera's entrance while he gently pumped his shaft. Occasionally, while he was stretching his lover's ring-muscle, Yamamoto would thrust his fingers deep into Gokudera and hit his prostate again, making sure he didn't do it consecutively so that the other wouldn't cum quite yet. After another minute or so of this went by, Yamamoto felt it was time for a third finger.

"Do you want me to add the last finger, Hayato?" The lusting Rain Guardian questioned as he completely pulled out of the other and positioned three fingers against Gokudera's entrance, waiting for the other's response.

* * *

Yamamoto's lustful growl sent erotic electricity through the little bomber, exploding right in his groin. As the two fingers then thrust into him more forcefully, the smaller teen hissed at the slight burning sensation at the suddenness of the intrusion. He was panting as the other stopped to allow him to adjust.

The second hand of his boyfriend that wrapped around his weeping length, helped to distract him from the slight pain. Concentrating on the slow, exciting movement of said hand, the pain subsided. A moment later, Gokudera was moaning again; going with the movement. Soft whimpers poured from his lips as the thumb teased the head of his member. He raised his hips in need, trying to push himself into the slow moving hand, and making it easier for Yamamoto to sheath his fingers fully.

"Ah!" Again he arched his back as the fingers first scissored inside of him. It felt so different from when he had done it himself. Once more, the fingers delved deep into him then and hit his prostate. The feisty bomber screamed and whispered his beloved's name again and again as he moved with the other's motions.

Breathless and slightly dazed, he looked at Yamamoto when the fingers had left him. He wanted...no he needed to be filled. He needed to feel his boyfriend; needed to become one with him. "D-do it...Need you...so much..." Gokudera was barely able to string his lust-filled thoughts into words that made sense. His gaze full of the desire and feelings he held for the other, he moved his hand in the thick hair, massaging the jock's scalp. "Takeshi..." There was no way he could put his feelings into words then. With a sigh, his head sank back into the pillow then, waiting for those three fingers to take him.

* * *

The taller teen's breath ceased once again when he heard Gokudera's erotic answer. More pre-cum leaked from his erection's head as a pleasurable shudder traveled down his spine and to his groin as he felt the smaller teen massage his head. The way Gokudera was staring at him only made Yamamoto want to take him more, but he had to suppress the urge. He had to fully prepare his lover first.

Overcome with his feelings for his companion, Yamamoto leaned down for a passionate kiss, his tongue easily prying Gokudera's lips apart to gain entrance. As his tongue wrestled lovingly with Gokudera's, the young jock started pushing the three fingers in at an agonizingly slow pace. Since the position was a little awkward to elongate the kiss, Yamamoto whined as he separated himself from his lover to concentrate on his hands. Continuously pushing his fingers into his lover at his slow pace, Yamamoto's other hand traveled down from the smaller teen's erection to massage his sac; occasionally squeezing it. The taller teen's fingers were almost halfway in when his eyes focused on the other's erection, noticing the mess at the tip. Subconsciously licking his lips at the sight, Yamamoto realized that he had never tasted Gokudera yet. Too curious at the moment to deny his sudden urge, Yamamoto bent down to tentatively lick at the head, taking note of the salty taste and another distinctive flavor he couldn't quite describe; he didn't find the taste too bad at all.

Placing his other hand on Gokudera's hip for support, Yamamoto started licking along his lover's length as he started to try pushing in his fingers a little deeper.

* * *

His boyfriend had come up then, unexpectedly, for a hot, passion-filled kiss. Sighing contentedly, the smaller Italian's lips had given way under the tender assault, letting himself be possessed fully as the fingers entered him the way the tongue did.

Only, the entrance of the tongue felt utterly better. As the three fingertips had entered, Gokudera finally, painfully, realized that his hands were smaller than Yamamoto's; the girth of their fingers differing. The first hiss at the burning sensation was lost in the kiss.

The jock then retreated with a whine as he didn't seem to be able to concentrate on both actions at the same time too well. As the fingers pushed in deeper, a groan escaped the little bomber. "Nngh..." He bit his lower lip to keep himself from making more sounds of discomfort. The three fingers were stretching his muscle more than it was used to by now. It burned. It hurt!

As he was trying to bite back another groan, Yamamoto suddenly licked at his leaking length. Gokudera bet it would have felt like heaven if he just could have concentrated on it! All it did was break his will and make him groan again. "Ngh!" Fucking shit! He should be stronger than this. If he whined on like that, he would scare the jock off, and that would be that! Yamamoto would get all anxious at hurting him and not keep going. They both wanted this so bad. He needed to bear with it. Gokudera knew it would get better!

Trying so hard to not make another sound tensed him up even more and made that next move only more painful. Just as his wonderful boyfriend licked more intently on his throbbing member, the fingers burrowed deeper into him, making him arch slightly and hiss in pain. Fuck! He bit his lip again to shut himself up, and clawed at the sheet almost desperately, unconsciously clenching his hand in Yamamoto's hair, too, like he wanted to pull him away from himself; to just not keep going.

* * *

Licking intensely at Gokudera's length, Yamamoto almost didn't realize the lack of noise his lover was making until he pushed his fingers in deeper. The immediate reaction that followed woke the young jock up from his lust-filled haze as he heard a loud hiss of pain and felt Gokudera grip his hair and practically pull it out of his head.

Letting out his own hiss of pain, Yamamoto winced and glanced up towards his lover, wondering what was going on. The taller teen's eyes widened exponentially at the sight that met him. Gokudera's face was contorted in pain! Yamamoto could only stare on in shock until he realized that the death grip around his hair wasn't relenting. It was here that the Rain Guardian noticed how tense the other looked and felt around his fingers. Shit! He had been hurting Gokudera this whole time without even noticing it!

"H-Hayato! I…" Yamamoto exclaimed with worry before he fell silent out of the shame that consumed him then. Just how could he have been so ignorant?!

He sent an apologetic look up towards Gokudera then as his hazel eyes continued to shimmer with absolute worry for his lover's well being.

"D-Does it hurt too much? Do you want me to stop?" He asked hurriedly, halfway intent on pulling his fingers out of the other right then and there, but he soon realized that it would still hurt the other if he tried to pull out.

"Shit!" Yamamoto cursed under his breath as he was consumed by shame, doubt, and fear for what he was doing to Gokudera. "H-Hayato, you need to relax at least, okay? I'll wait a little more and see if you can adjust better. Just try to take deep breaths in the meantime."

And with that, all Yamamoto could do was wait for his lover's response, both vocally and physically, as he tried to sooth the other by gently massaging small circles into his hip.

* * *

Damn fucking shit! Gokudera realized too late what he had done. He couldn't have helped it anyway. The pain had made him cramp up; even his hands! And now his fears were coming true. His eyes shut tight as he shook his head.

"No, don't...Please don't! It's...It's not that bad..." His strained voice belied his own words.

The little bomber knew he should relax. It was the only thing that could help now, but knowing and doing were two very different things. As much as he tried, he just couldn't relax against the burning and stretching.

"I'm...I'm trying...Give...Give me a moment more."

Even taking deep breaths just didn't seem to work. Nonetheless, he opened his eyes and tried to look normal. "Just...Just keep on..." He heard how strained his voice still sounded, and he hated it. He should be tougher than this!

* * *

To the taller teen's amazement, Gokudera begged him to not pull out! All Yamamoto could do was gawk at the other like he was crazy. How could the smaller teen want him to continue when he looked like it was taking everything he had not to scream?! And then, to top it all off, Gokudera was unable to relax. Even as he heard the other ask for some time (which Yamamoto was only too willing to give, no matter how long it took), and saw and felt the other take deep breaths, he was unable to relax his muscles. But even then, Gokudera insisted that Yamamoto continue.

"H-How can you expect me to continue in good conscience when you look like you're in so much pain?!" Yamamoto exclaimed incredulously as he racked his brain for any other solution to their problem. If he continued to push his fingers in, he would hurt Gokudera even more, but if he started to pull out, he would still be hurting the other regardless! What could he do?!

Feeling himself becoming too frantic, Yamamoto took deep calming breaths of his own then. But unlike Gokudera, the young jock was able to calm himself down. The taller teen wondered if it had to do with his flame affinity. It had always been easy to calm himself down (and others if need be), and that skill had only increased with the knowledge he had about rain flames now.

…Wait! That was it! Rain flames!

"Hayato!" Yamamoto exclaimed in excitement, his eyes shimmering with happiness at having figured out on how to get out of their predicament. "I just had an idea! I'm going to use my rain flames to help calm you down. Tell me if it works, okay?"

And after hearing Gokudera's response, Yamamoto closed his eyes, took another deep breath, and concentrated his rain flames to travel down to his fingertips and into Gokudera. Now all the other teen could do was wait and see.

* * *

Gokudera hated that he was right. Yamamoto was anxious about having hurt him, and even more anxious about further doing so.

"Yes...Yes, I do," he answered, still strained and a little impatient. "It will get better...later." At least that was what he thought and hoped. Anyway, if they stopped now, he was sure they would not try again this weekend, because he himself wouldn't gather the nerve to do so.

Nonetheless, Yamamoto didn't go on, but it wasn't like this was any better. It still hurt. In a way, Gokudera just wanted to get this over with. He wanted to be one with his boyfriend, and if it hurt, so be it. There should come a point when it would feel good. At least, he would have shared everything with Yamamoto.

Just when he was about to give up and just let the jock retreat, the other seemed excited about an idea. At first, Gokudera thought it was stupid and half-assed, but then cool waves streamed from the fingers into him. The cool soothed the burning almost instantly, relieving the pain. A sigh left him. As the cooling rain flames spread through him, all tension left his body.

"It's...It's working...I feel better," with the calming, cool feeling flooding his body, all desperate thoughts of going all the way with Yamamoto left him, too. His hard flesh slowly softened as well.

* * *

Warm relief flooded through Yamamoto at Gokudera's words. He was finally able to get the other to relax! But the taller teen's excitement slowly left him when he opened his eyes to see that his lover's erection was becoming relaxed along with the other's whole body.

Surprised with himself for not taking that possibility into account, Yamamoto grasped the softening member with his free hand as if to stop it from regressing.

"I'm going to push my fingers in the whole way and then stop the flames, okay Hayato?" Yamamoto stated as he pumped the other's softening length to try and keep it somewhat hard.

With more focus, Yamamoto began to push his fingers into Gokudera deeper as he rubbed up and down the other's member; rain flames continuously entering his boyfriend's body in the process. Once his fingers were fully sheathed, and after he felt that Gokudera's inner walls had adjusted to the girth, Yamamoto cut off the rain flames. Quickly, before his lover could feel pain again, the taller teen brought his fingers back and then thrust them in, hitting Gokudera's prostate.

* * *

The silver-haired Italian melted into the mattress all relaxed, and just feeling a deep, cool calm. Although he felt the calloused hand wrap around his flesh, no passion arose, and no desire heated his blood. At least his body acted naturally to the stimulus; his member becoming harder again from the jock's ministrations.

"Yeah...you just do that..." Gokudera answered in an indifferent way. He really didn't care much what happened right then. Taking any action himself was far from his mind at the moment, and his boyfriend's activities were of no interest to him.

He did feel the fingers burrow into him deeper, and felt his muscle stretch around them, but there was no pain involved as his relaxed body just accommodated them. Having all three, thick fingers buried inside of him fully, didn't even feel odd anymore. The little bomber just didn't care. That was, until the flames stopped.

The fingers almost left him, only to delve back and strike his sweet spot. It was like a switch was hit, turning his body's passions back on, and igniting a firework in his groin. With a lustful scream, he arched his back, digging his heels into the mattress.

"Ta-Takeshi," he panted breathless, his eyes lit with desire again. He felt like he was filled to bursting, but it just felt incredibly intimate and didn't hurt anymore. His hand that had left Yamamoto's hair after he had realized he had hurt him, went back to stroke the thick, black mass. "Please...more, Takeshi...I want...I _**need**_ to feel you," he whispered softly. Looking into the hazel eyes, he tried to pour his feelings for the other into his gaze.

* * *

Yamamoto reveled in his lover's touch as the hand stroked through his hair, and when he met the other's pleading gaze, it took everything within Yamamoto's power to not heed Gokudera's words. His whole body ached to merge with the other, but the taller teen couldn't bring himself to until he accomplished his first goal. He had already cum once, so now it was Gokudera's turn before they both went all the way.

"I need you too," the young jock whispered sincerely with a note of apology in his voice, "but I can't fulfill your request just yet…"

As he said this, Yamamoto thrust his fingers back into the other again, curling his fingers at the last second to rub fully against Gokudera's good spot as he lowered his face to the other's erection; his breath ghosting over the hot flesh.

"…I want to taste you fully first," Yamamoto continued huskily before he licked from the base of Gokudera's length and all the way up to the tip.

After licking the other's slit, Yamamoto's lips parted and swallowed half of the other's erection (that's how far he could actually go). Tasting the other fully within his mouth, the young jock couldn't help but moan at the taste as his tongue curled around the pulsating member, loving the flavor that attacked his taste buds.

From there, Yamamoto sucked hard on the sensitive flesh in time to his finger's thrusts; the said fingers hitting and curling over the other's prostate with every movement. Placing his free hand against Gokudera's hip again, his fingers dug into the porcelain skin as he picked up the pace of his sucking and thrusting, wanting nothing more than to hear the other scream and taste his essence.

* * *

The hazel eyes kept him mesmerized with all the warmth and deep feelings they held. A soft mewl left the silver-haired bomber's lips at the denial of his request, but it turned into a wanton scream as his prostate was hit again.

When his gaze cleared enough to see his boyfriend's mouth just inches away from his heated flesh, warm breath hitting it already, a shiver went all through his body. "Aaah...Takeshi..." His voice was an unsteady, pleasured moan. He hadn't expected any reciprocation like this. He had done it to make Yamamoto feel good and show how deep his feelings ran. The jock's husky words dripped with desire though, which only served to turn Gokudera on like crazy.

When that hot mouth swallowed him, all sense left him. Torn between fingers that made lightning bolts shoot up his spine and lips that seemed like the wanted to suck out his very soul, the feisty Italian moaned and screamed in ecstasy. While one hand clawed at the sheets, the other massaged the back of his boyfriend's head.

The two-fronted, passionate attack was too much to take for Gokudera. Moaning the other's name over and over again, he became louder with every hit of his prostate, until he came hard in a scream, arching his body and filling Yamamoto's mouth with his essence.

* * *

Gokudera's screams of ecstasy were practically undoing Yamamoto as he bobbed his head up and down the other's pulsating length, his fingers picking up the pace and thrusting sporadically into the smaller teen's tight heat. The taller teen moaned in wanton pleasure as he felt his lover's hand massage the back of his scalp, the moan sending coursing vibrations down Gokudera's shaft, and causing the feisty Italian to scream his name all the more louder.

With one last thrust and desperate suck, Gokudera screamed and arched his whole body, his erection practically hitting the back of Yamamoto's throat since the Japanese teen wasn't holding him down properly. Before the young jock could even be surprised, his lover's hot essence was filling his mouth to the brim. It took every ounce of control to not choke then as Gokudera unleashed a heavy load into his mouth. After a few seconds to collect his bearings, Yamamoto eagerly swallowed his lover's seed, some dribbling past his lips and down his chin from the massive load.

When Gokudera was finally done with his release and flopping back down onto the mattress in exhaustion, Yamamoto swallowed the last of the little Italian's essence and licked the other's shaft clean before removing himself from his lover's wilting member. The taller teen licked his lips to get every last bit of flavor he could of the other, and swiped his thumb over the trail of semen dripping down his chin and licking it off hungrily. Damn, why did Gokudera have to taste so good!

Turning his lust-filled gaze down towards his panting lover, Yamamoto placed his hands down by the other's shoulders and leaned over him, his burning hot erection brushing suggestively up against Gokudera's leg. Two hot passions burned within the young athlete in that moment; one with the desire to fully become one with his lover, while the other yearned for the moment he could divulge his feelings towards the other. With his lustful gaze turning into a passionate simmer, the taller teen brought one of his hands up to stroke the side of Gokudera's face, his hazel orbs burning heatedly down into his lover's awaiting green. He would wait to see what Gokudera wanted him to do next.

* * *

The little Italian was seeing stars explode before his eyes as wave after wave of pure ecstasy shook him. He was whimpering when he felt his boyfriend swallow around him. Although he had done the very same thing just a short while before, it felt so much different on the other end. It was deliciously scandalous, incredibly intimate, and it made his heart clench around all the feelings he held for the other that threatened to burst from its fragile hold.

Gokudera dropped back down; panting hard, and trying to calm down after that incredible high. Again he whimpered then as he was lovingly licked clean, his breath hitching when the fingers finally left him. It was odd how empty he felt then. Any pain was forgotten; his thoughts dominated by the wish to be filled again, only this time for real.

Shivers ran over his body when he saw Yamamoto lick his lips; even catching the trail left on his chin, like he wouldn't allow even a drop to go to waste. The fucking hot, passionate gaze that hit him then, made the smaller bomber moan.

As the rock hard erection of the jock brushed his leg, Gokudera trembled, but not in fear; it was anticipation. He leaned into the hand that stroked his face. Lifting his head off the pillow, he pulled Yamamoto's head down at the same time. Growling softly, he bit the other's lower lip and licked the soft skin before his tongue sneaked into his boyfriend's mouth, tasting himself there.

Moving his hand in the thick raven hair, he moaned at the taste as he searched it out in the wet cavern. When he could no longer detect the flavor though, he lured Yamamoto's tongue into his mouth to suck at it. At the same time, his second hand possessively grabbed a firm, round back cheek and pulled the other down onto him as his head returned to the pillow.

Needing to feel the athlete as close as possible, Gokudera lifted his leg, wrapping it around Yamamoto. The hard, throbbing length touched his own flaccid one, making him moan and his member re-awaken with a twitch.

* * *

Before Yamamoto could even blink, he felt Gokudera bring his head down; their lips just inches apart. With a little growl, he felt the other's teeth knead his lips and lick the assaulted area afterward, sending a tingling sensation down the young athlete's spine in the process. Yamamoto moaned softly at the feeling before Gokudera took the chance to sneak his tongue into his mouth. Another throaty moan left the taller teen's lips as his tongue danced in time to Gokudera's, the wet appendages wrapping around each other in a desperate tussle of need. But all too soon, the young jock felt his lover's tongue receding back into its owner's mouth. Desperate to keep the intimate contact, Yamamoto pursued the wet appendage with his own. He quickly entered Gokudera's mouth, only for the little bomber to take him by surprise again, and suck at his tongue while grabbing his ass with a firm hand.

As the two teens fell back down against the mattress, Yamamoto was a moaning mess. The raven-haired swordsman could only gasp at the possessive hand groping his backside and the delicious mouth sucking on his tongue. But what sent Yamamoto's blood aflame was the feeling of one of Gokudera's sexy legs curling around his waist and bringing him in closer; their erections now touching. Yamamoto moaned loud and hard at the feeling of their members pressing together, and how Gokudera's length twitched in response to the heated touch.

Separating their mouths for some much needed air, Yamamoto panted heavily above his lover; staring deeply into those wanting eyes. With desire almost too much to handle, the taller teen let out a growl of need before he separated himself fully from the other and grabbed the bottle of lube sitting upon Gokudera's bedside table. Squirting a copious amount into his palm, Yamamoto quickly replaced the bottle from where it came as he slicked his burning erection up.

With that, Yamamoto crawled back over his lusting lover, placing the tip of his erection against Gokudera's heated entrance. He stared intensely down into his companion's jade-green orbs, wanting nothing more than to plunge himself deeply into the tight heat that awaited him, but he barely stopped himself from doing so. As much as Yamamoto wanted to fulfill both his and Gokudera's desires, it felt like he should do something else first. He couldn't just take the other then and there! This next step was big, and meant a lot to the both of them. He wanted to make sure that Gokudera knew that he was doing this because he wanted to love him, and not because he just wanted the pleasure.

With the lust he felt now in check, Yamamoto's gaze didn't even lessen in intensity as he stared meaningfully down into Gokudera's eyes.

"H-Hayato?" Yamamoto started out hesitantly, his nerves coming back in full force; even though he felt more confident in sharing his feelings. "There's something that I need to tell you first before we go further…"

* * *

Only the very real need for air kept Gokudera from growling and forcing Yamamoto back into their kiss. They stared into each other's eyes; the air sizzling with desire between them. His boyfriend's growl sent new shivers through him. He couldn't help but mewl dejectedly then when that hot body left him.

With slightly glazed eyes, the little bomber followed Yamamoto's movements. He hissed softly as he watched the other slick up that big, hard length that would take him in moments. His heart-beat picked up speed. Although a slight anxiety returned to him, Gokudera spread his thighs willingly as his boyfriend returned to him.

A new hiss left him when he felt the hard flesh touch him in that place. This was it. Now that it came to it, it was going so fast...but that was good, wasn't it? The smaller Italian felt a moment of hesitation, but tried to push that away. He wanted this. They both did.

Just about ready to wrap his arms around the other and pull him down again to get this started, and not let his nerves get the better of him, he was stopped. Something about Yamamoto's attitude changed. The unbridled lust left his eyes to be replaced by something more somber, yet deeper. Gokudera did not let himself get overwhelmed by his fears this time. Before anxiety could grip him, he reached out to bury his hand in the other's hair. "Tell me, Takeshi...Whatever it is."

Whatever it was, it must have been damn important to his boyfriend to need to say it right then. With as somber a mood as he could manage with that heated flesh between his legs, the eager head touching him most intimately, he looked up at Yamamoto and waited for him to speak.

* * *

Feeling the other comb his fingers through his hair again set Yamamoto more at ease as he basked in the familiar touch. Hearing Gokudera's willingness to hear him out after interrupting their moment, the taller teen swallowed hard as he prepared to speak. He had to make sure he said everything perfectly, so that no matter what, there was no way for Gokudera to take his words the wrong way. After all, the news he was about to share was supposed to be good for them and their relationship.

"H-Hayato…I…" Yamamoto started out before he swallowed thickly, his eyes shaking in deep thought as he figured out what he wanted to say. "…You mean everything to me. I couldn't ask for nothing more than this very moment that we're sharing. Knowing that you want this just as much as I do, makes me feel so happy…I…I can't even explain it."

The young athlete stared lovingly down into his little bomber's awaiting face as he stroked the side of the smaller teen's cheek once again.

"I can't imagine being in this same place with somebody else, and I don't want to. I can't even imagine wanting someone else here with me! I just want you, Hayato; _**only**_ you. You've captured me heart and soul, and I never want to leave."

Nervousness overcame the taller teen then as he reached the end of his little speech. This was it. He was finally going to tell Gokudera that he loved him. He had researched extensively for this very moment to make sure he struck home with the other, so that he would never doubt how much he meant to him.

"W-What I'm trying to say is that…Hayato…I…" Yamamoto stuttered out, his voice turning into a breathless whispered as he gazed directly into Gokudera's eyes, his hazel orbs piercing the other's green gaze with determination, love, and devotion. "…I love you…Ti amo…"

* * *

There was a moment of silence after Yamamoto had begun to speak; like he needed to concentrate very hard. Gokudera tried to keep as calm as possible to give the other the time he needed, no matter the awkward situation and position they were in right then.

After those first words, it was the little bomber that was swallowing audibly. The warmth in those hazel eyes melted him to the core. He had no idea how or why, but his damn luck had turned for the better. After all the shit he had gone through in his short life, something finally had changed. Looking up and into those eyes, Gokudera even felt it was worth all that shit if this, if Yamamoto, was the reward he got for somehow pulling through.

The other one spoke again, making the Italian's eyes shimmer suddenly. His boyfriend addressed his fears directly; trying to lay them to rest. It meant a lot to him to see that the other listened to him and understood.

Yamamoto's gaze grew in intensity then. The utter determination in his face was making Gokudera's heart pound like crazy in his chest. A tension built up in his body as the anticipation of the conclusion to his boyfriend's speech grew. Unconsciously, he held his breath. Hearing Yamamoto say he loved him in Japanese was one thing. For a second there, he couldn't even believe it, and was sure he had heard or translated wrong, but hearing it said in his native tongue, there just was no mistake. It also meant so much more. For his Baseball-Idiot to actually have looked up and learned these two words was proof how serious he took it.

Gokudera started to tremble then. Biting his lower lip, he had to shut his eyes against the intense gaze of the other. With all those feelings poured into him, his heart burst right then and there. He had tried to deny the deep feelings he held, and had feared to name them. With Yamamoto saying those words, there was no denying it anymore. It was all he ever wanted, and secretly wished for, but not dared to hope for. Two tears fought their ways through his tightly shut eyes; running to the sides.

Taking a shaky breath into his burning lungs, the little bomber opened his eyes. They were swimming with more tears. His hand clenched slightly in Yamamoto's hair, just like he needed to make sure the other was here and stayed. His vision swam with the tears that were pooling. Right then, he didn't care how pathetic it was; he couldn't change a thing about it anyway. Blinking, he tried to clear his vision enough to look into those hazel orbs.

"Aishiteru...Takeshi...I...I love you, too," he rasped back, his voice rough and broken with the tears, but not lacking sincerity nor feeling.

* * *

Yamamoto waited on bated breath for Gokudera's answer, but what he saw sent worry coursing throughout his entire body. He could see the other's body trembling, and how Gokudera bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly. And when he saw two pearly tears fall down the sides of the feisty Italian's face, Yamamoto's worry escalated into complete fear. Had he scared the other? Or maybe Gokudera just felt awful because he couldn't return his feelings?

As Gokudera took in a shaky breath and opened his eyes, Yamamoto could see the unshed tears that pooled within them. The taller teen could feel his heart beginning to break as the hand in his hair clenched tightly at his black locks, keeping him from turning away. Yamamoto bit his lower lip then; trying to hold his tears of frustration and hurt back as Gokudera's mouth opened to speak the words he feared to hear the most. But to the young jock's surprise, the words that left his precious bomber's lips weren't heart breaking ones. In fact, they had to be the most beautiful words Yamamoto had ever heard anyone utter to him.

All too soon, the tears of hurt that had begun to pool around his eyes turned into tears of joy.

"R-Really..?" Yamamoto rasped out hopefully as a few tears he could no longer hold back fell from his eyes. "I…Hayato…I…"

Yamamoto was so overjoyed that he was rendered speechless in that moment. The taller teen cupped Gokudera's face between his hands then, his lips finding his lover's in a sweet, loving kiss. The kiss was long and deep. The ecstatic swordsman poured everything he felt into that very kiss as his tongue slowly roamed the contours of Gokudera's mouth in passionate need.

The taller teen didn't know how long they stayed like that, kissing with every bit of emotion they had for the other, but, eventually, they had to part for air. As Yamamoto stared down into Gokudera's teary green orbs with all the devotion in the world, the young jock couldn't help but remember some of the other Italian phrases he had learned for this occasion. The young jock decided to speak them from the bottom of his heart.

"Ti voglio…" Yamamoto panted out breathlessly, his eyes filling with one desire: to merge completely with his lover. "Ho bisogno di te Hayato…"

* * *

Gokudera had to swallow around a big lump in his throat when he felt tears drop down onto his face that weren't his own.

"Really," he rasped in answer, right before their lips met.

The hand in Yamamoto's hair massaged the skull again as he wrapped his other arm around the athlete's lean back, holding onto him and stroking there. He moaned at the sweetness of their kiss, the slow but passionate dance of their tongues. Gokudera held onto his love like he never wanted to let him go; which he did not intend.

Only the kiss had to end when they both were out of air and panting for oxygen. Again the hazel eyes were piercing him with their determined gaze, making him all hot. What Yamamoto whispered then was just turning him on like crazy. The other just had the cutest accent when he told him he wanted him and needed him. It was the work the baseball-freak must have put into it to learn those sentences that made them so special.

"I want you...and I need you, too. So much...So damn much," he whispered softly. In a show of absolute trust and deep desire, he lifted his leg, pulling up his knee almost to his chest, opening himself to his love.

His face held all the love he had for the other when he stroked the raven hair. "I'm yours."

* * *

Hearing those same words leave his beloved's lips, Yamamoto shuddered in pleasure and anticipation. But when he saw Gokudera lift up his leg and open himself up even more to him, Yamamoto's hazel eyes could only widen in surprise as he forgot how to breathe. The sight before him was so amazingly breathtaking that the taller teen wondered if he'd ever be able to use his lungs again as he stared hungrily down at the other. How was it humanly possible for someone to be so beautiful? Before the taller teen could think too long on this, Gokudera opened his mouth to speak again. And with those two final words from his lover, Yamamoto couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"Hayato…" Yamamoto whispered hoarsely as he gazed lovingly into those green orbs he cherished so much, and swooped in for a grateful kiss.

With one hand cupping his lover's cheek as he intensified their kiss, his other went down to position his shaft at his lover's entrance again. He wanted to make sure he went in correctly. With a push of his hips the tip of his erection was surrounded by his lover's inner walls, and with another push, a quarter of his length was engulfed more into Gokudera's tight heat. The young baseball player moaned deeply at the intensity of feeling himself enter the other, and the noises he heard emitting from his lover's lips. He could feel Gokudera's inner walls twitch and spasm around his aching member at the sudden intrusion, and feel the deep breaths the other took as he adjusted to his size.

Trying not to lose himself to the amazing feeling and cum prematurely, Yamamoto took his hand from his length and placed it upon Gokudera's hip, his fingers digging into the slightly bruised skin as he pushed himself in slowly. His other hand came down from his lover's face to grasp Gokudera's hardening member and pump it slowly, trying to distract his lover from any pain he might be feeling. Even with his actions, Yamamoto was still glad with the amount of lube he had used for his fingers and length, and the amount of time he took stretching Gokudera, because those actions definitely made his movements all the more easier; despite how tight the other still felt around his swollen member.

"H-Hayato!" Yamamoto gasped out through gritted teeth as he continued to push himself in. "So…warm…ah…a-and tight…hah…A-Amazing!"

And it was true. The young jock had never felt anything so amazing in his entire life. The feel of a new baseball and mitt in his hands didn't even compare to what he was feeling then. They weren't even on the same scale!

Panting and moaning, Yamamoto finally sheathed himself within his lover to the fullest extent. Taking a breather to let Gokudera adjust to the feeling, Yamamoto bent forward to place his forehead against Gokudera's, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

"We did it, Hayato…" Yamamoto breathed out in a loving whisper as he kissed the bomber's nose. "…We're finally one…"

* * *

Once more, they kissed lovingly before Gokudera felt the tip of his boyfriend's member at his entrance again. A hiss left his lips as he was finally breached. As his face leaned into Yamamoto's hand, his own gripped a little tighter on the jock's shoulder. The little bomber was ready to take whatever would come, but as the second push came, it didn't get any worse than the first burning and stretching he had felt.

He breathed against the slight pain, which was nothing compared to the new feelings flooding him. They were finally sharing each other fully. Yamamoto was inside of him, filling him, and it felt...incredible. Wide eyed and lost to the experience, he stared up at the other, moving his fingers in his hair and moaning softly at the next push.

His breath hitched as Yamamoto's hand wrapped around his flesh. He dug in the heel of the stretched leg and lifted his hip even against the hand gripping it to try and push himself into the pumping hand. This slight movement made his lover's way into him even easier.

"Ngh...aaah...so...big...so...full...ah," Gokudera groaned softly as the last inches pushed into him.

When the movement finally ceased, the feisty Italian felt like he was filled to bursting, but it didn't hurt. It wasn't bad; it felt amazing.

"Yeah...we did it," he agreed, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

His lifted leg wrapped around Yamamoto then, holding him tight like his arm. He combed through his lover's hair, looking up with all the feelings he held for the other. Gokudera touched his lips to the jocks' in a soft kiss. "Love me...Takeshi," he begged softly, his lips still brushing his lover's. His tight hold on Yamamoto lessened to let the other move.

* * *

It was then that the young jock felt Gokudera's leg wrap around his waist and bring him in even further. A soft moan left his lips at the feeling and when his lover started moving his fingers through his hair again. As he stared down into Gokudera's eyes, he could see the emotions he felt reflected within his lover's jade-green orbs; which made his heart swell until it felt like bursting. A light shudder of pleasure ran down his spine then as Gokudera leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips; the kiss ending way too soon for his tastes.

"Of course…" Yamamoto whispered breathlessly in response to his lover's words, his lips mere centimeters from Gokudera's again as he gazed upon the other with love and desire. "…That has always been my intention….Always…"

And with that, the taller teen erased the distance between them to bring the other into another passionate kiss, his tongue snaking around its significant other in a slow, yet heated tangle as Yamamoto pumped Gokudera's erection a few more times to get it to harden even more.

After a moment, the two had to break apart for air again; the both of them panted heavily with their eyes filled with desire for the other. With his body aching to move against the tight heat encasing him, Yamamoto let go of Gokudera's member to place his hand on the other's hip. He knew that if he continuously pumped the other while he thrust into him, then the both of them would probably not last too long. And for this specific moment, Yamamoto wanted to make it last as long as possible. He wanted Gokudera to fully memorize what he felt this night, so that he would never forget how it felt to be made love to.

With both of his hands gripping his precious bomber's hips, Yamamoto pulled himself slowly out of the other until only the tip of his erection was left inside. The taller teen shuddered in delight at the intimate feeling before pushing back into his lover at a slow pace, brushing gently against Gokudera's prostate in the process. Yamamoto moaned at the feeling of moving himself within the other as he repeated the process, but with a little more force, hitting his lover's good spot directly.

With every thrust, Yamamoto picked up the pace until he was going at a steady, moderate speed, refusing to move faster in favor of making the pleasure they felt last all the more longer. His body started to sweat from the exertion as the sounds of their moans, the creaking of the bed, and the wet slapping of skin against skin emanated throughout the room. The young jock's fingers dug into his lover's creamy white hips, leaving little bruises in their wake as he moaned in ecstasy, moving with Gokudera in their love making, and never wanting it to end.

"H-Hah…Hah…Hayato…" Yamamoto gasped out between thrusts, his warm hazel orbs gazing lovingly down into his lover's pleasure hazed green. "…T-Ti amerò...per sempre...Vi prometto..."

* * *

Yamamoto's answer against his lips let a warmth spread through the little bomber's body. They kissed long, slow, and deep; the dance of their tongues foreshadowing the dance of their bodies to come.

When they parted for air, Gokudera mewled softly as the hand pumping his member left him. Only then, his hips were gripped, and Yamamoto moved. A shaky moan left the feisty Italian's lips, soon becoming more steady and deeper as his boyfriend entered him again, and brushing his prostate.

"Aaah...Takeshi...hm...So good..." Gokudera moaned and whispered lustfully. Nothing had ever felt quite the same, and nothing had ever felt as good as this. Soon, his lifted leg moved in time with Yamamoto, pulling the other to him to feel him as deep as possible.

They were looking into each other's eyes, seeing the passion, the love, and the wonder they felt reflected. A light film of sweat made their bodies gleam; making Gokudera's bangs cling to his forehead. Seeing the same happen to his boyfriend, he lovingly stroked the wet hair back.

He was whispering and screaming Yamamoto's name when his sweet spot was hit again and again, his hand clenching and unclenching on the jock's muscular shoulder.

When he heard the sweet, panted promises of never ending love from his boyfriend, Gokudera's eyes shimmered again. His leg pulled Yamamoto in deep as his hand on the shoulder gripped tight. "Takeshi...Love you...so much," he breathed before he claimed the other's lips with a passionate desperation. He would never find the words that were enough to tell the other how he felt for him, but he did everything he could to show him.

* * *

Yamamoto couldn't get enough.

The sound of his name leaving Gokudera's lips as he writhed in ecstasy below him, his lover's tender touches, the feeling of the smaller teen's hand clenching around his shoulder, the leg wrapped around him that pulled him deeper into his lover's tight heat, and the tender words of love that sent his heart soaring, promised to undo the taller teen at any second. So when Gokudera brought him into another searing kiss, his plans to try and prolong their activity flew out his mental window to be replaced by one desire: to make Gokudera cum harder than he ever had before.

With a passionate groan, the young jock kissed back just as desperately as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. The two teens' tongues battled heatedly, vibrations coursing down the wet appendages from their moans of pleasure.

Breaking away for much needed air, Yamamoto felt the incredible urge to go even deeper into his lover. Having read up on different positions for this very occasion, the taller teen decided to try one of them out.

"H-Hayato...?" The young jock questioned with a gasp of pleasure, his voice turning husky with need. "Do you...want me...hah...to go deeper?"

* * *

They kissed with wild abandon, the little bomber's desperation reflected in Yamamoto's needy groans. As much as possible in his position, Gokudera moved with the faster thrusts, craving to feel as much as he could of his beloved.

When they separated, he panted hard; his eyes were glazed with lust. It took a moment for the question to sink in. He was blinking up at Yamamoto. Deeper? How was that possible? The little bomber had no idea, but the suggestion alone was just super-hot.

"Want...Want to feel you...as deep as possible!" Gokudera gasped as his sweet spot was hit again. He was arching underneath the jock, gripping his shoulder, and just loving the feeling of being closer to him than he ever was to anyone else before.

* * *

Yamamoto was certain he had never heard anything as sexy as the words that had just left Gokudera's lips. With a low moan of excitement, the taller teen gently grabbed Gokudera's hand that was grasping his shoulder and easily pried it off. As much as he loved the other holding onto him like that, Gokudera's hand would just get in the way and make him feel uncomfortable with what the taller teen was about to do. Placing a loving kiss against the delicate skin, Yamamoto let go of Gokudera's hand and moved his own two hands until they were placed underneath Gokudera's knees. With one slick movement, the taller teen moved Gokudera's legs and placed them upon his shoulders, the smaller teen's legs folding over Yamamoto's shoulders at the junction of his knees.

Without missing a beat, the young jock continued to thrust into his lover as he placed his hands on Gokudera's hips again, his fingers winding around his lover's hip bones to raise the other's bottom off of the mattress. With the slightly new angle, Yamamoto was able to dive deeper into his lover's warmth, his hips picking up the pace as he thrust hard down into his lover's tight hole.

* * *

As his hand was removed from Yamamoto's shoulder, Gokudera just looked at him expectantly. He had no idea what the other had in mind.

The next thing he knew, his legs were lifted and hanging over the jock's shoulder, his butt leaving the mattress.

"Fuck!" Gokudera screamed at the top of his lungs as he felt his lover ram into him so deep, he thought he might taste him in the back of his throat.

In his new position there was absolutely no way of moving with or against Yamamoto anymore. He was totally at his lover's mercy. His hands over his head grabbed at the pillow he was resting on, clawing at it as his body arched and he shouted his boyfriend's name in pure ecstasy as the big, hard flesh drove into him again and again; making his own member throb and weep.

* * *

Hearing his name being screamed over and over again drove Yamamoto crazy with lust. The taller teen's body was completely slick with sweat from the excursion of holding his lover up by his hips and by his faster thrusts. Yamamoto was practically ramming himself into Gokudera as fast and as hard as he could while moaning loud and shouting out his lover's name in a constant mantra. His erection hit the feisty bomber's prostate perfectly with every thrust as his fingers dug deep into his lover's hips, his nails beginning to leave slight scratches against the other's skin.

Feeling his abdominal muscles begin to coil, and ready to release his load at any second, Yamamoto urged Gokudera on. He didn't want to cum first!

"T-Together, Hayato!" The taller teen called out desperately, wanting nothing more than to find release with his lover at the same time. "Cum with me! Please…"

* * *

His own name filled his ears as Yamamoto's sexy, raspy voice shouted it over and over again, just like he did with the other's name. The tension in his body grew as his prostate was hit every time his lover drove into him. The coil in his stomach was winding tighter and tighter.

When his boyfriend spoke, Gokudera tried to look up. The jock's face was so strained. They both needed the release desperately. Taking one hand away from the pillow, the little bomber wrapped it around his weeping, bobbing member.

His eyes on his beloved, it only took two tugs, timed with Yamamoto's slams into him, and his body arched.

"_**Takeshi!**_" The name sounded like it was torn from his very lungs. A shudder went through his whole body, and lightning raced up his spine, exploding in fireworks before his eyes as he arched in ecstasy. His explosive orgasm made his seed cream his stomach and chest; even some splashing on his chin because of his position. The spasms of his inner muscles gripped the impaling flesh even tighter, making Gokudera so much more aware of Yamamoto so very deep inside of him.

* * *

Through strained eyes, Yamamoto witnessed Gokudera reach up and start rubbing his leaking erection. With two fast pumps of his hand, the little bomber screamed out his name one final time in total ecstasy as he came. The young jock witnessed his lover arch as his hot semen exploded from his tip. But before Yamamoto could appreciate the view, the taller teen distinctly felt his lover's inner walls tighten and spasm around his hard member. Feeling the friction increase as he thrust into the extremely tight space, Yamamoto came a few seconds after Gokudera; _**hard**_.

"_**Hayato!**_" The Rain Guardian screamed at the top of his lungs as heavenly white clouded his vision. The taller teen felt like he was continuously being struck by lightning as he rode out his orgasm along with his lover, his hips slamming into Gokudera's backside for a full half minute.

After his high, Yamamoto collapsed onto the mattress, barely catching his head in time as it almost hit Gokudera's stomach. His muscles felt like lead bricks from the most desperate exertion he had ever put himself through, but it was worth every millisecond. The young jock looked up towards his lover from his position through bleary, half-lidded eyes, seeing how his lover's stomach and chest were covered completely in semen, with some even dripping from the tip of Gokudera's chin. When Yamamoto glanced up even further, he saw how heavily Gokudera was breathing, the smaller teen's breath matching in time to his own.

As the both of them panted heavily, Yamamoto peered up into Gokudera's exhausted green eyes with just as tired hazel. Staring fully into those endlessly deep irises, an equally exhausted smile slowly made its way onto Yamamoto's face. He was certain that Gokudera had to be the most beautiful creature ever placed upon the Earth, and no words could describe the happiness he felt in knowing that the other only wanted to share himself with him. Yamamoto swore that he had to be the luckiest man on the planet in that very moment.

* * *

The little bomber's name resounded through the small room as his boyfriend succumbed to ecstasy. A deep moan left Gokudera's lips when he felt himself flooded by the warm semen of the jock. It felt utterly odd and sexy at the same time.

Again and again, Yamamoto kept slamming into him, making after waves shake his body and making him moan in pleasure as colored specks danced before his eyes. A hiss turned into a saddened mewl when the slackening flesh left him suddenly. He had never felt so empty and so...open.

Gasping for breath after their incredible love making, Gokudera felt something trickling as the heavy load he had received was starting to leak. Moving his hips slightly, he tried to find a position to easier hold it in. Why the heck had he made his bed today? He should have anticipated something like this.

When he felt Yamamoto's hazel eyes on him, and looked into them, any such thoughts left him. He couldn't help but smile at what had happened between them. His lover looked just as happy, if not exhausted. Gokudera wanted to hold the other, to feel him and kiss him, but he was soiled all over with his own seed.

Turning around slightly, he fumbled for the wet wipes in his drawer. "Fuck..." He grumbled as he felt a new trickle leave him from the movement. With a fistful of the wet wipes, he started cleaning himself then, wanting nothing more than to be clean enough to get up close to Yamamoto. He would never admit to the term, "cuddle", but that was what he wanted most.

* * *

When he saw Gokudera return his smile, Yamamoto felt his heart melt as warmth spread all over his body. The taller teen's eyes widened the next moment, though, when he saw his lover shift uncertainly before he reached over to his bedside drawer, cursing all the while. A heavy blush marred Yamamoto's features as he watched his lover clean himself in a hurry. Feeling too exhausted at the moment to get turned on at the sight, Yamamoto dragged himself into a sitting position and reached over to the box of wet wipes. After cleaning the slight mess off of himself, and throwing the wipes away, the young jock noticed how his lover was just finishing up with his cleaning duties as well. Wanting nothing more than to lie down and hold his beloved close to him, Yamamoto flopped down beside his precious Italian, his head hitting one of the pillows covering the feisty bomber's bed as his arms wrapped protectively around his lover's hips.

Burrowing his face into Gokudera's side, Yamamoto breathed in the other's comforting scent. There were so many things he wanted to say, but no words could express how he felt at the moment for what had just transpired between the two of them.

"Thank you, Hayato," Yamamoto breathed out instead as he lovingly kissed the bomber's side. He truly was thankful for the chance that life had provided for him in that moment, and for Gokudera allowing him to be the one to trust himself fully to.

* * *

The drops of semen on his chin were the last to get wiped off. Yamamoto had cleaned himself, too, the little bomber saw when he looked at him. Next thing he knew, his boyfriend dropped down beside him and drew him into his arms. A deeply satisfied sigh left his lips.

His own arms snaked their way around the jock, his hands softly stroking. Gokudera felt incredibly good wrapped in the heat of his lover, and from being so close to him. Feeling so comfortable and satisfied in Yamamoto's hold, he didn't care about the wet feeling between his legs anymore.

When he heard the other's words, one hand came up to the back of his boyfriend's head to make him look up. Jade met hazel once again. "What the hell are you thanking me for, Baseball-Idiot?" His voice was soft, a warm smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"For existing," Yamamoto answered with great sincerity as he stared up into his lover's eyes, "and for choosing me to be the one you opened yourself fully to."

With another kiss to Gokudera's side, the taller teen peered up into his lover's jade-green orbs, a tired yet happy smile appearing on his face again.

"Why don't we get under the covers?" The taller teen suggested as he stroked Gokudera's hip with his thumb. "You should relax after everything we just did."

A look of concern crossed the young jock's features then as he realized how hard they had been going at it.

"D-Do you hurt anywhere, Hayato?" Yamamoto asked worriedly, hoping that he hadn't hurt his lover too badly.

* * *

A warm wave washed over Gokudera's body. Nonetheless he shook his head. "You're such an idiot," he said while he pressed himself closer to his lover's body, combing his hand through the other's hair. "There is no one but you," he answered then, his voice even softer as he elaborated, "and there never will be."

Just as Yamamoto mentioned it, the feisty Italian couldn't help but yawn. It had to be very early evening still, but after what they had done, he was pretty tired out he had to admit. So, he nodded. "Yeah, sounds good", he agreed.

His boyfriend's demeanor changed suddenly. Looking him in the eyes, Gokudera smiled softly. "Except for a little soreness, I'm fine, Takeshi. Although, I expect some more aching muscles tomorrow. At least, that's what I read, and I can see the sense in it." They definitely used some muscle groups he didn't usually strain as much.

As soon as Yamamoto had pulled up the blankets around them, Gokudera cuddled up to him again. All he wanted was to be as close to his boyfriend as possible. He even pushed one knee between the jocks'. "It's the least of what I feared, and it was definitely worth it," the little bomber admitted then, gently massaging the back of the jock's skull.

* * *

Yamamoto sighed in relief at hearing his boyfriend's answer. It would make sense that the other was a little sore after what they had just done, but he just wanted to make sure he hadn't actually hurt him. Knowing that would also help him with figuring out how hard they could go at it without having serious repercussions. From what the taller teen could tell, Gokudera had to be super resilient to only feel slightly sore after the amazing sex they just had.

Remembering that Gokudera looked tired and had agreed to going under the covers, Yamamoto pushed his inner musings to the side and decided to take the initiative. Pushing himself up from his lying position, the tired Rain Guardian grabbed the folded sheets at the end of Gokudera's bed and brought them forward to cover them. Once the covers were comfortably surrounding them, Yamamoto let out a sigh of contentment as his lover cuddled up next to him again. A low hum of approval left the taller teen's lips at feeling Gokudera partially intertwine their legs and massage the back of his head with those amazing hands of his.

"Mmm…yeah…it was worth every single instance…" Yamamoto practically purred out through half-lidded eyes of contentment as Gokudera rubbed up against a sensitive spot at the base of his skull. "Maybe we should try some role-reversal next time? I can't imagine you wanting to bottom for the rest of this relationship."

And with a slight chuckle at his words, Yamamoto waited for his lover's response. In truth, he was slightly nervous about Gokudera topping him, but he was excited about the idea as well. If Gokudera could bottom willingly, then so could he! After all, he wanted their relationship to be fair and open to change, because, like Gokudera had told him a few seconds ago, the both of them seemed to be dead certain about keeping their relationship until the very end of their lives. And really, Yamamoto wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

It once again made the silver-haired Italian feel all warm and fuzzy inside with the way Yamamoto cared about him, and how relieved he was at hearing he wasn't hurt too bad. The soft purring noises the jock emitted had a very soothing effect on Gokudera. He smiled as his boyfriend agreed their first time had been amazing.

What he said after that, though, made the little bomber's heart skip a beat, and a new flood of the love he felt for the other wash over him. It felt very special to him that Yamamoto would offer himself without him having to say anything. It made him feel so much more secure in their growing relationship. It was another form of proof that he had chosen the right man to be with.

Gokudera's arm around the jock held him closer as he looked into those beloved hazel eyes. "You're dead on in that assessment, Baseball-Freak." The cool grin disappeared as he pulled in the other's head. "I want you to feel as incredibly good as I did, and I want to feel you all around me. I want to share it all with you," he whispered, their lips only inches apart. At last he closed even that distance for a slow, deep kiss; just feeling and tasting his lover.

* * *

Feeling Gokudera pull him closer in every way possible, a light shudder traveled down Yamamoto's spine at his lover's words. Gokudera's breath ghosted over his lips for a few seconds before he felt the other's lips pressed against his; the other's tongue slipping into his awaiting mouth for a deep, meaningful kiss. Yamamoto moaned in appreciation as wonderful warmth spread throughout his body. If it was physically possible at the moment, the young jock would have loved nothing more than for the feisty Italian to take him fully.

Pushing himself completely into the kiss, Yamamoto rubbed his tongue against his lover's lazily, appreciating everything he felt within that kiss. When they finally parted for air, he could see the passion that burned in Gokudera's eyes, and hoped that the other could see that he felt the same for him.

"I'll take your word for it then…" The taller teen whispered out breathlessly as he stared deeply into his lover's eyes before planting a short and sweet kiss against the other's lips. "I'll be ready whenever you are. As much as I want you right now, I think we're both too tired for that, haha…"

* * *

Their kiss was pure love; the both of them enjoying the feel of the other, and pouring as much emotion into it as possible. Even when they parted, their eyes were glued to each other.

"I'll show you," Gokudera whispered just in time before he was kissed gently again.

He shook his head a moment later, an exasperated smile gracing his lips. "Definitely not right now, Horn-Dog," the feisty bomber admonished. A gleam twinkled in his eyes then. "I happen to know, though, that you're pretty horny in the mornings, too. After a good night's sleep, I think I can give you just what you'll need." The hand, that had been stroking the small of Yamamoto's back, groped a firm back-cheek for emphasis then. A soft chuckle bubbled out of the slender Italian. He was truly happy. He was in love and was loved back. Gokudera hadn't believed it possible, and thought good things just didn't happen to him, but he had learned differently. The best thing possible was happening to him right now: Yamamoto Takeshi, baseball-ace and Vongola Rain Guardian, loved him. He was just the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet, he was sure.

* * *

The taller teen blinked a couple of times in surprise to Gokudera's new, yet fitting, nickname for him before giving out a good, heartfelt laugh.

"Haha! Horn-dog?" Yamamoto chuckled good-naturedly. "That's actually pretty accurate!"

But, before the young jock could even blink, Yamamoto felt the hand that was rubbing the small of his back trace its way down to his butt to grab firmly onto his backside. The surprised baseball player gasped at the feeling as his lover's word's reached his ears. Yamamoto was dead certain that if his body wasn't so exhausted at the moment, he would be rock hard in a matter of seconds. A shudder of delight coursed down Yamamoto's spine as he heard his lover chuckle then, a look of true happiness crossing his beautiful features.

"I'll hold you to that then," the excited Rain Guardian murmured huskily with desire as he held Gokudera closer to him, their groins pressing up against each other's suggestively. "That's a promise."

With another firm kiss against his lover's lips, Yamamoto relaxed against his pillow, his eyes drooping with exhaustion as a sweet and contented smile graced his face. He was truly a lucky man to have Gokudera's heart in his hands, and he swore that he'd do everything in his power to make sure his lover would always be happy; even in the toughest of times. Yamamoto loved Gokudera with his entire mind, body, and soul, and he would never let go of the other until it was time for the both of them to eternally rest. At the thought of such a respite, the able swordsman yawned tiredly before shutting his eyes due to fatigue.

The last thing he felt before losing consciousness was Gokudera curling up as close to him as possible; the smaller teen's breathing beginning to slow as he relaxed fully against him. That feeling alone caused the ends of Yamamoto's mouth to turn up into a small smile; that same smile staying on his face throughout the night as he slept next to his beloved. The next day looked to be very promising for the both of them, and so did the rest of their lives.


End file.
